Total Pokemon: Revenge of the Island
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: 26 new contestants...1 messed up island...same old competition! Drama, pain, and fear given to newbs for 2,000,000 Poke. Who will win?
1. Promo

**TIME FOR A PROMO BEFORE I GO!**

**000**

The camera zoomed over a familiar island.

"Total Pokemon Island...the place where it all started..."

The island was shown covered in trash, toxic waste, and other strange metallic material.

"Once a beautiful, amazing island...now a stinky, toxic waste dump..."

Mew and Victini appeared at the dock.

"Man, I missed this place!" said Mew.

"So did I...which is why we are back with twenty-six new and completely strange competitors who are going to compete for the cash prize of 2 million Poke!"

A two headed Ursaring blasted a green Hyper Beam from its mouth before getting eaten by a giant Sharpedo.

Victini sighed. "Sweet violence..."

**000**

A clip showed all of the new contestants running away screaming.

**000**

"We've got an all new set of campers, each one more boring, insane, devious, and intelligent as the last!"

**000**

Three contestants were seen being chased out of a cave by a Hydreigon.

**000**

Another one was climbing up a helicopter before getting hit by a ball of sludge.

**000**

Another was seen wearing metal armor before being hit by a sword.

**000**

"With an all new set of challenges are insane-"

A bomb was being disarmed by a contestant.

"Disgusting-"

Another contestant crawled out of a purple ooze, completely covering.

"And just plain...weird-"

"What's with all of the Tauros!" one contestant said before being trampled.

**000**

"You've heard us talk about the contestants...and here they come now!"

A Wailord appeared as the camera zoomed in on a Grumpig.

"Meet Lowell"

**000**

"You need to thank me...I know that I'm awesome..." he said, folding his arms.

Lowell fell off of a cliff, screaming.

He was punched hard by a six armed Machamp, making him fly into, and break a tree.

**000**

A Noivern was seen.

"Sky..."

**000**

She was seen arguing with a Honchkrow. "I can take care of this challenge all by myself."

"I got this!" she said, flying towards a helicopter.

**000**

A Mudkip was seen.

"Kyle!"

**000**

"Pie is not the answer to everything!" shouted a Lilligant.

"Sure it is!" he said throwing one against a wall of a cave, making it explode and show a path.

**000**

A Vaporeon smiled.

"Wave..."

**000**

"If only Captain Mime was here, he would be able to protect us from those sludge balls!"

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

**000**

A Honchkrow with an aggressive look was seen.

"Giovanni..."

**000**

"Alright you runts, I'm da leada of this here team, an you're gonna do what I say or else you'll end up with your heads gone...capisce?"

"No one cares about you..." said the Lilligant.

**000**

"Lilly..."

**000**

"I'm clearly the most beautiful here, so you do all the work..." said Lilly with a smile.

"That's not fair!" said Lowell.

"Life's not fair..."

**000**

An Archeops looked around with untrusting eyes.

"Archie..."

**000**

**Archie: There is no way I am staying on this team with him!**

**000**

Archie was flapping his wings hard with a Munchlax on his back before getting blasted by a Hyper Beam.

**000**

A Zangoose and Seviper glared at each other.

"Emilia...and Sadao!"

**000**

**Emilia: I hate him!**

**000**

**Sadao: I hate her!"**

**000**

They were both fighting in a cave.

"No one has time for your love quarrels!" shouted a Clefairy.

**000**

"Rilee..."

**000**

"I'm the best Pokemon ever and you know it..." she said. "And...I'm the only Fairy-type here..."

"Like that means something..." said Sky, rolling her eyes.

**000**

"There are many more contestants that will be on this show, but you will have to stay tuned to find out who they are. Until next time, we'll be right here on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!" shouted Mew.

**000**

**Yeah, remember this is just a promo of a few contestants that I have chosen so far...and like I said before...I won't be updating any of my other fics, including this one, until late August or early-mid September. Until that comes...see ya guys, BYE!**


	2. Go With the Flow

**Okay...I'm a workaholic when it comes to this and dA...**

**BTW, I chose a ton of other OCs from other apps because I got excited and wanted to go ahead with this chap. I also planned everything for the season. So, if you didn't get chosen... Season 5.2**

**But anyways...WOOOOOO!**

**000**

Mew and Victini appeared on the dock, which had cracks, seaweed, and broken posts.

"We've been to a movie set..." said Victini.

"We've been around the Pokemon World..." added Mew.

"What's next you may ask?!" asked Victini.

"Inside a gaming console?" asked a Bunnelby intern.

"NO!" shouted Victini as he tossed the Bunnelby far into the water.

"Was that really necessary?" Mew asked, giving him a look.

"What's the big deal?" asked Victini. "No one gives a shit about the interns..."

After saying that, he teleported a Shieldon intern to the edge of the dock.

"What am I doing here?" he asked before a glowing green Gyarados with multiple spikes on its back slowly rose from the water.

Hearing it, the intern turned around and screaming upon seeing it. The Gyarados roared and bit off the part of the dock he was standing on before sinking back down into the docks.

"See..." said Victini.

"Okay..." said Mew, trying to move along and ignore the situation. "This season, we're back where it all started...Total Pokemon Island!"

"BUT, since we've been gone for like...3 or 4 years...the island has become a terrible mess, which is PERFECT!" announced Victini as part of the dock collapsed. "And that's also why you just saw the weird Gyarados."

"Yeah...nothing better than trash, toxic waste, mutated Pokemon, and DRAMA!" Mew commented with a smile before gaining a serious expression. "Now, despite the island being...well...awful now. The rules stay the same."

"That's right, the teens and or adults will be camping and competing with and against each other", said Victini as the inside of the cabins were seen. "They can use the confessionsals to admit secrets, vent, or just plan random stuff..."

"And they will be competing in challenges that are insane..."

An explosion was heard in the forest.

"Disgusting..."

A swamp was seen.

"And...weird..." he said lastly as Victini was seen wearing a suit of armor.

"Um...why are you wearing that?" asked Mew.

"No reason..." said Victini as the armor was teleported off of him.

"Anyways...as you all may know, after the challenge, the competitors will risk being eliminated by their fellow comrades. The last one standing wins the grand prize...2 million Poke!" Mew finished.

"And speaking of the competitors...here they come now!" said Victini as a Wailord was seen.

On the Wailord held all eighty-nine of the contestants from the past three seasons. All of them had angry expressions, minus Kevin, who was dancing.

Mew sighed. "Memories..."

"Yeah...said Victini as he pressed a button, making the Wailord disappear immediately.

"What?" asked Mew looking at the camera. "Oh...you thought those guys were competing again?"

Victini laughed, but this time it seemed different, almost...meaner. "Well...you'd be wrong" he said. "This season...we have all new players!"

"Twenty-six to be exact..." said Mew. "And here they come now! This time...for real!"

Another Wailord appeared folding only twenty-six contestants. A few of them were flying, not wanting to be around the others at the moment.

**000**

A Grumpig was seen first.

"Meet Lowell..."

"I can't wait to kick all of you guys' butts and win this competition!" he said, folding his arms with a smile before looking at a Noivern that was next to him. "You'd better watch yourself..." he said cockily.

"Sky..."

"No...how about YOU watch yourself?!" she growled, making Lowell cower in fear and run back before tripping on Wailord's blowhole.

A Mudkip eyed him with a raised brow.

"Kyle...

"Huh...you okay?" asked Kyle.

Lowell got back up. "Of course I am!"

Suddenly, the Wailord used Water Spout,launching Lowell upwards. When he came down...he landed face first into a pie.

"Ugh..." Lowell groaned before seeing the pie. "Where did this come from?!"

"I made it..." Kyle explained.

"What?" asked a Vaporeon.

"Wave..."

"That's awesome!" she said, interested. "You could be a superhero!"

"Oh?" asked a Honchkrow as it landed.

"Giovanni..."

"And what would his powa be?" he asked. "Throwin pies at villains?"

"Well...yeah!" said Wave. "He'd just have to make sure that they have things inside and that they're really hot."

"Preposterous..." said a Fennekin, padding up to them.

"Scarlett!"

"Everyone knows that superheroes do not exist and are simply figments of imagination..." she explained. "_Although...they would be cool..."_

"Okay Miss Smarty Pants, how do you explain Crobatman?" asked Wave.

"...he doesn't have powers..."

"Oh...well what about Stuporman?!"

"Slowbro is a Psychic-type, there is nothing special about it..."

"...You're no fun..." said a Clauncher.

"Cyro..."

"What?!" asked Scarlett, shocked. "I'm fun, I'm just telling the truth."

"Overexplaining fun stuff makes you seem like a bitch..." said Wave.

"But...I _am_ a bitch...and so are you..." said Scarlett.

"What do you mean?" asked Wave.

"Bitches are female canines..."

Wave groaned as a Bisharp was seen looking up.

"Otto..."

"Archie! Come back down here!" shouted Otto.

An Archeops looked back down at him.

"Archie..."

"SCREW YOU CREEP!" he shouted back.

"Wow..." said a Bronzong.

"Carson..."

"I know...he's been like that for a while..." said Otto.

"What happened?" asked Carson.

"It's...personal..."

"Ooh..." said a Spiritomb softly.

"Vladimir!"

"Interesting..." Vlad said softly and evilly as a Breloom sat walked over and sat next to a Chespin, who was looking over the side of the Wailord.

"Nate...and...Aylesha!"

"You doin alright?" asked Aylesha.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Nate said. "Just...nervous? I guess..."

"Aw, I reckon there's nothin' to worry about..." said Aylesha, patting his back, and making him accidentally slide into the water.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted.

"Sorry! My bad!" she called.

Nate groaned and was suddenly lifted up by a Talonflame.

"Ross..."

"Thanks for the help..." Nate said.

"No problem..." Ross said as he flew back and landed on the Wailord, dropping Nate off.

Nate glared at Aylesha.

"I said I was sorry..."

"Sometimes that doesn't help..." said a Meganium.

"Ashton!"

"I agree..." said a Venusaur that was next to her.

"Raiden!"

"Thanks for the back up..." said Aylesha, rolling her eyes. "I thought Grass-types stuck together..."

"Well...you're wrong", said a Lilligant.

"Lilly!"

"I would never work with any of you lame losers..." she said, folding her leaves.

"Same here..." said a Furfrou with her Heart trim.

"Aspen!"

"I can tell by your smells and just how you're looking that you all suck..."

"Excuse me?!" shouted a Clefairy.

"Rilee..."

"I am the best Pokemon there is...AND I'm the only Fairy-type here!" she said.

"Actually..." started a Florges before Rilee continued.

"So...I'm special, and by your ugly fur, I command thee to take a bath!"

She shouted as she pushed Aspen off, making her scream as she fell of the Waliord and almost everyone watched.

"Well...that was somethin'", commented a Sawsbuck that was in its Winter Form.

"Sven!"

"There are rivalries forming here already..." said Sven to an Amaura.

"Amethyst..."

"I know..." said the Amaura softly. "I-I would've thought that it would happen when we actually got to the island..."

"I'm actually not surprised..." said the Florges from before.

"Jennifer!"

"When you have arrogant people, drama starts early..."

"A bit to early if you ask me..." said a Swoobat, flying next to her.

"Holly!"

"I wish we could all just get along..." she said.

"That won't be happening any time soon..." said a Seviper, glaring at a Zangoose on the other side of the Wailord.

"Sadao..."

"Quiet Fangface!" shouted the Zangoose.

"Emilia!"

A Swanna with a board and marker shook her head in disappointment before writing on it.

"Mai!"

On the board, it said-

"I'm surrounded by idiots..."

**000**

"Yep, those twenty-six competitors will be battling it out..." said Mew before Victini pressed a button and their Wailord disappeared, dropping them all into the water.

"So...who do you think will win?" asked Victini. "Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island!"

**000**

***I Wanna Be Famous plays...***

**Three cameras popped out from a toxic waste bin, the swamp, and the confessional toilet. The camera went up the cliff and went into the water, showing Kyle eating a pie with Wave and Cyro before it pans into the forest.**

**In the forest, Raiden and Ashton watched Nate and Aylesha argue before they were all chased off by a three headed Ursaring. It panned off and went to the swamp, where Giovanni tried to drown Carson in the muck with vines.**

**In the bathroom, Aspen and Lilly were washing themselves as Rilee took a drainage pipe and replaced it with another one coming from the swamp from before. Lilly and Aspen ran out screaming as Rilee laughed before glaring at Jennifer, who was 'talking' with Mai.**

**It went to the beach, where Scarlett was reading a book with Holly, until Lowell came and tried to flirt with them. Holly blushed, while Scarlett launched him away using Psychic.**

**Lowell, landed inside the mess hall, where Vladimir laughed as Sky beat Ross in a eating contest.**

**Outside the mess hall, Sadao and Emilia began fighting as Otto grabbed Archie before he took off and dragged him to the confessional. **

**On the dock, Sven and Amethyst talked to each other with smiles, the latter blushing. **

**Giovanni and Mai looked at each other with smiles at the bonfire before a Toxic Marshmellow appeared before them as everyone whistled the theme.**

**000**

Aspen growled as she climbed onto a rock, soaking wet. She had already fallen off before the Wailord disappeared and ended up near the cliff.

All of the Flying-types and those whocould levitate perched themselves on rocks, as Aspen did, as the others swam towards them. Some having easier times than others...

"Help, help!" shouted Lowell, who was flailing wildly as Otto swam past him.

"Spaz..." Otto said as he made it back to everyone and tried climbing on the rock that Archie was on.

Archie twitched and used a claw to kick him off. Aylesha went to Lowell, who was still struggling. She sighed. "Grab my tail..."

Lowell did so, but ended up sinking immediately, prompting Aylesha to raise her tail up, lifting Lowell up, panting.

"You're welcome..." said Aylesha, rolling her eyes.

"Why would the hosts make out boat disappear?!" asked Lilly. "I'm getting wet!"

"Two things..." started Lowell. "ONE, it was a Wailord, not a boat, and TWO, that's what she said..."

Aylesha growled and lowered her tail back underwater, making him scream. Nate and a few of the girls smirked at this.

"He DOES remember that he's a Psychic-type right?" asked Ross.

Aylesha realized the same and brought her tail back up, glaring at him. "Use your Psychic moves fool!"

"Oh...right!" said Lowell as he started levitating.

"Now was that so hard pork rind?" asked Sky.

"Shut up!"

Two sections of the cliff behind them opened and a television came out. It came on and showed Mew and Victini.

"Hello fresh meat!" greeted Mew.

"Hi!" Kyle greeted.

"Yeah yeah..." said Victini.

"Why did you make our Wailord vanish?!" asked Lilly angrily.

"Yeah! Special Pokemon need special treatment!" added Rilee.

"You are not special!" shouted Giovanni.

"I'm the best Pokemon ever and you know it..." she said. "And...I'm the only Fairy-type here."

"Like that means something..." said Sky, rolling her eyes.

"And you're not the only Fairy-type", said Scarlett, who was sitting on a rock.

"Yes I am..."

"No...I'm a Fairy-type too..." said Jennifer. "AND, my species was JUST discovered, so you have nothing special about you except for a retyping-"

"Wow...you're dumb...everyone knows that you're a Grass-type...", said Rilee. "I mean...just look at you..."

"Enough!" shouted Victini, startling everyone.

"Now...your first goal is to make it to the beach and reach an area near the docks", said Mew.

"Piece of pie!" said Kyle.

"BUT, you cannot use any Psychic-type moves, flying, levitating, or teleporting!"

"Still a piece of pie..." said Kyle, shrugging.

"Don't you mean cake?" asked Sven.

"No...pie", said Kyle, showing a pie in his paws that he rose from underwater.

"Where did-" started Nate, shocked before he calmed down. "You know...I'm not even gonna ask."

"GO!"

"Can we at least fly to da beach first?!" aske Giovanni. "THEN run or whatever?"

"...No..." they both said.

"But I'm a Rock-type!" shouted Archie.

"And I'm Fire!" shouted Ross and Scarlett simultaneously.

"No one cares!" said Victini cheerily. "Now begin!"

Upon hearing that, Sky dove into the water and began swimming quickly. Kyle, Cyro, and Wave immediately began swimming after her.

Mai began wading through the water thanks to her feathers. The other contestants followed, soon leaving Ross, Scarlett, Vladimir, Archie, Otto, Amethyst, Carson, and Lowell alone in the water.

"Well this stinks..." said Vladimir. "I can't move without levitating or I may drown..."

"Same here..." said Ross.

"Archie...you can hold onto me and I'll swim us to the beach..." Otto offered.

"No thanks..." said Archie, giving him an untrusting glare.

"I'll take that offer!" shouted Lowell as he floated over and landed on the Bisharp's back. He screamed in pain because of his blades as Otto groaned and started swimming.

"So...no levitating?" asked Carson.

Carson stopped levitating and landed in the water, floating. He sighed. Seeing this, Scarlett got an idea.

"Guys, if we use Carson as a boat, we can make it to the beach easily", said Scarlett.

"Oh, that's a great idea, but I don't think all of you will fit..." said Carson.

"Well...that didn't sound wrong at all..." said Ross.

"Ross and I will go first, then we'll send you back..." said Scarlett.

"And how is that going to work?" asked Archie.

Looking around, Amethyst saw a few big sticks in the rocks. "There are some sticks over there..."

"Great!" said Scarlett.

**000**

Once on the beach, Sky began running towards the dock and eventually was the first one there.

"Yes!" she said.

"Congrats!" said Mew as he and Victini appeared. "Now, if you'd take a few steps to left...you're on Team 1."

Sky shrugged and stood there as three more Pokemon started to show up. They were Wave, Kyle, and Cyro.

"Wave...perfect, you're on Team 2", said Victini. "Pie guy...Team 1. Shrimpy...Team 2..."

Kyle went next to Sky, while Cyro stayed next to Wave. Sky looked down at Kyle before groaning softly.

**000**

**Sky: Seriously?!**

**000**

Sven ran up with Rilee and Holly on his back.

"Arrogant Star, Team 1, Weather Steer, Team 2, Love Bat, Team 1" said Victini as they went to their corresponding teams.

Giovanni, Aylesha, and Nate ran up next, all of them out of breath.

"Grudge guy, Team 2..."

"Hey!" shouted Nate before he went to his team.

"Mob bird...Team 1..."

"Watch the speaking!" said Giovanni, flying next to his team. Upon looking, he groaned. "Oh boy..."

"Aussie Mushroom, Team 2..." said Victini as Aylesha smiled and went to her team.

Mai came up out of breath, followed by Raiden and Ashton.

"Mute Swan, Team 1..."

Mai glared and went to her side. As she did so, Jennifer, Otto, and Lowell came up, panting.

"Creepy Bishop, Team 2...Porky and Model Flower...Team 1", said Victini. "Nice guy and girl, Team 2."

They all went to their rightful places.

Lilly and Aspen came up to them all angrily.

"You are all terrible!" shouted Aspen. "How could you leave us?!"

"...We don't like you", said Otto.

Lilly scoffed.

"Yeah yeah...Lilly you're Team 1, Aspen, Team 2..." said Mew. In the distance, he and Victini noticed Emilia and Sadao fighting with each other.

"Yo! Love hate rivals!" shouted Victini, getting their attention as they came towards them, anger in both of their eyes.

"You're Team 1..." said Victini.

"Who?" they both asked.

"Both of you..."

"WHAT?!" they shouted. "YOU CAN'T PUT ME ON THE SAME TEAM AS HER/HIM!"

"Actually, we can..." said Mew. "Have fun..."

"What about the others?" asked Aylesha.

"They'll get here soon enough..." said Victini.

**000**

Scarlett and Ross were already on the beach, and they pushed Carson back toward the others.

"Let's go!" said Scarlett as she started running, but Ross started running rather strangely and in medium speed.

Carson got back to the others, but noticed that only Amethyst and Vladimir were left.

"What happened with Archie?"

"He got anxious and started climbing the rocks on the cliff", explained Vladimir.

Archie was seen climbing the rocks on the side of the cliff all the way to the beach.

"Oh well, I guess it's just the three of us..." said Carson as Amethyst and Vlad got on him.

"Wonderful..." Vlad said sarcastically as he used his mouth to hold the stick and push them towards the beach.

**000**

Scarlett and Ross ran towards the others, panting like mad.

"Fun killer...Team 2..." said Victini, making Scarlett sigh in sadness and go towards her team. "Hot Feathers...Team 1..."

Archie ran up to everyone, panting.

"Archie!" said Mew. "Team 2!"

"Why do _you_ treat us decently but Victini act mean?" asked Cyro.

"Co-host tradition..." Mew explained as Carson and Amethyst, who was carrying Vladimir, ran up to them, the former dripping wet.

"Bell boy, Team 1...Ghost Rock, Team 2...and Shy fossil, Team 2..."

"Okay...now that you're all here, these will be your teammates throughout the game!" said Mew.

Some of the contestants groaned, while others cheered. Archie saw Otto smiling at him and twitched in fear.

**000**

**Archie: There is no way I am staying on this team with him!**

**000**

"Team 1...Giovanni, Sky, Kyle, Lowell, Lilly, Rilee, Emilia, Sadao, Carson, Mai, Ross, Holly, and Jennifer", started Mew. "You guys will be the Honorable Honchkrows."

"Honchkrows?!" shouted Sky. "I got here first!"

"We don't care..." said Victini.

"Yeah...don't argue wit da bosses..." said Giovanni with a smile.

Sky growled.

"The rest of you...Otto, Archie, Wave, Sven, Amethyst, Vladimir, Raiden, Nate, Aylesha, Cyro, Aspen, Ashton, and Scarlett...you will be the Brave Bisharps", said Mew.

"I'm fine with that..." said Ashton.

"Yeah..." said Nate.

"I hate it..." said Aspen. "We should be the Fabulous Furfrous...and I'm the only member..."

"Screw you..." said Aylesha.

"Ah...sweet drama..." said Mew. "So...are you guys ready for your first challenge?"

Everyone was shocked.

"W-We just got here", said Amethyst.

"And we just had to swim all the way and run here just so you can tell us our teams!" shouted Jennifer.

"You newbs have a lot to learn..." said Victini. "Now, follow us for your first actual challenge."

"Wait...can't we rest at the cabins first?" asked Raiden. "Get to know each other beforehand?"

"Nah...you'll do that later", said Mew. "Right now...this is your team and you'll have to deal with them until the challenge is over..."

Almost everyone groaned, both in exhaustion and annoyance.

**000**

**Sky: I hate my team already...**

**000**

**Archie: I need to get off of this team! There's no wa I'll be able to sleep knowing that **_**he'll **_**be there!**

**000**

**Otto: I'm so glad Archie's on my team. You gotta love him...but if anyone else does...I'll kill them. He's mine...**

**000**

**Mai: *writes* My team sucks...**

**000**

**Giovanni: Ah...I'm da leada...now those dopes have to do what I say...this is gonna be good**

**000**

**Aylesha: I think our team has a good amount of skills. I know that we'll be able to win!**

**000**

**Kyle: I guess my team is okay. We have a bunch of mean people...actually...a lot of mean people...**

**Hopefully I can change that with my pies...**

**00**

**Emilia: I hate him...**

**000**

**Sadao: I hate her...**

**000**

In the forest, Mew and Victini took them up a somewhat high area. There was a huge pile of garbage and waste next to a long stream.

Almost everyone plugged their noses.

"Welcome to your first challenge!"

"It smells like something died!" shouted Nate.

"Maybe something did..." said Victini.

"Why is the island so filthy?!" asked Lilly.

"Because...when we left...it became a dumping ground..." Mew explained.

"And you're makin us compete here!?' shouted Rilee.

"Yes..." said Victini. "Now...your first challenge will be to construct a boat or raft using this garbage pile!"

Aspen scoffed."We have to TOUCH that junk?"

"Yes..." said Mew slowly.

"Now, once you complete your boat, you will immediately race down the stream. The first team to open water will win and the losing team will be sending someone home..." said Victini.

Everyone gasped.

"Already?!" shouted Sven.

"Isn't it too early?" asked Carson.

"Of course not..." said Mew. "Now...begin!"

**000**

Giovanni was in front of his teammates.

"Alright you runts, I'm da leada of this here team, an you're gonna do what I say or else you'll end up with your heads gone...capisce?"

"No one cares about you..." said Lilly.

"What?!" Giovanni said with a glare. "You got a mouth on you don't ya?"

"Who told you that you were the leader anyway?" asked Rilee.

"Um...da name is the Honorable HONCHKROWS", said Giovanni. "So, it's obvious dat I'm da leader."

"Did they say you were the leader?" asked Sky. "No, so shut up!"

"Guys...can we stop arguing?" asked Carson.

"Yeah, we have a challenge to do..." said Kyle.

"Oh?" asked Lilly. "Then how about YOU get started and stay quiet..."

Kyle sighed.

As Giovanni, Sky, and Rilee continued arguing, after bumping into Emilia, Sadao began fighting with her.

"Well...while they're fighting...let's...get started", said Lowell, winking at Holly, who blushed immediately.

**000**

**Holly: Okay...I do NOT like Lowell that way, but with the way he's acting towards me...I just can't help but blush!**

**000**

Lowell tried to pull out an old wooden plank, but he struggled doing so. Everyone who was fighting, as well as everyone who wasn't, watched.

After about ten minutes, Lowell still hadn't pulled it out.

"Okay, no offense, but this is just downright pitiful now..." said Ross.

"Okay, how about one of YOU try to pull it out so we can start!"

Jennifer hopped over to the board and pulled it out with ease. Some of the guys laughed, while the girls smirked.

"I guess that means that we're the strong ones..." said Sky with a smile.

"I guess-" started Carson before being cut off by Giovanni.

"NO!" shouted Giovanni. "We are not weak!"

"Well Lowell didn't do you any justice..." said Rilee, folding her arms.

"Can we please focus on the challenge?" asked Sadao. "The other team looks like they're halfway done!"

**000**

"Wow Sven..." said Amethyst, amazed as he continued building their raft.

Sven was using the rotten planks and empty waste barrels to construct it. He used the planks to create the flat, bottom part and put the barrels on the sides to stabilize it.

"Wow...what a piece of garbage..." Aspen commented as she laid near a tree.

"Why don't you get your arrogant ass up and help instead of lying there?" asked Aylesha.

"Then maybe we'll respect your opinion..." said Nate, folding his arms.

"That is not an opinion, that's a fact..." said Aspen.

"No...that's arrogance covering the fact that no one loves you..." said Vladimir.

Aspen growled and tried to bite him...but it didn't work that well.

"Remember that I'm a Ghost and Dark-type, okay?" Vladimir suggested.

Aspen rolled her eyes.

"You remind me of Frouella De Ville..." said Wave.

"Shut up you geek!" she shouted.

"I'd rather be a geek than a mean bitch..." said Wave with a teasing smile.

"Why you little-" Aspen said before Ashton held her back with her vines.

"Can we not fight and just go?" she asked.

"I have to say that I agree..." said Raiden.

"Of course the goody two shoes dinos agree with each other..." said Aspen. "Why don't you two just get married already..."

Both of them blushed and growled softly.

"That is SO not the case..." said Ashton, dropping her.

"Ugh...enough fighting!" shouted Cyro. "Let's just hurry up and win!"

"Cyro's right!" said Archie as he picked up the boat and tossed it into the water. Getting on it, he waved at them to come on.

They all shrugged and got on Sven's boat. The boat didn't move at first and only sank.

"Great job Rudolph..." said Aspen.

Sven growled as Archie pulled the boat back out. Sven immediately took the barrels from the side and put them underneath the huge board he constructed. After that, he combined two old pieces of pipe and thencreated an engine using an old box, some gears, and a pump. He put a banana peel at the end of the pipes before connecting them to the engine...which he attacked to one of the barrels underneath the boat.

"Sven, no offense, but that's not gonna work..." said Scarlett. "You need actual propellers, not a banana peel. Plus, the 'engine', you made would need-"

"No more talky..." said Nate, covering her mouth.

**000**

**Scarlett: I'm just trying to help...**

**000**

Sven put it inside of the water again, but the box automatically began falling apart. Scarlett giggled and shook her head.

"Well this is a bust..." said Aylesha. "Can't we just row? Otto?"

Otto was trying to talk to Archie, who was sitting on top on a tree branch.

"OTTO?!"

Otto snapped out of it and looked. "Oh sure...we can just row..."

"Grab some poles then..." said Wave as Raiden used his vines to give a few poles to certain people.

"Alright..." said Nate. "Let's go..."

**000**

Carson, Kyle, Ross, and Jennifer were just sitting and watching the three argue as they tried to construct their boat.

"No, no, no...that goes there!" said Rilee.

"I'm da leader here and I say dat it should go there..." said Giovanni.

"You are NOT the leader!" shouted Sky.

Lowell fake yawned and wrapped an arm around Holly, who blushed and moved away. Lilly was just ignoring them all as she took a nap against a tree.

"I hate this..." said Emilia.

"...and there they go..." said Sadao, seeing the other team go past them, rowing their boat.

"So long!" shouted Vladimir as they went past them.

"Oh come on!" shouted Ross. "The other team is winning guys!"

"How's the boat?" asked Carson.

Moving out of the way, they showed a poorly made wooden raft. Wood was sticking out wildly, nails and waste were sticking out and dripping, and it was too small...

"Well...we're dead..." said Jennifer, folding her arms.

"This is all your fault!" shouted Giovanni, Sky, and Rilee simultaneously.

Mai rolled her eyes and wrote '*groan*'. Erasing it and looking over at the pile of garbage, she noticed a split sailboat and jet opening.

Shocked, she growled in silence before throwing her board at Giovanni, who shouted and glared at the swan.

"Why'd youse do that for! I should have you-"

He stopped upon seeing her glare at him and motion to the boat and opening.

"Oh..."

**000**

"Well...looks like it's all smooth sailing from here..." said Wave.

"Well...now we're doomed..." said Vladimir.

"You actually believe that bullcrap?" asked Nate.

"Maybe because those souls he's comprised of are dumb as fuck..." said Aspen.

"Will you STOP already?!" asked Aylesha.

"Only when you stop being an ugly ass fake motivator!" shouted Aspen.

Aylesha growledand advanced towards her, but Ashton used her vines to keep her away.

"You're lucky I'm being held back!" she shouted.

"Oh no..." Aspen said sarcastically as she started walking on the raft...and fell off. "Hey!"

"Oops..." said Nate. "We'll be sure to-" he stopped before going back to the others.

"Hopefully things are more peaceful now that she's not on the boat..." said Sven.

"Otto! Get off!" they heard.

They turned and saw Otto hugging Archie from behind.

"Um...that looks..." started Scarlett.

"I know..." Archie groaned. "He is just..."

"Guys look, the finish line!" shouted Amethyst.

The others looked and saw the finish line straight ahead.

"Faster!" shouted Aylesha as she started rowing faster.

"Um...what's that sound?" asked Cyro.

"Waterfall!" shouted Ashton.

They all went over the waterfall immediately. They all were submerged, but immediately rose back up.

Everyone started coughing except for Wave and Cyro.

"I-I hate...this..." said Archie, twitching.

Aylesha shook herself dry before continuously before quickly rowing again. As they got closer and closer, they heard screams and turned back before seeing the other team speeding towards them.

"Oh no!" shouted Sven.

"Faster!" shouted Wave.

"It would be easier with help!" she shouted.

Ashton used her vines to pick up a stick before starting to row faster. They kept going as the other team caught up to them.

They bumped into their raft, however, and pushed them forward more.

"Thanks suckers!" shouted Nate.

The Bisharps crossed the finish line and Mew and Victini teleported to them all as the other team crossed.

"We won!" cheered Otto.

"Uh...why is he going over to them?" asked Cyro.

"Congrats Honchkrows, YOU WIN!"

Everyone was confused.

"Wait...we came last...how did we win?" asked Ross.

"Yes...HOW DID THEY WIN?!" shouted Aylesha.

"Um...we said the first TEAM to make it to open water..." said Mew.

"You're missing someone..." said Victini.

Everyone groaned, already knowing who it was. She ran to the land sopping wet.

"You all are a bunch of ugly, stupid, peasants!" Aspen shouted. "You've ruined my fur!"

Everyone glared at her.

"Alright Honchkrows, go on back to the cabins." said Mew.

"Oh...yay", said Sky, sarcastically.

"And...Bisharps...you're sending someone home..." said Mew.

All twelve of them on the boat groaned.

**000**

At night, everyone sat around on logs.

"Now...this elimination ceremony is like any other..." said Mew. "If we call your name, you will receive a poffin, signifying that you're safe."

"And...instead of receiving no poffin at all..." said Victini as he teleported a box into his arms. He slowly opened it, revealing a glowing green poffin.

Everyone gasped.

"This...is the Radioactive Poffin...whoever receives this bad boy is outta here!" shouted Mew.

"Now that you know the drill...let's get this started!" said Victini. "Nate..."

"Yes!" he cheered as he caught his poffin.

"Aylesha...Cyro...Scarlett...Ashton...Raiden..." Mew continued. They all caught their poffins.

"Vlad...Amethyst...Wave...Archie..." Victini continued as they all caught their poffins.

"Otto...Aspen...Sven...you all have reasons for being at the bottom..."

"Otto...you hardly helped your team at all..." said Mew. "You just spent most of our time harassing Archie..."

"WHICH NEEDS TO FUCKING STOP!" Archie yelled, making everyone jump.

"Well Archie...that'll be up to him because Otto...you're safe..." said Victini as he tossed Otto a poffin.

Archie growled.

**000**

**Archie: I...hate...this...**

**000**

**Otto: Archie...you know you like me. He just needs to accept it...**

**000**

"Sven...your boat was lackluster..."

"That doesn't matter!" he shouted. "I had to use garbage and we still made it across first..."

"Yes...that is true...but it still sucked", said Victini.

Sven turned away.

"And Aspen...you've...kinda been a bitch and you cost your team the challenge..."

"Not my fault...I fell and they didn't help me!" she shouted.

"Even so...that's still bad", said Mew. "So...the Radioactive Poffin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Aspen."

"What?!" she shouted as Sven caught his poffin.

"This is ludicrous!" she shouted. "I hate you all!"

Victini gave her the Radioactive Poffin, which immediately made her fur fall off, leaving her bare. She screamed as almost everyone started laughing.

"Time to go Aspen..." said Mew.

"Fine!" she shouted. "Where's the stupid Wailord?!"

"Nope...no Wailord this time..." said Mew. "We've developed a new way..."

**000**

All of the members of the Bisharps stood in front of a large catapult, which Aspen was inside of.

"W-What is this?" she asked.

"The Hurl of Shame..." said Victini. "This season, you will be launched from this catapult whenever you are eliminated."

"Have you tested it?" asked Raiden, shocked.

Victini pulled a lever, launching Aspen away as she screamed.

"We just did...and it works great!" he said with a smile.

They all looked shocked, all but one of them would be getting launched.

"Go ahead and head on back to the cabins..." said Mew.

They all went back to the cabins.

"I have a feeling that this is gonna be a fun season..." said Victini with a smile.

"Definitely..."

**000**

**That's a way to start off a season! Aspen is gone...oh well...no one cares. Anyways, got any favorites so far? Any ones you freaking hate? Also, what predictions do you have? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first real chapter of Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: This stinks...**


	3. Gross Negligence

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon REVENGE of the Island...26 new competitors joined the game, each with their own crazy personalities, and were placed into different teams, the Honchkrows and the Bisharps. When faced with their first challenge, some of them shot off immediately to begin, while others lacked common sense. In the end, the Bisharps were the first team to go to elimination and in the end...Aspen took the Hurl of Shame.**

**Who will be eliminated next? What drama will unfold? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"I can't believe we actually won!" said Kyle as he jumped on his bed in the Honchkrow's guys' cabin.

"Of course we won..." said Lowell. "As long as I'm on this team, we'll always win!"

"Um...no offense..." started Ross. "But you do know that you had nothing to do with us winning."

"Yes...it was Mai..." said Sadao.

"Oh please, you guys know that I helped out a lot..." said Lowell.

The guys looked at each other before Carson spoke up.

"Um...what did you do exactly?" he asked.

"I used my psychic powers to _tell_ Mai to point to the boat and jet...plane...door...thingy..." Lowell lied, with a confident smile.

"That makes sense!" said Kyle. "You deserve pie for that!"

"Kyle...you do know that he's lying right now right?" asked Sadao.

"He is?!" asked Kyle.

"No I am NOT!" shouted Lowell.

"Dude...you constantly forgot that you had psychic abilities last time!" shouted Ross.

Lowell froze and chuckled nervously before rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah...that was just...a play...so that the others could do things for me..."

"...Seriously?" asked Sadao.

"I'm awesome!" Lowell exclaimed. "If I wasn't here, this team would go down the toilet!"

"I seriously doubt that..." said Carson. "Giovanni seemed pretty pissed that we lost and will probably push us harder next time..."

"Where is our oh so gracious 'leader' anyway?" asked Sadao.

"I think he went out for a night walk..." said Kyle. "Or...is it a fly?"

"Flight..." said Ross.

"Wow...you're smart!" said Kyle. "You deserve pie!"

Kyle pulled a pie from underneath his bunk, leaving everyone in the cabin shocked. They were sure that the cabin was empty before they came in.

"Where do you get those?!" asked Lowell.

"I make 'em..." Kyle explained.

This left the others even more confused. They were sure that he was with them the entire day and he never left to make anything.

"But...you never went away..." said Carson.

"I know..." said Kyle as he smiled. "So...who wants some?"

The other guys were really confused.

"I wonder how the girls are doing..." said Ross.

"They're probably talking about how amazing I am..." said Lowell as he sat on the nearest bunk.

**000**

"I am so glad we actually won this first challenge!" said Jennifer, who was lying on her bunk.

"I know...elimination seems too depressing and scary..." said Holly.

"Of course it is, idiot..." said Lilly. "You have a chance of getting voted out."

"Fuck off Lilly..." said Sky, who was laying on a top bunk.

"What?" asked Lilly, glaring at her. "It was a stupid question!"

"I'm actually surprised that we DIDN'T go to elimination..." said Emilia. Hearing this, Sky immediately got up.

"Finally!" Sky shouted. "Someone who gets it..."

"Gets what?" asked Rilee.

"The fact that we sucked in the challenge and only won because of a technicality!" Sky explained with an angry expression.

"What's with the anger?" asked Jennifer. "I win is still a win in my book..."

"Yeah, well not in my book..." said Sky, folding her arms.

"Well...you might as well get used to it..." said Rilee. "We outnumber our guys by one...and look at the guys that we DO have!"

"Yes, a mob bird, an idiotic land fish, an egotistical dumbass, a bitch bird, a jolly bell-"

"-and Fangface..." growled Emilia.

Lilly groaned. "Well, why don't we just get rid of them when we lose?"

"Wow...for once you say something smart..." said Rilee.

"That can apply to you too..." said Emilia, folding her claws.

Rilee growled.

"Isn't that kind of mean?" asked Holly. "I mean...I'm sure the guys mean well...they're just different."

"Yeah", Jennifer added. "Plus, that was just the first challenge...who knows what they're really capable of?"

Sky, Emilia, and Rilee looked at each other. They knew that they wanted to go ahead and get rid of the guys so that they could win more, but they decided to listen...at the moment.

"So...you want us to give the guys a chance?" asked Sky, raising a brow.

"Yeah...at least let them prove themselves..." said Jennifer. "Then...if they're terrible..."

"They're gone", said Emilia.

"Okay...deal..." said Rilee, folding her arms. "But Lowell gets no chances!"

Jennifer and Holly shared a look. "We're okay with that..."

Sky smirked. "Well, looks like we have a target..."

"Um...not to break the mood...but where's Mai?"

"She left to look around the island..." explained Emilia.

"Oh..."

**000**

Mai was sitting on a tree stump next to a pool of bubbling toxic sludge.

"Hmm..."

On her board, she was writing down the players on her team that she thought were expendable and those she thought would be good allies.

On the 'expendable' side, she had Holly, Jennifer, Lilly, Rilee, Carson, Ross, Lowell, and Kyle. Everyone else was on her 'allies' side.

Hearing the sound of wings flapping, she looked around and saw Giovanni flying overhead. This was her chance...

Honchkrow looked down from his flight and saw Mai sitting in the forest. Suspicious, he flew down to her.

Mai saw him coming towards her and immediately erased her board with her feathers. She then swore in her mind as she forgot that the eraser was right next to her.

When Giovanni finally landed, he looked at her with a slight untrust.

"What are ya doin?" he asked.

Mai wrote 'Nothing, just thinking...'.

"About what?"

Mai erased the statement and wrote 'About who is expendable or useful on our team'.

"Oh really?" asked Giovanni, slightly angry. "And where am **I **in your thought process?"

'Calm down!' Mai wrote. 'You're on the useful side...'

"Good...cause if I wasn't...you'd be gone..." Giovanni threatened.

Mai kept a nonchalant face.

'Was that supposed to scare me?'

"Alright lady-!" Giovanni started before being hushed by Mai.

'Look, as much you are starting to annoy me...' she wrote.

"Hey!"

'...I want to make an alliance with you...'

"Wait, wait, whoa, whoa, whoa..." Giovanni said, holding his head. "Ya insult me...an now ya want me to form an alliance wit ya?"

'Yes'

Giovanni glared at her. She glared back. This went on for a full minute until Giovanni sighed. "Fine...but if ya turn on me, prepare to go..."

'Whatever...'

**000**

**Mai: 'Excellent..now that I have him on my side...getting rid of the idiots and threats on the team will be a snap...'**

**000**

**Giovanni: She's real abrasive...but that's fine with me. As long as I'm safe...I don't give a shit...**

**000**

"Get out of my bunk!" shouted Archie as he kicked Otto out of his bed.

"Otto, you seriously suck as a leader..." Nate said, folding his arms.

"I have to say that I agree..." said Raiden, who was outside. "I don't want to be disrespectul, but you spent more time trying to talk with Archie instead of helping us..."

"Yeah, what's with that anyway?" asked Cyro.

"It's a personal issue between us..." Archie said, glaring at the dark knight.

"Yeah...you said that on the Wailord..." said Vladimir. "What is that issue?"

"What do you think 'personal' means?!"

"Sheesh, he was just asking..." said Sven. "No need to yell..."

"Ugh...you're right, I'm just..." started Archie before growling and flying out of the cabin.

As he did so, Aylesha walked into the cabin, looking behind her as Archie left.

"What's with him?" asked Aylesha.

"Frustration probably..." said Cyro.

"On the first day?" asked Aylesha. "Sounds like personal problems..."

"Exactly..." said Otto as he passed her and went after Archie.

"Well...what are you doing here?" asked Nate.

Aylesha gave him a look. "Well...I came here for you and Raiden. Wait...where is Raiden anyway?"

"I'm out here..." he said, making Aylesha look on the side of the cabin.

"Oh...well okay..."

"Why only them?" asked Cyro.

"I just need to talk to them..."

Vladimir already knew what she was about to talk to them about. "You're about to ask them for an alliance aren't you?"

Cyro and Sven's eyes widened as Nate raised a brow.

Aylesha glared at the spirit. "No, it's the first day...well night, now...I just want to talk to them."

"Then why not talk to all of us?" asked Vladimir.

"Why don't you stop asking all these questions?" she asked in retaliation. "Raiden? Nate?"

Nate shrugged as he started walking out. Raiden got up and started walking towards the two of them.

"Come on..." said Aylesha as she began leading them to the beach. Both guys were confused as to why they were going there.

Once they finally made it, they saw Ashton laying against a rock.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" asked Raiden.

"Aylesha told me to wait here..." she explained.

"Same here...so why did you get all of us together?" asked Nate, folding his paws.

"Well...I wanted to make an alliance with you guys..." she explained.

"I thought you said that it was too early for that..." said Raiden.

"Yeah...you lied to Vlad and the others..." said Nate.

Aylesha sighed. "I didn't want to...but Vlad kept asking questions..."

"I see..." said Ashton. "If you told the guys the truth, they'd probably get together to eliminate you..."

"Exactly..." said Aylesha. "So...do you guys want to?"

The three others looked at each other.

"I'm not so sure Aylesha..." said Ashton. "Alliances usually disband and betray each other midway through the competition."

"Yeah...and how do we know you're not gonna betray us?" asked Nate.

Aylesha was getting fed up with Nate's attitude towards her. "WHY would you think that I'd betray you?!"

Nate shrugged. "Usually the ones who ask for alliances are just users who will get rid of the members as soon as she gets what she wants..."

"I am NOT that kind of girl!" shouted Aylesha, glaring at him.

"Okay...prove it..." said Nate.

"Wait...what?"

"Battle me..."

"How is that gonna prove anything?!"

"Fine...I'll make you a deal", Nate started. "If you beat me in a battle...I'll join, but if not...you leave me alone..."

"Why would you want me to leave you alone?!" Aylesha shouted. "I haven't done anything to you!"

"Pushing me off of a Wailord is something..."

"That was an accident and I apologized twice!"

Nate shrugged.

Aylesha growled and they locked eyes in anger. "Fine...deal..."

Raiden and Ashton both sighed in exasperation.

"This won't end well..." said Raiden.

**000**

**Aylesha: That little rodent is starting to piss me off. I accidentally knock him off of the Wailord and apologize, but he holds a grudge and judges me based on that?! He is such a fucking jerk.**

**I don't even think I want him my alliance anymore...but at least I can beat the shit out of him...**

**000**

**Nate: Am I still angry about the Wailord? Fuck no! I am just not trusting someone who is making an alliance on the first night...**

**I've seen plenty of these shows and I know that if that's the case...they're fucking evil, so I ain't falling for her tricks...although she seems to be falling for mine...**

**000**

"I'm so glad that Aspen is gone..." said Wave as she yawned and lied in her bunk. "She was such an arrogant bitch."

"Yeah..." said Scarlett, who was reading a book in the bunk over Wave's.

Amethyst was laying under the covers on her bunk, which was on the bottom. She popped out her head.

"I know that we're glad she's g-gone and all, but should we be worried?" asked Amethyst.

"Worried about what?" asked Scarlett.

"I mean...there are only five of us...and s-seven guys on the team..." she said.

"Well...I doubt that they'd try to target us..." said a tired Wave, in a soft tone.

"What makes you think that?" asked Scarlett, looking down.

Wave sighed. "If I explain, will you let me sleep?"

"Um...okay", said Amethyst, still under her covers.

"Otto is focused more on Archie than anyone...and since Archie hates him, he'll only vote for him until he's gone..." she started. "Cyro doesn't really care and he's my friend, so he wouldn't do anything. It's obvious that Raiden is the nicest guy on the island...so he won't do anything either if we ask."

"Well...that's four of them..." said Scarlett. "What about the other three?"

"Scarlett...Amy likes Sven and Sven likes Amy", said Wave. "They won't do anything to each other."

Amethyst blushed a deep crimson and retreated into her sheets as Scarlett giggled.

"And..." started Wave before she started to sleep. "Nate and Vlad are the only ones to watch out for..."

"Wow...that's actually a good observation..." said Scarlett, shocked.

"You said you'd let me sleep!"

"Okay...sorry..." said Scarlett as she went back to reading her book. But...after a minute or so, she closed it and started thinking about how WAVE could have hypothesized and/or actually figured out how everything could work.

**000**

**Scarlett: I still don't see how the superhero geek could have figured everything out faster than me!**

**It just lacks common sense!**

**000**

Both Nate and Aylesha were still battling as Raiden and Ashton started dozing off.

"Just faint already!" shouted Aylesha as she landed another Mach Punch on Nate.

Nate got back up and used Vine Whip to pick her up and throw her back down. Growling, Aylesha used Sludge Bomb next, striking Nate hard.

Nate growled as he stuggled to get up. Once he did, he used Poison Jab, but Aylesha countered and used Low Kick.

Nate landed hard as Aylesha panted hard. What happened next shocked her. She saw him move before a green aura appeared around him.

"_Wow...he's strong for a Chespin..."_ she thought, amazed at how he wasn't giving up.

"I am not...losing..." he said as he used Energy Ball. Aylesha used the same move and once they collided, a small explosion happened.

Ashton and Raiden jolted back up and saw that both Nate and Aylesha were unconscious.

"Looks like they're equally strong..." said Raiden, who was still tired.

"Great..." said Ashton drowsily as she laid her head on Raiden's back.

Raiden didn't mind and just fell back asleep.

**000**

The next morning, the four of them all woke up still on the beach. Nate groaned and stretched as he got up.

Aylesha did the same. As soon the twosome's eyes met, they glared at each other. After a while, Nate smirked.

"Looks like I won..."

"WHAT?!" shouted Aylesha. "I totally won!"

"No way!"

Raiden yawned and Ashton opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on his back. Blushing, she lifted her head up before fully standing up. Raiden got up after her.

"You guys!" shouted Nate. "Which one of us won last night?!"

"Neither of you..." said Ashton as she headed towards the mess hall. Raiden followed her, leaving the two former battlers confused.

"What do you mean neither of us won?" asked Aylesha as she and Nate ran after and started walking with them.

"You guys both ended with Energy Ball and the explosion woke us up..." explained Raiden. "We saw both of you knocked out."

"You didn't see who fell first?" asked Nate.

"No..." said Ashton. "You guys are both equally strong..."

Hearing that, the two stopped before looking at each other. They growled at each other as Raiden and Ashton entered the mess hall.

Everyone else was inside of the mess hall either eating the breakfast or just talking. Upon seeing Ashton with Raiden, Wave frowned a bit. Seeing this, Kyle and Cyro went closer to her.

"What's wrong Wave?" asked Kyle.

"Huh?" she asked, noticing them. "Nothing..."

"You're frowning though..." said Cyro. "Something must be wrong..."

"Don't worry about it guys, I'm fine..." said Wave, giving them a smile before glancing at Raiden and Ashton, who were just talking with each other. "Just fine..."

Kyle and Cyro exchanged glances once they saw who she was looking at...

**000**

**Kyle: I can't believe it! Wave has a crush on Ashton!**

**Cyro: Um...Kyle...I think it's Raiden she has a crush on...**

**Kyle: Oh...that's even better! They can have three part relationship!**

**Cyro: I don't think so buddy...**

**Kyle: Aww...**

**000**

As Nate and Aylesha walked in, they sat at different tables. Nate sat with the guys on his team, while Aylesha sat with the girls.

"Where were you guys?" asked Scarlett.

"Don't worry about it..." said Aylesha.

"Are you sure?" asked Scarlett.

"I said don't worry about it!" said Aylesha as she walked away.

Scarlett looked down in sadness. "What did I do?" she asked herself.

"That was kinda mean..." said Carson, who witnessed everything.

"Yeah, it was..." said Ross. "But...you shouldn't mess with someone who's really angry. I would've thought that she'd know that..."

"Oh well..." said Carson.

Mai and Giovanni were at the far end of their table.

"Alright...how d'ya think we can get rid of these morons?" asked Giovanni.

'It's not a matter of how...it's who...'

"Whaddya mean?"

Mai silently sighed.

'We need to figure out how we can blame certain people for failures that we produce behind the scenes.'

"Oh...I see now..." said Giovanni. "We choose victims, fail the challenge and blame them?"

'Exactly...'

"That's...kinda good.." said Honchkrow.

'KINDA?!'

Mew and Victini teleported inside of the mess hall. "Hello noobs!"

"Can you stop calling us that now? We've been here for a day!" said Sadao.

"You're still new competitors, so no Sadao..." said Victini.

"Now...follow us outside for your first challenge..." said Mew as he and Victini floated outside.

"Well...here we go..." said Sven as he and the others followed them outside.

**000**

Outside, they saw that there was a helicopter hovering over a pool of toxic waste in the middle of the ocean.

Everyone was shocked.

"Welcome to your first challenge..." said Victini.

"What is this?!" shouted Rilee.

"You have to start at the bottom of that ladder hanging from the helicopter as it hovers over the pool of toxic waste..." explained Mew. "You have to make your way up the ladder while dodging balls of sludge that will be thrown by our great strongman...Zahku!"

Zahku smacked his large, gloved hands together from inside of the helicopter.

"If you make it up...you get a point for your team. If you fall...there is pool of toxic waste with your name on it..." Mew added.

"And the pool is heat seeking...so if you fall...that's what you're landing in...no matter what. Unless you're a flying type or you can levitate..." said Victini. "Which reminds me..."

Suddenly, all of the flying-types and levitators dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WON'T WE GET POISONED OR MUTATED!?" shouted Archie.

"Nah...we have a chemical cleansing station right here..." said Victini, patting a booth-like object.

"What about the chunky people?" asked Aylesha. "No offense Raiden..."

"None taken..."

"Oh, we're prepared for that", said Mew. "Don't you worry. Now, the team who has the most points in the end will win an advantage in your next challenge."

"Now...someone step up for the coin toss..." said Victini, taking out a coin. "Heads or tails..."

"Tails!" shouted Nate.

"Heads!" shouted Lowell.

"Tails..." said Victini. "Honchkrows...you're up first."

They all glared at Lowell.

"Hey, at least we can go ahead and get it over with..." said Lowell.

"Then I guess you won't mind going up first..." said Sky.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all..." said Lowell, olding his arms.

"Okay Lowell, time for you to go on..." said Mew.

"Great..." he said. "Watch and learn kiddies..." he stated confidently as he was teleported to the helicopter ladder.

"I hate him so much..." said Rilee.

"I'm pretty sure we all do..." said Sky.

**000**

On the ladder, Lowell was swinging back and forth thanks to the wind being emitted from the helicopter blades. He started climbing up slowly and wobbly at first and it only seemed to get worse as he got closer to the top.

Zahku looked down at Lowell and grabbed a leaky ball of purplish-brown ooze. He threw it down forcefully and it hit Lowell, splattering all over him.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed. He continued to climb, but Zahku wasn't having it. He grabbed another ball and threw it down even harder, successfully knocking Lowell into the toxic waste.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**000**

"Wow...he actually made it pretty far..." said Nate.

"Yeah...but after they all go...we're gonna have to make sure that we still surpass them..." said Aylesha.

Nate gave her a look and she did the same.

"Well...as expected...he fucking sucked..." said Emilia.

"That sludge and waste look like they hurt..." said Carson.

"It's Lowell...they probably don't feel like anything..." said Sky, folding her arms.

Lowell was teleported back to them all, waste dripping from his body. "Get this shit off of me!"

"Ya have t'go into the cleansing station ya moron..." scolded Giovanni.

Lowell ran into the station and pressed a button that said 'clean'. Suddenly, he felt himself getting sprayed by burning chemicals that cleansed the body of toxins.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he tried to get out, but to no avail. The cleansing station locked him in and had a twenty second timer on it that was counting down.

"Well...in a few more seconds he'll be fine..." said Mew. "So...who's next?"

"I volunteer..." started Jennifer. "Lilly to go next."

"I secon-" Lilly started before realizing. "You BITCH!"

Lilly was teleported onto the ladder as Lowell came out with tears in his eyes and the chemicals still dripping off of him...

"So...how'd you enjoy your chemical bath?"

"IT BURNS!" Lowell shouted, covering his eyes.

"Yeah...we should have told you to close your eyes when you're in there..." said Victini. "Oh well..."

"Wimp..." said Giovanni.

"You're not allowed to fly, so what if YOU fall?!" shouted Lowell, who's eyes were very red.

Giovanni shrugged.

"Well...Lilly's finally starting..." said Ross.

**000**

Lilly grumbled as she started climbing using her grassy arms.

"I hate that stupid little..." Lilly started as dodged a ball of sludge. Looking up, she glared at Zahku. "WATCH IT!"

Zahku threw another ball and hit Lilly, knocking her into the pool.

**000**

"Didn't even reach where Lowell made it..." said Holly.

"Just terrible..." said Sky.

"Oh and what do you know, Lowell?" asked Sadao. "No screaming from a girl..."

"Screw you!"

Lilly was telepoted back and immediately ran into the chemical station. Inside, she hit the button, and as soon as the chemicals started, she started screaming.

"Well...now we know that the cleansing station is the real pain..." Vladimir said.

"That sucks..." said Archie.

"Next for you Honchkrows?" asked Mew. "So far two of you haven't made it at all."

"Don't worry...I'll go..." said Emilia.

"Well...we can expect nothing from you too..." said Sadao.

"Says the jerkoff with no arms", said Emilia with a smirk.

"Hey!" shouted Sadao angrily.

Emilia was teleported away before Sadao could bite her.

**000**

**Sadao: Stupid bitch...**

**000**

Emilia was at the bottom of the ladder and looked up. Seeing how far she had to go, she sighed and closed her eyes before starting her ascension.

Zahku saw her and began throwing down the balls. Emilia flipped around the ladder, using her instincts, and continued climbing. Zahku continued trying to throw them down, but she kept dodging them. Eventually, she made it to the top.

Emilia smiled.

**000**

**Emilia: Easy...**

**000**

Emilia was teleported back to her team.

"Nice one..." said Sky, high-clawing her.

"Thanks..." said Emilia.

"Finally, Honchkrows have one point..." said Victini.

"Why must you make us feel bad?!" shouted Jennifer.

"Don't ask questions..." said Mew. "Now...which one of you is going next?"

"I'll go..." said Rilee. "I doubt that most of my 'teammates' can actually climb."

"Screw you!" hissed Sadao.

Rilee was teleported away, making everyone sigh in relief.

**000**

At the bottom of the ladder, Rilee began climbing up. Zahku began throwing the sludge balls as she continued.

Rilee started swinging back and forth on the ladder and started misstepping. Zahku saw this opportunity and threw another sludge ball at her. Seeing it come towards her, Rilee swung again and dodged it, but ended up getting her leg stuck in the ladder.

"Oh no..." she said as she started wiggling in order to get free. Big mistake...

Getting her leg free, Rilee ended up falling headfirst into the waste pool.

**000**

"Yet she says that _we_ can't climb..." said Giovanni.

Rilee, instead of being teleported to her team, she was teleported directly into the cleansing station. As the chemicals rained down upon her, like Lowell and Lilly, she screamed.

"Well...who's next?" asked Mew.

The Honchkrows looked at each other.

"Well...I'm pretty sure that us with wings ain't gonna do so well..." said Giovanni.

"Speak for yourself", commented Sky, moving her claws at the end of her wings. "I got this..." she said, flying towards the helicopter.

"What the-" started Victini. "I thought that Gravity was still in effect!"

"It only lasts for a certain time..." said Scarlett.

"Quiet braniac..." said Victini as he used Gravity again. Most of the flying-types that were on the ground already growled, while the floaters just dropped again.

Sky was already at the ladder, but she the Gravity hit her and made her fall into the pool immediately, without even giving her a chance to climb.

"Oh that is unfair!" shouted Rilee. "She didn't even get a chance to climb!"

"Not our problem..." said Victini.

Sky was teleported into the chemical station, but unlike the others, she didn't scream.

"Well...I'm pretty sure she's pissed..." said Kyle.

"I wouldn't be surprised..." said Sadao.

"Alright, Honchkrows, we're now gonna start random selection..." said Mew. "Giovanni...you're next."

"Oh joy..." he said.

**000**

Giovanni was holding onto the ladder with his talons and tried to hold the swinging ladder with his wings.

He hesitantly began climbing the ladder. Zahku started throwing the sludge balls at him, and while they made contact, Giovanni kept going.

Eventually, despite his wings starting to slip and his feathers sticking together, he ended up making it to the top.

Giovanni sighed and growled at Zahku. "If I eva see yous outside dis competish...youse dead..."

Zahku rolled his eyes.

**000**

"Two points...impressive..." said Mew. "Kyle..."

Kyle sighed as Giovanni was telported back. Sky gave him a look, which he smirked at.

**000**

**Giovanni: Da leada...is right here...**

**000**

Kyle was on the ladder. The wind was making it difficult for him to hang on. As he started his ascension, he saw Zahku peparing to throw the balls at him.

Kyle gulped, but soon started climbing up. Because of his stubby arms, he was having a bit of a difficulty doing so.

Zahku threw down the first ball, but Kyle got against the ladder and dodged it. As he continued, he missed one of the gaps and slipped, but not before getting hit by a sludge ball in the process.

**000**

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Lilly.

"I hate this challenge..." said Lowell.

"Well...only six of you are left and you have only two points..." said Victini. "You guys suck..."

"Screw you..." Rilee.

"And based on the remaining six of you...I can see that you won't be getting anymore than two, so let's move on to the Bisharps-"

"NO!" shouted Sky. "You didn't even give them a chance!"

"...Carson is a bell without legs, Ross and Mai might make it...but they also might not, Holly can't do it, and Jennifer...we don't want any hate from the male audience..."

Sky growled.

**000**

**Sky: This...fucking...sucks...**

**000**

"Alright Bisharps, you just have to beat two simple points..." said Mew. "Do you think you can manage that?"

"Of course..." said Aylesha. "I'll go first..."

"Break a leg..." said Nate.

Aylesha glared at the hedgehog. "You mean that literally don't you?"

"You're smart..."

Aylesha groaned before getting teleported to the ladder.

**000**

**Ashton: *giggles* They are so cute together...**

**000**

Aylesha was on the ladder climbing up with ease. Zahku was tossing the balls on her roughly. They splattered on her, but she continued going up, eventually making it to the top.

**000**

"She did it!" said Nate with a grin.

Raiden and Ashton both saw this and smirked. Nate noticed their looks and immediately wiped the grin off of his face.

Aylesha was teleported back to them with a smile. Looking down at Nate, she smiled confidently. "No legs broken..."

"Good for you...you got splattered with sludge", said Nate. "Now why don't you go get cleaned up?"

Aylesha growled before heading to the cleansing station.

"Alright, you need two more to beat them..." said Mew. "Any volunteers?"

Archie was getting fed up with Otto rubbing his back and shouted. "I'M GOING!"

"Alright Archie..." said Victini as he teleported him to the helicopter ladder.

**000**

Archie started climbing up the ladder with ease. It was not surprising, considering the fact that he climbed the cliffside to get to the beach the previous day.

Zahku was continuously throwing down sludge balls, but Archie expertly dodged them. He continued going up and eventually made it up, even when Zahku tried to personally push him back down.

Archie wiped his head in relief until- "Wait...now I have to go back to...FUCK!"

**000**

**Archie: Crap! I got so into the challenge that I forgot that Otto was still down there! I hate my life!**

**000**

"Wow...two points already..." said Victini. "Honchkrows...you guys really suck..."

They all glared at the host.

"One more to win..." said Mew.

"I'll go!" said Nate.

"Okay..." said Victini. "You must've wanted to be the reliable one..."

Upon hearing that, Aylesha looked at Nate, who wore a smirk on his face. She glared at him.

**000**

**Aylesha: Sneaking little rodent!**

**000**

Nate was at the bottom of the ladder when he started his climb.

The Honchkrows hoped that he'd fall. It was then that Rilee thought of something.

"Guys, let's sabotage them-"

"No..." said Sky, glaring at her.

"Why?!" shouted Lilly. "They'll win!"

"They already have two and they have more players with actual arms and legs", Sky explained. "It won't do shit..."

Nate was already almost to the top when Zahku came out holding an extremely large ball of oozing sludge.

Looking up, Nate's eyes widened. "Crap..."

Aylesha gasped in worry, but upon realizing what she just did, she snapped out of it.

Thinking quickly, Nate used Vine Whip and wrapped it around Zahku's leg. Using all of his might, Nate flung Zahku out of the helicopter and climbed inside.

"YES!"

Aylesha wagged her tail with a small smile. When Nate was teleported back to them, she immediately stopped and her attitude changed.

"Impressed?" asked Nate.

"Anyone could have done that..." said Aylesha.

Nate frowned. "Then why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't need to!" said Aylesha as they locked eyes with angry expressions.

"Well...at least we won guys!" said Wave cheerily.

"You sure did!" said Mew. "Here's your reward." He handed them a piece of paper with 'Y, R, B, G, B' initialed on it.

"What the hell is this?" asked Vladimir.

"A piece of paper...woooooo", said Cyro, faking his enthusiasm.

"Now...follow us back to your cabins..." said Mew.

"Wait...the next challenge involves our cabins?" asked Holly nervously.

"Well...this is about to suck..." said Ross.

**000**

Back at their cabins, all of the competitors noticed that there was a large panel with wires between the two doors on each one.

"W-What is this?" asked Carson.

"Your next challenge...disarming a stink bomb!" announced Mew.

"Well...it looks like you were right Ross..." said Jennifer. "This IS going to suck."

"Now, your goal is to clip all of the wires in the correct order so that you don't have to sleep in a stinky cabin..." said Mew.

"Yep...the stank we have is the equivalent to fifty Skuntank sprays..." said Victini, making almost everyone gag a bit.

"H-How we supposed to know the right p-pattern?" asked Amethyst nervously.

"Well Bisharps, you DO know the pattern...for you Honchkrows...it's all luck", said Mew.

"Well...we're fucked then..." said Sadao.

"Yes you are..." said Victini. "Now...the timer will be on ten minutes, which means you have that amount of time before BOOM!"

"The team who disarms their bomb first or the first team who doesn't blow themselves up will win," said Mew as both teams rushed to their cabins. "The losers will go to elimination and have to sleep in their smelly cabin. Now...go!"

**000**

"Okay...what do we do?!" asked Carson.

"Well...we don't know the order...so we're screwed!" shouted Sky.

Mai knocked her board on the cabin floor, getting her team's attention. 'Actually...we DO have the pattern.'

Under that, Y,R,B,G,B was written.

"How'd you get it?!" asked Ross, amazed.

'Simple observation...' Mai wrote. 'That and they gave it to wave and she carried it in her mouth...'

'Wow...and I thought that WE had all of the idiots on our team..." said Lilly.

"HEY!"

"Well..." started Kyle. "The wires are yelow, blue, black, green, and red..."

"So what do those letters mean?" asked Lowell as he started to really think about it.

Sky glared at him and smacked him. "The letters represent the color and order of the wires you dumb fuck!"

"Oh..."

**000**

"Alright this is kinda easy..." said Scarlett, eyeing the paper. "Y means yellow, R is red, G is green...but as for the Bs...its either blue or black for either place..."

"That means it ain't easy..." said Archie. "GET OFF OTTO!"

Otto sighed and got off of Archie.

"Well...it should be easy..." said Cyro as he went to the panel.

"No, you should stay away from it until we figure out if the black or blue goes first..." said Sven.

"Guessing usually work..." said Cyro as he clipped the yellow, red, and then BLACK wire.

Suddenly, the panel began beeping erratically. Everyone glared at Cyro.

"Heh heh...sorry..." he said as gas was heard inside the cabins.

The Bisharps groaned.

"And the Honchkrows win!" announced Mew.

Some of the Honchkrows cheered, while others, mainly Sky and Emilia, growled.

"Bisharps...you lost the challenge, you have a smelly cabin now, and you're sending someone home...that's gotta suck..." said Victini.

"Oh don't worry...we know who's leaving..." said Aylesha, glaring at the pistol shrimp. Cyro gulped.

**000**

"I can't believe we fucking won because of a technicality AGAIN!" shouted Sky.

'Ugh...it doesn't matter', Mai wrote. 'As long as we are winning..it doesn't matter how.'

"Well I like winning fair and square...so I find this unacceptable!" said Sky.

"Oh? So you want to be eliminated by most of the guys and a few of us because you think we should lose players for not winning the way you want?" asked Lilly.

Sky, upon hearing that, stopped and sighed.

**000**

Wave, Cyro, and Kyle were behind the cabins.

"So...who are you guys voting for when you go?" asked Kyle.

"Well...I'm pretty sure everyone hates me now, so I think I'm leaving..." said Cyro.

"Don't think like that", said Wave. "Otto's been a terrible teammate;he constantly annoys Archie instead of helping with the challenges..."

"But this is about what happened a few minutes ago..." said Cyro. "No one is gonna care about Otto...they're gonna care about what they're gonna be sleeping in..."

"True...but-"

"But nothing Wave...my time is up..." he said as he crawled underneath the cabin.

**000**

**Wave: I feel really bad for him...**

**Kyle: So do I...maybe I should make him a pie to cheer him up...**

**Wave: I don't think that'll help**

**Kyle: *sighs***

**000**

"Alright, so we agreed to get rid of Cyro, right?" asked Aylesha.

"What?" asked Nate. "You just called us all back here to say that?"

"We need to be together for these eliminations!" shouted Aylesha.

"Why?"

"So we can plan and try to get out who really needs to leave!"

"Okay...but it's obvious that we were gonna vote for him anyway-"

"Just be quiet!"

"No, you be quiet!"

"You two are perfect for each other", said Ashton.

"What?!" they both shouted.

"There's no way that I'd EVER consider being with such an...insensitive asswipe!"

"And I wouldn't consider being with a bossy bitch!" Nate retaliated.

They glared at each other before Raiden laughed. "Pitiful...you two know you like each other..."

They both growled with blushes, turning away from each other.

"Well...what about you two?!" asked Aylesha. "You two are the same person, but with different genders...plus, you two are almost always right next to each other!"

Raiden and Ashton looked at each other and blushed. "Well...that doesn't really matter..." said Ashton.

"Sure..." said Nate, folding his arms.

There was a moment of silence between the four of them.

"So...Cyro, right?"

Behind a rock, Vladimir watched them and smiled.

**000**

**Vladimir: I'm okay with getting rid of Cyro, but now I have to watch them carefully and find out their next moves. **

**I'll the main control of this game...and none of them will stand in my way...**

**000**

At the elimination ceremony, everyone was sitting on their logs.

"Alright Bisharps...this is your second elimination..." said Mew. "That's gotta suck."

"Can you just get on with it?" asked Archie.

"Fine..." said Mew. "Ashton...Raiden...Scarlett...Wave..."

They all caught their poffins and smiled.

"Amethyst...Sven...Archie...Vladimir...Nate...and...Aylesha!" he continued as they all caught their poffins as well.

"Otto...once again you proved to be a terrible player..." said Victini. "And Cyro...thanks to you, your teammates cabins smell like shit..."

"The Radioactive Poffin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Cyro. Otto, you're still safe."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Archie cried.

"Cyro...time to say goodbye bud..." said Mew.

Cyro sighed.

**000**

"Any last words?" asked Mew.

"I'm sorry guys, I just got...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he was launched.

Wave sighed as the rest of her team grumpily went back to the cabins. Kyle, who was coming to see off Cyro, missed it, but saw Wave sitting at the catapult.

"You okay?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah...I just feel bad for him..." said Wave. "He only made a mistake..."

"If the mistake affects a big group of people...the blame will be placed no matter what, you can't forget that..." said Kyle. "We've known each other for two days, too. So...it's impressive at how fast we became friends..."

Wave looked at him, shocked.

"Friendships last a long time and you can't let anything break them..." said Kyle.

"Wow Kyle...where'd you get that?!" she asked slightly shocked.

"I...really don't know...I just made it up", he said cheerily. "Now, wanna have some pie?!"

"With your powers!?" she shouted. "Definitely!"

The two ran towards the mess hall.

**000**

**Well...that was somethin'. So many things happened this chap...from friendships, to rivalries, to alliances, to failure. Now that we have a bit more depth...who do you like and dislike? What do you think will happen? Anyways, it sucks that Cyro left, but guesses usually suck, so...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Time for treasure!**


	4. Diving Into the Past

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon REVENGE of the Island, the contestants had a fun time with some really gross challenges. Aylesha made an alliance with a few of the Grass-types on her team, much to the dismay of Nate. Mai separated her team into a list and with help from Giovanni, planned to get rid of the weak links and threats. The challenges went on for a while with the contestants having to have sludge thrown at them and having the contestants save their cabins from becomin even shittier...literally. In the end, thanks to Cyro, the Bisharps lost, and the shrimp was launched. **

**Who's next? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Sky punched into the wall of their cabin.

"Let me guess...you're pissed that we didn't 'earn' our win again..." said Rilee.

"What is so fucking bad about wanting to win fair and square!?" asked Emilia.

"There really isn't anything wrong...it's the fact that she is getting mad that we win because of another team's fuck up!" Rilee exclaimed. "I bet if we lose, she'll be happy."

"Maybe I would, maybe we could get rid of the morons on this team!" Sky growled.

"You said you'd give the guys a chance..." said Holly.

Sky and Emilia both groaned. "Here we go again..." whispered Emilia.

"Look...we understand that you girls are pissed, but blaming the manpower on our team won't do us any good..." said Jennifer.

"Manpower?" asked Lilly, before laughing. "You mean _boy_power?"

"Yeah...I mean seriously..." said Rilee. "We're stronger and we outnumber the guys on our team. Lowell couldn't even pick up a piece of wood-"

"-or make it up a ladder..." added Sky.

"Ah, but remember that our two points came from one of us AND one of them..." said Holly. "Think about that..."

"Yeah...plus the only guy that we all have a problem with is Lowell..." said Jennifer.

"So...we just get rid of Lowell and leave the other guys in peace?" asked Lilly. "Nah..."

Holly and Jennifer both sighed. Sky sighed. "I'm gonna go take a walk..."

She walked out of the cabin as the others looked at each other.

"What was that about?" asked Rilee.

**000**

Sky walked into the forest area that was behind their cabins, as opposed to the one to the right.

Upon entering, she sighed as she sat down on a rock. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to win the right way..." she growled to herself. Then, she started to think about it.

Her train of thought was interrupted, however, by the sound of banging and creaking. Confused and curious, she ventured towards the sound.

She peered into a clearing, where she saw Archie angrily kicking and punching the trees. She was amazed at how easily he was snapping the trees and actually smirked.

Stepping forward once more, she stepped on a twig, alerting Archie as he growled and turned to where she was. She ducked, but Archie already knew someone was there.

"Otto..." he growled. "Get...the fuck...AWAY!" he shouted as he fired a Hyper Beam at the area.

Sky flew up quickly, dodgin the Hyper Beam by a few feet.

"It's just me!" she shouted.

"Oh..." Archie realized as he stopped panting and calmed down. "Sorry Sky..."

"Don't worry about it..." she responded. "So...why are you out here?"

"I shoul be asking you the same thing..." he said, folding his arms.

"Well I asked first..." Sky retorted, putting her claws on her hips.

Archie sighed. "I needed some alone time. I mean...my team is...okay, but I still don't really trust them yet...especially fucking Otto..."

"Speaking of him...what's his problem?" asked Sky. "Why the hell does he keep acting that way towards you?"

"It's private..." said Archie. "Why the hell does EVERYONE want to know my fucking business?!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh...", Sky said, backing off. "Sorry for asking..."

Archie frowned in regret. "No...I'm sorry for yelling...I'm just tired of people asking about Otto instead of doing something to keep him away from me..."

"You have to tell your team what's going on so that they CAN help..." said Sky.

"I hardly know these people!" shouted Archie. "I don't trust that easily. It may seem like I dobecause of my particiption...but it's not like that."

"I can understand that..." said Sky, looking down.

Archie sighed. "So...why are you here?"

Sky laid against the tree. "I needed to think."

"About what?"

Sky looked at him. "Well...I know my team's been winning...but I've been gettin kinda pissed that we aren't really winning fair and square."

"Fair and square?" asked Archie. "But...you _have _been winning fair and square."

"How?" asked Sky. "My team is full of idiots who hardly know what they're doing, none of the guys have strength, and some of the other girls are fuckng annoying..."

"Yet the first day my team cast off an annoying bitch from our boat and didn't think about any tricks that Mew and Victini would have if we finished first and the day after, enthusiasm got us a shit smelling cabin thanks to Cyro..."

Sky understood what he was getting at.

"Well...I guess that I can see why they don't understand my view.." she said with a frown. "And...I guess that I can loosen up about it..."

"Everyone has their faults...but that's what makes us individually strong and unique", Archie explained with a small smile.

Sky smiled back and laughed softly. "So much for not trusting..."

Archie gave her a playful smirk. "Who said I trusted you? You're still on the opposite team..."

Sky gaped before shaking her head with a smile. "Anyways...thanks for the encouragement...now I don't have the urge to murder most of my teammates...as much."

Archie laughed at that. "No problem...maybe we could talk again sometime..."

Sky raised a brow.

"Um...well...if you want, I mean..."

She silently laughed. "Sure 'untruster'..."

"Hey!" he shouted as she left.

After she left, Archie smiled.

**000**

**Archie: Huh...I never knew she could be...kinda nice. I've only seen her yelling and getting pissed at her team, but she's...actually...hot!**

**000**

**Sky: Now HE needs to be on our team. He is stronger, helpful, and a damn good moderator. Too bad he doesn't really 'trust' anyone, he'd be a great ally. He isn't that bad looking either...**

**Uh...cut that part out! **

**000**

"Alright...so whaddya got?" asked Giovanni as he walked towards Mai.

Mai showed him her board, which had Lowell's name at the top, followed by Jennifer, Holly, Carson, Kyle, Ross, Lilly, and Rille.

'By then...we'd probably be at the merge...'

"Nice..." said Giovanni. "An extra points for not puttin me dat list..."

Mai gave him an unamused look before writing on her board again. 'Why the hell would I put you on the list if we are in an alliance?'

"Deceit...duh..." said Giovanni. "So...when are we gonna but this list into action?"

She started writing again. 'Whenever we have the next challenge!'

"Ey! Don't yell-write at me!"

'I am not scared of you or your dumb ass mob buddies...if you have any that are still alive and not in jail...'

"You little-"

Glaring him down, Mai held her ground. Giovanni was impressed but shook it off before flying away.

**000**

**Giovanni: Broad dinks dat she's so smart; only a FEW of my buddies are in sing-sing, and the others are watching their boss...**

**She'd better watch herself...**

**000**

**Mai: 'So many idiots on this fucking island...it's sad.'**

**000**

"Alright, what do we do again?" asked Raiden as he and Ashton laid on the beach with Nate and Aylesha, who were facing each other.

"Just STAY AWAKE and judge our battle..." said Aylesha.

"Um...Nate, didn't you join the alliance anyway?" asked Ashton, confused to why they were about to battle again.

"Yeah, but she still wants to battle me..." said Nate. "I don't know why though..."

"It's so we can officially know!"

"The only reason we battled was so I could join..." said Nate. "I joined anyway because they said that we were equal!"

"Well...I want to know who's stronger..." said Aylesha, locking eyes with the hedgehog. Nate glared at her and groaned.

"Fine..."

Aylesha smiled and went back to her side. "Good..."

Nate rolled his eyes.

"Okay...begin, I guess..." said Raiden.

Aylesha started out with Mach Punch, but Nate jumped back and used Vine Whip to pick her up. He threw her back down, but she landed on her feet and lunged towards him with Low Kick.

Nate smirked and dodged, but not before using Poison Jab to knock her back. Aylesha got up and growled before firing an Energy Ball at him.

It phased through him and he disappeared, making Aylesha gasp and look around. She gulped and soon heard a voice that made her shudder.

"Looking for someone?"

She jumped away and looked at Nate before he fired an Energy Ball at her. It struck her and she fell in the sand.

"Ugh...he's...good..." she whispered to herself as she got up. "But I'm better!"

She fired Sludge Bomb at Nate and it struck him and made him fly into a rock. He groaned as he slid onto the ground.

Aylesha panted with a smile as Nate slowly got back up. Seeing that he was defenseless, she fired another Sludge Bomb, this time it missed.

"You're not doing that again!" he shouted as he used Vine Whip and tossed her into the rock.

Aylesha flinched and was trembling from the damage she'd gotten. Nate panted before coming towards her. She looked up at him before looking back down and waited for him to deliver the final blow...but it never came.

Looking back up in confusion, she saw him looking down at her with his arms folded and an unimpressed look on his face.

She got up with an upset look on her face.

"So...are you guys done?" asked Raiden.

"Yeah..." said Nate. "We're done. This battle was pointless anyway..."

Aylesha remained silent with a perturbed look on her face.

**000**

**Aylesha: I don't even know what got over me. I knew he was strong and...I expected him to finish me off...**

**I guess I owe him an apology...**

**000**

**Nate: WHY would she make me battle her again?! I didn't enjoy it this time...it was just pointless!**

**Although...I'm surprised that she submitted to me after all of that...**

**000**

**Ashton: Aylesha and Nate just need to calm down and actually learn to respect each other. Then maybe they would get along better.**

**It's WAY too obvious that they want to anyway...**

**000**

Vlad smiled as he floated back towards the cabins, unseen by the alliance. He retreated back into the Keystone and floated underneath the cabins.

"So...there's a bit of tension between Nate and Aylesha..." said Vladimir. "I could use them to my advantage..."

He yawned a bit. "Man...I have to say...doing this stuff at night is really tiring..."

He floated out and into his cabin as Nate, Aylesha, Raiden, and Ashton began making their way back up to said cabins.

Raiden laid on the outside of the cabin and Ashton went on the inside where the other girls were.

Before Nate entered his cabin, Aylesha stopped him.

"What do you want now?" Nate asked softly.

"Look...I'm sorry about earlier..." she said. "I shouldn't have battled you just so I could try to beat you..."

Nate gave her a look.

"Do you think you could forgive me?"

Nate gave her no response. He only sighed and started to enter his cabin.

"Wait!" said Aylesha as Nate closed the door. She looked down in sadness. "Stupid competitiveness!"

**000**

**Nate: I am sorry, but the guy you are trying to contact is not giving a fuck about you at the moment...**

**000**

The next day, Sven woke up and noticed that he was inside of a building and strapped to a jury-like seating area, along with his teammates. He also saw that there was a tube over his head. Looking around, he saw that the other team was on the other side and that everyone was still asleep.

Looking to the side, he saw Amethyst sleeping next to him. He smiled at how cute he thought she was, before snapping out of it and focusing.

"GUYS, WAKE UP!"

"Ugh...be quiet you stupid deer..." Lilly murmured.

"QUIET LILLY!" he shouted. "WE'RE TRAPPED GUYS, GET UP!"

"I will kill you if you say another thing..." growled Sky.

Sven was about to speak again, but he realized that Sky might be serious.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!"

Everyone immediately jolted up and Sky glared at Sven. "That's it!"

"That wasn't me this time!" he shouted. "Plus, we're trapped, so you can't do anything..."

Everyone looked down and saw that he was right.

"Aw great..." said Sadao.

"What? Is it the fact that we're immobilized?" asked Ross in a sarcastic tone.

"No...it's the fact that I'm next to this thing..." he explained, motioning to Emilia, who growled at him and tried to hit him.

Mew and Victini appeared in the middle of the teams. "Welcome to the challenge kiddies!"

"Our challenge involves being trapped in a building with tubes over our heads?" Rilee.

"Yep...this is a truth challenge!" said Victini.

There was a moment of silent as shock coursed through the remaining twenty-four contestants.

"C-come again?" asked Holly.

"That's what she said..." said Victini in response.

Mew groaned. "Your challenge is simple. We will be revealing a few secrets that you all have..."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh, we're not done yet..." said Mew. "Once we say it, whoever it belongs to must press the button in front of them in order to earn a point for their team."

"What if choose not to answer?" asked Lowell.

"Do it and find out..." said Victini.

"Now, first things first...you are attracted to both sexes..." Mew stated.

"Lesbians?!" asked Lowell with a smile. "Awesome!"

"Pig..." said Emilia.

"Five seconds..." said Victini.

Otto groaned as he yanked one of his arms out from the strap and hit his button.

"That's one point for the Bisharps!" said Mew.

"Wait...he's-" started Sven.

"Don't fucking remind me..." growled Archie.

"And..." said Victini as he pressed a button.

Water poured all over Scarlett from the tube as she yelped and trembled.

"What the hell was that?" asked Rilee. "She didn't do anything!"

"Exactly..."

"...Wait...Scarlett, you're..." started Wave.

Scarlett nodded in sadness.

"Yeah...now next question..." said Victini. "You have been sexually assaulted before..."

"Well...this got horrible fast..." said Jennifer.

"Yep..." said Mew. "Only four seconds left..."

Sven heard crying and turned to see Amethyst bawling. Worried, and not wanting her to face a punishment, he quickly used Energy Ball to hit her button.

"Amy!" shouted Mew. "That's another point for the Bisharps!"

Everyone gasped except for Vladimir.

"What's with the gasping?" he asked Vladimir. "The nice people are usually the ones who have that done to them..."

"True..." said Mew. "And now..."

Sewage poured over Ross, who screamed.

"Okay...dat's disturbing..." said Giovanni.

"Why don't you two tell us about those-"

"NO!" they both shouted.

"Well...I guess we can move on..." said Mew. "Who here has been called a lesbian because of her personality?"

"Well...I have a pretty good g-" started Lowell before he heard a buzz.

"Your guess is wrong, idiot..." said Sky.

"Sky, correct!" said Victini. "That's one point for the Honchkrows!"

**000**

**Lowell: Who in the RIGHT MIND, would think that SKY is hot?! Lesbians are hot, she's not!**

**000**

"Next up...who has been in a war before?" asked Victini.

Sadao and Emilia exchanged glares before Sadao pressed the button with his tail. Emilia growled an yanked her arm free. She slashed Sadao's side before hitting her button.

"Two points!" said Victini. "You're catching up..."

"What was your war about?" asked Lowell.

Everyone gave him a look, even Kyle.

"They're natural enemies idiot!" shouted Lilly.

"Okay..." said Mew. "Next...who here acts like a father?"

Upon hearing this, Holly perked up.

"Wow...one of these guys is a real man?" asked Rilee. "I'm shocked..."

All of the guys glared at her.

Sven used Energy Ball his button.

"And both teams are now tied..." said Mew.

"Wow Sven, you're not only a good builder...you're a father figure too?" asked Ashton.

"Well...I used to do different jobs to help myself survive and one of those jobs involved saving a little Vulpix who had been abused all of her life..." he explained. "I was angry at how she was treated and I vowed to protect her no matter what..."

"Aww...where's the Vulpix?" asked Holly. "Well, she's a Ninetales now and I think she's watching me right now..."

"Yeah...I still can't belive that you teens and almost adults are being responsible already..." said Victini. "It's kinda lame..."

"Screw you..." said Archie.

"I'm pretty sure Otto's gonna screw you, so..."

Archie growled at that.

"Okay...who here tripped over a leaf and got cut by a pile of them?"

Everyone looked at Lowell, who was looking around.

"What?"

"Hit your button..." said Carson.

"Why?"

'So we can get the point idiot!' Mai wrote.

"That's not me!" he shouted.

"Time's up!" said Victini as he pressed a button.

A huge pile of leaves fell on top of Lowell, making him scream. "They're so pointy!"

"It's still tied..." said Victini. "Next up...who's responsible for her sister's death?"

Everyone was shocked at hearing that.

"Great...we have a murderer amongst us..." Nate said sarcastically.

Holly felt herself starting to tear up and hit her button with a wing.

"Correct!" said Mew.

"Holly?!" Jennifer exclaimed, shocked.

"So...the good two shoes killed her sister..." said Lilly. "Talk about a hypocrite..."

"It was an accident!" shouted Hollyas tears streamed down her face. "She fell in the river, I couldn't swim, and I sucked when it came to my Psychic-type moves..."

"Wow..." said Aylesha.

"Yeah...that's just sad", said Victini. "Next!"

"Who here has connections to some of the old contestants from the previous three seasons before they came to the game?" asked Mew.

"Um...how many people were in the last three seasons?" asked Raiden.

"Eighty-nine..."

"And you expect-"

Giovanni pressed his buzzer. Mai was shocked.

"Correct!"

"You knew some of those idiots?" asked Lilly.

"Yeh...I was in a guild wit the dumb otter, rat, cat, fox, and jackal..." he explained. "Howeva, me and mah team got kicked out 'cuz we was harassing them..."

"Yeah...interesting stuff..." said Mew. "Next...who was brought up to be a model?"

Lilly immediately pressed her button, making almost everyone begin to laugh.

"What is so fucking funny?!"

"The fact that your parents thought that you could be a model..." said Wave with a smile.

"If anyone could be a model, its Jen..." said Kyle. "Or basically any of the girls here other than you..."

"...and Sky..." said Lowell.

Sky growled at Lowell.

"Can you let me go so I can beat the shit out of Porky?!" she shouted.

"Not just yet..." said Mew. "We have a few more secrets..."

"One of you doesn't trust ANY of the others because of their past..." said Victini.

Both Sky and Archie's eyes widened. Archie growled.

"Well that's stupid..." said Aylesha.

"And kinda mean..." said Carson. "You shouldn't judge everyone because of what happened in the past."

"And it's worse than just-"

Archie pressed his button. "I hate you so much..."

All of the Honchkrows, exclusding Sky, Kyle and Carson, along with his teammates, minus Otto, Raiden and Ashton, all glared at him.

"So you don't trust any of us?" asked Nate.

"Calm down guys, let him explain why first..." said Raiden.

"No way..." said Archie.

"Either explain yourself or get eliminated if we lose, your choice..." said Aylesha.

Upon hearing this, Archie's eye twitched. "You mean...even though I've helped the team more than Otto...but I don't really trust anyone...you're gonna eliminate ME?!" he asked angrily.

They looked at each other.

Archie growled. "Fucking fine! You wanna know so bad? This fucking prick pretended to be my friend when I was fucking younger and got me to steal shit for him for almost SIX FUCKING YEARS after his parents died. I had to defend myself when I stole from other Pokemon and he almost got me killed 13 times! Then...after all that...HE FUCKING TELLS ME THAT WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!"

Everyone glared at Otto, who didn't move.

"I wasted six years of my life stealing and risking my life for this fucker thinking that we were friends...but he was just using me..." Archie continued. "After telling me that shit, he tried to take it back, but I wasn't having it and he's been fucking following me ever since..." he said, glaring at him.

"Otto what the hell is wrong with you!?" shouted Sky.

He didn't say anything and only frowned.

"Well...moving away from that situation..." said Mew. "Who left home at the age of 9?"

Archie was panting angrily, small tears and red eyes part of his expression.

"Um...don't you think that he's had enough?" asked Sky.

"Sheesh Sky, all of a sudden you care about others' feelings?" asked Lowell.

Sky glared at the pig.

Vladimir noticed the way she was acting whenever Archie revealed something...she was one of the ones to ask questions and talk...

**000**

**Vladimir: Looks like the tough girl has a crush...this is going to be very very interesting...**

**000**

**Otto: Sky...you'd better shut up and watch your back bitch...don't get any ideas...**

**000**

**Ross: I don't like how Sky's defending Archie. I mean, he's on the other team! She's supposed to be paying attention to me! Er-um...I mean our team!**

**000**

"And once again there is an emotional problem in the challenge..." said Victini. "Reminds me of some things from the last seasons..."

"Well...since Archie is really steamed right now...why don't we just excuse him from the other half of the challen-"

Archie broke free of the straps and flew out of a window. Otto wanted to go after him, but he was still stuck, despite his blades.

"Alright, the rest of you...to the beach!" said Mew.

They groaned.

**000**

**Sky: I hope he's okay...**

**Not that he needs to be, he's the enemy, but...**

**000**

Everyone was now at the beach where two different diver suits were seen.

"Um...what's with the..."

"Your next challenge is to designate one of your players to get in this hideous suit and dive underwater", said Mew. "They will have three different keys to open a treasure chest that its down there."

"And the fun part...it's a race!" said Victini. "So you'll have to beware of mutated underwater Pokemon."

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" asked Carson.

"Easy...you make sure that they have enough oxygen with this pump..." said Mew as he teleported two large machines with yellow hoses extending from them behind them.

"What the-"

"The first teammate to open the chest will win for their team", Mew explained.

"Alright, we'll give you five minutes to choose your diver..." said Victini.

"No need..." said Sky and Aylesha simultaneously.

"Oh?" asked Mew. "Then who's going?"

"Otto..." said Aylesha.

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Honchkrows?"

"Lowell..." said Sky.

"Ugh...um...I mean whatever", he said folding his arms.

"Well in that case..." said Victini. "Get into the suits and get hooked up.

Lowell sighed while Otto growled. They both began putting on the diving suits and once they were done, they got hooked onto the machines.

"I hate you all so much..." said Otto.

"We don't care..." said Scarlett. "Now, make sure we win or else you are definitely gone..."

Otto glared at her.

**000**

**Otto: I am not going ANYWHERE**

**000**

"Otto...Lowell...time to dive in!" said Mew.

The two gulped before starting to walk into the water. Once underneath, they looked around and saw a treasure chest in the distance.

Not wanting to be eliminated, Otto knocked Lowell back, making him fall. He started jumping towards the chest with his keys. Because he was underwater, he did a slow turning flip after he tripped on a stone.

On the sand above the ground, everyone was simply lounging around.

"Guys...shouldn't we be trying to help Lowell?" asked Carson. "Just so we can win again, I mean..."

"Carson...no one here really gives a damn about Lowell..." said Rilee. "Do whatever you want..."

Carson sighed as he started turning a dial to give Lowell more air. Sky was getting a bit anxious. She really wanted to talk to Archie. Emilia noticed this.

"You okay?" she asked.

Sky looked down at her. "Oh yeah...everything's fine..." she lied.

Emilia folded her arms. "You know you can talk to me right?"

Sky started thinking about it. "Fine...but let's talk in private..."

Emilia and Sky both entered the bushes, which Vlad saw. He chuckled devilishly.

Wave was watching Raiden and Ashton talk with each other. She saw Ashton start blushing a few times and sighed.

"Hey Wave..." she heard.

She turned and saw Kyle smiling at her. "Oh, hi Kyle..."

"So...whatcha doin?"

Wave giggled at his demeanor. "The same thing as you...waiting for the challenge to be over..."

"Oh, right..." said Kyle. "So...what's going on with Raiden?"

Wave sighed. "He likes Ashton..."

"Oh...well...sorry", he said. "But remember FisherMan's motto for the women who try to be with him."

Wave smiled. "There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Atta girl!" said Kyle.

Wave wagged her tail and kissed Kyle's cheek, making him blush. "Thanks Kyle..."

"Heh heh...n-no problem..." said Kyle nervously.

Nate was turning the oxygen dial for Otto when Aylesha began coming towards him.

"Nate..."

He didn't respond and turned away from her and towards the dial.

"Nate! I apologized! Why do you have to hold everything wrong or accidental I do against me?!"

Nate only shrugged.

"You're being a jerk!" said Aylesha, getting upset.

Nate stood up upon hearing this. "I don't need to hear this!"

He started to leave, but Aylesha stopped him,making Raiden and Ashton sigh.

"Just fucking tell me your problem!"

"Nothing okay!" he shouted, pushing her off of him before he ran towards the cabins.

Aylesha growled.

**000**

**Aylesha: He...is going to make me rip off his head!**

**000**

Back underwater, Lowell was being pursued by a giant Sharpedo, while Otto fought off a Jellicent.

Once free, Otto began feeling light headed. His oxygen supply was getting low.

He began pulling the tube as Lowell got swallowed by the Sharpedo. Suddenly, Otto started feeling better and held his head as he wobbled.

He started going back towards the treasure chest as one of the Sharpedos' teeth fell out. Lowell swam out, out of breath.

Once Otto got to the chest, he used the first key and it opened immediately. "Like I said...I am not going ANYWHERE", he said to himself.

**000**

"And the Bisharps win for once!" said Victini.

Majority of them cheered, while the Honchkrows showed no sign of disappointment.

"Honchkrows...I'm shocked..." said Mew. "Well not really. I'll see you all tonight at your first elimination ceremony..."

"Well this sucks..." said Sadao. "But at least we know who's leaving."

Lowell crawled out of the water and faceplanted into the sand as his teammates smiled at him.

**000**

"Please tell me that you don't like him!" said Emilia in a panicky tone.

"I don't! Well..."

"Well?!" Emilia shouted. "Sky, there can't be a 'well...'!"

"I can't help it! Just watching and talking to him is actually great!"

Emilia groaned. "Sky...are you here for the competition...or for lovey-dovey stuff?"

"Competition of course!"

"Okay then, you can't like him!" Emilia explained. "You're the only girl who doesn't really annoy me on this team! I don't want you to get eliminated because of the others thinking that you're a traitor..."

Sky sighed. "I guess you're right, but I'm still gonna talk to him..." said Sky as she flew off.

Emilia sighed.

**000**

**Emilia: I'm just looking out for her...**

**000**

As Sky headed to the pat of the forest Archie was usually in. Along the way, she bumped into Ross.

"Oh, hey Sky. Wanna race around the island?"

"Ugh...maybe later, I've gotta go talk to someone!" she said, flying past him.

Curious and a bit agitated, he decided to follow her. She landed in the same area they met the night before and saw that almost all of the trees were knocked over with claw marks on each of them.

"Whoa..." Sky whispered in shock. "Archie! Where are you?!"

She got no answer, but she heard leaves rustling on the top of a tree that wasn't knocked over. Getting close to it, she noticed a red and blue feathery tail hanging down.

"Archie..."

"Go away..." he growled.

"Would you just talk to me now?"

"There is NOTHING to talk about!" he shouted. "I had to expose my history in front of millions of people! Fuck this!"

"What do you mean 'fuck this'?"

"I'm fucking quitting..."

"You can't quit!"

"Why do you care if I do?!"

Sky was about to respond, but she really didn't know why she was trying to convince him to stay. He was on the other team...he was a rival...he was strong...and getting rid of him would get rid of a possible threat and get the game over faster. Nevertheless...

"You are a great and powerful guy..." Sky explained. "Humiliation is a part of life and you have to learn to suck it up and just move forward."

Archie gave her a look, knowing that she was right. Quitting wouldn't solve anything anyway because Otto would probably go after him.

Archie growled. "Fine...I'll stay", he said as he came down from the branch he was laying against.

"Great..." said Sky with a relieved smile.

"HONCHKROWS! TIME FOR YOUR ELIMINATION CEREMONY!"

"Wait...your team lost?" asked Archie.

Sky nodded.

Archie sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well...good luck."

"Thanks..."

Ross, who watched everything from above, frowned before flying to the campfire pit.

**000**

**Ross: Sky is talking with HIM...and convinced him to STAY?! That is total BS!**

**I'm gonna have to keep her away from him...**

**000**

**Archie: *sighs* Well, Sky got me to stay. I guess she's right. I can't let the humiliation make me give up. **

**Why does she have to be strong, sexy, AND make sense?!**

**000**

**Sky: Thank Arceus I got him to stay...although I 'll probably pay for it later if he makes it far...if I'm still here...**

**A strong guy like him shouldn't give up so easily...**

**000**

At the elimination ceremony, everyone had a poffin except for Carson and Lowell.

"What the hell is this?!" shouted Lowell.

"The Radioactive Poffin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Lowell!"

"NOO!" he shouted. "You all suck!"

"No...yous suck at everything..." said Giovanni. "Now leave!"

"Fuck you mobster wannabe!"

"Why yous-"

"Time to go Lowell..." said Victini.

Lowell folded his arms.

**000**

He was sitting in the catapult with his arms still folded.

"Any last words?" asked Victini.

"Yeah...fuck all of YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he screamed.

"Finally he's gone!" said Rilee. "Now maybe we can do things right around here without any fuck ups..."

Giovanni and Mai exchanged evil glances.

**000**

**Mai: 'They have no idea that things are only gonna get worse...'**

**000**

**So long Lowell! Man, there are so many thing happening already! No official relationships...but deep feelings already!? Sky and Archie...they're getting quite close after their encounter...but we'll have to see what happens with Ross and Otto. Speaking of Otto...FUCK HIM! He's the reason Archie's like this! Nate and Aylesha...yeah...lots of tension there. Giovanni and Mai are planning something, and so is Vladimir...and a few others seem to be showing signs...how many freaking bad guys are there this season?! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Toxic throw down! Or...throw up?**


	5. Eine Dine

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Revenge of the Island...the contestants had some secrets revealed. Some...more tragic than others. Archie's secret finally came out, and sparked a bit of interest with Sky. Aylesha got Nate to battle her again, which caused even more tension between the two after she lost. In the second challenge, where diving was required, Otto and Lowell were thrust underwater to find treasure. In the end, however, the Honchkrows finally lost and of course, Lowell was eliminated.**

**What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Sven and Vladimir were inside of their cabin.

"Well, we actually won!" said Sven cheerfully.

"I know...it feels great not to eliminate someone...doesn't it?" asked Vladimir.

"Yeah...but, it still feels kinda lousy to me..."

"Why is that?"

"Because, look around..." he said.

Vladimir looked around and saw nothing, making him confused. "Um...what am I looking for?"

"No...I mean...we're the only two guys in here!" he explained.

"Oh...well...what does that mean exactly?" asked Vladimir.

Sven groaned. "You and Cyro were the only guys who don't take off immediately because of some random aspect."

"Ooh...I see..." said Vladimir. "You want to make more friends, but the other guys on the team are always busy with something else."

Sven looked down. "Well...yeah. I thought that I make more than one actual friend. And to add insult to it...he's gone..."

Vladimir subconsciously rolled his eyes as Sven babbled on. After a few more minutes, he got an idea and grinned deviously.

"Sven!" he shouted, making Sven stop talking.

"What?" Sven asked.

Vladimir smiled. "How would you like to make an alliance with me?"

Sven gave him a look. "No thanks..."

Vladimir was shocked. He was sure that he'd join him. He chuckled sheepishly. "Come on...what's wrong with being in an alliance with me?"

"I don't like alliances..." said Sven. "To me...they're pathetic...especially if someone's up to no good."

Vladimir was beginning to get ticked off. However, he kept his cool and calmly asked, "And why do you feel that way?"

"Because...if you're planning to 'take over' and/or cheat, lie, and betray others to win...you have to have the balls to do it yourself instead of just choosing random innocents and making their chances of winning harder!" he explained. "Plus, that just shows laziness..."

"Wow...you ARE a father..." said Vladimir.

"Naturally..." said Sven, still giving the rock of spirits an untrusting look.

"Well, you can trust me..." said Vladimir. "And by doing this, you could ask me to your friend list..."

Sven still wasn't so sure about being in his alliance. To him, Vladimir was an okay guy, but he was still pretty suspicious. But, despite his better judgement-

"Fine...I GUESS I'll join in your alliance, but I have to establish some ground rules..."

Vladimir's eye twitched, but he shook himself out of it. "Okay...what are your rules?"

"First...you will NOT command me to do anything that I do not want to do..." Sven said, glaring at the ghost.

"Okay...anything else?"

"We will only eliminate the ones that DESERVE to go..."

Vladimir gritted his teeth. "Okay..."

"And...you have to stay friendly towards me...or I will kill you..." said Sven.

"I'm comprised of dead souls already..." said Vladimir, giving him a nonchalant look. "I can't be killed..."

Sven came close so that their eyes were glaring into each other. "My I.Q. is very high and I can construct whatever I need for survival or for my own gain out of anything I have around...I'll find a way", he growled venomously.

Vladimir groaned in annoyance. "Is that all?"

Sven thought for a moment. "Yes...I think that's all. So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, sure..." said Vladimir.

"I mean it..." Sven growled.

Vladimir growled in annoyance. "Deal!"

**000**

**Vladimir: Sheesh! I feel bad for the girl he's been taking care of! He wants all of that crap to happen even though it won't. I betrayed my own father, so I ain't afraid of betraying this one!**

**000**

"So...Scarlett..." said Wave, laying in her bed. "How long have you-"

Scarlett, who was reading her book, pulled it closer to her and blushed a deep crimson. "C-can we please not talk about it?"

"Why not?" asked Wave, climbing up next to her in her bunk. "It's fine..."

Scarlett whimpered. "Wave...please..." she said, blushing.

"Scarlett...why don't you just talk to us about it?" asked Wave.

"Why would you care about me being bi?" asked Scarlett, hiding underneath her covers.

"Because I've never met someone like that before", she explained. "It's...interesting..."

"N-not really..." Scarlett said, crawling out slightly. "It's kinda just like when you have warm feelings when you see your crush...either gender."

Wave smiled. "See...you're talking about it now..."

"I guess you have your own power, huh?" asked Scarlett, blushing.

Wave gasped. "You're right! I can be a superhero!"

Amethyst, who was trying to sleep with tears in her eyes, heard Wave. "C-can you please stay quiet, s-so that I c-can sleep?" she asked, sniffling.

Wave and Scarlett remembered about her secret and looked at her sympathetically.

"Sure Amy..." said Wave.

"Thank you..."

**000**

**Wave: I'm glad that we're all able to talk to each other in the cabin and now I know a bit more about some of the others.**

**Scarlett's cute and I hope she finds love, and I feel really bad for Amy. It's no wonder she hardly talks and stays under her covers.**

**000**

**Scarlett: Perfect...just perfect, Wave just had to keep pestering me about my choices. I really appreciate her wanting to cheer me up, but there's nothing to cheer up. I'm fine...**

**000**

"I feel so much better now that Lowell is gone!" said Rilee.

"Yes, it feels like a large weight has been lifted...even though you're all still losers..." said Lilly.

"And you're still a prissy bitch", said Emilia, folding her arms.

Lilly scoffed.

"Well now maybe you girls can calm down about the guys now that the main problem is gone", said Jennifer.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but you two are starting to annoy me..." said Rilee.

"What do you mean?" asked Holly.

"I mean, you two keep wanting to play fair and not really blame ANYONE for our failures!" said Rilee. "I mean...I know I'm never gonna be blamed because I'm the best and only Fairy-type here..."

"I AM A FAIRY-TYPE!" Jennifer announced.

"No...YOU. ARE. GRASS..." said Rilee. "Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

Jennifer groaned.

"She's right about the being annoying thing, though..." said Emilia. "I mean, no offense, but if we lose, we have to blame someone!"

"Plus, all of our guys are idiots, so...it'll be easy to get them out!" Lilly explained.

Holly sighed. "Fine, but just remember-"

Emilia, Rilee, and Lilly all groaned.

"Where's Sky?" asked Rilee.

Emilia sweatdropped.

**000**

Sky was heading towards the area where Archie usually trained when she ran into Ross again.

"Oh hi Sky, fancy meeting you up here..." said Ross.

"Oh...I guess..." she said as she started to go around him.

"Wait! How about that race?"

"Oh...um...you see Ross-"

"Come on...you said that you'd race me later the last time!"

Sky sighed in defeat. "Fine..."

"Great!"

**000**

**Ross: Keeping her away from him is my main priority. She will be mine!**

**000**

SKy and Ross were on the edge of the cliff.

"So...where are we racing ?" she asked.

"Around the island..." he said. "First one back wins."

"Okay...get ready..." she said. "_The faster I finish, the faster I can see Archie..._"

"Alright..." said Ross. "_I have to make this as long as possible for her..._"

"GO!" Sky shouted as she took off quickly.

Ross took off after her, stunned by her speed. Sky continued to fly quickly, eager to win, when she thought of a better plan.

She began slowing down as Ross used Aerial Ace to pass her.

"So long!" shouted Ross as he flew quickly.

"Yeah...so long..." said Sky to herself as turned around and headed to the forest. As she got closer to her destination, Ross passed in front of her and stopped her.

"Whoa...what happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you just stopped...when we were racing", he said.

"Oh...um...you win..." she said quickly as she passed by him and sped down to the forest area.

Ross went after her, which Sky took notice to him.

"Ross! What are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"Can you stop following me?"

"What's wrong?" asked Ross.

"Nothing! It's just...I want to be alone..." said Sky, lying.

Ross, knowing that she was lying, sighed anyway. "Fine..."

"Thanks..." said Sky as she flew down to the forest.

**000**

**Ross: What the hell does Archie have that I don't?!**

**000**

Archie was once again snapping trees when he heard rustling. Smiling, he turned towards it.

"Come on out Sky, I know it's you..." said Archie with a chuckle.

"So...you ARE cheating on me..." he heard a familiar voice say.

"Aw fuck..." he swore to himself as Otto came out of the bushes. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"NO!" Otto shouted. "Tell me...how long have you been together?!"

"We aren't even dating!" he shouted. "She's just...a friend..."

"It took you a while to say that..."

"So?!"

"So...this is a warning..." said Otto, getting in Archie's face. "Stay away from that bitch...or I'll make sure that she leaves..."

"Fuck you", Archie growled. "I will do whatever the hell I want. You don't control me!"

Otto shrugged. "I warned you hotstuff...don't say I didn't."

Otto disappeared into the bushes, making Archie roar in anger. He began firing Hyper Beam against the trees and in the sky.

Sky, upon seeing the beams, flew down to him.

"Archie!" she shouted. Archie was panting angrily and sweating. Getting closer to him, Sky hesitantly tried to make contact. "Arch?"

Archie, upon knowing who it actually was, turned and continued panting, softly, however.

"What happened?"

Archie calmed down a took a deep breath. "Otto..." he growled.

"What did he say?" Sky shared his anger.

"He said that if I don't stay away from you, he'll make sure that you leave next..." Otto explained.

Sky was furious, but then realized something. He was upset...because he thought that she would leave. She smirked at him.

"So...you're upset that he threatened me?" asked Sky in a matter-of-fact tone.

Archie, realizing what was going on, blushed. Sky giggled.

"Okay...I...like you..." said Archie, folding his arms and sitting down against the tree.

"Oh?" asked Sky, folding her arms. "Well what do you like about me?"

Archie softly growled. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Maybe I am...maybe I'm not..." Sky said flirtaciously.

Archie sighed. "Well...you're skilled for one."

"Okay..."

"You're strong...powerful...smart...competitive...and...sexy..." he continued, whispering the final word.

"What was that last one?"

"I said that you're sexy..." he admitted, embarrased.

Sky smiled. "Well Archie..." she started, kneeling down next to him. "I like you too..."

Archie was shocked, but happy at the same time. "Well...what do you like about me?" he asked, wanting revenge.

"Oh...well..." started Sky. "You like working alone to train, you're strong-" she said, looking at all of the fallen and singed trees.

"You have a temper...which is attractive to me..." she continued, "...you're nice...and...really cute..."

Archie raised a brow with a sly smile. "So...do you want to...go out?" he asked.

"Well...we're already out..." said Sky, joking.

"Well...do you want to date?" he asked.

"What about Otto?" asked Sky.

"I don't give a flying fuck about that bastard..." Archie explained.

Sky smirked. "Well...in that case..."

Sky leaned in and kissed him on the lips. After breaking it, Archie returned the favor by doing the same to her. After breaking that one...they started making out.

**000**

**Archie: Yes! Thank you Arceus!**

**000**

**Sky: Ugh...I forgot about what this means! My team will think that I'm a traitor!**

**Oh well, fuck them, I'm the strongest player on the team. They won't be getting rid of me any time soon.**

**At least...I hope so...**

**000**

Ross watched everything go down and growled angrily before flying back to the cabins.

**000**

**Ross: Archie...you are going down!**

**000**

Ross flew back inside of his cabin angrily.

"Whoa...what's wrong with you?" asked Carson.

"Yeah...Lowell's gone, this is a happy time..." said Sadao.

"Don't worry about it!" said Ross, folding his wings after sitting in his bunk.

"Sheesh..." said Sadao. "Something must've really ruffled your feathers."

"Damn right, now can you guys please stop worrying about me?" asked Ross.

"Alright alright..." said Kyle. "So...who wants pie?"

"I'll take some..." said Carson.

Ross rolled his eyes.

"Where's Giovanni?" asked Sadao. "I would think that he'd be celebrating with us..."

"...Tell me you're kidding..." said Ross.

**000**

"Da weakest member of our team is finally gone!" said Giovanni.

'That means nothing', Mai wrote. 'We now need to get rid of more weaklings...'

"Oh...so da other guys except da snake?"

Mai silently groaned. 'The ones weakers than them...Holly and Jennifer.'

"What's so weak about dem?" asked Giovanni.

'They want to protect the weak little boys so bad that they're getting annoying...'

"Now that you mention it...they don't really contribute to da team anyways..."

'Exactly...'

"Well...we're gonna be losing some girls den..." he said.

**000**

**Giovanni: I'd rather dere be more girls...for obvious reasons...**

**Dis quiet bitch may be cute...but...well...I take that back...none of dese other girls are cute other den her, oh well...**

**000**

"I'm so glad that we finally won!" said Aylesha.

"I know!" said Ashton. "I just hope that we keep winning..."

"So do I..." said Raiden. "It's not fun to watch as people are flung from a catapult."

"Actually...if they tick you off...it is..." said Nate, looking directly at Aylesha, who glared at him.

"Ugh...so, what do you think we should do now?" asked Aylesha.

"To keep winning...maybe keep their confidence high..." said Ashton.

"Um...I'm pretty sure that's already happening..." said Nate.

"Oh well..." said Raiden.

"I guess we can go get some sleep then..." said Ashton. "I'm kinda nervous about what they're gonna make us do next..."

"Aren't we all?" asked Nate.

**000**

The next day, everyone that was gathered inside the mess hall noticed that there was no breakfast.

"What the heck?" asked Scarlett. "Why's there no breakfast?"

"I guess they forgot that we're here", said Holly.

"That's a possibility..." said Emilia. "Seeing how they were in previous seasons...they're probably doing this on purpose..."

"Probably so..." said Nate.

"Oh well...time for pie!" said Kyle.

"Pie for breakfast?" asked Aylesha. "Seriously?"

"I'm fine with that!" said wave as she sat next to him.

Aylesha sighed before sitting down. As the others followed suit, Sky and Archie entered, showing no sign of their relationship as they each sat next to their own teammates.

**000**

**Sky: Okay, so we decided to be our normal selves around our teammates so that they don't get any suspicions.**

**Archie: And...when we have privacy...**

**Sky: We can do whatever we please...**

**000**

"Um...Sky...can I talk to you?" asked Emilia.

Sky sighed as the two walked over to a corner, causing confusion amongst the other girls.

"What did I say?" whispered Emilia, folding her arms.

"What?" Sky whispered. "There's nothing going on..."

"Sky..."

"There's not!"

"Okay...you have to make a promise to me to assure that..." said Emilia.

"Assure what?"

"That you don't get together with Archie!"

Sky groaned. "Fine...what promise?"

"That if you get together with Archie, you have to vote yourself off every time our team loses...if we make it to the merge, you can stop and we can all work together..."

"What?!" Sky partially shouted. "That is so not fair!"

"If you decide to betray the team, you voting yourself off is perfectly fair", Emilia explained.

"Um...what if I get with him...but we both still play fair?" asked Sky.

"That's not an option..." said Emilia.

"Why not?"

"Because he may just ask you to throw a challenge when his team is about to lose..."

Sky gave her a look before folding her arms. "You do know you're talking about ARCHIE...right?"

"What does that mean?"

"He doesn't give a shit about anyone on his team!"

"Sky stop making excuses...just promise me..." said Emilia.

Sky growled. "Fine..."

"Thank you..."

"Whatever..." said Sky.

On the other team, Otto was glaring daggers at Sky as she talked with Emilia in the corner. "_Looks like Emilia has the same idea as me...she needs to stay the fuck away or else..."_

"So Arch, what were you doing with Sky?" asked Raiden.

"Hmm, nothing...I was heading here and she was already close, so I just came in with her..."

"Oh...are you sure that nothing else happened?" asked Nate with a smirk.

"What are you getting at?" asked Archie.

"Did you and Sky hook up?" asked Sven

"...Just because we walked in together?" asked Archie. "So by that logic, you should be asking Nate and Raiden about Aylesha and Ashton..."

"Hey!" both guys shouted.

"There is NOTHING between me and that competitive bitch..." said Nate. "I'm usually sorta cheerful, but she's got me all worked up."

"Sure..." said Vladimir.

Nate grumbled as he folded his arms.

"Raiden...you're kinda quiet..."

"What?" he asked.

"Is there something between you and Ashton?" asked Sven.

"What...um...no! We're just...really good friends..."

"I bet you're really, really good friends..." said Nate.

Raiden gave him a look.

"See! So you can't say that I'm dating someone just because I walked in with them...plus she's on the other team..."

"Yeah...either she'd be gone from her team...or you would be from this one...which won't happen", said Otto, giving him a look. "Right Archie?"

"Fuck...you..."

"Hello campers!" greeted Mew as he and Victini teleported inside of the mess hall.

"Where's breakfast!" shouted Giovanni.

"Hello to you too..."

"And you'll get food courtesy of the opposite team..."

Everyone was confused.

Carson raised an arm.

"Um...yeah?"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm glad you asked..." said Victini. "It's all part of today's challenge...which is a cooking and eating challenge!"

"Um...what?" asked Holly.

**000**

Everyone was inside of a two-sided kitchen.

"Alright, your first challenge today is to create a disgusting three course meal..." said Mew.

"Is it for you?" asked Lilly, hoping it was.

"NO!" shouted Mew. "It's for the other team!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Yeah...sick stuff..." said Victini.

"You have to make your appetizer, entree, and desert as nasty, toxic, and disgustingas possible in order to make it difficult for the other team to eat..." Mew explained.

"So...they could poison us...an it'd be okay?" asked Raiden. "That's sick..."

"You're a poison-type, don't complain..." said Victini. "Plus, we have stomach pumps at the infirmary in case one of you loses consciousness."

Everyone gulped.

"Now...get to your stations and start cooking!" said Mew as the teams each went to their own kitchen.

**000**

"Well this is gonna be fun", said Rilee, rubbing her paws together before turning to Holly and Jennifer. "Unless you two have some fucking restrictions..."

"Just don't make it too poisonous...we don't want to kill anyone..." said Holly.

"Um...dat's sorta da point of da challenge..."

"That doesn't mean that it's right..." said Holly.

"That's it mother!" shouted Lilly. "Just shut the hell up or else you're out of here!"

"Lilly!" shouted Carson.

"They are so fucking annoying with all of their goody goody fairness crap!" shouted Lilly.

"Will you all just shut up!" shouted Ross.

Everyone got quiet.

"...Well...that worked", said Sadao.

"So...can we start now?" asked Kyle.

"Fine, you guys go out and look for some random disgusting stuff..." said Sky.

"Who's gonna work on what though?" asked Emilia.

"Well...there are twelve of us left, so four of us are gonna be at each station..." said Sky.

"Okay, so dis is how it'll be", said Giovanni, taking over, "Me, Mutie, Da flower, and the star will do da appetizer; Slashie, Fangface, Boombox head, and Hot Wings will do da entree, and the rest of yous do the dessert...is that clear?"

"Um...who made you the leader all of a sudden?" asked Rilee.

"I've always been da leada, now no more questions!" said Giovanni. "Get to work!"

Everyone glared at the bird before heading off to find ingredients.

**000**

"Alright, Nate, Alyesha, Raiden, and Ashton, you guys handle the appetizer", said Otto.

"Um...okay?" said Nate.

"Scarlett, Wave, Sven, Amethyst, and Vlad...you guys do the entree, and Archie and I will do the dessert..." he finished.

"No fucking way..." growled Archie.

"Yeah, that ain't happening", said Aylesha. "Archie, you come with us..."

"What?!" shouted Otto.

"Thank you!" said Archie.

"That doesn't-"

"No complaining..." said Vlad. "Let's go..."

They all started looking in the kitchen for anything to cook. Otto growled before he left the kitchen area.

**000**

**Otto: Archie...you can't protect yourself forever...**

**000**

"Okay...what would be really disgusting?" asked Rilee as she looked around the forest.

"Da flower's attitude..." said Giovanni.

Lilly scoffed. "You are so...so..."

"I know I'm an intellectual being...now shut your face and look..."

'How about you do the same?' Mai wrote, glaring at him.

Giovanni growled before flying off.

Rilee looked around an eventually found a glowing green mushroom. Upon touching it, she yelped and backed away.

"Ugh...seriously?" asked Lilly as she yanked it out of the ground.

"I'm a Fairy-type! I don't do well against this crap..." said Rilee.

Mai groaned in silence. 'Well at least we have a glowing, toxic, radioactive mushroom now...'

"And now we have to find more..." said Lilly.

Rilee groaned as she started walking deeper into the forest. Mai and Lilly started following her.

Giovanni flew back to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, but not before noticing Kyle, Carson, Holly, and Jennifer sitting around a stove.

"What da hell are yous doing?!"

"Um...well...I made a pie for dessert..." said Kyle.

"It's supposed to be DISGUSTING, that means inedible..."

"Actually disgusting means that it is just awful to the taste, but it can sometimes be eaten..."

"Nobody asked you to speak dumbbell!"

Carson sighed.

**000**

**Carson: I came here to make more friends...not actually compete. But...my team is just full of mean people.**

**The only nice ones are me, Kyle, Holly, and Jen...*sigh***

**I wish my girlfriend was here...**

**000**

After Giovanni left, the other three looked at Carson.

"You okay?" asked Holly.

"Yeah...but I don't know why Giovanni hates me so much..." said Carson.

"He's from the mob...and you're a sweetheart..." said Holly, sitting on his head. "Opposites collide badly sometimes..."

"I always thought opposites attract..." said Kyle.

"Not all of the time..." said Holly.

Carson sighed.

"Cheer up...maybe he'll get over it as the competition progresses..." said Jennifer.

"I hope so..." said Carson.

**000**

"Thanks so much for getting me away from him..." said Archie as he, Nate, Aylesha, Raiden, and Ashton exited the kitchen area.

"No problem...being pursued by someone who ruined your life isn't a good thing..." said Nate.

Aylesha froze. "Wait...Nate...do you have experience with that?"

"Of course not..." said Nate. "I was just saying!"

"Okay, okay...sorry for asking..." she whispered.

Nate sighed as they continued walking. "Look...I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time..." Nate said, folding his arms and looking away from her.

Aylesha stopped, causing Nate to stop as well.

"Um...guys?" asked Raiden, as he, Ashton, and Archie stopped as well.

Ashton nudged Raiden. "Let's just leave them alone and go find some more...toxins..." she said, shuddering.

"Um...you know that I'm part Poison-type, right?" joked Raiden as they continued walking.

Aylesha was frowning and looking away.

"What's the matter now?" asked Nate. "I just apologized..."

"Yes...but I apologized about four or five times before and I'm only getting an apology from you now! You didn't even accept mine!"

Nate groaned. "Can we please not start this...when did you become my sister?" he asked before he started following Raiden and the others.

Aylesha growled and stepped in front of him. "Look...I've been trying to get on your good side because I really like you...r strength..." she said. "And I think that we all could work well together. But if this is how you're gonna treat me, then forget it!"

Nate was shocked as she started going after Raiden and the others.

**000**

**Aylesha: *sniffs* Inconsiderate asshole...**

**000**

**Nate: Oh...so she likes my 'strength'.**

**I see what's happening here. She digs me...**

**000**

As Aylesha caught up with the others, who had found a pit full of toxic waste, she kept her frown.

"What happened?" asked Ashton.

"Don't ask..." said Aylesha, eyeing a can of waste on the side of the pit.

Nate walked up and hopped on the Raiden's back.

"Should we grab that can?" asked Archie.

"Yeah..." said Aylesha. "The more potent, the better chance we have at winning..."

Raiden used Vine Whip to grab the can as they all started to head back.

**000**

"All of these dead, mutated Rattata will be perfect..." said Sky. "Right Ross?"

"Oh...yeah...yay..." he drawled.

Sky noticed his attitude and was confused. "You okay?"

"Fine...I'm just fine..." said Ross, rolling his eyes.

Knowing that he was lying, Sky groaned. "If you're upset about the race thing, I'm sorry...we can do it after this challenge...I promise..."

He wasn't even upset because of the race, but he smirked. "Okay..."

**000**

**Ross: Maybe I can convince her with my strengths...and she'll dump Archie!**

**000**

"Where are Sadao and Emilia?" asked Sky.

"I don't know..."

They both heard arguing and flew towards the source. They both saw a cave and went inside. Once inside, they saw thousands of glowing flowers.

"Whoa..." said Ross.

"ASSWIPE!"

"BITCH!"

Sky groaned and went deeper inside, finally finding Emilia and Sadao fighting. Grabbing them, Sky dropped them immediately after.

"We're supposed to be doing a challenge!" shouted Sky. "You can fight later!"

Emilia and Sadao growled at each other.

**000**

**Sky: While she's worried about me with Archie, she needs to worry about not getting eliminated for fighting with Sadao all of the time...**

**000**

As they all came out, Sadao grabbed numerous flowers in his tail.

"Finally..." said Ross. "Let's go get cooking!"

**000**

"Alright, so...this pasta could be great..." said Sven as he and his group eyed their entree.

It consisted of old, rotten, uncooked spaghetti noodles, smothered in snot, month old milk, and old cheese.

"Doesn't seem disgusting enough..." said Vladimir.

Sven eyed Vlad angrily before going out and grabbing a rock. He smashed it against the dish and grabbed multiple pieces of old cheese in order to layer it over the entire dish.

"That satisfying enough for you?" asked Sven.

"If it helps us win..."

Amethyst shuddered. "S-Sven, don't you think that's a bit too..."

"Maybe...but we have to win..." said Sven as he popped the dish into the oven.

"Ugh...when that comes out, it's gonna smell horrible..." Scarlett shuddered.

"Hopefully not..." said Wave.

Otto came inside holding bowls of 'ice cream'.

"About time..." said Vladimir.

"Shut up..." said Otto setting all of the bowls down.

**000**

**Scarlett: If we lose, he is so gone...**

**000**

Everyone eventually made it back to the kitchen and continued cooking. After about an hour or so of cooking and internally gagging, both teams finished their three dishes.

"Alright, now that you are all finished cooking these horrible masterpieces...let's get down to eating!" said Mew.

Everyone gulped.

**000**

Both teams sat at separate tables.

"Alright, time for the appetizers..."

The Honchkrows were each given an old, stale slice of bread smothered in toxic waste. The Bisharps were given toxic mushroom tartlets covered in sand, which resembled crumbs.

"This doesn't look so bad..." said Sven.

"Ugh..." Rilee groaned, looking down at the toxic waste toast in front of her and her team.

"Alright...Honchkrows...you first!" said Victini.

Emilia sniffed it and shuddered before hesitantly devouring it. Sadao, not wanting to be outdone...did the same.

They both felt very sick but, held it down. Sky threw it down immediately and gagged, but it went back down.

Giovanni, Ross, and Mai started pecking on the bread, gagging after every bite. Carson groaned, despite being immune to the toxins, and devoured the bread with ease.

Kyle ate it as well, and almost gagged.

The only ones left were Lilly, Rilee, Holly, and Jennifer. Holly hesitantly ate the toast, but threw up in a nearby trash can after one bite.

"Holly's out..." said Mew.

"I'm done too..." said Jennifer. "I...I just can't...i'll probably kill myself with this stuff..."

"Well...you're a Grass-type, so..."

"I am a Fairy-type!"

Rilee groaned. "Sorry guys, I can't do it either..."

"And I just refuse..." said Lilly. "It's just...ugh..."

"Wow...you're down to eight players after the first dish..." said Victini. "Losers..." he whispered.

"HEY!"

"Bisharps..."

Aylesha, Nate, and Raiden immediately gobbled their mushrooms down. Nate and Aylesha both started to gag, but they both held their throats to keep it from coming up. Raiden had no trouble at all.

Being Rock-types, Amethyst and Archie had little difficulty eating. Otto, being strong against posions, ate it with ease.

Sven, Wave, Vladimir, Ashton, and Scarlett were left.

Raiden noticed that Wave, Scarlett, and Ashton were all hesitantly looking at each other. Smiling, he tried to encourage them.

"Come on...it's not that bad, just don't breathe until it's all the way down and you won't taste it..."

"But...its just..." said Wave.

"Disgusting!" said Scarlett.

"Just shut up and eat..." said Otto.

The girls glared at him and looked back at Raiden. Raiden immediately knew what they were thinking and smirked.

"We're not doing it..." said Wave.

"Wow...three out..." said Victini. "Sven, Vladimir?"

The two had already eaten theirs and were looky queasy.

"Finished..."

"Alright...it's eight to eight...let's see if we can change it with the appetizers!"

The Honchkrows were given bubbling, smelly, cheesy pasta, while the Bisharps were given mutated Rattata seasoned with rotten milk and saltwater salt.

"EW!" shouted Amethyst.

Carson immediately fainted upon smelling the dish.

"Looks like you guys have aleady lost a player..." said Mew.

Everyone glared at Carson.

"Luckily...you guys aren't first this go around..." said Victini. "Bisharps...go on!"

"I hate my life..." said Sven as he smelled the dead rat and gagged in his mouth before swallowing. "I'm sorry, I just can't do it..."

Aylesha and Nate immediately began eating their dishes, the saltwater taking a toll on their tastebuds.

Eventually, they both powered through, but glared at each other afterwards. Raiden gulped, not wanting to eat another being, dead or alive.

"Sorry...I can't do it..." said Raiden.

"Wow...even the big guy has trouble eating a rat..."

"I don't wanna eat anothing being!"

"Wuss..." said Victini.

"He's not a wuss!" shouted Ashton and Wave. They both looked at each other before blushing. Raiden was shocked.

"Uh..."

**000**

**Raiden: ...What the heck just happened there?**

**000**

Archie and Otto both ate their dishes, much to the dismay of the former. Vladimir immediately his rat with the least bit of difficulty.

Amy sighed. "I can't..."

Sven chuckled. "It's okay Amy..."

"Wow...three more gone..." said Mew. "Only five more left for you guys..."

"Honchkrows...you're up..." said Victini.

"All done..." said Kyle, sickly as he burped and hiccuped.

"I ain't doing this..." said Emilia and Sadao simultaneously.

'Ditto...' Mai wrote.

"Fuck dis..." said Giovanni, tossing it out of the window.

Sky groaned before eating all of her food, which Ross noticed. Sucking up his insecurity, he devoured the pasta peck by peck.

Eventually, he finished...but after ten seconds...he threw it all up, disqualifying him.

"Wow...from eight to two in an instant!" said Mew. "Now...you guys better hope that Sky and Kyle can handle this dessert, or else you'd have done all of this eating for nothing.

Victini gave Kyle and sky each a bowl of ice cream.

"Wow...so much for terrible..." said Sky, who was already feeling sick. Archie was getting worried.

Seeing Otto smirk, he immediately signaled Sky by tapping his claws quickly, as if he was innocent.

She looked towards him and he shook his head. Sky was shocked and thought that he was telling her to quit.

Glaring at him angrily, she ate one bite and immediately threw up everything she ate before, which in turn caused Kyle to do the same.

"Ooh...it looks like the Bisharps win!"

"C-Can we have the stomach pump now?" asked Aylesha, who was starting to turn greener, along with a few of the others.

"After...you all finish your dessert if you want massage chairs!"

The final five for the team gulped as the pie was set in front of them. They all immediately puked.

"Honchkrows...time for your second elimination!"

They all groaned.

"Can we get pumped first?" asked Ross.

"After the elimination..." said Mew. "Bisharps, you go on ahead and get treated..."

The ones who ate started making their way out of the mess hall, along with the few who didn't.

"I hate my life..." said Rilee.

**000**

At the elimination, everyone who actually ate the food was either laying down or queasy.

"Look at all these happy faces..." said Victini.

"Fuck...you..." said Giovanni, the toxins taking a toll.

"Alright...let's get it on..." said Mew. "Sky...Kyle...Ross...Mai...Giovanni...Emilia...and Sadao..."

They all had their poffins thrown at them.

"Okay...the five of you all have reasons for being here..." said Victini. "Lilly and Rilee, you both refused to eat. Carson, you FAINTED, and Jennifer and Holly...the other girls and a few of the guys have found you two very annoying because of your restrictions on what they can and can't do..."

"Also...you both failed in the appetizer..."

They both frowned.

"The Radioactive Poffin goes to...

All five were actually shocked.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Jennifer."

Jennifer gasped. "W-What?"

The other four received their poffins.

"W-Why me?" asked Jennifer.

"Because...you're annoying..." said Rilee. "Plus, you didn't even try to eat in the first round..."

"Neither did you!"

"Look Jen...it came down to usefulness...and compared to the others...you're...uh..." started Emilia.

Jennifer sighed. "I see..."

"Well...this is perfect..." said Victini sarcastically.

**000**

Jennifer was in the catapult.

"Ready hot stuff?" asked Mew.

"I G-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Well...our hottest competitor is gone already..." said Victini. "I suspect a ratings drop."

"Hopefully not..." said Mew.

"Can we go now?" asked Sky.

"Oh, right..." said Mew as he teleported them all to the infirmary.

"Let's hope they aren't too internally damaged..."

**000**

**Well...Jennifer's gone. CRAP! This challenge was just...ugh...and the first couple has been formed at last! Sky and Archie! I wonder what Otto did to make the ice cream...luckily Sky didn't eat all of it. Nate and Aylesha...COME ON! So...Ashton and Wave both like Raiden...interesting. Let's hope that Ross doesn't ruin Sky and Archie's relationship. Sven and Vladimir are in an alliance now...poor Sven. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	6. This is Bull!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Revenge of the Island...a find and dine challenge broke out and left a bad taste in everyone's mouths. Vladimir concocted a scheme and got Sven into his alliance, while Sky and Archie finally hooked up. Ross began having a resentment towards Archie because of that. Otto threatened Sky's survival in the game, which of course pissed off Archie. Tensions between Nate and Aylesha increased during the first challenge and continued throughout the eating portion. In the end, the Honchkrows lost and Jennifer was launched. **

**Wanna know what happens now? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Revenge of the Island!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Archie angrily shoved Otto against a tree.

"What the hell did you do to the dessert you sick fuck?" he growled.

"Let's just say that if you ever get together with her..." started Otto as he stabbing Archie's arm and freeing himself. "You will eat shit..."

Archie was confused and still angry at the same time. "What the hell does that even-"

It was then that Archie remembered what "flavor" the ice cream looked like and thought about what he was saying. Then, it hit him. He glared angrily at Otto before picking him up, flying up, and throwing him out of the forest furiously.

Archie panted angrily before flying back down and sitting against one of the trees. He began to twitch a bit before a glare appeared on his face. He began breathing shallowly and clawing at the ground before standing up, spreading his wings, and flying to wear he threw Otto.

**000**

**Archie: *laughs maniacally* Kill...then must...he...life is my normal again...**

**000**

**Otto: Hopefully the bitch dies from the before she gets better. NO ONE stands between me and MY man! He knows that he loves me and he's just denying it...**

**I love it when he does that...even if I do end up beating the shit out of anyone who likes him...**

**000**

Otto landed in a tree near the cabins. Groaning, he looked around and noticed his location. Jumping down, he noticed the Honchkrows returning from the infirmary. He saw that Sky had a frown on her face, but overall, she still looked better, as did her teammates.

Growling, he went into his cabin and saw Sven and Vladimir talking.

"Ugh...what do you want?" asked Sven.

It was at that moment that he thought of a plan. Smiling, he responded.

"I was wondering...if you two would like to make an alliance with me..." he said with a devious smirk.

Vlad and Sven gave each other nonchalant looks before looking back at him with frowns. "Why would we ever make an alliance with y-"

Vlad interrupted Sven's statement by floating in front of him. "Um...excuse us while we speak for a moment..."

Otto rolled his eyes and went back outside.

"What did I say?!" shouted Sven angrily.

"You said I couldn't tell you what to do...you didn't say anything about physically shutting you up..." Vlad responded.

Sven grumbled disgruntledly.

"Okay, I think that we should pretend to make an alliance with him..."

"What?! Why?!" Sven chided.

"Because...we can get him out easier that way", Vladimir cajoled. "And...without him, Archie can be better in the challenges and not have to worry."

Upon hearing his reasoning, Sven immediately acquiesced.

"Excellent..." Vlad stated with an evil smile before clearing his voice and getting staid.

"You two done yet?!" shouted Otto from outside.

"Yeah!"

Otto came back in and folded his arms. "Well?"

"We'll join you...but-"

"Nothing!" Vladimir interjected, causing Sven to glare at him harshly.

"Good...now I have a great plan on what we can do to make the other team lose..." Otto haughtily said with a smile.

**000**

All of the Honchkrows, minus Mai and Giovanni, were in the guys' side of the cabin.

"These hosts are just sick!" said Lilly. "They wait until we get rid of a girl that we don't care about to take us to the infirmary?!"

"Didn't you see that last seasons?!" asked Emilia, "They always do this shit..."

"That doesn't mean it's right..." said Holly. "You all could have died or been poisoned even worse."

"My throat still hurts from that tube..." said Kyle, rubbing his neck.

"I'm surprised that Sky didn't even flinch..." said Carson.

"Yeah...how was it for you?" asked Ross, hoping to somewhat expose her relationship with Archie. "I mean...why didn't you flinch?"

Sky faintly blushed. "Um...I just didn't okay. Actually, if you don't think about it and think of something else...you wouldn't flinch either..."

The girls immediately knew what she meant, while the guys were still confused. Ross growled.

**000**

**Ross: I...hate...Archie...**

**000**

Despite her still being slightly upset at him for what he tried to get her to do yesterday, Sky wanted to check on Archie to see why he did so.

"Well...I'm gonna go fly around for a while..." she told her team as she headed out the door.

"Whatever..." said Lilly, rolling her eyes.

Ross glared as she did so, but then remembered something. Ross flew out after her and saw her looking at Archie, worried. He was occasionally shaking as he climbed up the steps to his cabin.

He thought that this would be the perfect opportunity. Before Sky could stop him, Ross flew in front of her.

"Well...since you're gonna go flying anyway...how about that race now?"

"Oh, but-" she looked behind him and saw Archie opening the door to his cabin. She gulped in fear, thinking that something bad happened to him because of Otto. she continued trying to look, but Ross kept blocking her way.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, feigning his innocence.

"Um..." Sky looked again and saw that the door was closed.

"Come on...you promised..." said Ross.

Sighing in defeat, Sky nodded. "Okay..."

"Great!" Ross said with alacrity as he flew up. "Let's go!"

Sky looked at the cabin that Archie went inside. Vladimir and Sven went out with furtive smiles on their faces.

"Sky!" shouted Ross.

Sky looked up and moaned in depression as she flew up after him.

**000**

**Sky: I just need to know if he's okay! He was shaking and he had a murdeous look on his face. Plus, Sven and Vladimir had smiles when they left!**

**Ugh...I shouldn't have made the promise to Ross!**

**000**

Nate and Aylesha weren't speaking to each other and looked away.

"So...uh...how are you two doing?" asked Raiden, resulting in glares from both Nate and Aylesha.

"Um...Raiden...maybe now's not a good time for them..." Ashton whispered.

"No...things are fine..." said Aylesha.

"Yeah...don't worry about us..." said Nate. "We should be talking about you two..."

Raiden and Ashton glanced at each other with blushes.

"Oh would you look at the time-" started Raiden as he started walking off.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathrooms really quick-" Ashton stated as she walked in a different direction.

Nate jumped in front of Raiden, while Aylesha did the same to Ashton.

"Not so fast you two..." said Aylesha.

Both fully-evolved starters groaned.

"Ashton...your quick defense towards Raiden was very interesting..." said Aylesha.

"He wasn't being a wimp..." said Ashton. "Wave said it too, so it's not a big deal..."

"No...it IS a big deal because you two know you like each other..." said Nate.

"And so do you two..." countered Raiden.

The two growled at each other before shaking their heads. "No...you two show way more affection..."

"Um...uh..."

"And since Wave defended Raiden too...you know what that means..." said Nate.

Raiden sighed.

"So Raiden...do you like Ashton more...or Wave?" asked Aylesha.

Hearing this, Ashton blushed deeply, as did Raiden.

"Um...I'm gonna go!" Raiden said, running away.

Nate began laughing, while Aylesha glared at him.

"That's not funny..." said Ashton dolefully as she started walking towards the cabins.

"Ugh...now look at what you did!" shouted Aylesha.

"Hey! It's your fault too!"

"Do you see me laughing?" she asked with a glare.

"On the inside..."

Aylesha punched him, making him growl and leap at her.

**000**

**Raiden: Okay...this sucks...I mean, I really like Ashton. She's cute, kind, smart, and sweet. I can tell that Wave likes me too, but...I'm not so sure...**

**000**

**Ashton: Okay, yes...I like Raiden and I can undestand if Wave does too. But...I don't want him to feel like he has to really choose between us. Whoever he likes...that's his decision...**

**Although...I really hope he actually likes me back...**

**000**

"Alright, who do we go afta now?" asked Giovanni.

'Hmm...we got rid of one annoying member...why not the other?'

"Um...da bat's actually kinda nice..." said Giovanni. "She helped us get betta first before she got her stomach pumped..."

'That's a sign of weakness...'

Giovanni thought for a moment. "Wait...nice folk ain't always weak...remember da big lug on da otha team?"

'Well, he's their problem and Holly is our problem...'

Giovanni sighed. "Fine..."

'Good birdy...'

"BIRDY?!"

**000**

Landing back in front of the cabins, Ross smiled in victory.

"In your face!" said Ross with a smile.

"Yeah, good race..." said Sky, faking her enthusiasm as she eyed the cabin again.

Ross, seeing her look, glared. "Um...you want a rematch?"

"No", Sky stated. "You can head back to the cabins..."

Ross frowned. "Okay..."

He went to the cabins. Once he did, Sky went to the Bisharps' cabins and knocked. She heard nothing inside and peered through the window, where she saw Archie covered in scars and blood on the ground, panting heavily next to an unconscious Otto.

Gasping, she entered the cabin. "Archie!"

Archie was still panting as he got up. Sky saw his crazy look and gulped. Archie laughed maniacally. "Hey there sweetheart..."

"Archie...what did you do?"

"I had to end him...heh heh...it was the only way..."

Shocked, Sky leaned down and felt Otto's pulse. He was still alive, but barely.

"Archie...calm down..." said Sky, gently placing her claws on his shoulders.

Archie grinned mischievously and wrapped his arms around her waist. Surprised, Sky took her claws off and gulped.

"What do you say we fool around on his body?"

"Archie...that's sick!"

"I know..." he laughed cruelly.

Sky started shaking him. "Snap out of it Archie!" She smacked him once, making him flinch. He blinked a few times before groaning and looking at Sky.

"What the-" he said, noticing what he was doing. He gasped and let go of Sky before noticing that he was covered in scars and blood, and Otto was uconscious next to him.

"W-what did I d-do?" asked Archie, getting scared.

"I don't know!" said Sky, looking over Otto once again. "Did something happen between you two?!"

Archie growled as he remembered. "I confronted him about the challenge..."

"You guys won...what was there to confront?"

"What he did to your dessert..." Archie said, glaring at Otto.

"Wait...what?" Sky asked, shocked. _That_ was the reason why he tried to get her to stop...

"That wasn't fucking ice cream...it was cold, softened shit..."

Upon hearing that, Sky twitched and looked down at Otto with an intent to murder. Archie noticed and was tempted to let her finish Otto off, but he had a burst of conscience and grabbed her by her waist before she could kill him.

"Let's go Sky...he's not worth it..." said Archie, contradicting his earlier actions.

"You got your turn! Let me have mine!" she shouted as she struggled to be free of his grasp.

"Sky..." Archie said soothingly and he rubbed her stomach and chest, making her slowly but surely ease up. Sky started panting slower and looked at Archie with semi-closed eyes. "Babe..." He said, locking their lips together.

Being that after their stomachs were pumped, everyone cleaned their entire mouths afterwards, making the residue from food eaten disappear, there was no moment of disgust during the kiss.

Sky finally calmed down after the kiss and looked down. "L-let's just go..."

She flew out of the cabin. After looking at Otto's unconscious body once more, Archie followed her.

Otto opened one of his eyes and looked to see if it was clear. He groaned as he got up, aching from his beating.

Vlad and Sven re-entered the cabin.

"See, I told you that they were together!" Otto shouted.

"I can't believe that Archie is betraying the team..." said Sven.

"Exactly...which is why we need to win and get rid of Sky..." said Otto.

"Why not just tell her team?" asked Vladimir.

"You know what...that's a great idea..." said Otto with a smile. "BUT, let's see what happens after the next challenge first..."

**000**

**Sven:...Really Otto? You think that we're gonna ruin Archie's relationship because of your own selfish needs? **

**You have serious issues...**

**000**

**Vladimir: I really don't care about anyone's feelings here, so I'm just gonna let Otto tell and either get his ass kicked again, which was fun to watch, or be believed, because it's true.**

**Either way, someone I don't need around is gone...**

**000**

The next morning at the mess hall, Wave, Amethyst, and Scarlett were the first three there.

"Okay, I have an idea!" said Wave.

"What?" asked Scarlett, eating a twig.

"I think that we should make an alliance!"

"N-No thank you..." said Amy, looking down. As Vladimir and Sven entered however, she rose her head as a small smile appeared on her face.

Sven sat next to her and gave her a smile, making her blush.

Scarlett and Wave looked at each other with smiles before moving, giving the two a bit of alone time.

"So?" asked Wave.

"I don't know..." said Scarlett. "Alliances are not really helpful in these shows. they just get rid of random people they don't like..."

"But we're just gonna help each other, that's it..." said Wave.

Scarlett continued gnawing on a twig. "I'll think about it..."

"Great!"

As everyone else began entering, a feeling of suspicion fell upon them all.

"Hmm...why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?" asked Sadao.

**000**

Suddenly, they were all teleported to a large field.

"What the-" started Carson before looking around. "Wow..."

As everyone else looked around, they noticed that it was quiet...too quiet. Suddenly, after a while, rumbling was felt.

"Um...what's that?" asked Nate.

Suddenly a bunch of Tauros began rushing towards them.

"Stampede!" shouted Raiden as the Tauros got closer and closer.

"What's with all of the Tauros!" Otto shouted before being pushed forward and being trampled.

Mew and Victini appeared in front of them all.

"Hello!" Mew greeted.

"Why are we in a field?" asked Aylesha.

"And why are there Tauros?" asked Kyle, looking around.

"It's all part of your challenge!" said Victini. "Oh Darkrai!"

Suddenly, a large, dak figure appeared from the ground, striking fear in mostly everyone, minus the hosts, of course.

"I can't believe that I'm working with you two again..." he growled.

"Ya shouldn't have destroyed Phione's dolls..." said Mew. "You know Manaphy's a tattletale..."

Darkrai folded his arms and grumbled.

"W-Why is he here?" asked Carson, hiding behind Giovanni, who smacked him away.

"Today's challenge is to capture the Tauros!" explained Victini.

"That still doesn't explain the black guy..." said Vladimir.

"Ugh...he's gonna be hunting you all down as you look for the Tauros..." said Mew. "Whichever team has the most Tauros captured after everyone is eliminated will win."

"AND the last person standing will win immunity if their team loses..." said Victini.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Now...go ahead and get started!" said Mew as he, Victini, and Darkrai vanished.

**000**

"So...how are we supposed to capture the Tauros?" asked Aylesha.

"Easy...find them and put them somewhere..." said Nate.

"I knew that part..." Aylesha growled. "I meant how are we gonna keep them in one place?"

"Um...maybe..." started Nate.

"That's what I thought..." said Aylesha.

"Ugh...could you too not argue this time?" asked Raiden.

"You know what Raiden, you're right..." said Nate.

Aylesha was shocked.

"Come on...let's look for some Tauros..." said Nate as he started walking into the forest, with the others in tow.

Aylesha was still shocked at how quick he stopped, but nevertheless, she followed them into the forest.

**000**

**Nate: I already know that Aylesha likes me...I'm just trying to keep egging her on...**

**She'll snap soon enough...**

**000**

**Aylesha: I don't know what he's doing...but it's pissing me off.**

**000**

As they continued through the forest, there was a constant silence.

"So...we're not gonna talk about anything else?" asked Ashton as they continued.

"Seems that way..." Raiden responded, following the Chespin.

Ashton sighed.

"Why don't we talk about who we should target?" asked Aylesha.

"Otto...done", said Nate.

Aylesha growled. It was then that they heard a moo-like cry.

"Aha!" exclaimed Nate as he started running towards the source of the cry.

The others followed him and found him next to a Tauros, which was tied up, thanks to Vine Whip.

"Nice job dude..." said Raiden.

Aylesha smiled, which Nate noticed and he smiled back. Upon doing that, Aylesha shook her head and looked away.

Nate smirked.

"So...um...where we we put him?" asked Ashton.

"Yeah...because I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna be able to stay with him the entire challenge..." said Nate.

"Hmm...does anyone know Stun Spore?" asked Raiden.

Aylesha laughed sheepishly. "I used to know it...but I forgot."

"Ugh...how about Sweet Scent?" asked Nate.

"I can do that..." said Raiden as a sweet odor passed through everyone's nostrils, courtesy of the flower on his back.

The Tauros calmed down.

"It worked!" he cheered as he suddenly felt a bit of extra weight on him. Looking on his sides, he saw Aylesha and Ashton leaning against him with smiles on their faces.

"Oh boy..." he groaned.

**000**

'Okay, why are we still in the field?' Mai wrote.

"Um...Tauros spend their time in fields, duh..." said Rilee.

"Well I don't see anything running or grazing anywhere..." said Emilia.

"After they trampled Otto, they probably scattered..." said Sky.

"And there's one right over there..." said Sadao, pointing his tail at a Tauros that was re-entering the field.

"Get it!" shouted Lilly.

Kyle picked up a pie and threw it towards the Tauros. Once it landed, a cage surrounded the it.

Everyone looked at Kyle with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Where da hell did dat cage come from?!" asked Giovanni.

"I'm not sure, sometimes when I make pies, they seem normal, but something else happens..."

"Well that's good..." said Carson. "That means we have a method of capture..."

"Well, shouldn't we split up and then use different methods to capture the Tauros?" asked Ross.

"Even though splitting up means that we may be caught quicker...that is a good idea", said Emilia.

"Well...let's split, then!" said Sky as they all scattered.

**000**

Otto, Vladimir, and Sven were at the beach.

"Why are we here?" asked Sven.

"We're searching for the Tauros..." said Otto as he walked along the shore.

"Why would a bunch of stampeding bull be at a beach?" asked Vladimir.

"We are just looking, so be quiet!" said Otto.

Sven glared at Vladimir, who ignored the look. The three of them made it to the dock and looked around.

"Well the beach was a bust...what now?" asked Sven.

"We can go check the cabins..." said Vladimir.

"Good idea..." said Otto. "Let's go.."

Otto and Vladimir started their trek to the cabins, with Sven following behind aggrievedly. As they climbed up a set of rocky steps to make it back to the higher hill where the cabins were, Sven saw Amethyst walk into the mess hall.

Curious as to what she was doing, when Vladimir and Otto went towards the cabins, Sven followed Amethyst inside of the mess hall.

Upon entering, he saw Amethyst simply sitting at a table looking down at it. Confused, he walked up to her.

Amethyst saw him before turning back.

"You okay?" asked Sven.

"Y-Yeah..." she responded nervously.

"Then why are you in here all by yourself?" asked Sven.

"I'm not here by myself...you're in here..."

Sven chuckled at her literal joke. "You know what I mean..."

Amethyst sighed. "I just don't wanna be with anyone right now..."

"If that was true...you would be yelling at me to get out..." said Sven as he sat next to her, making her blush.

"Talk to me..." he said. "We all know that you were raped..." he reminded, making tears start appearing in her eyes. "Tell me what happened..."

"I-I can't!" she cried as she ran to a corner.

Sven slowly walked behind her. "You can confide in me Amy."

Amethyst turned to him, her eyes red from crying, and started crying into his chest. He used a hoof to rub her back. "It'll be okay...

"It sure will be..." they heard.

Sven turned around and saw Darkrai behind them. "Can you come back fucking later?"

"Let me think about that..." said Darkrai as he put a hand under his chin. "NO!"

**000**

Mai, Giovanni, Sky, and Ross were flying over the island, trying to search for Tauros.

"Let's see...dere's nothing near da auditorium", said Giovanni.

"Nothing near that big house either...wait...big house?" asked Ross as he, Giovanni, and Mai flew down to the house.

"Um...isn't that their haunted house from the first season?" asked Sky.

Her question fell on deaf ears as the birds flew down anyway. Not willing to risk going there, she flew towards the cliff.

Ross saw that Sky wasn't with them and growled.

'Guess she went to search somewhere else...'

"I bet..." he grumbled.

**000**

**Ross: Probably went to search Archie's body...**

**000**

Giovanni heard a mooing sound and saw a Tauros wandering around the house.

"Ha, dis was easy..." said Giovanni.

'We have to capture it, idiot...'

"Ey!"

"So...how are we supposed to do that?" asked Ross. "We don't have anything..."

"Um...well..." started Giovanni.

"Well nothing..." the three of them heard.

Turning around, they noticed Darkrai behind them.

"Aw fuck..." said Ross.

**000**

Wave and Scarlett were inside of their cabin.

"Um...shouldn't we be doing the challenge?" asked Scarlett.

"Yeah, but remember, Darkrai is after us..." said Wave.

"Yeah, but we still need to do the challenge!" said Scarlett. "If we lose, we could be voted out for not doing anything..."

"You know Psychic moves don't you?"

Upon hearing that, Scarlett shook her head and growled.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Wave, confused.

"I don't know!" shouted Scarlett, startling Wave. "As soon as I got here, I felt a bit strange, but I thought it was nothing!"

"What do you mean?" asked Wave.

Scarlett looked down. "Remember how you guys said that I was no fun on the Wailord..." she said softly.

"Oh...um..." Wave said, looking down. "S-Sorry about that..."

"It's like...I'm usually able to think quicker and easier, but for some reason...I just can't seem to do it now!" Scarlett explained sadly.

Wave, feeling bad for her, went next to her and comforted her. "Maybe...it's because you have the need to dumb yourself down unconsciously...I guess Cyro and I are the cause of that...I'm...sorry again..."

Scarlett blushed. "I-It's fine..." she said, moving away from her. "And no offense...but, how do you have my level of intelligence?"

"What do you mean?" asked Wave. "I just read and watch a lot of The Mystic Cycle..."

"Is it an educational thing?"

"No...educational shows are gross", said Wave. "It's a show about a Xatu who reads minds and gets villains to turn wimpy by telling them what's probably wrong with them..."

Scarlett sighed softly.

"Aw cheer up..." said Wave. "You're still the smartest gal here..."

Scarlett blushed at the compliment and licked her cheek, making Wave slightly nervous and uncomfortable.

"Um..."

"Oh...sorry", said Scarlett, giggling sheepishly. "...and about your alliance..."

"Yeah?" asked Wave, a smile forming on her face.

Scarlett nodded.

"Yes!" Wave cheered. "Now let's go catch some Tauros!"

Wave opened their cabin door, revealing Darkrai, who had his arms folded.

"Crud..." said Wave.

**000**

Rilee, Lilly, Emilia, and Sadao were searching around the forest area near the bathrooms.

"Why must I be with this thing?" asked Sadao.

Emilia growled and slashed at him, igniting a fight between the two.

"And...there they go again..." said Lilly as she and Rilee started walking away from them.

"So...how long do you this competition is gonna last?" asked Rilee.

"Hopefully not so long..." said Lilly, hopping over a small puddle of waste. "This place is too disgusting for me..."

"I'm sure we can all tell..." said Rilee.

"Watch it..."

"You won't do anything..." said Rilee. "You're too prissy..."

"Oh?" asked Lilly. "Even if I ask you for an alliance?"

"Oh...you want an alliance?" asled Rilee. "Hm..."

"It isn't that hard..." said Lilly as she continued hopping forward, eventually tripping and landing in 'mud'. "Ugh...this so digusting!"

"Especially considering the fact that that is shit..." said Rilee.

Lilly got up and screamed extremely loudly, causing multiple Pachirisu, as well as Taillow and Fletchling, to run and fly away.

Rilee growled. "You know that you probably doomed us, RIGHT?!"

"Who cares?!" shouted Lilly. "My beatuiful face is saturated with poo!"

"It wasn't even beautiful to begin with!"

Darkrai rose up from the ground, staring down at them.

Darkrai smelled the scent of poop and immediately gagged in his mouth. "Okay, you two are caught..."

"YES! NOW TAKE ME TO THE WASHROOM!"

"Screw that..." said Darkrai, making a portal form under them.

After doing that, he floated forward. Upon doing so, he noticed Emilia and Sadao fighting in the open.

"Wow...these new guys are terrible..." he said as he made a dark portal underneath them, making them sink.

"Too easy..."

**000**

Emilia and Sadao dropped from the portal and landed in a cage in front of Mew's and Victini's trailers, where everyone else who was captured was stuck...and standing away from Lilly.

"Ugh...youse two are always fighting and it fucks us up..."

"Yet you got captured before us..." said Sadao.

"Screw you..." said Giovanni.

"Well...it looks like we're in the lead..." said Wave.

"Um...excuse us missy, but we both have two Tauros..." said Rilee, extending an arm to other cages that housed two Tauros each.

"I think she meant that we have more people still out..." said Scarlett.

Suddenly, Vladimir and Otto were teleported inside the cage and another Tauros was teleported into one of the cages.

"Well...looks like we're pretty equal now..." said Emilia, folding her arms.

"When it comes to PLAYERS..." said Sadao.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

"Well...now that majority of you are here..." said Otto, gaining a small, devious smile. "I have some information that I think that you should know..."

"Um...what happened to waiting?" asked Sven, glaring at him.

"Majority of her and our teammates are here...and they're not..." said Otto.

"Can you just get on with it?" asked Lilly.

"Ugh...please be quiet..." said Ross.

'Yeah...you're shitfaced...' wrote Mai.

Lilly growled.

**000**

Archie was flying around the junkyard area.

"Huh...all these years, idiots didn't think to put the waste and trash there..." he said. As he passed, he saw two Tauros running past it. "Haha!"

He flew down towards them and as he closed in, he crashed into the ground with a familiar face. Groaning, he saw that Sky was on top of him, holding her head.

"Oh, hey..." he greeted.

Looking down, she saw Archie and giggled a bit. "Hey", she greeted before standing up. "Those Tauros are quick..."

"Oh? You were after them too?"

"Duh...", said Sky. "This _is_ a competition."

Grinning, Archie slowly paced around Sky. "Well...in that case...SEE YA!" he flew off after the bulls.

Sky gasped. "You little-!"

She flew after him. Archie, catching up to the Tauros, grinned as he got close and picked up one of the Tauros, being as he couldn't carry both. He cursed to himself as the other continued running.

Sky passed him just as the Tauros in his arms disappeared. He smirked as he flew back after the Tauros.

As he flew, he couldn't help but stare at Sky's behind. Sky looked behind herself and saw Archie staring at her butt.

Grinning as the Tauros went into the forest, she flew faster to get it. Archie growled and snapped himself out of it before flying faster, eventually crashing into a tree in the process.

Sky giggled at his accident and eventually caught the Tauros. It was teleported away and she flew back to check on Archie.

Once she made it back, she folded her arms and smiled down at him, as he stared at the sky.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he said, getting up. "You're lucky I let you have that one..."

"Oh really?" asked Sky, raising a brow.

"Yeah..."

"You sure? 'Cause I would've thought that staring at my ass would be distracting..."

"Um...uh..."

"That's what I thought..." said Sky with a smirk.

"Hey, could ya blame me?" he asked.

Sky smiled and sat next to him. "No, I couldn't..." she said, as they shared a quick kiss. She immediately got back up and started flying. "Well, gotta go!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Darkrai as they were both teleported to the cages.

When they got there, they were met by angry glares. Some of which weren't even aimed towards them.

"Um...what's going on?" asked Archie.

"Why don't youse tell us?!" shouted Giovanni.

Archie and Sky looked at each other nervously. Archie looked over at Otto, who was smiling.

**000**

**Archie: I WILL RIP HIS HEAD OFF!**

**000**

**Emilia: Sky...you broke the promise. It looks like you have to start saving your votes...**

**000**

"Alright...I'm not sure where to search now..." said Nate.

"Me either..." said Aylesha.

"Hmm...I wonder if the others have caught a lot..." said Raiden.

"I hope so..." said Ashton. "We're running out of places to look..."

"Um...how about we check the plains again?" asked Aylesha.

"WHY?" shouted Nate.

"Just to see if they're over there!" Aylesha shouted.

"Why would they be there again?!"

Aylesha growled. "THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

Aylesha ran towards the plains, leaving Nate, Raiden, and Ashton alone near the auditorium.

"Nate...really?" asked Raiden.

"Don't worry..." said Nate with a smile. "She'll get over it and come back..."

"Why are you smiling?" asked Ashton.

"I know she likes me, so I'm just enjoying this until I wanna ask her out..." said Nate, holding the back of his head.

"Wait...you've always liked her?"

"Eh...let's just say that we've noticed each other's strengths and want to work together closer..."

"So...this is just teasing?" asked Raiden.

"Pretty much..." said Nate with a chuckle.

"Wow...that's sneaky..." said Ashton. "And you should know that we don't like being teased like that. She could get over you..."

"I know and I'm okay with that..." said Nate. "I'm not a clingy guy...and I don't really care if I'm in a relationship or not..."

"Doesn't that mean-"

"BUT, if I AM in a relationship, I'll care about her feelings and do what I need to..." said Nate. "_You'd do much more than that and you know it..." _a voice in the back of his head said.

Nate growled inaudibly.

"Well...this has been fun to listen to...but, time to go..." said a voice. The three of them turned and saw Darkrai before being dropped by a portal.

**000**

"Kyle, your pies are awesome!" exclaimed Carson.

"Thanks Carson!" said Kyle.

"So...what are we gonna do now?" asked Holly. "We haven't found any other Tauros..."

"I'm not sure", said Kyle. "It's not that simple..." he said.

"Wait!" said Carson. "I think it is!"

"How so?" asked Holly.

"You and I are Psychic-types, remember!" said Carson.

Holly gasped. "That's right!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Teleport!"

Holly teleported multiple Tauros to them, which were all inside of a cage.

"Wow, that's awesome!" said Carson. "How did you get the cage?"

"I'm not sure...I just teleported them all here..." said Holly.

"Oh, I guess it's just good luck, then..." said Kyle.

"Not really..." said Darkrai, rising from the ground.

**000**

"Why the hell are you guys even listening to Otto?!" shouted Sky.

"Oh please...don't act all innocent!" said Otto. "I know that you and Archie are together!"

"And why the hell is that?" asked Sky.

"Because I see the way that you look at each other!" said Otto.

Suddenly, almost everyone gave Otto a look of anger. Archie twitched and leapt on Otto, ignoring the blades on him.

Emilia, on the other hand, wasn't falling for Sky's story.

Holly, Carson, and Kyle fell from the portal.

"Did you idiots add any-" started Giovanni before he looked over at the Tauros. His eyes widened as he saw that they were gone. "W-Where are da Tauros?!"

The Honchkrows looked over and saw that their Tauros cage was gone.

"Wait...Holly...didn't our Tauros have a cage around them?"

Holly paled. "Oops..."

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

Mew and Victini appeared in front of them all, Aylesha looking down next to them. "And the Bisharps win!"

The Bisharps cheered, while Archie continued beating Otto. The Honchkrows all glared at each other, except for Kyle and Carson, who nervously looked at each other.

"Looks like it's time for elimination!" said Mew. "Meet us at the pit in twenty minutes..."

"You're done?" asked Darkrai. "Finally...and if you ask me for something else, I will rip your heads off..."

Mew and Victini both gulped.

**000**

"Alright, so Holly has GOT to go", said Rilee.

"Why her?" asked Ross. "Lilly got you, Emilia, and Sadao out because of her screaming!"

"But who teleported all of our Tauros away?"

"And who tried to get more Tauros with Psychic?" asked Sadao. "It was an accident!"

"An accident that made us lose..."

"Can you stop with that?" asked Ross. "We were gonna lose anyway..."

"Yeah, but we could have won if Holly did her plan correctly!" shouted Lilly. "I think we should focus on Sky too..."

"No", Ross said quickly.

"Oh come on, there's a chance that she's working with the other team behind our backs!" said Lilly.

"But she's still one of the strongest players on the team!" said Sadao.

"Ugh...that doesn't matter!" said Lilly. "Strength won't mean anything if she's helping the other team..."

The guys looked at each other.

**000**

"Sky, you broke the promise..." said Emilia.

Sky folded her arms. "So what if i did?"

"Sky! Come on! The others will think you and Archie are traitors!" shouted Emilia. "And I'm telling you that he's using you!"

"No he's not!" she shouted back. "We worked together and got both teams a Tauros, but what do you know? We still lost!"

"Sky...I'm just trying to look out for you..."

"Then stop!" Sky shouted. "I can take care of myself!"

Emilia froze. She looked down in sadness. "Fine...if that's the way you feel..."

She started walking away. Sky sighed. "Emilia...I didn't mean..."

"-Just let her go..." Sky heard.

Turning around, she saw Archie stumbling towards her covered in more scars. "What happened?!"

"Those blades take a lot out of you..."

Sky giggled before looking back where Emilia walked off. She looked down. Archie sighed and sat down against a tree.

"Come on...talk to Archie..." he said, waving her over.

Sky happily obliged and laid her head against his furry chest.

"I just don't see why she won't just trust that you won't do anything..." said Sky.

"Remember Sky, she was in a war with Sadao. War can make you think irrationally when it comes to more competitions...she just doesn't want any traitors..just reliable friends..."

"And I was one of them..."

"Exactly..."

Sky sighed. "I'm gonna talk to her after the elimination...and I'll keep my promise to her..."

"What promise was that?" asked Archie.

"Oh, she wants me to vote for myself whenever we lose until we get to the merge..."

"What?!"

"It's for loyalty...remember what you just said about her war past affecting her?" asked Sky.

Archie groaned.

"Aww...don't worry..." said Sky, giving him a long kiss. "Mama's coming back..."

Archie smiled and kissed her this time.

In the bushes, Otto growled.

"I can't believe that the others didn't believe me!" Otto growled softly.

"Maybe because they don't like you..." said Sven.

"Shut up!" said Otto. "Now I have to talk to Emilia..."

"So...now we have to become traitors?" asked Vladimir.

"Briefly...just briefly..." said Otto.

"HONCHKROWS! TIME FOR YOUR ELIMINATION!"

**000**

**Mai: 'Gio and I both have this vote covered already'. 'Our votes, along with the ones from Sky, Emilia, Rilee, and Lilly will be enough to get rid of 'mother of the year'.'**

**000**

"Okay...let's see here..." said Mew as he looked through the votes. After tallying them all, Victini came up with the poffins. "Alright, you all know how this works..."

"Carson...Kyle...Giovanni...Mai...Rilee...Emilia...Sadao..."

They all received their poffins.

"Ross man..."

Ross caught his poffin in his beak.

"Sky...Holly...and Lilly...you all have some pretty good reasons to be going..."

"Sky...there's a bit of speculation on whether or not you are actually betraying your team by being with another member..."

Sky growled and blushed.

"Holly...you teleported your teams' Tauros to another location, got caught, and like Jennifer, the girls find you annoying..."

Holly looked down.

"Lilly...you fell face first into Tauros dung and screamed so loud that you got out three other members of your team..."

"Oh please...they act like they wouldn't do the same!" said Lilly.

"Exactly...which is why you're safe..."

"WHAT?!" Sky and Holly exclaimed in shock.

"That's right...and the Radioactive Poffin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Holly."

Holly sighed in anguish.

"Sorry sweetheart...it's time for you to go..." said Mew.

**000**

Holly was sitting inside of the catapult.

"Alright, any final words?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry guys..." said Holly. "For everything..."

"We forgive you", said Kyle and Carson.

"Speak for yourselves..." said Rilee.

"And-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Holly screamed after being launched.

"Well...that's three in a row for you guys..." said Mew.

"Might wanna start making better strategies..." said Victini.

The Honchkrows growled before heading back to the cabins. As they did so, Sky flew next to Emilia and pulled her back.

Sighing, she spoke. "What?"

"Look...I want to apologize for yelling...I just...want you to know that you can trust Archie..."

"It's not that I don't trust him...I'm sure he'll be good to you..." said Emilia.

"Then why do you keep saying that he'll-"

"Look...during my war, a lot of my female friends had crushes and boyfriends that threw them off their focus and...eventually got them killed..." Emilia said sadly, making Sky softly gasp. "I just want you to be careful and not lose your focus..."

"Don't think like that...", said Sky. "Archie and I are perfectly fine with being rivals...just because we're dating doesn't mean we're gonna ruin our chances on purpose..."

"You promise?" asked Emilia.

Sky groaned. "Yeah..."

Emilia giggled. "Okay...and how did you get in the bottom three anyway?"

"Remember the promise in the mess hall?"

"Y-You voted for yourself...and I'll continue to until the merge hits..." said Sky.

Emilia smiled as she hugged Sky, who hugged back. From the bushes, Otto growled in anger.

**000**

**Otto: Looks like I have to find another way...**

**000**

**And...scene! Woo...lots of crazy shit went down. From Otto faking and making an alliance, to Sven and Amy's alone time. Scarlett and Wave now have an alliance...and is Scarlett gaining a crush? We'll see how that works. Nate...that's not cool...ya can't play with a girl's emotions like that. ...Well...actually...nah never mind. Lilly got shitfaced, literally, which is great. Ross and Otto...JUST STOP IT ALREADY! SKY AND ARCHIE ARE PERFECT! Emilia...that's really nice...even though it seemed wrong before. Raiden...Ashton...make out already...and it's really sad that Holly's gone. Now there's only a few "normal" nice people left, like...uh...um...Raiden and Ashton. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	7. Of Course It's Bad

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Revenge of the Island...the campers had some fun catching Tauros while dodging capture themselves. Sven and Vladimir joined Otto's alliance, plotting to get rid of his in the process. Ross tried to get Sky away from Archie, with weak results. Archie went nuts because of Otto. In the challenge, tensions were raised as Otto told the others about Archie and Sky, leaving to some disbelief later on. At the ceremony, because of hatred and mistakes, Holly was launched. **

**What drama will unfold today? Will Ross and Otto's plans work out? Will Nate and Aylesha make out? And who will be eliminated this time? **

**Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Otto slashed the wall of his cabin in anger. Vladimir had an indifferent look on his face, but was actually concealing a small smile.

"Someone's cranky..." he commented.

"You're damn right!" Otto growled before he looked around. "Where the hell is Sven?!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Otto was seething with rage. "You two are usually together! I would've thought that you'd know!"

"Why are you so angry anyway?" asked Vladimir.

"Sky talked to Emilia, and she's okay with her dating Archie!" Otto explained, slashing one of the bed posts, making the bunk wobble. "That is fucking terrible!"

"Um..."

"Come on...we need to find his ass..." said Otto as he angrily walked out of the cabin.

Vladimir laughed after he left. After it died down, he floated out after him.

**000**

**Vladimir: He's such a child...whining and getting upset over a relationship? Pathetic. Love is for the weak...**

**000**

Sven and Amethyst were inside of the mess hall while it was still dark.

"W-Why are we in here?" asked Amethyst, very nervous.

"Because we didn't finish talking last time..." said Sven, sitting next to her again.

Amethyst whimpered. "Sven please, I-I just don't want to talk..."

"Amy...the first step to overcoming your fears and shyness is to talk about your past and issues..." Sven explained. "I really want to help you get over your timid nature..."

"Why do you care so much?" she asked softly.

"Because...you're really cute and nice...and I bet that if you communicate and open up to others more, you'll make more friends..."

"I...I don't really have any friends...yet at least..." she said bashfully.

"Yes you do..." said Sven, getting closer. "You have me..."

Amethyst blushed, as Sven was really close to her. She nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Are you willing to just talk to me now?" asked Sven.

Amethyst felt tears begin to form in her eyes and sniffled. "I-I guess..."

Sven smiled. "Great..." he said, kissing her forehead, making her blush even more as tears fell onto the wooden floor. "It's okay..." he said soothingly.

Amethyst sniffled. "W-When I was younger...I was...be-betrothed..."

Sven sighed in disappointment. "Sounds bad already..."

"It was..." she said.

"Who were you betrothed to?" asked Sven.

"M-My parents wanted me to be classy and rich...so they set me up to marry a mean, selfish, and cruel Tyrunt!" she explained, more tears falling.

Sven was shocked as she continued her story.

"Then...I r-ran away", she explained.

"What?!"

"I couldn't deal with that...I needed to leave!"

Sven nodded.

"Then..." she started to cry even more and even whimper a bit. "...It happened..."

"Oh..." Sven sighed, holding her closer as she sniffled.

"I-I was looking for somewhere to stay afterI ran away..." she started, gasping and coughing from her tears. "I e-ended up f-finding a cave...and there was a Salamence inside..."

Sven was beginning to tear up himself.

"He d-demanded to know why I was in his cave...and when I tried to leave he..."

"What did he do?" Sven growled.

"He blocked me inside so I couldn't leave!" she cried. "Then he raped me over...and over!"

Amethyst slumped onto the ground, a pool of tears forming around her. Sven was crying himself, but he was panting in anger as well.

"I-I escaped when a storm happened...and I never went back!" she shouted.

Sven laid next to her and nuzzled her, attempting to make her feel better. "It's over now..." Sven said, his voice cracking. "As long as I'm with you...I'll always protect you..." he said, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers.

Amethyst sniffled.

At the entrance, Vladimir and Otto were watching.

"Wow...that's horrible..." said Vladimir.

Otto growled as he grabbed Vlad's rock and walked away from the mess hall. "We need him for the ALLIANCE; Not to protect some useless bitch!"

"Come on, she's shy and scared...you shouldn't say that", Vladimir said, even though he didn't care at all.

"I don't give a fuck!" said Otto. "I need him focused."

"Why do you even need to focus?!" asked Vladimir. "You want Sky gone, but she's on another team, and Archie is on our team, but you don't want to get rid of him..."

"I need to convince her team to get rid of her!" said Otto. "But, we're gonna have to keep winning in order to do so...which is why I need him focused!"

Vladimir rolled his eyes.

"Roll your eyes all you want, I need him to stay focused on the alliance, and that's what's going to happen..."

**000**

"Alright, we're on a fucking LOSING STREAK!" shouted Rilee.

"I thought you said that our problems would be over when Lowell was eliminated..." said Carson.

"Shut up!" Rilee shouted. "We need to figure out why we keep losing!"

"IT'S SKY!" shouted Lilly. "She's a traitor!"

"Will you stop that?!" shouted Emilia. "She is not a traitor!"

"Oh come on! Otto told us about her and Archie already!" Lilly growled. "You morons may not believe it, but it's true!"

"We're not morons..." said Sadao and Ross, glaring at her.

"Speak for yourself!" said Lilly before turning towards Carson and Kyle, who were having a tea party.

"Where the hell did that even come from?!" asked Emilia.

"It...is...SKY!"

"She's the strongest one we have!" shouted Sadao. "I told you that last time!"

"And I told you that it doesn't matter if she's helping the other team!"

"Why are you even believeing Otto?" asked Kyle before eating a piece of pie.

"Yeah...they might just be normal friends, but he's just jealous", said Carson.

"I'm sorry, but I doubt that..." said Ross.

"You believe Otto too?!" asked Emilia. "I would've thought that you would have the sense not to believe him."

"Look...I like Sky, but the way she leaves a lot makes me think that she's betraying us..." he said, secretly concocted a scheme. "I mean, she's not even here NOW!"

Looking around, the others saw that he was right.

"Okay...when she gets back, we need to make sure that she doesn't leave at all..." said Rilee.

Ross grinned.

**000**

**Ross: Worked like a charm...**

**Now she's gonna be watched 24/7 to make sure that she doesn't do shit with that son of a bitch Archie...**

**000**

Giovanni and Mai were once again in their forest meeting spot.

"Alright, Holly's gone now, so where do we go from here?" asked Giovanni.

'Alright, now that the weak girls are gone', Mai started, 'it's time for the idiot guys...'

"As previously stated, I nominate everyone except da snake..."

'...You do realize that the idiots always make it far in these games', she wrote.

"Dey do?" asked Giovanni. "Don't see why..."

'They're idiots, and everyone thinks that they're weak!'

"What did I say about the yell-writing?!"

'Ugh, whatever...' Mai wrote. 'Just remember that the idiots need to go before anyone else...'

"Oi...fine..."

'Good...'

**000**

**Giovanni: Annoying little swan...**

**000**

**Mai: 'Ignorant mobster...'**

**000**

"Okay, we're winning a lot so far, so we just need to keep it going", said Aylesha.

"Is that all?" asked Nate.

Aylesha didn't respond, she only turned to Raiden and Ashton. "Alright Raiden, what the hell have you decided?" asked Aylesha, making Nate confused, and causing both Raiden and Ashton to blush.

"Aw geez..." said Raiden.

"Um...hello?" asked Nate, waving an arm.

Raiden and Ashton looked at Nate, then back at Aylesha, who glared at him before looking back at them. After that, Ashton looked at Raiden, who looked back.

"Well?"

Raiden gulped before he used Vine Whip to pull Ashton's head to his, allowing him to kiss her.

Aylesha and Nate both smiled, the latter, folding his arms. "Bout time..."

Breaking the kiss, both of them blushed like Tamato Berries.

"Well Ashton...what's your response?" asked Nate.

"Things that I can't mention to you right now..." said Ashton with a mischievous smile as she looked at Raiden, who was shocked, as were the other two.

"Well...what about you two?" asked Raiden.

"Me and who?" asked Aylesha.

"You and Nate..." Ashton emphasized.

"Um...who's Nate exactly?" asked Aylesha.

"Oh ha ha, very funny", Nate responded sarcastically.

Aylesha didn't respond to him, which was getting really annoying to him.

"Aylesha!" he shouted.

She continued to ignore him, making him growl.

"Uh...Aylesha...I think it's time for a private talk..." said Ashton as she walked over to a nuch of rocks.

Aylesha cursed to herself as she followed.

Nate growled and folded his arms before being put on Raiden's head by said Pokemon.

"Ashton told you not to mess with a girls' emotions..." said Raiden.

"How was I supposed to know that she'd act like I don't exist?!"

"Girls are unpredictale, that's why we, as guys, have to be careful with what we say and do..."

"Luckily, I have no girlfriend...so, that sucks to be you..." said Nate. "You have to watch out more..."

"Oh don't worry about me...you'll see how it is soon enough..."

"Wait...what?"

**-000-**

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ashton.

"He keeps acting like a jerk, and I don't want to and I don't feel like dealing with his comments!"

"Aylesha...he's teasing you..."

"And he's saying things about me?!" she shouted angrily. She growled.

"No! I mean..._teasing_ you..."

After putting the emphasis, Aylesha realized what she meant. She immediately blushed and glared at the hedgehog on Raiden's head.

"He said that you like him and he's just messing around with you until he wants to ask you out..."

Upon hearing that...Aylesha gasped and looked back at Nate, who was still talking to Raiden.

"So...he likes me too?" asked Aylesha.

"Actually, what he said that you've noticed each others' strengths and want to work together..._closer..._"

Aylesha blushed even more before an evil smile appeared on her face.

"What's with the face?"

"He wants to mess with me...so I'll mess with him..." Aylesha said, mischievously smiling.

Ashton smiled back.

**000**

**Aylesha: Nate...prepare to be broken...**

**000**

Wave and Scarlett were in their cabins preparing for bed.

"I wonder where Amy is..." said Wave.

"I'm not sure, but she said that she wanted to be alone..." said Scarlett, reading her book.

"Um...Scarlett, can I ask you something personal?" asked Wave.

"Sure."

"Do you...find me attractive? In any way?" she asked.

Scarlett's face flushed. "Umm...why do you ask?"

"Oh, I mean...you practically kissed me on the cheek and...no one else seems to really talk or care about me other than Kyle and Cyro, but he's gone."

"Why don't you ask Kyle?" asked Scarlett.

"He's a friend, of course he's gonna say yes", Wave explained. "I need someone else..."

"Oh...um, well..." Scarlett started before sighing. "Yes, you're really attractive..."

Wave smiled. "Thanks..."

"No problem..." said Scarlett, still blushing.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Wave asked, changing the subject quickly.

"About what?"

"The team..." she explained. "We've won three times in a row so far...and like Persia once said, all good things come to an end after three..."

"Wait...so you think that we're gonna lose the next challenge..." asked Scarlett, "...because of what an imaginary girl said?"

"I believe it!" said Wave. "When I was growing up, I saw some things that proved that to be true!"

"Like what?"

"Well...I saw my cousin eat three whole cakes and then he threw up upon eating four..."

Scarlett gave her a look. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't because of 'Persia'."

"Well, I saw an Aipom swinging on vines and fall after the third one..."

"Coincidences..."

Wave groaned. "Come on!"

"Sorry, but superheroes aren't real, so their sayings mean nothing!"

Wave sighed. "Fine...then how about a wager..."

"What kind of wager?"

"If we lose the next challenge, you have to believe with and go along with whatever I say..." said Wave.

"Hmm...okay..." said Scarlett. "And if we don't lose, you have to accept he fact that supoerheroes don't exist and stop mentioning them..."

Wave moaned in depression. "Fine..."

"Okay...let's see what happens..." said Scarlett.

"Okay then, good night..." said Wave.

**000**

**Wave: Please let me win this bet! Persia don't fail me now!**

**000**

**Scarlett: I really doubt that we'll lose this time...As we keep winning, our chances increase...**

**000**

The next morning, Sky and Archie awoke in the forest under a pile of leaves. Yawning, Sky smiled up at Archie, as she slept against his chest.

"Wow...you were right...this is more comfortable..." she complimented.

"See, when you're away from the crazies, you feel better", said Archie as Sky lifted her head off of his chest.

Smiling, they shared a kiss before they both got up and shook off the extra leaves sticking on their bodies.

"Race you to the mess hall?" asked Archie.

Sky smirked. "You're on!" she said, taking off.

"Cheater!" Archie shouted as he went after her.

Archie caught up to her, which led to her going faster.

"Stupid wings..." he grumbled as he flapped them harder and harder.

Eventually, he caught up to her as they flew over the cabins. Smiling, he flew over her and got closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making her gasp as they both landed on the beach.

"That is so not fair!" said Sky.

"Sure..." said Archie, " but, either is taking off early..."

Sky growled softly as Archie released her and got up. Sky got up and immediately pinned down Archie.

"What was that for?" asked Archie.

Sky locked their lips together, shocking Archie. He received it anyway, but then remembered where they were.

Breaking the kiss, Archie looked up towards the mess hall.

"Sky...we're next to the mess hall...I don't think this is the right place for this..." he said.

"Shit, you're right..." said Sky, "...and we can't just fly up because they'll suspect us even more...and Emilia already thinks that I may let our relationship cloud my judgement here..."

"Let's just walk towards the stairs and go in that way..." said Archie.

"No...how about, I just fly up, and you walk around", Sky suggested. "That way, they won't get suspicious more..."

"Yeah, if we're not together, they won't start believing Otto..." said Archie.

"Right..." said Sky, kissing him once again before flying up onto the higher cliffslide.

Archie started walking to the stairs on the other side of the beach.

**000**

The Honchkrows saw Sky enter the mess hall and gave her a look of distrust.

"Ugh...what now?"

"Where have yous been?" asked Giovanni.

"I's been sleeping somewhere else..." said Sky.

"I'm guessing with Archie..." said Ross, looking away.

"What?!" exclaimed Sky. "Okay, you know what, if you're gonna keep treating me like I'm some sort of traitor, then I might as well go to the other team!"

Upon hearing that, Emilia's eyes widened as she glared at the others.

"Lay the fuck off of her!" she shouted.

"Why should we?" asked Lilly.

"And why should you guys listen to Archie?" asked Carson.

"Shut up!" said Rilee. "Nobody asked for your input!"

"Ugh...you guys are getting more and more mean as each day passes..." said Kyle.

"Quiet, at least we're actually useful. All you do is make pie!" Lilly exclaimed.

"And one of said pies got us a point in the last challenge, so your logic is flawed..." said Sadao.

"At least I don't waste time fighting with someone who is a better player than myself...'' said Lilly.

"Yeah, Emilia is better than you!" said Rilee. "All you do is agitate her and you don't even do much!"

"The only ones who actually do shit on the team are the thing, Sky, you, Lilly, and Giovanni..." said Sadao. "So don't fucking yell at me!"

"And thank you for throwing us under the bus..." said Ross.

As they continued arguing, Sky groaned and sat at the far end of the table away from them as Archie walked in.

"Hello Archie..." greeted Otto, glaring at him.

"Fuck off..." he growled as he sat away from his team.

"Otto, can you not be an ass?" asked Aylesha.

"Be quiet..." said Otto. "He and Sky are together, you morons just don't believe me..."

"One, we're not morons, you gay prick...and two, why would we believe you anyway?" asked Nate.

"One, I'm not gay...and two, because I'm telling the truth..." said Otto.

"Okay, can we stop doing that?" asked Wave, who was sitting close to Raiden.

"Yeah, we don't want to turn into...that", said Raiden, motioning to the Honchkrows, who were still arguing amongst each other.

"Well, that may happen if Otto keeps acting this way..." said Sven.

Otto gave him a look.

**000**

**Otto: Now he's turning against me? That's it...**

**000**

"Okay, Vladimir, come with me..." said Otto as he went out of the mess hall.

"Uh...why me exactly?" asked Vladimir.

Otto growled. "Just come on!"

Vlad groaned.

"Be careful talking with that dick..." said Nate.

"I'm a ghost-type...what's the worse that can happen?" asked Vladimir as he floated out.

"Alright, what the hell do you want?" asked Vladimir.

"Sven is really annoying me..."

"Because he's not 'siding' with you anymore?" asked Vladimir. "He hasn't done anything othe than that..."

"Since we saw him last night talking with Amethyst, he's changing..." said Otto. "You know what we have to do..."

"What?" asked Vladimir. "Wait...you mean..."

Otto nodded.

"Aw shit.."

**000**

**Vladimir: Oh well, see ya**

**000**

Mew and Victini appeared in the mess hall as Otto and Vladimir reentered the mess hall.

"Alright campers, it's time for your next challenge...an obstacle course!" said Mew.

"Aw crap..." said Ross.

**000**

Back at the plain area, there was a large obstacle course where the serene, grassy area once stood.

The course consisted of a long dock with multiple obstacles. There was also a pit of waste and mud at the bottom of it.

"What the hell is this..." said Sven, his eyes widening.

"Just something called the Dock of Death!" said Victini.

"DEATH?!" shouted Ashton.

"Yes, death..." said Victini with a smile. "And it consists of..."

"-A jump through five rings of fire, followed by a frayed rope swing over a pool of Eelektrik and Eelektross; after that, there is a garbage dive to find a key..." started Mew, "...once the key is found, you must unlock the door, which will lock back automatically after you pass. Then, you will have to dodge things being shot at you by a cannon. After that, you have to hop across numerous planks to make it to the other side, and you hit the container ONCE . The first team to free your mascots will win."

"Um...what mascots?" asked Carson.

"The mascots will be your leaders!"

"Wait...w-"

Giovanni and Otto were both teleported inside of the large glass contaniners. They were both tied up.

"Wait...so we have to have everything for this course and save our "great leaders"?" asked Lilly.

"Don't you make us lose this challenge!" Rilee growled.

"Now, we're gonna allow you all to choose your teams' orders!"

"Wait, we have fewer people!" said Sky.

"So?" asked Victini. "Everyone keeps going until they free their leaders..."

**000**

"Well this should be fun..." said Aylesha.

"Yeah, we don't have to do anything", said Nate.

"Whoa whoa whoa, come on guys, I know we all hate Otto, but we should still win at least..." said Scarlett.

"You know Scarlett, lately you've been speaking words to Otto and now you're protecting him...do you-"

"Ew! NO!" she shouted. "I just want us to keep winning-"

"-Even if means that Archie is miserable?" asked Wave, smirking.

Scarlett growled softly.

"Yeah Scarlett, we all want to win...but we need to get rid of Otto. He's dead weight anyway..." said Raiden.

"Yeah...I guess..." said Scarlett with a sigh.

Wave smirked.

"So...what's the order?" Ashton asked.

"Well...Scarlett can go first, then it can be Wave, Archie, Amethyst, Sven, Vladimir, Raiden, you, then me..." Aylesha explained. "It doesn't matter, anyway..."

"Um...you missed me!" growled Nate.

Aylesha grinned. "Sure I did..." she whispered, rubbing her tail against him sensually. Nate shuddered and blushed a bit, making Aylesha and Ashton giggle.

Nate gulped.

**000**

**Nate: Okay...last night she hated my guts...now all of a sudden, she's trying to seduce me?! Well...two can play it that game...**

**000**

"Okay, I say that Ross goes first, Rilee next, Sky, Emilia, Kyle, Mai, Carson, Sadao, and I'll go last...", said Lilly.

"Um...I guess..." said Emilia.

"Yeah, you actually make sense this time..." said Rilee. "You would hardly try..."

"Don't patronize me..." said Lilly, folding her arms.

"Well...I guess we're set..." said Sadao.

"Alright", said Victini. "Let's get started!"

**000**

Everyone that was chosen was standing on the dock.

"Alright! If one of you falls off or messes up, you have to start all the way over again!" announced Mew.

"WHAT?!"

"And anyone who has played a part to the victory or loss has invincibility..."

"Now, the challenge begins in three...two...one!"

Ross immediately started flying towards the flaming rings. As he got close to one, however, it moved out of the way, making him crash into a pole.

"What the hell?!" Sadao asked.

Scarlett started running as Ross shook himself off and tried again. Scarlett tried to jump through the ring, but it moved again as she got halfway through it.

It launched her off the side and into the mud and waste. Scarlett moaned in sadness as she tried to get the dirt off of her fur.

Ross started flying quickly after the movement of each ring, but as he got to the last one, he got hit in the head by the ring after it moved at the last second.

"Ooh..." mostly everyone said.

Scarlett got back up on the dock and started running again. She hopped through the first three rings before being getting caught in one of them. Instead of being launched again, however, she held on until it stopped moving and finished jumping through them all.

Scarlett grabbed the first rope and started swinging across the pool. Because of her small stature, she was able to do it without problems. After making it across, she dove into one of the dumpsters in search of the key.

Ross regained his composure before flying across the pool and immediately diving into the dumpster.

"HEY!" shouted Aylesha.

"Didn't say it wasn't allowed..." said Mew.

"Wait...if that's the case..." Emilia whispered to herself. "ROSS! JUST FLY OVER EVERYTHING AND USE BRAVE BIRD!"

"WHAT?!" majority of the Bisharps shouted.

Ross smiled and got out of the dumpster before flying over everything and diving straight towards Giovanni's glass container. It didn't break, though, it only caused a crack to appear.

"Next!" shouted Mew.

Rilee started running across the dock. She long jumped through the rings of fire and immediately started swinging on the ropes.

Scarlett finally emerged from her dumpster with a key in her mouth. She jumped out of the dumpster and ran to the door to unlock it.

Once she did so, the key disappeared and the door locked after she passed through. Rilee dove into her own bin and immediately found the key with little trouble.

Scarlett started running past the cannon, dodging the objects being launched at her as Rilee unlocked the door on her side. After she finally got passed the cannon, Scarlett began carefully hopping across the platforms, which were very wobbly.

Nervous, she was making the platforms shake even more. After she tried hopping to another one, she fell into the mud again.

Her team didn't let out any sounds of sadness, making the Honchkrows semi-suspicious. Rilee dodged the cannon blasts and jumped carefully across each platform before making it to Giovanni's container.

She used Meteor Mash on the area where Ross made the crack and made it even larger.

"Next Honchkrow!" shouted Mew. "Bisharps, you guys are sucking..."

They all smiled at each other, but no one was happier than Archie. Scarlett made it all the way back to the beginning with a sad frown on her face.

Sky immediately took to the skies and flew over all of the obstacles before using Boomburst on Giovanni's container.

The attack actually made the container break, freeing Giovanni.

"Finally!"

"Wow...in a surprising twist, THE HONCHKROWS ARE THE WINNERS!"

The Honchkrows all cheered as Scarlett sadly sulked over to her team. Wave found herself smiling.

"Sorry for making you do it first Scarlett..." said Aylesha. "But, we told you that we wanted Otto gone...why did you go anyway?'

Scarlett looked at Wave, who looked away with a smirk.

"I...just wanted us to win and keep players..." said Scarlett.

"Well...after Otto's gone tonight, that'll be sure to happen", said Nate.

"Bisharps...we'll see you all at tonight's elimination...even though with all of your talking it's pretty clear who's leaving..." said Mew.

The team looked up at Otto, who was still tied up and stuck in the glass container.

**000**

"Well Otto, looks like you'll be leaving today..." said Vladimir.

Chuckling deviously, Otto shook his head. "That's what they all think..."

"What do you mean?" asked Sven.

"Well, it's strange that you'd ask Sven, considering that you are shifting your focus!" shouted Otto.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" asked Sven.

"Vladimir and I have noticed that you are spending more time with Amy than with the alliance..."

"So what!?" asked Sven. "I like her and I feel bad for her!"

"Well that's gonna stop you from winning eventually, so we're gonna be nipping that in the bud tonight..."

"You get rid Amethyst and I will make sure that your ass is served on a bloody, silver platter..." growled Sven.

"Your hollow threats don't scare me..." said Otto as he saw Archie flew past the window, towards the forest.

Growling, he looked back at the two. "I need you focused at all time so that you can help me get rid of Sky when we make it to the merge..."

"And what if you DON'T make it to the merge?" asked Vladimir.

"Oh, I will..don't worry about me..." said Otto.

Sven growled. "You know what, fuck you Otto!"

He ran out of the cabin in order to tell the others his plan.

"The fool..." said Otto.

"Okay...now can you explain to me how you aren't getting eliminated?"

"I'm sure that Mew and Victini will tell..."

**000**

**Otto: After I get rid of Amethyst, he'll probably leave the alliance, but I won't let him. If the others find out about his and Vladimir's involvement with me...they'll be on the same boat as I am...**

**Archie...I love you...and I will make sure that the bitch between us is gone so that we can be together!**

**000**

**Vladimir: Otto...is a nutcase...**

**000**

At the elimination ceremony, everyone was glaring at Otto.

"Well...looks like there's more anger here...excellent..." said Victini, holding the poffins.

"You all know the drill already..." said Mew. "But first, immunity..."

"Wait...WHAT?!" almost everyone shouted.

"Yeah..." said Victini, confused at to why they were surprised. "Remember, we said that anyone who contributed to the win or loss cannot be eliminated."

"Wait...t-that means..." started Ashton.

"Scarlett and Otto, you guys get your poffins first!" said Victini as he tossed them their poffins.

"And Aylesha, you get one for winning the last challenge, meaning that you have immunity as well!" said Mew, preparing to give her her poffin.

"WAIT!" Aylesha shouted, not wanting to waste immunity when she was sure that she's safe anyway. "Can't I just save it for when I want to use it?" she asked, preparing for a negative answer.

"Sure...you're the first contestant to actually ask that..." said Mew. "At least I think so..."

"And good on ya for that because you...Nate...Raiden...Ashton...Archie...Wave...Vladimir...and Sven are safe..." Victini said. "Meaning that the Radioactive Poffin goes to...

Amethyst!"

Everyone except for Vladimir and Otto gasped. She began tearing up as she hugged sven, who started to tear up as well.

"Well...this is a sad time..."

**000**

Amethyst was sniffling as tears dripped inside of the catapult. Sven was right next to her, outside of the catapult.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you..." he apologized, looking into her head.

"So am I...I never even got to do anything helpful or even make friends..." she said, starting to cry.

"Amy...we're all your friends..." said Ashton with a smile.

Sniffling, Amethyst gave them a small smile. "R-Really?"

"Of course..." said Raiden.

Amethyst blushed. "I wish our last conersation wasn't so dark..." said Sven.

Amy looked down. "I know...but, at least I found someone who cares about me..." she said, kissing his nose.

Sven blushed. "Well..maybe, if you're comfortable with it, we could-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Looking over, he saw that Mew and Victini weren't near the lever. They actually pointed to who was...Otto.

"You are a son of a bitch!" Sven growled as he tackled him into the water.

"Hmm...I guess it's time for a pool party!" said Nate, diving in to help Sven beat Otto.

"Save some room!" said Aylesha as she dove in as well.

"I'm guess that you're going in next, huh Archie?" asked Wave before noticing that he wasn't there. "Archie?"

**000**

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Archie screamed, firing Hyper Beams around his area in the forest.

**000**

**Okay...there's more drama interaction than challenge in this...which is kinda bad because this is a COMPETITION. Meh, who cares. OTTO! JUST DIE! I can't fricking believe that Amethyst and Sven didn't officially get to hook up! I swear, Otto just wants to ruin everyon's life so that they only care about him being with Archie...which will NEVER happen! Well...it looks like Scarlett lost her bet...prepare for some sidekick shiz gurl! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and want to kill Otto brutally. I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Me: Go on...you'll be fine**

**Amethyst: B-be s-sure to r-review...**


	8. Duel Revelations

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Revenge of the Island, the contestants dealt with an obstacle course. Drama and tension exploded, as Otto decided to target Sven's love, Amethyst. Aylesha found out about Nate's plan, which led to her starting to fight back. People were accused of being traitors, bets were made, and in the end, the Bisharps purposely lost in an attempt to get rid of Otto. But in a shocking twist, Otto was given immunity for being in the course and poor Amy took the hurl of shame. **

**Will Otto strike again? Will someone die? And who will be eliminated this time on Total...Pokemon...Revenge of the Island?!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Sven was pacing back and forth on the beach. After Amethyst's elimination, which took place two days prior, that's the only place he has been.

Raiden, Ashton, Nate, and Aylesha were there with him as well, they just didn't say anything to him. Getting annoyed by that, Nate decided to speak up.

"Yo, Sven!"

He didn't respond, he just contnued pacing. This time around, however, he began muttering something inaudible.

"Sven, we know you're pissed about what Otto did, so why don't you just talk to us so we can make a plan..." said Aylesha.

Upon hearing that, Sven grew a small smile. "Really?"

"Of course..." said Ashton.

"I'm sure that you can ask anyone on the team if they like Otto and they say 'no'", said Raiden.

Sven grinned. "Awesome...thanks..."

"I'm pretty sure that everyone wanted to get rid of him as soon as we heard about what he did to Archie..." started Nate. "But, you're welcome anyway..."

Aylesha began thinking before gaining her own smile. "Sven, how would you like to join our alliance..."

"No, I'm never tusting alliances again..." said Sven. It only took him a few seconds before he paled, realizing what he just said.

"Again?" asked Nate, folding his arms. "What do you mean...again?"

"Oh nothing...so what's the plan?" asked Sven.

"The first plan is for you to tell us what you mean by 'again'", said Aylesha, looking at him suspiciously.

"Can we just forget that I said that?" asked Sven.

"You know, if you don't tell us...that makes you suspicious..." said Nate. "And you could get eliminated for that..."

"You guys wouldn't do that..." said Sven, hopefully. "Right?"

"It's your decision..." said Aylesha.

Ashton and Raiden didn't really enjoy doing that, but they sighed and nodded. Sven sighed in anguish. If he told them about his alliance with Vladimir and Otto, he would be seen as a traitor for working with him...then again...so would Vlad. If he didn't tell them, they would think that he's suspicious and vote him out when they got the chance. It was a lose-lose, but it was his choice either to be honest...or lie.

"Well?"

"Um...uh..." he started before he finally sighed. "I...I'm in an alliance with Otto."

The four of them gasped.

"WHAT?!" shouted Nate.

"How could you even team up with him?" asked Ashton.

"I didn't want to!" said Sven. "I was just in an alliance with Vladimir, but then Otto said that he wanted to make an alliance. Vladimir let him take over and told me that we would be able to get him out whenever we want...but so far...it's been shit..."

"Wait...so you and Vladimir were only with him so you can get rid of him?"

"Pretty much..." said Sven. "But now that he's gotten rid of Amy...he's going to wish he was gone sooner..."

"In that case...he's definitely leaving now", said Aylesha.

Sven smiled. "You're not angry?"

"If you were really working with him, we would be..." said Raiden.

"But since you're playing him..." started Ashton. "It's fine."

Sven chuckled.

"Alright, here's the plan..." said Aylesha as the five of them got together.

After about 15 minutes, they all understood what they were doing to do.

"Hopefully, this time he'll be gone..." said Nate.

"I hope so t-" Sven started before he disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?!" asked Aylesha.

**000**

Sven appeared inside of the cabin with Vladimir and Otto, who looked at him angrily.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Sven. "And how did the hell did I get here?!"

"Well, I told Vlad to teleport you here..." said Otto, making Sven glare at the ghost, who sighed.

"And you are here because you are staying in this alliance..."

"Fuck you..." said Sven as he started walking out.

Otto jumped over him and held a blade to his neck. "You...are staying...or else I will end you..."

Sven looked down at the blade at his neck before glaring into the eyes of Otto, who was still angry.

"I...don't...care..." said Sven as he hoofed Otto in the goods and kicked him out of the cabin with his hind legs.

"That's it!" Otto seethed. "You wanna be pissy and disobedient? Let's see how you act when you're eliminated next!"

"Oh please, why would I be eliminated?" asked Sven, as Vladimir floated next to him.

"Everyone hates me...and you're working with me", said Otto. "That's grounds for elimination..."

"And what makes you think that I'll be eliminated before you?" asked Sven, chuckling a bit at his statement.

"It's been proven numerously that the members of an alliance are eliminated before the leader..." said Otto as he got up.

"Yeah, well nobody cares about your existance here, so...that doesn't mean shit..."

"You'll still be targeted...same with you Vlad, so you might as well take it and stay with me until your time comes..." said Otto.

"Yeah...that ain't gonna happen..." said Vladimir. "After seeing all of your bullcrap...I've decided to resign..."

"Well, I guess you'll be on the chopping block as well..." said Otto, chuckling darkly.

"Are you seriously doing all of this crap over fricking Archie?!" asked Sven angrily. "YOU COULD HAVE LEFT HIM ALONE! AND THEN NONE OF THIS BULLSHIT WOULD HAVE HAD TO BE DONE YOU INSENSITIVE FUCK!"

"Oh boo-hoo, your girlfriend's gone. GET OVER IT!"

Sven tackled Otto as the two began to fight, with Otto having the advantage. Vlad was chuckling evilly to himself.

**000**

**Vladimir: Sweet, sweet, violence...**

**Too bad Otto's gonna be gone after the next challenge...and YES, HE WILL...I'll make sure of that...**

**000**

"Alright Scarlett, you've lost the bet..."

Scarlett moaned in sadness. "Do I really have to listen to EVERYTHING you say?"

"You lost, of course you do!" said Wave with a smile. "No 'common sense' from you..."

Scarlett sighed. "Fine..." she said, annoyedly. "So, what are we going to do for the next challenge?"

"Well...I'm not sure what the next challenge is..." said Wave in a know-it-all manner. "But...as Gangro has said, .ANYTHING."

Scarlett was about to say something, but sighed instead. "Good one..."

Wave smiled, but couldn't help but feel a bit bad.

**000**

**Wave: I know we made the bet...but I can't help but feel...bad for her. Oh well...hopefully the feeling will go away and she'll eventually come to enjoy it...**

**000**

Archie was panting angrily while sitting in a tree, his tail swishing intensely. He was getting really annoyed that he couldn't get rid of Otto. After all he's been through in his life, the one person he hated the most was with him and it seemed like he wouldn't be going away, which brought his anger out.

He heard the sound of someone landing and saw Sky standing and looking around; probably looking for him as usual.

"Arch?!"

Yep...

"Archie, where are you?" Sky asked herself.

It was then that she noticed a blue, plume-like leaf hanging from a tree. She sighed and flew up next to him, sitting on the same branch.

"Otto still here?" asked Sky.

"What do you think?" asked Archie, bluntly.

Sky looked down. Feeling bad for being somewhat hurtful in his response, he sighed and brought Sky closer to him. It didn't seem to help her.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Archie.

"My teammates..." said Sky. "They think that I'm a traitor because I haven't been with them a lot during these times...even though Mai and Giovanni are hardly around too..."

"Oh, so they're targeting you?" asked Archie, actually worried.

"That's what it seems like..." said Sky, snuggling against his chest, with Archie resting a wing on her side.

Kissing her forehead, Archie rubbed her side. "It'll be fine...you're the strongest player they have. I mean...you're the main reason you all won last time..." he said, chuckling.

Sky smiled. "You're right..."

"And here's a tip...since they want to talk about you being a traitor...why don't you counter with how they're actually playing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...so far, the only people who are ACTIVELY doing things for the team are you, Rilee, Giovanni, Ross, and Emilia", Archie started. "What has everyone else been doing?"

Thinking about it, Sky smiled and stared at Archie seductively. She locked their lips together, prompting Archie to bring her even closer.

Once she broke it, she nuzzled him. "I love you..."

Archie was shocked. He blushed a deep crimson. "I-I love you too..."

Sky blushed as well as they shared another quick kiss.

"Well, I should get back to my team so I can avoid confrontation again..." said Sky, beginning to take off.

"Better hurry..." said Archie with a small smirk. He smacked Sky on the butt, making her blush, but also smile mischievously at him.

She flew back towards the cabins, leaving Archie sitting in the tree. Little did they both know, Ross overheard their entire conversion, as he hid in a bush after following Sky. He sighed and looked down.

**000**

**Ross: They really do care for each other...**

**Great...now I feel like a jerk...but come on! I really like her! **

**Wait...what if she's just doing this for the competition...like to form false bonds to trip him up. He IS really strong...**

**When I tell her how I feel, I'll see what's really going on...**

**000**

**Archie: Damn...I never knew Sky felt that way about me...**

**I mean...we've already been together for about three or four weeks...but I really do feel a great connection between us. I love her...**

**000**

**Sky: I love Archie so much...he's so smart and he gets me going! I'm really glad that he's actually here for me too...**

**000**

Mai and Giovanni were back at their meeting area.

'Alright mobster...which idiot should go...?'

"Watch da mentionin'", Giovanni threatened. "And I think dat da idiot with da fucking pies needs to go..."

'Excellent...that's just who I was thinking...' she wrote. 'He's the zaniest one...'

"Zany?" asked Giovanni.

'Ugh...nevermind...' Mai wrote with a sigh. 'Let's just get rid of him soon...'

"Hopefully we can..." said Giovanni.

'There's no doubt...'

**000**

**Mai: 'Kyle is the most likely to succeed and win this game. Him and Carson are close, but Kyle is just more likely because of his "cuteness"'**

**000**

**Giovanni: I woulda preferred gettin' rid of da bell...**

**000**

The next morning, everyone except for Archie was in the mess hall eating breakfast. However, as usual, there were some disputes.

"You know...you being here doesn't change anything..." said Lilly, glaring at Sky.

Sky glared back. "And what does that mean?"

"You'll eventually be eliminated, traitor..." said Lilly.

"Yes, you all will eliminate me even though I'm one of the only ones who actually does the challenges. Majority of you...and that actually includes YOU-", Sky started, pointing at Lilly, "-hardly ever do things for the team..."

"It's not our fault that you guys choose to do the challenges yourselves..." said Sadao. "We could do some things for the challenges..."

"Oh really?" asked Rilee, putting down her toast. "Then let's see how you all do after today..."

"Yeah...then we'll be able to see if yous are actually able to do something good..." said Giovanni. "If not...you're catapulted..."

The ones that it applied to, minus Mai and Lilly, gulped.

**000**

**Mai: 'Idiot...'**

**000**

**Lilly: I am on a team with nimrods...**

**000**

"Hey Sven, what happened?" asked Aylesha, who noticed the buck's angry expression, aimed directly at Otto.

"That jackass had Vlad teleport me...and threatened to get me eliminated because I was working with him...even though it'll never happen", Sven growled. "He even said that he'd stay until the merge and I'll be eliminated before him..."

"Oh...well with what we have planned...he will be going, no matter what..."

Sven smirked.

Mew and Victini floated into the mess hall.

"Alright campers, it's about that time again!" said Mew.

"Time for you to stop torturing us?" asked Nate, sarcastically.

"It's never that time..." said Victini with a laugh. "Now, follow us!"

**000**

Everyone met up at the junkyard.

"What are we doing here?" asked Carson.

"Yeah, this place is too filthy..." said Lilly.

"Stop complaining and maybe we'll explain why you're all here..." said Mew, annoyed.

Everyone stayed quiet after that.

"Finally..." said Mew. "Now, today's challenge is a duel!"

"Battling? Awesome!" said sky with a confident smirk.

"Yes, it is battling...but it not your typical battle..." said Victini.

"How so?" asked Ashton.

"I'm glad you asked..." said Mew with a smile. "You must each elect one player from each team to go against each other, but instead of using moves, you'll be using actual weapons!" he explained as multiple maces, sledgehammers, swords, and flails appeared.

Everyone was shocked at this knowledge. Most of them had seen the past seasons, and something like this was definitely a new low.

"Um...you do know that we could DIE from that stuff...right?" asked Aylesha.

"Oh please, you really think we'd risk lawsuits?" asked Mew.

"You let Ray stay last season even though he pushed the boundaries..." said Emilia.

"Moving on..." said Victini. "Once you choose your duelers, both teams must construct armor for them, and the duelers must choose the armor that they want to use-"

"Question-" started Scarlett. "It'll be useless for both of the teams to make two suits of armor because the person we choose will just the one from their team."

"You all just can't wait for everything to be explained can you?" asked Victini. "If you'd let me finish, I could've told you that the people you choose will be teleported away until the teams get done with the armor, meaning that they won't know which team built which suit..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, now next time...be patient!" Mew shouted, causing them all to flinch.

"Now...choose your duelers..." said Victini.

**000**

"Oh, since you all want to prove yourselves, which of yous is gonna go?" asked Honchkrow.

Mai smiled inwardly and looked down at Kyle. She quickly wrote something on her board and tapped him.

Kyle turned.

'Why don't you go?'

"W-Why me?" asked Kyle.

'You can be useful like the others...be a leader...'

"Can I use my pies?"

'Um...of course...'

"I'm in!"

"You're gonna do it Kyle?" asked Sky. "You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm surprised Fangface isn't volunteering for shit..." Emilia. "Looks like the Mudkip is a bigger man than you..."

"Shut the fuck up..." Sadao growled.

**000**

"Alright, which one of us is going to go?" asked Archie.

"I say that I go..." said Otto. "I...already have armor anyway", he said, winking at Archie, who growled.

"Yeah...no", said Aylesha.

Scarlett saw Wave, look a bit anxious, and smiled.

"How about Wave?"

"Wait...what?!" asked Wave.

"Yeah...you keep talking about it, so here's your chance..." said Scarlett.

"I have no objections..." said Raiden.

"Me neither..."

"As long as she gets the job done...I don't care", said Vladimir.

Aylesha looked at Wave with worried eyes. "Are you sure that you can do this?" asked Aylesha.

"Um...probably-"

"Probably's not good enough..." said Otto. "I'm going..."

"NO!" shouted Archie.

"Wave...try to lose this..." Aylesha whispered . "We need to get rid of Otto, now..."

"I already know that we all want him gone...I'm just nervous about who they actually chose over there..."

"Don't worry, as long as you pretend to faint when it's over and the armor protects you, you'll be fine..."

Wave smiled and nodded.

**000**

"Alright...who have you chosen?" asked Mew.

Kyle and Wave walked up for their teams. Upon seeing Kyle walk up, Wave smiled. Her team however, did the opposite.

**000**

**Nate: YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"**

**000**

"Wow...water vs. water...this'll be interesting..." said Victini. "But anyways-"

Victini teleported them both away.

"Now that they're gone...go make some armor!"

"And be careful because we have some vicious junkyard dogs in there that will try to stop you..."

Everyone looked at each other nervously.

**000**

"Okay...so this should be pretty easy..." said Giovanni as he yanked out a car door. "What o yous think?"

Getting no response, he turned and saw that Mai was the only one with him. Flying down quickly, he looked around and saw no sign of them.

"Where'd they go?!"

'They split up, as usual...' Mai wrote.

Giovanni groaned.

'Well...at least now we can plan Kyle's demise...'

"Yeah...about dat...I actually want to WIN again..." Giovanni emphasized. "We were on a losing streak and when we won, I thought about keepin' it dat way. I ain't about to lose on purpose..."

Mai sneered. 'How are we gonna have a chance to win if we keep all of these idiots and threats in?!'

"I dunno, but I know dat I don't wanna hear dose two rodents' comments at the end of da eliminations..."

'...Mew is a cat...and Victini is a fox...' Mai wrote.

"No one cares!" Giovanni exclaimed. "Main point: I ain't purposely losin'..."

Mai groaned. She felt like getting rid of _him _now...but she needed a reliable ally.

'Fine...'

"Good...now get searchin..." said Giovanni.

**000**

**Mai: 'He is beginning to annoy me...'**

**000**

Ross was with Sky, looking for good parts for armor.

"Okay, we should make them look similar, but one is gonna be good...and the other is gonna be bad", said Sky.

"So...how are we gonna do that?" asked Ross.

"Um...gather some parts that are better than another..." said Sky.

"Oh...well...okay", said Ross as he flew over to a junk pile.

Sky landed near another one and found numerous old pizza boxes, rusty pipes, and even a crusty toilet...

She scoffed and started looking around a bit more. She turned around and saw Ross in front of her, making her jump.

"Jeez Ross, give a girl a warning!" Sky shouted. "Did you find something?"

"Oh...no", said Ross. "I want to talk to you about something..."

"About what?"

"Um...well..." he began blushing. "You see Sky...I really like you...and...I was wondering if..."

"Well, would you look at the time, I have to go look somewhere else..." Sky quickly said before flying away.

"Sky!" Ross shouted before groaning in sadness. "Great...just great..."

Sky flew off and looked back to make sure he wasn't following her. Not looking where she was going, she ended up crashing into something...well, actually...someone. It was Archie.

"Ow..." Archie groaned, holding his head.

Sky gasped and gulped.

"Oh, hey Sky..." said Archie.

Unlike what most girls would do in this type of situation, Sky didn't get nervous...as much. She sighed.

"_I have to tell him..."_

"What's the matter Sky?" Archie asked, noticing her nervousness.

"Oh...um...R-Ross just told me that he really liked me...and was about to ask me out..." Sky explained.

Sky was prepared to hear him exclaim something, but was shocked when he didn't and he actually wore a small smile.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Sky.

Archie looked down and saw a metal plate. He flew down towards it, ignoring Sky's question. Sky flew down after him with a slightly ticked demeanor. Once he picked up, Sky growled.

"Wait...so you don't care that Ross tried to ask me out?!" Sky asked, angered.

"Oh, I care...but I've always known..." said Archie.

"Wait...what?" asked Sky, shocked.

"Yeah...and I'm actually surprised that you didn't notice", Archie said with a chuckle as he picked up a spike collar. "Cool..." he said, admiring the accessory.

"Wait..." Sky said, getting close to him. "How did you know?!"

"Sky...he glares at me, I sometimes hear him talking about how much he likes you and how much he hates me in the confessionals...and he even eavesdropped on us last night..." Archie explained as he picked up a medieval knight helmet. "I won't even ask how this got here..."

"So...he hates you?" asked Sky.

"Just because he knows that we're together..."

Sky sighed. "Well...now I've broken his heart..."

"You know...I have an idea about how we can fix that..."

"How?"

Archie stole a quick kiss from her. "You'll see."

Sky smiled before slowly moving her claws to the helmet and snatching it.

"WHY YOU-!" Archie shouted.

"LOVE YOU!" she shouted, teasingly as she flew away.

**000**

**Archie: That girl is just...wow...**

**000**

**Sky: It's all about the seduction...**

**000**

Otto was watching the two of them talk and growled before bending a hub cup.

"Hey! We could've used that..." said Vladimir.

"Fuck this..." said Otto. "I've got to find Ross..."

"Why exactly?" asked Vladimir.

"I want Sky gone immediately..."

"He isn't gonna listen to you..." said Vladimir.

"Yes he will..." said Otto.

"Ugh...can we just focus on the challenge instead of ruining Archie's life?" Vlad asked.

Otto gave him a look, making Vlad sigh. "I mean...instead Sky ruining YOUR life..."

"I suppose you're right..." said Otto. "We still need to win..."

"Thank you..." said Vladimir. "Now, grab that freezer door...and let's go..."

Otto looked over and saw an open freezer with a door in front of it. Otto picked it up and he and Vladimir headed off to find more.

**000**

Emilia, Sadao, and Carson were searching together.

"Hey guys, do you think that we can use this washing machine as one piece of armor?" asked Carson, looking at a washing machine. Getting no response, he looked around. "Guys?"

Hearing a few crashes...he quickly floated around and eventually saw Emilia and Sadao fighting.

"Guys come on!" he shouted. "We have a challenge!"

The two of them ignored him and continued fighting. Groaning, Carson floated back to the washing machine and then headed back to the entrance of the junkyard.

"Ass!" Emilia shouted, tossing an anvil at Sadao. Sadao ducked and hissed before striking her with his tail. After that, he wrapped his body around her and started to squeeze her.

Emilia growled and bit him, making him growl and let her go.

"You stupid bitch!"

"Screw you!" she shouted as she used Crush Claw, knocking him out.

She walked over to the anvil she threw and picked it up before going to the beginning.

**000**

**Sadao: You know I just let her win...that dumb bitch wouldn't really beat me...**

**000**

**Emilia: He is such a loser...**

**000**

The Grassy Alliance, along with Sven, like the others, wandered around.

"Ugh...all these parts are good..." said Nate as he threw down a safe door.

"Is anything hear really rusted?" asked Ashton as she looked at a bicycle wheel.

"I'm not even looking, I'm just waiting to fight some vicious junkyard dogs..."

"You mean those guys?" asked Raiden, pointing a vine at an Arcanine, Lucario, Manectric, Stoutland, and Houndoom, who all had pissed looks on their faces.

"Awesome!" said Aylesha before glancing at Nate. She kissed his cheek slowly. "Wish me luck..." she said flirtaciously, making Nate shudder. He smirked in his mind.

"Okay..." he said before dipping her and planting a kiss on her lips. "Good luck..."

Twirling back up, Aylesha blushed a bright crimson, making Nate chuckle.

**000**

**Aylesha: *blushing with a smile* He...is good...**

**000**

**Nate: She's good...really good...**

**000**

**Raiden: Well...it looks like that's gonna continue...**

**Ashton: It won't have to if Nate breaks already...**

**Raiden: Oh please...Aylesha will break first...**

**Ashton: Oh yeah? How about a wager then?**

**Raiden:...aw crap...**

**000**

As Aylesha went towards the five dogs, Sven, who was astounding by what he just witnessed, spoke up.

"Um...what's going on?" Sven whispered to Raiden.

"Those two have some tension between them...and they're try to break each other..."

"Wow..." Sven said with a laugh.

"Yeah..."

Aylesha walked over to the dogs and got into battle position. "Come at me mutts..."

They all looked at each other.

"Why exactly?" asked the Stoutland.

"You're the junkyard dogs, aren't you supposed to be vicious?!"

"Oh...you're one of the newbies..." said the Houndoom.

"Wait...are you-" she started. "Jesse..." she said, pointing to the Lucario, who nodded.

"Cano?" the Arcanine nodded.

"Hex...Ebony...Demenio..." she finished. "Wait...why are you guys here?"

"Well...our oh-so-gracious hosts decided that it'd be fun to teleport us here and have us be junkyard dogs..." Cano explained.

"Yeah, so can ya break these collars off?" asked Jesse.

"Um...okay..." she said before stopping. "Wait...could you do me a favor if I do?"

"If it means getting away from this hell hole...definitely..." said Demenio.

"Awesome!" she said, breaking the chains that they all had around their necks.

"Thanks!" Hex said. "Now what do you need?"

"I need you guys to help us my team lose..."

"Wait...you actually want to lose?" asked Ebony. "Why?"

"We need to get rid of a prick on our team.." said Aylesha.

"Oh?" asked Hex. "Well, this should be interesting then..."

"Definitely..." said Aylesha.

**000**

Lilly was sitting around while Rilee looked around...typical.

"Can you please help out for once?" asked Rilee angrily.

"No way..." said Lilly. "This place is disgusting and I'm not touching anything!"

"Most of this stuff is fine!" Rilee shouted. "There is nothing that bad here!"

Suddenly a long tentacle extended from a toilet and grabbed Lilly, making her scream. Rilee was shocked and slowly moved back.

**000**

**Rilee: Well, it was nice knowing her...meh, not really...**

**000**

"So...Kyle..." Wave started.

"Yeah?"

"I...hope you do well..."

"So do I..." Kyle admitted. "I'm kinda nervous..."

"Why?" asked Wave. "You're battling me..."

"That's why I'm nervous..." said Kyle. "I like you, so I don't wanna hurt you..."

"Wait...y-you like me?" asked Wave.

"Yeah, don't you like me too?" asked Kyle.

"Oh...well...yeah..." said Wave. "I really do..."

"See, I knew it!" said Kyle. "We wouldn't be best friends if we didn't like each other..."

"Wait...f-friends?" asked Wave. She had gotten the wrong idea!

"Yeah...why?" asked Kyle. "Wait...you..."

Wave blushed.

"You like me just because of pies?!"

Wave was shocked at that response and simply sighed. He didn't really understand.

"No..." said Wave. "I thought you mean that you...like _like me_..."

"Oh...of course I do", said Kyle cheerfully.

Wave kept blushing and stared at him confusedly. "Wait...now you're confusing me Kyle..."

"I know!" said Kyle happily. "That's another one of my superpowers!"

Wave giggled.

"Wave..." she heard. She looked at the entrance of the mess hall and saw Scarlett waving her over.

"Um...Kyle...I'll be back", said Wave.

"Oh, okay..." said Kyle.

Wave ran over to Scarlett. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see what you were doing with Kyle..." said Scarlett with a smirk.

"Oh, we're not doing anything..." she said.

"Oh really?" asked Scarlett. "'Cause I couldn't help by overhear you talking about how Kyle like likes you... "

"Oh...well...um..."

"And you were blushing a lot when he said that..."

"You'd do the same..."

"This isn't about me though..." said Scarlett. "Get in there girl..."

"What?!" Wave exclaimed. "He's on the other team and I'm not sure if I really like him that way..."

Scarlett sighed. "Wave...Raiden is with Ashton, and nobody cares that Archie and Sky are dating except for Sky's team..."

"Wait, they really are dating?"

"Of course they are..." said Scarlett. "Are me and Otto the only ones who actually know?"

"I'm not sure if Aylesha and the others actually know and care or not..."

"See, that's why you should go for it..."

Wave looked down. "I guess you're right..."

"Alright, now get yourself a boyfriend!"

Wave smiled. "Thanks..."

As Scarlett headed back to the junkyard, Wave went back to Kyle.

"Okay Kyle...you like me a lot right?"

"Of course..."

"Then...do you want to go out with me?" asked Wave.

"Okay", said Kyle. "You'll be be an awesome girlfriend!"

"And you'll be an awesome boyfriend!"

"Yay!"

**000**

"Alright, you've had enough time to scavenge-"

"MEW! VICTINI!"

"Aw crap..." said Victini, with an annoyed look.

The veterans all an up to them.

"What the hell was the point of that shit?!" Jesse growled.

"Whoa...the veterans are here..." said Emilia.

"They aren't special..." said Rilee, folding her arms.

"Shut up..." said Sadao. "They've done this shit for a long time..."

"Are they Fairy-types? No..." said Rilee.

"You guys are supposed to be junkyard dogs..." said Mew. "Now get back inside..."

"Nope, teleport us back home...NOW", Demenio growled.

"Don't four of you dogs get tired of boning cats..."

As if on cue, all five of them charged up their moves and blasted the two hosts.

"Best thing I have ever seen here so far..." Nate commented.

"Alright fine..." said Victini as they were all teleported back.

"Wow...they seemed pissed..." said Sky with a smile.

"I'm sure we all would be..." said Vlad.

"Quiet..." said Mew as he and Victini shook themselves off. "Now, as we were saying...you've had enough time to scavenge for materials...so now it's time for us to assemble the armor..."

"Wait...what?" asked Archie. "I thought that we were making the armor!"

"Naw...we decided that you'd do something hardcore for one and shitty for another, which would be lame..." said Mew. "So, we're gonna make them all equally strong..."

The metal materials that were placed in the center whirled around and formed four different sets of armor.

One had a frying pan hat and four plates and doors as the body, another had a safe door mask and a washing machine body, another had the medieval knight helmet with a spike collar and a car door shield, and the last one had only an anvil body with a few plates and googles for the head.

"These are terrible..."

"Don't complain..." said Victini as he teleported Kyle and Wave back to everyone.

"Alright you two...it's time to choose your armor!" said Mew.

The two water types glanced at each other.

"Um...I guess I'll take the one with the washing machine I guess..." said Wave.

"And I'll take the one with the frying pan..." said Kyle.

"Oh, I would've thought that you'd give it more thought...but then again..." said Mew, looking at them. "I wasn't expecting it..."

"Alright, now let's get to battle stadium!"

"Wait...there's an arena?" asked Aylesha.

**000**

At the stadium, the teams sat on opposite sides.

"She'd better win or else she's gone..." Otto whispered to himself.

The others glared at him.

"Well...he's dead..." said Rilee.

"Okay, it's time for battle!" said Mew. "The weapons are there, and the battle will start in three...two...one!"

The two of them looked at each other nervously.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Kyle.

"I'm not sure, but I don't see how I'm gonna hurt you in this thing..." said Wave with a giggle. "But, we're trying to lose anyway..."

"Oh right, you guys still want Otto gone..." said Kyle. "Well...I hope you lose..."

"Sweetheart...you know you can beat me and I can fake it right?" she whispered.

"Oh...I get it now", he said. "Well, prepare yourself."

He struggled to pick up a mace, and once he did, it immediately dropped back down. Wave tilted her head in confusion.

Kyle tried it pick it up again, and this time when it fell, it hit a button on the washing machine, which caused it to turn on...

"Um...K-Kyle...Kyle!" Wave shouted as she began spinning around quickly.

"Wave, are you alright?!"

Kyle watched the water swirl around in the washing machine and soon started getting dizzy.

"Ugh..." he groaned as he held his head.

The washing machine stopped and Wave pushed her way out before passing out on top of Kyle.

"And the Honchkrows win again!"

The Honchkrows cheered as the Bisharps smirked.

"Wave...you okay?" asked Kyle.

Wave groaned.

"We'll be seeing you Bisharps at elimination yet again!" said Mew.

They all turned to Otto, who rolled his eyes.

**000**

At the elimination ceremony, everyone had gotten a poffin except for Wave and Otto.

"Well...this is a truly shocking elimination, especially considering that majority of the votes are burned to ashes..." said Mew, pouring out ashes from the voting box.

Aylesha smirked.

**000**

**Aylesha: Jars of fire are very useful...thank you veterans...**

**000**

"But, that also means that this one vote belongs to Otto, which means...Wave...you're safe."

"WHAT?!" Otto shouted angrily.

"YES! FINALLY ME FUCKING LIFE CAN BE NORMAL!" Archie shouted. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU OBSESSED, ANNOYING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Otto growled. "Alright, which one of you dumb fucks burned the votes?!"

Hearing what he said, he glared at Scarlett.

"I didn't do it!"

"Then who did bitch?! You're the only Fire-type on this pathetic excuse for a team!"

Everyone glared at him.

"You see Otto..." said Aylesha, holding a jar full of fire. "There is a LOT that you need to learn..."

"We're the ones who burned the votes..." said Nate with a smile.

"How...did you get fire...inside of a fucking jar?!"

"Don't ask..." said Aylesha.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" shouted Victini. "I USE THAT FOR PRANKS!"

"That explains it..." said Sven.

"So...instead of just using Scarlett...you relied on the veterans to give you fire?" asked Otto. "You all are really stupid..."

"Not as dumb as you..." said Vlad.

"Vladimir, you and Sven were in my alliance, you can't speak..."

"Wait, what?" asked Scarlett.

"Well...since they can't speak, I think I'll speak for us, especially Archie when I say...GO TO HELL!" Aylesha shouted as she threw the jar at him, making the fire engulf him.

Otto immediately screamed as he ran and jumped into the water. Once he reemerged, he gave them all a death glare.

"You will all pay for this shit!"

**000**

Otto was now in the catapult.

"So long you piece of shit..." said Archie with a smile.

"I still love you..." said Otto. "And nothing will stop me from being with you!"

He immediately grabbed Archie and stabbed him with his blades so that he couldn't escape before . Archie screamed in agony before Raiden used Vine Whip to pull him off.

"NO!" Otto shouted before he was launched.

Archie panted in shock and pain as tears began forming in his eyes. "Fuck my life..." he said as he flew off.

Aylesha growled. "Even with Otto gone, Archie has pain..."

"I feel so bad for him..." said Ashton.

"Well...now that Otto's gone, we can focus on winning more..." said Scarlett.

"Right..."

**000**

**Vladimir: Wrong...now that Otto's out of the way...I can have as much fun as I want now. No one...is safe...**

**000**

**OTTO'S GONE AT LAST! But what the fuck...why did he have to give Archie even more physical and emotional scars!? Let's hope Sky can make him feel better. Ross is not being a douche anymore, and we'll see what Sky and Archie have in store for him...if Archie's still up for it. Wave and Kyle are together now, YAY! Nate and Aylesha's first kiss...wow...they still aren't really dating after that? Cameos! Hooray! Seriously Vlad...seriously? HOW MANY VILLAINS ARE IN THIS SEASON!? Seriously...how many. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	9. Raise Your Flags

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Revenge of the Island,the campers had to choose teammates to duel against each other. Otto's alliance turned sour, with Sven and Vladimir leaving to get away from him. Nate and Aylesha got even more friendly with each other, even having their first kiss occur. Archie gave Sky some tips about her team, Ross admitted his feelings, and Kyle and Wave had to battle. Thanks to tough luck, and wanting to lose, the Bisharps lost and finally...Otto was eliminated, but not before giving Archie even more pain...**

**What will happen with the Bisharps now? Will Archie be back to normal? Will there be more pain? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Revenge of the Island!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

While some of the other girls slept, Sky got up and crept out of the her cabin. Sadly, her foosteps caused creaking to be heard, which woke up Lilly.

"Sky..."

Sky cursed to herself.

"Get back here..." she said, still asleep.

"I'm just going to fly..."

"You fly around almost every fucking night..." she said in her sleep. "Stay here for once..."

Sky growled. "I'll stay when you start actually doing the challenges..."

With that, Sky flew out of the cabin door. Lilly groaned.

**000**

**Lilly: She is so getting out of here when I have the chance...**

**000**

Sky flew out and went towards the forest.

Unbeknownst to her, Ross watched from his cabin window and quietly opened the window and flew out after her.

After about two minutes, Sky landed in the clearing she and Archie hung out in. She had already heard about what Otto did to Archie before he left and she really needed to see how he was doing.

Seeing the blue tail plume she did before, she flew upwards and saw Archie panting angrily with tears coming from his eyes.

"Arch..."

"No...s-stay away from me..." he said.

"Archie..." she said, getting closer.

"I said no!"

Sky wasn't scared of Archie and she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, so she continued to get closer.

Archie growled and tried to back away more, but only ended up hitting the bark of the tree, making him wince in pain.

Sky came up closer to him and moved one of her arms around his back, making him flinch and hiss as more tears began falling from his face.

He sniffled in an attempt to stop, but the pain was too immense. It was then that Sky realized something important.

"Archie! We need to get you to the infirmary!"

"No..."

"Yes!" Sky shouted.

"Sky, you don't get it!" shouted Archie. "That dick has filled my life with nothing but near death, betrayal, and terrible feelings!"

Sky listened intently.

"He almost killed me when he got eliminated...and NOTHING is going to make me feel better!" he shouted before he flew away.

"Archie!" Sky shouted, taking off after him.

Ross, who had heard everything, was shocked.

**000**

**Ross: Wow...I knew Otto was obsessed with Archie...but I didn't hear anything about him almost dying!**

**I don't really "like" Archie, but no one really deserves to die!**

**000**

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly, as the only thing to do was explore, plan strategies, and concoct schemes.

The following Tuesday, the Grassy Alliance, along with Sven, met up at their usual meeting spot, the beach.

"I am so glad that Otto is finally gone!" said Sven. "I can't thank you guys enough!"

"There's no need for that Sven", said Ashton.

"Yeah, we all wanted him gone..." said Raiden.

"But still, that was great!" said Sven. "Although...I still feel really bad for Archie. We haven't seen him since Otto's elimination..."

"He has a lot of bad memories with Otto..." said Nate. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's gone awol..."

"Well, we can't have him stay here if he's not gonna participate in any challenges..." said Aylesha.

"Come on, you aren't really saying-"

"Look, Otto's gone", said Aylesha. "If Archie still acts sad or starts avoiding challenges...we're gonna have to eliminate him..."

"No..." said Nate. "We keep him to the merge."

"Why the hell would we-"

"He just got rid of the one person who made his life miserable and almost died in the process!" Nate exclaimed. "You really want to eliminate him if we lose a challenge just so we can be stable? Fuck...that..."

"Okay..." said Aylesha, leaning down to his level. "What the hell do you think we should do about him then?"

"We keep him until the merge..." Nate explained. "That way, everyone who is still on this stupid island can have their input..."

Aylesha murred in the back of her mind. "Fine..."

"Good..." said Nate with a smile, kissing her nose.

In retaliation, Aylesha smirked and kissed _him _on the lips.

Ashton, Raiden, and Sven all rolled their eyes.

**000**

**Aylesha: He is close to breaking...I can feel it...**

**000**

**Nate: She is close to breaking...I just know it...**

**000**

**Raiden: Let's see...**

**Ashton: First kiss...**

**Raiden: Check**

**Ashton: Flirting...**

**Raiden Check**

**Ashton: Short Arguments...**

**Raiden: Check**

**Ashton: Kissing and making up...**

**Raiden: Check**

**Ashton: Raiden losing the bet...**

**Raiden: Check...wait, WHAT?**

**Ashton: They are officially a couple by those standards...Nate just needs to break...**

**Raiden: And by Nate...she means Aylesha...**

**000**

**Sven: I miss Amy...**

**000**

"Alright, now that Archie's situation has been discussed..." said Aylesha as she turned to Sven.

"What?"

"Will you consider joining our alliance now?" asked Aylesha.

"Come on..." said Sven. "I just got out of one a week ago..."

"Yeah, but this one will actually try to help you and work together..." said Nate.

Sven thought about it for a few minutes. His responsible, fatherly side was saying not to trust another alliance, but his irresponsible, friendly side was telling him to go for it.

Despite his better judgement, he relunctantly decided to join their alliance.

"Okay..."

"Great!" Aylesha cheered. "Now we have the biggest alliance so far..."

"You know about other alliances?" asked Ashton.

"Well...no...but I know that the Honchkrows are dysfunctional and they all hate each other, so I doubt that any of them have an alliance..." said Aylesha. "And the alliance on our team is this one now that Otto is gone..."

"What about Wave and Scarlett?"

"Um...to be honest...I'm thinking about eliminating one of them..." said Nate.

"What?" asked Raiden. "Why?"

"Well...because Wave only actually does well or focuses sometimes when superheroes are involved and Scarlett is...boring and not really useful", Nate explained.

"Yet both of them had a hard time in the past two challenges?" said Sven. "You need to think about a better reason..."

"Well...Wave probably knows a lot of techniques with her knowledge of heroes...and Scarlett may be quote unquote, boring, but she's the brainiac of the team. We can't just get rid of her..." Raiden explained.

"Well that only leaves Vladimir then..." said Aylesha.

"Okay him, I have no problem with getting rid of", said Nate. "He's creepy as hell, he never does anything significant for challenges...and he's just...there most of the time."

"Right, so it's decided", started Aylesha. "Vladimir's out the next time we lose..."

Little did they know, Vladimir was listening intently at their entire conversation. He chuckled deviously.

"Oh heavens, it looks like I'm on the chopping block the next time we lose...but what they don't know is that you don't mess with Vladimir..." he hissed.

**000**

**Vladimir: Time to make myself useful...**

**000**

Kyle, Wave, and Scarlett were in the mess hall. Scarlett was gnawing on a twig, while Wave and Kyle at pie.

"Um...guys?" she started. "Don't you think you should eat something that's actually breakfast?"

"And might I ask how a stick is considered breakfast?" asked Wave, wiping her mouth.

"Protein..." Scarlett said briefly as she continued gnawing on it.

"Whatever..." Kyle said with a smile as he dove back into his pie.

As the others began entering the mess hall, Wave told Kyle to leave so that his team wouldn't get mad at him.

Sky flew on the inside of the mess hall with a frown on her face.

"Aw...look who's back from banging the enemy..." said Lilly.

"Lilly, shut up", said Emilia.

"And for your information, I haven't even seen him in six days..." said Sky, growling at Lilly.

"Yet you still go out to fly..."

"Of course, wouldn't that be a sign that-" she started before just groaning. "Screw you..."

"Weak..."

"You know what-"

Mew and Victini teleported into the mess hall.

"Hello!" Victini greeted. "Ready for your next challenge?!"

"If it doesn't involve danger...of course I am!" said Carson optimistically.

"Well...prepare to be devastated..." said Mew.

Everyone groaned.

**000**

Everyone was in front of thet forest near the beach.

"Alright, the challenge itself is simple..." said Mew. "You have to go into this forest and find pennants...otherwise known as flags..."

"You are aiming for your team's flags and you also have the ability to hide the other team's flags if you find some", said Victini. "The team with the most flags found will win and as usual, the losing team will be eliminating someone."

"That's really easy..." said Rilee with a smile.

"We thought you'd say that, so that's why there are multiple dangers in the forest that you will be aware of", said Mew.

Everyone glared at Rilee.

"Have fun...because your challenge begins now!" said Mew.

**000**

"Okay...we're finding flags in the forest..." started Nate. "This is the lamest challenge they've given us so far..."

"Hey, at least it means that it is an easy win for us..." said Aylesha.

"Yeah, but we're still all together..." said Vladimir. "Don't we usually get more progress if we all split up?"

"Um...yeah, you guys usually just go off on you own by now..." said Sven.

Wave and Scarlett looked at each other nervously as Vladimir disappeared. "Um...well, y-you see..."

"You're scared aren't you?" asked Sven.

"A little..." said Scarlett.

"A lot for me..." said Wave. "They said that there are a lot of dangers, and none of us have superpowers to protect us..."

"...Um...you do realize that we all our own moves...right?" asked Nate.

"Yeah, but still! We're still not indestructable..."

"Okay Wave, you know w-"

"Daddy...Sven will go with you", Sven interrupted. "Let's go now..."

"But, Sven-"

"Aylesha, he's fatherly...just let him be..." said Ashton.

The Breloom sighed. "Alright, let's go guys..."

"Hey, I found a flag already..." said Nate, sliding down a tree, flag in hand.

"How did you-"

"I'm full of surprises..." said Nate.

"You sure you just didn't look up a tree and see one?" asked Raiden with a sly smirk.

"...Thanks..."

Aylesha and Ashton both giggled.

**000**

"AHHH!" Sadao screamed as he was thrown into a tree, causing it to collapse.

"Will you two quit that!" Ross exclaimed.

"Tell HIM to stop talking shit..." said Emilia, folding her arms as she walked up past Ross.

Ross sighed in exasperation as Sadao got up and slithered quickly towards her. "Come on Sadao, not again!"

Emilia yelled as she and Sadao began fighting again. Ross shook his head in annoyance as he began flying around in search of flags.

Flying through many treetops, he saw that there were none really there. It was then that he tried looking around the bases and trunks of the trees. After search approximately 17 different trees, he eventually found a flag, but there was a problem...it was for the Bisharps.

"For fuck's sake..." he screeched. Then, he began thinking. "Well...maybe the other team will one of ours and we can trade..."

Looking around, he saw that he was no longer near Sadao and Emilia.

"Aw crap, I lost them..." he said before shrugging. "Luckily I can fly..."

Suddenly, he heard the sound of something falling and turned around just in time to get hit by a boulder.

"Ugh...I hate my life..." he groaned.

**000**

Sven, Scarlett, and Wave wandered near a small cliff area in the forest that was filled with toxic barrels and leaking waste.

"Alright girls, be careful around here..." said Sven.

"Oh don't worry about that..." said Scarlett, looking over the cliff in fright.

As they began going around the area. Wave began thinking, as she saw the waste dripping. She remembered that some of the best well-known superheroes...that she knew, gained their powers from accidents with waste that was similar to that.

Feeling anxious, as Scarlett and Sven walked past it, she stopped and walked over towards the waste. As she advanced towards it, she saw a flag behind one of the barrels.

Wave was about to jump into the waste, she found herself being stuck to the ground. Looking down, she saw that her paws were tied up by the grass.

"What the-"

"Wave! What are you doing!?" shouted Sven.

"I was...going to get the flag behind that barrel over there..."

"Next time...tell me..." said Sven.

"Um...sorry?"

"Whatever..." said Sven. "Scarlett, get the flag using telekinesis..."

"Oh, um...okay", said Scarlett as she picked up the flag and brought it to them.

"Aw...it's a Honchkrow flag..."

"Great..." said Sven.

"Hey, at least we can hide it now..." said Scarlett with a smile.

Wave and Sven shared her smile.

**000**

Giovanni was once again with Mai.

"Okay...we got three flags so far..."

Mai didn't do anything but glare at him.

"Ey, what's got yous' panties in a twist?"

'Considering the fact that you want to keep the idiots in this game...as well as actually do the challenges...'

"This. is. a. competition..." Giovanni groaned.

'...that we can win if you just listen to me!'

"Look sweetheart, I know ya wanna get rid of them...BUT IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN YET..."

'One...I am NOT your sweetheat...and two, it WILL happen or else I'll find someone else to do it for me..." Mai wrote before erasing. 'Someone with actual balls...'

Upon reading that, Giovanni growled and twitched. "Look bitch! I am fucking tired of yous underminin' me!"

'Yous bring it on yourself...' Mai wrote, insulting his accent while glaring at him.

Giovanni growled. "I bring NOTHING upon myself..."

'With your ignorance to what I say...' she wrote. 'Yeah...you do...'

"So...yous undermine me...because I'm not gonna be your bitch and do what yous say?"

Mai didn't answer.

"I can see that as a reason why you hardly talk..." said Giovanni. "You talk so much shit that no one wants to hear and you want to be the boss of everyone, but they always refuse..."

This threw Mai over the edge. "NO!" she shouted, making Giovanni's eyes widen.

"Oh...so you CAN talk..." Giovanni grinned as he got face-to-face with her.

Mai growled and looked down from the corner of her eye, avoiding eye contact.

"Well?!" he shouted angrily.

Mai glared and pushed him away before flying off with her board. "EY! I AIN'T DONE WIT YOU!" he shouted, flying after her.

**000**

**Mai: 'Fuck...HIM'**

**000**

**Giovanni: She talks...she actually fucking talks...**

**She needs to gimme an explanation...**

**000**

Vladimir was whistling with numerous flags floating around him. They were all his own team's.

"Let's see here..." he said looking around.

He shoved two inside of a tree trunk, tossed one into a puddle of toxic waste, and placed the remaining two underground after lifting a mound of dirt from the ground.

"Perfect...now to look around like an idiot..." said Vladimir as he began floating around aimlessly.

After a few minutes, he got bored and decided to rest against a tree. When he closed his eyes, he didn't take the time to notice the single eye inside of the tree trunk, as well as the huge tentacles extending from either side.

A screech woke him up, and he began looking around for the sound of it. Once he turned around, he saw the tree monster glaring down at him and reaching for him with its tentacles.

"Oh what the-" Vladimir floated around constantly, avoiding the tentacles. "Wow, fuck this!"

He floated away quickly, and eventually saw an unconscious Ross underneath the boulder. He couldn't help but laugh.

Vladimir rose the boulder off of the Talonflame and saw a flag in his wing. Grinning, he lifted the flag from his wing and buried it before shouting.

Ross' eyes shot open. He saw Vladimir looking down at him with a boulder at his side.

"You helped me?"

"Um...yeah why not..."

"Arceus that hurt..." he said.

"How'd you get trapped anyway?"

"I don't know...it just randomly landed on me..." said Ross.

"Weird...well I just got attacked by a tree monster with tentacles, so..."

"Yeesh...um..hey, did you happen to see one of your team's flags?"

"Huh?" asked Vladimir. "No..."

"Aw crap..." Ross growled.

"Well...I have some of your flags though..."

Ross tilted his head in confusion before Vladimir teleported ten of the Honchkrows' flags to them.

"Whoa, why're you giving me all of these instead of your own?"

"Um..." Vladimir started, trying to think of a decent lie. "Just a friendly gesture...but if anyone asks...you found them. Okay?"

Ross grinned and nodded before flying off. Vladimir chuckled.

**000**

**Vladimir: All according to plan...**

**000**

Kyle, Lilly, Rilee, and Carson were all tied up around a tree that had a toxic waste barrel in the branches leaking the waste close to them.

"You idiots just HAD to talk to the dark figure..." said Rilee angrily.

"I was scared!" said Carson. "Kyle's the one who asked about the flags..."

"Well now we're stuck here..." said Lilly. "And I can't even stand being near stupid losers!"

"STOP IT!" Carson shouted.

"Well...at least we have pie..." said Kyle, holding a pie.

"What the-how the hell did you get your arms free?!" asked Rilee, shocked.

"Magic!"

Rilee groaned. "I had to ask..."

Kyle smashed the pie on the ropes and it melted the ropes, releasing all of them.

"Nice one Kyle!" Carson complimented.

"Aw, thanks..." said Kyle with a smile. "I wish Wave would've seen it!"

Carson chuckled. "She must like you dude..."

"Of course she does, she's my girlfriend anyway..."

"Awesome!" said Carson as Kyle hopped on his head and he floated away.

"Are you...fucking...SERIOUS?" Lilly shouted. "Now we have two traitors on our team!"

"And we can't get rid of either of them..."

"WHAT?! THE LITTLE BLUE IDIOT IS A TERRIBLE PLAYER!"

"Yet he got us three Tauros in one of the past challenges, and just freed us..." said Rilee.

Lilly growled. "_Okay...if I can't do anything with these losers on my team...I guess I'll have to work on the other..."_

Rilee walked forward and grabbed a flag that was behind a nearby tree. "Come on Miss Priss!" she called.

Lilly growled and followed her.

**000**

Two vines were extending from a hole and wrapped around two trees. Inside of the same hole, Nate, Aylesha, and Ashton were all relying on Raiden pulling himself out of the hole in order to get the rest of them out. Although...there was an easier that none of them had thought of...

"Ugh...gotta get...up..." Raiden groaned as he tried walking up the wall of the hole with his vines as supports.

"You're almost there!" said Ashton with a smile.

It was then that the trees decided that they'd had enough and they fell forward, dropping Raiden back onto the ground. To add insult to injury, the trees began slowly sliding into the hole.

"Aw shit..." said Nate.

"You okay Raiden?" asked Aylesha.

The usually happy Venusaur groaned in pain.

"This fucking sucks!" said Nate. "We only have four flags, we're trapped in a hole, and we may be crushed to death if those trees fall in here..."

Ashton thought about it and saw that one of the trees was as long as the hole. Smiling, she nudged Raiden.

"Yes?"

"Pull one of the trees down!"

"WHAT?!" Aylesha and Nate exclaimed.

"Do you want us to die?!" asked Nate.

"No, the tree is as big as the hole!" said Ashton. "As long as we don't get in the way, we should be fine and we'll be able to walk up the tree and get out of here!"

"Good idea!" said Aylesha.

Raiden didn't feel like getting up, so he just used Vine Whip to bring the tree down. Once it was down, they all cheered.

"Hey, there's a flag here too..." said Nate, pulling a flag from the leaves.

"Awesome!" said Aylesha. "Now, let's get outta here!"

**000**

Sky, instead of looking for flags, was looking for any sign of where Archie could have went. Flying over the cabins, she looked down and decided to check inside of the Bisharps' cabins. Even if he wasn't there, maybe she could find something that would give her a hint.

Opening both doors, she didn't see anyone. She entered the males' side and started searching his bunk.

"Wait...shit...he never sleeps in here..." she cursed as she left.

She started flying again and looked over all of the trees before passing by the junkyard. It was then that she saw a small blue object extending from underneath a large box.

Gasping, she immediately flew down towards the box and flipped it off, revealing Archie, who growled softly. Not because of Sky, but because of the light.

"Archie!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

Archie didn't show any emotion, but he accepted the hug.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Sky cried. "I WAS WORRIED!"

Archie was shocked to see Sky crying and looked down as she let him go.

"I've...just been here..." he said depressed.

"Why?"

"Sky...I'm junk!" Archie shouted. "I belong here!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I fucking do!" Archie retaliated as tears began to form in his own eyes. "I'm damaged goods! I've been used and abused for years! WHY SHOULD I BE OUT AND OPEN WHEN I HARDLY KNOW WHAT THESE OTHERS ARE CAPABLE OF!?"

In response, Sky wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. After breaking it, she looked into his eyes.

"Archie...I know you're scared and you don't wanna be hurt again, but...doing things like this really doesn't help..." Sky explained, tears falling from her face. "I mean...almost everyone on your team is worried..."

"No one here cares about me...except you..." said Archie. "They're only like that because one of the strong players..."

Sky frowned and laid her head on his shoulder while still holding him.

"...I'll probably be eliminated soon because I'm not in the challenge or because the others on the team are just as strong, if not stronger..."

"Please stop saying that..." said Sky.

"It's the truth Sky..." said Archie. "Everyone here cares about the money more than the well being of each other..."

"Doesn't that include you, then?"

Archie sighed. "I came here to try to win the money, but it's so that I can apologize to the people I stole from. Getting away from Otto was also my plan, but he followed me.

"I'm here for the money too, and to be honest...you're right about me not caring about the well being of the others as much..."

Archie sighed.

"But...I still love you..." she said, kissing him again.

Archie gave her a small smile. "I love you, too..."

"So...can you please come back and do the challenge?"

Archie groaned.

"Come on..." Sky stressed.

Archie sighed. "Fine..."

Sky smiled and started flying off. Archie looked down and shook his head in hesitation before following Sky back to the forest where the challenge was happening.

**000**

**Sky: I'm so glad I found him! Now I can focus on this challenge...**

**Wait...I told Emilia that I wouldn't let...oh no...**

**Hopefully...we don't lose...**

**000**

**Archie: I don't even know how she found me. I guess she really cares...**

**I'm pretty sure the others won't care if I come back or not, but I don't trust any of them anyway...**

**000**

Sven, Wave, and Scarlett were still trying to find more flags. After hiding the Honchkrow's flag, they had found three of their own, but they still needed more...

"Ugh...this is so annoying..." said Wave.

"It may be annoying, but it's worth it if we end up winning!" said Sven.

"Why can't Scarlett just use her telekinesis to bring flags to us?" asked Wave.

"Because, it-" started Sven before he realized what she was saying. "You know..you're right..."

"Scarlett, can you do it?"

"Um...I guess I can try..." said the Fennekin as she started straining and eventually her eyes started glowing. She began bringing flags to them through telekinesis, eventually bringing their number to ten.

"Yes!" Wave cheered. "There's no doubt that we'll win now!"

After Scarlett stopped, she groaned from her head pain.

"Okay...now can we ust-"

Suddenly, all three of them heard a screech and a large Noctowl swooped down and grabbed the flags in its claws.

"Oh come on!" shouted Sven. "Follow it!"

**000**

Ross found Emilia and Sadao fighting near a large hole with one tree inside and another on the side.

"Wait...you guys are still fighting?!" shouted Ross.

They ignored his question, making him glare as they both fell into the hole. He sighed.

**000**

**Ross: They hardly knew I was gone...and they didn't find any flags...perfect...**

**000**

"GUYS! STOP IT!" Ross shouted.

Emilia and Sadao both stopped and looked up.

"We need to focus on winning!" Ross shouted. "I found ten flags! We need more!"

"Fine..." Emilia shouted as she picked up two flags protruding from the leaves of the tree. She then began walking up the trunk, followed by Sadao.

"Great, now we still need more..." said Ross.

The enemies groaned as they separated and started looking more.

**000**

"Ugh...this is taking forever..." Lilly groaned as she continued following Rilee.

"You know...it would help if you actually DID SOMETHING USEFUL!" Rilee shouted, holding two flags.

"Like what?" asked Lilly.

"...I don't know...maybe LOOK!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. As she did, she heard shouting.

"GET BACK HERE!" Giovanni shouted as Mai landed in front of them.

"What's happening?" asked Rilee.

'I'm pretty sure he'll tell you when he gets here...'

Giovanni landed and saw them all sitting there. first, he acknowleged that Rilee had two flags, but then he turned if attention back to Mai.

"You have some 'splainin' to do missy..." said Giovanni, folding his wings.

"And what does she have to explain?" asked Lilly.

"She can actually talk...but she decides to use that damn board..." said Giovanni.

"...So?" asked Rilee. "She doesn't like talking to idiots..."

'THANK YOU!'

Giovanni gave her a look. "Speak wit ya words!"

'Fuck you...'

Giovanni groaned. "Ya know what, just fuggetaboutit. So...plant...why ain't ya got flags?"

"Oh...she doesn't think that she needs to do anything because she's a lazy priss..."

"This challenge is stupid!" said Lilly.

'Just like you...'

Lilly growled. "Fuck all of you peasants!"

Suddenly, a web launched towards them all, pinning them against a tree and electrocuting them.

"Ugh...what the..."

Multiple Galvantula landed in front of them.

"Aw crap..."

**000**

Ashton, Raiden, Nate, and Aylesha were back searching for flags. However, they reached the other side of the forest, which led to the beach.

"Ugh...well I guess we have to turn back", Nate groaned.

"I guess so..." said Vladimir.

Everyone jumped back a step upon noticing the ghost.

"Vlad, what the hell are you doing?" asked Aylesha.

"What?" he asked.

"Why aren't you looking for flags?" asked Ashton.

"Oh, I found some..." said Vladimir.

"You did?!" asked Raiden. "Where are they?!"

Vladimir teleported them all to the area where he hid his flags.

"Why did you teleport us here?" asked Nate.

"Check the trees and stuff..."

Ashton looked in one of the trees and found two flags inside. Looking around, Nate felt some soft dirt. Digging in the spot, he found two more flags.

Raiden used Vine Whip to pick up the flag in the toxic waste.

"See..." Vladimir said.

"Wow...that's really-"

Suddenly, they were all teleported away.

**000**

Everyone was back at the entrance of the forest. "Why are w-"

"Archie?!" asked Wave,

"Yeah..." he said softly, folding his arms.

"CHALLENGE OVER!"

"What!?" shouted Sven. "We were about to get our flags back!"

"Ooh...too bad..." said Victini.

"What happened?" asked Nate.

"A stupid Noctowl took a bunch of them to add to its nest..."

"Um...just how many did you have?" asked Vladimir.

"Ten..."

"WHAT?!" the Bisharps, minus Archie, shouted.

"Well...by that logic, we can say that the Honchkrows win again!"

The Honchkrows all cheered as the Bisharps growled in anger.

**000**

In the mess hall, the Grassy Alliance was trying to choose who they would eliminate.

"Alright, so it's either Wave or Vladimir..." said Aylesha.

"Vladimir..." said Nate, shrugging.

"He actually proved himself..."

"That's his first time doing so..." said Nate. "Plus, Wave is our only water-type. What are we gonna do if we have another water-related challenge?"

"Oh...well..."

"Exactly..."

"But, he's a ghost, so he can breathe underwater because he can't die..." said Aylesha.

"Well I still don't know..." said Ashton.

"Me neither..." said Raiden.

"I know..." they heard a voice say. They all turned to the entrance and saw Lilly.

"What are you doing here priss?" asked Nate.

"Ignoring that, I have some info..." said Lilly.

"What kind of information?" asked Sven.

"About Wave..."

The five of them began listening.

"Wave...has a boyfriend on our team..."

"Wait...who?!" asked Nate.

"She's dating Kyle..." said Lilly. "He said so himself..."

"What?" asked Sven. "She's...betraying us?"

"And who knows how long they've been dating..."

"Kyle is an idiot..." said Aylesha. "You want us to believe that he's been really listening if Wave told him anything?"

"Okay...you don't wanna believe me..." said Lilly as she started hopping out. "But remember in the last seasons...Ray was acting like an idiot, but he was actually the cruelest player...maybe Kyle's the same..."

Upon hearing that, their eyes all widened.

"BISHARPS! COME ON DOWN!"

**000**

**Aylesha: Even though I don't care about cross-team relationships...Lilly has a point. Wave is with Kyle...and if she's telling him stuff, it may cause us all doom if Kyle turns out being evil...and who knows how much she's already told...**

**Ugh...I guess we'll see. It's either her or Vladimir...**

**000**

"And once again, we see that Bisharps", said Mew.

"Can you just get it over with?" asked Nate.

"Yeah yeah..." started Victini as he began throwing poffins.

"Archie...Scarlett...Sven...Raiden...Ashton...Nate...and Aylesha..." he said. "You're all safe."

"Hold on...why am I down here?" asked Wave.

"We know about you and Kyle..." said Nate.

"W-How?" asked Wave. "We just started dating last week!"

"Wait...WHAT?!" shouted Aylesha in shock.

"The Radioactive Poffin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Wave!"

"What?!" Scarlett and Wave both shouted.

**000**

Wave was sitting in the catapult with a sad expression on her face.

"Um...heh heh..." started Aylesha. "Sorry Wave..."

"How did you even find out?"

"Well...Lilly said that Kyle told them...then she told us..."

Wave sighed. "No wonder he's not here to see me off..."

"WAVE!" they heard.

Kyle ran up to her and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Sorry that this is happening..."

"Why did you tell?"

"I was mainly talking to Carson..." said Kyle. "I wasn't thinking...I'm sorry..."

Wave giggled. "It's okay...just try to win okay?"

"Yes ma'am", said Kyle, saluting her.

The Grassy Alliance was starting to regret this.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wave screamed as she was launched.

"And another one bites the dust..."

**000**

**Aylesha: Lilly...you are going down...**

**000**

**And another chap is done! Wave's gone...which fucking sucks. Poor Scarlett and Kyle...but at least Archie was found! Nate and Aylesha...make out some more and be together already...sheesh. Lilly...just wow. Now we have another evil. Mai spoke a few words...meh...I just don't see why Giovanni cared so much, though...strange. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Wave: Read and Review please...or else Spectror will possess you!**


	10. The Cave and the Bold

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Revenge of the Island; the contestants had to hunt for flags in the toxic forest, where dangers lurked around every corner. Archie went missing for a while after Otto's elimination, and was later found by Sky. Sven joined the Grassy Alliance, securing him safety...for the moment. In the challenge, flags were found, danger was plentiful, and in the end, the Bisharps lost. While trying to figure out who to eliminate, a few of the Bisharps were caught by Lilly, who convinced them that Wave was the one to boot because of new relationship with Kyle. In the end, Lilly was heard and Wave was eliminated.**

**What happens now? What will Scarlett and Kyle do? Who else is evil? And who will be eliminated tonight? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Sky was sitting in Archie's lap kissing him. While he accepted all of them, he was also very surprised.

"Wow Sky...I didn't know that you were this frisky..." said Archie jokingly as she kissed his lips again. "Maybe I should disappear more often..."

"If you do, I'll have to beat you constantly..." Sky threatened, releasing him.

Archie chuckled and this time, he initiated the kiss. He broke it after a few seconds as Sky sighed and rested her head underneath his neck.

"I love you..." she said.

"Love you too..." he replied. "

Sky smiled, but then remembered something. "So...what was your plan with Ross?"

"Oh, yeah..." Archie said. "I was thinking...that we pretend to break up...just so he can be happy with thinking that you're still available..."

"But...what if tries to make moves on me?" asked Sky.

"That's the idea", said Archie. "Just let him keep flirting with you, that way, he's happy and your team may continue to win..."

"Hmm...but what if he figures out we're lying to him...won't that make him sadder?"

Archie hadn't thought of that. "Shit..."

"We'll figure it out sooner or later..." said Sky, kissing his cheek."Now I've gotta go..."

"Alright", Archie responded. "See ya later..."

"Wait...I haven't seen you in almost a week...I shouldn't be going anywhere..." she said mischievously as she climbed back in his lap.

Archie smirked at her.

**000**

Giovanni was leaving his cabin with an indifferent look.

"She talks...and it sounds...great", he said. "Matches her looks...heh..."

"Are you talking to yourself?" asked Carson, who was at the door.

"Huh? What?" asked Giovanni, turning around. "No one asked for your commentary, now get back inside!"

Carson, saddened, closed the door.

"Shit...idiots everywhere..." he groaned, flying towards his and Mai's meeting area.

Once he landed, he saw that Rilee and Lilly were there with Mai.

"Da hell is going on here?" asked Giovanni, slightly ticked. "Why are dese broads here?"

'That's no way to talk to our new alliance members...' Mai wrote.

"W-Wha?" Giovanni asked. "When was this established?!"

"Just before you got here..." said Lilly. "So don't complain..."

Giovanni growled. "Do I get in a say in it?"

"No..."

"Great..." he said with a semi-closed beak.

"So...what do you guys do here?" asked Rilee.

'We just try to figure out who will be the best to eliminate...'

"Oh...have you got a target already?" asked Rilee.

"Yeah...uh...da fish..."

"Kyle?" asked Rilee. "Excellent choice...but why not Sadao?"

"Da snake?!" Giovanni exclaimed. "Have you lost it?"

"Um...excuse me...but 'da snake' hasn't done shit but fight with Emilia, who is way better than him in every way..." said Rilee.

"Just because hasn't done shit doesn't mean dat he can't..."

"Oh please...admit it...you're scared that the girls are stronger than you and you wanna keep all of the guys on the team..." said Lilly.

"What!?" Giovanni squawked. "You biddies don't know me. FYI, I actally hate everyone on dis team...well...save for princess over here..." he said, motioning to Mai.

"Uh huh..."

"I only care about winnin'" Giovanni said. "And some of these other morons are getting in my way...and on my nerves..."

"Oh, so you hate us all, yet you're protecting Sadao..."

"Hey, I said SOME..."

"Whatever..." said Lilly.

"Mai, who would you rather get rid of?" asked Rilee. "Kyle or Sadao?"

"Come on, she already settled on da fish..." he said. "...Although I would like the bell to be gone..." he whispered.

'Hmm...I guess you're right about Sadao...'

"Ya gotta be kiddin'..." he said in disbelief.

"Majority rules...Sadao's gone..."

Giovanni growled. "Ya know what? Fine! If you wanna do this shit with dem...go ahead. I'm outta here..."

As Giovanni flew away, the girls all rolled their eyes. "Like we need him..." said Lilly.

"I know right..." said Rilee. "I don't see how you dealt with him, Mai..."

Mai actually had a somewhat sad expression on her face, which she immediately shook away upon being asked the question.

'Just gotta let him know who's da real boss...' she wrote, insulting Giovanni's accent.

The three shared a laugh. Mai, however, kept her look.

**000**

**Mai: 'I don't know what the hell is going on...but it's like...I WANT him around. I don't know why...'**

**000**

Aylesha was pacing back and forth. It wasn't long until she sat down, saddened. "You ok?" asked Nate.

Aylesha looked at him before looking back down. "Not really..."

"Well, I don't blame you..." said Raiden, who was laying down. "I feel bad too..."

"So do I..." said Ashton, laying against him.

"Me too..." said Sven before he stood up, slightly ticked. "Why the hell did we even listen to that bitch?"

"She's good at convincing..." said Raiden.

"So what?!" asked Sven. "Aylesha, you were right. We shouldn't have eliminated her..."

Aylesha continued looking down before sighing and standing back up. "Well...now we know that we can't trust anything the other team says anymore..."

"We shouldn't have listened in the first place", said Nate. "They're dysfunctional as fuck..."

"From now on, let's listen to ourselves..." said Ashton.

"Agreed", Raiden said. "Now, how are we gonna deal with the next elimination we have? Despite getting rid of Wave, I'm still okay with the team right now and I don't want to get rid of anyone else..."

"I feel you", admitted Sven. "There are only eight of us left on this team and five of us are right here...the other three are each doing something different, I think..."

"And Archie's strong, Scarlett's smart, and Vlad is slowly getting useful with his ghostly abilities..."

"That means that we're going to have to start winning", said Aylesha. "And that means...we may have to start..."

"...cheating?" Nate finished. "I'm fine with that..."

"What?!" Ashton exclaimed. "How can you be fine with that?"

"The other team is full of evil, lies, and pricks...other than like four or five of them..." said Nate. "This team is entirely good..."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ashton...it has to be done..." said Aylesha. "You wouldn't want to eliminate more of our friends would you?"

Ashton moaned in discomfort before sighing. "Okay...I guess."

"Alright...as much as I hate to say it...we have to start sabotaging the other team..." said Aylesha.

**000**

**Aylesha: This sucks. I don't want to cheat...**

**Nate: Hey, it's best for our team, you'll get over it...**

**Aylesha: Just because you don't have a heart doesn't mean that I don't...**

**Nate: Hey! I have a heart! I just have no sympathy when someone else fucks themselves over...**

**Aylesha: But we're the ones who're gonna be doing it!**

**Nate: We're gonna do it?**

**Aylesha: *glares* Not the time for jokes!**

**000**

Kyle and Scarlett were in the mess hall. Kyle was eating a pie with a smile on his face, shocking Scarlett, who was actually still a bit upset.

"Um...how are you doing Kyle?" asked Scarlett.

Kyle rose up, his face covered in red berries. He actually sighed. "I'm sorta fine..."

"Sorta?"

"Yeah...I mean...I like Wave and I wish she was still here...but I can't act like I can't still be happy or have fun without her..." said Kyle. "I control how I feel by myself...nothing else matters...

Scarlett twitched. "O-Okay...thanks..."

**000**

**Scarlett: Okay...I can sorta understand Wave being sorta smart, but KYLE?! Not trying to be mean, but...HOW?!**

**000**

"So what do you suppose we do about the alliance?" asked Scarlett.

Kyle shrugged.

"Well we have to do something!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Someone might find out about us and our teams may eliminate us!"

"And that just means that we'll be able to see Wave again..." Kyle reasoned.

Scarlett gave him a small smile and giggled. "I guess you're right..."

"Right about what?" asked a voice.

Looking at the entrance, the two small Pokes saw a familiar bell floating there.

"Oh, hey Carson..." Kyle greeted.

"H-Hi..." said Scarlett, getting nervous.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" he asked curiously.

"Oh-"

"Nothing", Scarlett said, covering Kyle's mouth.

"...You're lying aren't you?" asked Carson.

"O-Of course not..." said Scarlett with a fake smile as she laughed nervously.

"Yes you are..." said Carson. "Why can't you tell me?"

Kyle moved Scarlett's paw from his mouth. "I can tell you...as long as you don't tell anyone else..."

"Kyle!"

"He's a friend!" said Kyle. "And he's trustworthy..."

"Mmmmm..."

"Wait...I thought you said that you were dating Wave..." said Carson, confused.

"Wait...you think that-" started Scarlett, realizing what Carson was thinking. "No, no, Kyle and I aren't together."

"Then what are you two hiding that's so important?"

The two looked at each other. Scarlett was nervous, while Kyle kept his smile. After seeing his smile, Scarlett groaned. "Kyle-"

As soon as she started, the others began walking inside.

"Why the hell do you two get here so early?" asked Rilee, folding her arms.

Scarlett gave her a look. "You act like you don't get bored just sitting in the cabins..."

"You're a nerd...you're supposed to be in there reading..." said Lilly.

"For your information, I read when I want!" Scarlett growled. "And I'm not just some 'nerd'."

"Whatever..." said Rilee.

Scarlett glared at the two of them, while Carson and Kyle both sighed before moving to their team's table.

"So, Scarlett, in all honesty...why do you and Kyle get here so early?" asked Aylesha.

"If you don't tell us..."

"Alliance business", Scarlett said, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Come on!" exclaimed Sven.

"How...and WHY?"

"It was just me and Wave at first, but when she started dating Kyle...he just made his way in..."

"Well, Kyle's still kinda dumb, so...it's fine then..."

Scarlett rolled her eyes.

While her team seemed okay with it, Kyle's team on the other hand...

"Why the hell do you keep coming here early with that bitch?"

"Because she's my friend..." said Kyle.

"Sure..." said Rilee. "Just admit it...you're a traitor..."

"A what?" asked Kyle, tilting his head in confusion.

"A deceiver! A liar!" said Lilly.

"No I'm not..." said Kyle. "You are..."

"What?"

"You told the other team to vote out Wave, so it's like you're giving them strategy..."

"Wait...you did what?!" Sky asked, folding her arms angrily.

"Oh don't give me that crap Sky, you're going out with the enemy..." said Lilly. "And for your information Kyle, getting rid of that dumb fox is beneficial for everyone. You idiots always win contests like this, so getting rid of her was actually great."

"She wasn't even dumb!"

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

Mew and Victini teleported inside of the mess hall with smiles on their faces.

"I don't like that look..." said Archie.

**000**

Everyone was on the outside of a large cave.

"Okay, before any of you start asking questions, let us explain the challenge..." said Mew.

"The challenge is to go into this cave and bring out a gem..." said Victini.

"Oh...well, that's easy..." said Carson.

Everyone glared at him, expecting the hosts to add a twist, but it didn't come.

"What?" asked Aylesha. "No twist this time?"

"First team inside gets an advantage..." said Mew, wanting to avoid the question.

As if on cue, all of the Honchkrows, and a few of the Bisharps ran into the cave, while Aylesha and Nate stayed.

"What...is the twist?" Nate asked with a serious tone.

Mew and Victini looked at each other.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were teleported inside of the cave, the latter landing on top of the former.

"Well...looks like we don't have the advantage..." said Scarlett.

"Yeah, we do little bitch..." said Giovanni. "So, prepare to lose again..."

All of the Bisharps growled and glared at the Honchkrows. Mew and Victini teleported inside of the cave.

"What's our advantage?" asked Ross.

"Oh, you get a gem finder..." said Mew, handing Emilia a small machine.

"This is a Dowsing Machine!"

"I know...isn't it great?" asked Victini. "Now, have fun..."

Everyone on the Honchkrows, except for Kyle and Carson, frowned.

"Well, maybe we'll find other things along the way..." Carson reason, attempting to brighten his team's mood.

'Yeah...hopefully something to beat you with...' Mai wrote as she tossed the machine out of the entrance.

"Why not just use ya board..." said Giovanni with a grin. He snatched her board and hit Carson with it, causing him little pain, but snapping the board in two in the process.

Mai's eyes widened and twitched.

"Oh no..." Giovanni said, faking his sympathy. "I'm so sorry..."

Mai was panting angrily as she gave Giovanni a death glare.

"Uh...heh heh..." he chuckled nervously as the Bisharps went deeper in the cave to begin the challenge.

He started backing away.

"Well, we're just gonna let you two sort this one out..." said Sky as she and the others followed the Bisharps in going in deeper.

"Well...I guess yous is gonna have to talk again to communicate..." Giovanni said, still nervous.

"You want me to speak?" Mai whispered. "Okay...SCALD!"

Mai blasted a torrent of boiling water at Giovanni, making him scream in agony.

"AHHH! BITCH!" he shouted as he tried to fly away.

"HURRICANE!" Mai shouted, as she whipped up a large hurricane inside of the cave. Giovanni screamed and tried to dodge, but the hurricane sucked him up. Along with that, the wind sucked up numerous rocks; some of which were unstable. The entrance to the cave became blocked when the unstable rocks were sucked up, causing a miniature avalanche.

The hurricane dissipated, with Mai staring at Giovanni's unconscious body. She flew away without saying a word.

**000**

**Mai: It's official...I HATE Giovanni...**

**000**

"Hmm...let's see...where should I hide this?" asked Vladimir, who had a gem already floating around him.

He thought about it, and then got a sneaky idea. He teleported back to the entrance and saw that it was blocked. Along with that, he saw a still unconscious Giovanni.

"Ha, wow...first Ross, now him..." he laughed. He floated to the pile of rocks blocking the entrance and placed the gem he had between a set of them.

"Alright, now I can just sit back and watch them all search until I get ready for us to win..." said Vladimir as he retreated into his rock and began floating back into a deeper part of the cave.

**000**

**Vladimir: I control this game...**

**000**

"Alright, which way do you think we should go now?" asked Ross as he approached a forked path. Getting no response, he turned back around and saw that no one was there. "Come on guys!"

Groaning, he decided to go alone. He went into the right path and began looking all around for a gem.

After a while of searching with poor results, the flaming eagle saw something shiny in the dirt and smiled.

Flying over to it, he picked it up and saw that it was a bottle cap. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me..."

He tossed the bottle cap before continuing to fly deeper into the cave. As he did so, he suddenly heard a screech.

"What the-"

Suddenly, multiple Noibat began flying towards him.

"Okay, this is just insulting!" he shouted as the Noibat continued screeching and flying around him.

He started flying faster inside and eventually ran into a large rock. He groaned in pain.

"What the hell is it now?"

Upon closer expection, he realized tthat the rock...was a Gigalith. To be specific, a Gigalith with green spikes as opposed to the reddish-orange ones.

"Aw fuck..."

The Gigalith roared and formed a large glowing rock before throwing it at Ross.

**000**

**Ross: Heh...heheh...hehehahahahahahaa! WHY?!**

**000**

Archie was with Scarlett as they ventured through the cave.

"Ugh...this sucks..." said Archie. "We've been here for I don't know how long and haven't found anything."

"Um...we've been here for twenty minutes..." said Scarlett.

Archie groaned. "Then why does it feel like it's been an hour?"

"Because you're annoyed and you want this to be over..." said Scarlett. "It happens to everyone who doesn't want to do something. It feels like you've been somewhere for the longest...but it's only been about five minutes..."

"...Thanks for the info..." said Archie as he continued flying.

Scarlett sighed and caught up to him. Not wanting to focus on knowledge, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"Um...so Archie..."

"What?"

"How are things between you and Sky?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your relationship..."

Archie groaned. "There is no relationship!" he lied.

"Archie, stop lying..." said Scarlett.

"I'm not!"

"Oh?" asked Scarlett. "How about a test then..."

"What kind of test?"

"I ask you a question and you answer quickly..." said Scarlett. "Just the first thing that comes to your head..."

"Hmm...okay..."

"Alright..." said Scarlett. "What do you like better, sports or videogames?"

"Both"

"How much is two plus two?"

"Four"

"Smooth or chunky?"

"Smooth"

"Black or white?"

"Gray"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza"

"Who are you dating right now?"

"Sky", answered Archie before realizing the trick. He growled at Scarlett, who smirked.

"Okay, fine", said Archie. "We're in a relationship. Big deal..."

"I know it's not a big deal..." said Scarlett. "I was just trying to make conversation..." she giggled as she continued walking.

"Wait...you don't care?"

"I knew ever since Otto said that..." said Scarlett. "Only someone obsessed would target the partner of someone they are obsessed with..."

Archie mumbled to himself.

"Come on..." said Scarlett as she continued walking past him.

Archie rolled his eyes before following her.

**000**

"Great, just great...a dead end..." said Lilly. "And I'm stuck with two idiots..."

"Will you stop calling us idiots!" Carson shouted.

"No, you two are the biggest idiots on this island, and that's saying a lot.

Carson growled. "AND YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH ON THIS ISLAND YOU UGLY HAG!"

Lilly gasped.

"Uh..." Kyle said, shocked. "Carson? Why don't we just...go back a bit..."

"NO!" he shouted. "I'm tired of her always trying to put us down when she's the worst person on this island!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "That's not ganna change the fact that I'm stuck here with you..."

"I have pie..." said Kyle.

"Pie is not the answer to everything!"

"Sure it is!" he said, throwing the pie against the wall of the cave. This caused an explosion that showed a pathway.

"Well, there you go..." said Carson, motionin gher towards the new path. "Bye!"

"How about you two go...and I'll just go somewhere else..."

"No...how about-"

"Okay..." said Kyle, pulling Carson into the path with his mouth.

**000**

**Lilly: I am getting rid of him soon...NO ONE talks to me like that...**

**000**

"Where do we go now?" asked Nate as they reached a dead end.

"I guess we have to find another path", said Aylesha.

The five of them turned back around and saw an extraordinary pool of purple sludge.

"Where the hell did this even come from?!" Sven exclaimed dumbfoundedly.

"Okay...I guess we're trapped here..." said Nate.

"Well...we don't really know if it's poison or if it's just goop..." said Ashton.

"If only a certain poison type could allow us to ride on his back across..." said Aylesha.

Upon hearing that, Raiden groaned and looked down.

Aylesha, Nate, Ashton, and Sven were moving over the pool of goo. Raiden, however, wasn't seen.

The four of them jumped to safety. After they did so, Raiden crawled out of the purple ooze, which was completely covering his body, except for a bit of the top.

"Thanks a lot Raiden..." said Sven.

"Yeah", Aylesha added.

Raiden only sighed.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find that gem before the other team does..." said Nate as he started running off, with the others following him.

**000**

Sky, Emilia, Sadao, and Rilee were searching a certain area inside of the cave that had numerous glowing mushrooms, as well as glowing rocks.

"There should be a gem around this area..." said Sky as she overlooked the walls. "You see anything Emilia?"

Getting no response, she already knew what was going on...

"EMILIA!" she shouted, looking back and seeing the mongoose fighting with the viper.

"Ugh...no one has time for your love quarrels!" shouted Rilee.

The two rivals pushed away from each other, growling. Emilia went over to Sky, while Sadao just went off on his own.

"Well, he's gone..." said Rilee, who was pulling a Lilly.

"Rilee, while you're complaining...why don't you help over here?"

"I'm a Fairy-type...I don't like touching anything that's glowing..."

"But...you-"

"No questions!"

Sky and Emilia shared a look before continuing to search.

After searching for a certain amount of time, they moved to another spot.

**000**

**Sky: Why is my team full of jackasses? Just...why?**

**000**

Giovanni groaned as he sat up, holding his head.

"What da..." he groaned as he looked around. The first thing he noticed was that the entrance was blocked.

He flew over to it and groaned. "You gotta be-eh, a gem..." he said with a smirk, as he pulled out a small green gem from between the crevices of the rocks.

"Wait...I have da gem now...BUT HOW DA HELL DO I GET OUT?!"

He groaned as he flew deep into the cave, following the others.

Vladimir reappeared in order to get the gem, but he saw that it wasn't there.

"What?!" he asked no one in particular. He looked over and saw that Giovanni was gone.

"That dumb bird probably has it..." he said. "Damn it!"

When he began thinking more, he realized that it was actually beneficial for him. He chuckled evilly.

**000**

**Vladimir: All I have to do is teleport a gem right before I get to them...and then teleport us out...**

**000**

Giovanni continued flying in order to find a way out. On the way, he flew to the left path of a forked area.

He kept going forward until he bumped into a familiar face...Mai.

"Oh...it's you..." he said resentfully.

Mai glared back. "I hate you..."

"Eh...I feel da same ya dumb broad", he said, getting in her face.

Mai growled at him.

"And since you knocked me out...I think it's fair that i get my revenge..."

"I'm stronger than you, you mob boss dumbass..." she whispered. "What could you posssibly do to me that-"

She was cut off by Giovanni kissing her. She immediately pushed him away and blushed, panting all the while.

She immediately tied to blast him with Scald again, but he dodged with a smirk. She then tried to hit him with Brave Bird, which caused him to duck, and caused Mai to crash into the wall.

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Giovanni mocked. "Maybe next time...you'll know better and talk witcha words more..."

"Fuck...YOU!" she shouted as she used Hurricane.

Giovanni used Aerial Ace to dodge and hit her, which immediately caused the two of them to fall on the ground and start fighting, with the gem getting away.

Giovanni felt the gem disappear from his grip and he turned to the side. Both he and Mai saw it, but Mai used Scald, temporarily blinding him as she grabbed the gem and flew off.

**000**

**Mai: He's not that bad when it comes to kissing but he is going DOWN!**

**000**

"Ugh...we're going in circles..." said Archie. "I'm sure we passed that rock three times already..."

"Okay, then how about you lead the way?"

"Gladly..." said Archie as Scarlett hopped on his back.

He flew back towards the opening they came from and went to the right, leading him into an area where he and Scarlett saw Ross dodge large rocks being thrown at him by a Gigalith.

"What the...that's not a normal Gigalith!"

"No duh!"

"A little help here!" Ross shouted before finally getting hit by a rock.

Why he didn't leave through the opening...is a mystery.

"Why didn't you just fly out of here?!" asked Scarlett.

"There's a gem behind it!"

Archie and Scarlett looked behind the Gigalith and saw a large diamond behind it.

"No wonder it's attacking..."

"AH!" Archie screamed as he ducked. A large rock hit the top of the opening, causing multiple rocks to fall and block them inside.

"For fuck sake!" shouted Ross as he was hit again.

**000**

"Stupid bitch..." Sadao hissed as he slithered though the path.

"I still can't believe you stood up to her like that..." he heard.

"I can't either..."

He recognized the voices. "Carson! Kyle!"

The two continued walking until they finally saw that snake.

"Oh, hi Sadao..." said Kyle. "Did you find anything?"

"No...", he answered. "I was lookin' for the exit..."

"Oh, well that's blocked..." said Carson. "I teleported us back to the beginning and there were a bunch of rocks blocking the way."

"So...why not just teleport the rocks away?" asked Sadao

"Oh..." said Kyle. "Maybe Lilly's right..."

"We are NOT idiots..." said Carson. "We just...lack common sense sometimes..."

"You mean like how Sadao and Emilia like each other, but fight all of the time?"

"Okay that is nothing like what I meant..." said Carson.

"Whoa whoa whoa.." started Sadao. "I HATE that bitch...I don't like her at all..."

"Denial..." Kyle and Carson said simultaneously.

"Oh...what do you guys know about that stuff?" Sadao said, denying the facts.

"Um...we're dating people..." said Carson. "Plus, my mom always told me that if a boy and girls always fight and argue, that means that they like each other..."

"Well your mom's wrong..."

"She's never wrong..." said Carson. "Psychic-type, remember?"

Sadao cursed to himself.

"Can we just leave this cave...I think it's bringing out anger in a lot of us..."

"What do you mean?"

"DREI!"

"W-What was that?" asked Sadao.

Suddenly, a completely purple Hydreigon with nine head flew towards them all roaring maliciously.

"RUN!" Kyle screamed as the three of them rushed towards the entrance of the cave, the Hydreigon right on their tails.

**000**

The Grassy Alliance was making exhaustedly making their way back to the beginning.

"i can't believe we didn't find anything..." said Aylesha depressedly. "So much for avoiding elimination..."

"Hey...at least we can eliminate Vladimir..." said Nate, trying to make her positive.

"Um...what?"

They all turned around and saw Vladimir behind them.

"Oh...uh...nothing", said Sven.

"Really?" asked Vladimir. "Because it sounded like you said that you were going to eliminate me..."

"Well..."

"Even though I have the gem and everything..." he said, making a blue gem float in front of him.

The girls gasped. "We may still have a chance let's go!"

"Um...the entrance is blocked", Vladimir mentioned.

"What? How?!"

"Not sure...but rocks are in the way..."

"Great...now how are we gonna get out of here?" asked Raiden.

"...You're kidding me right?" asked Vladimir.

**000**

Vladimir teleported them all outside, where they saw that rocks were indeed blocking the way.

"Yes! We won!" cheered Ashton.

Mew and Victini teleported to them. "Uh uh uh...where's the rest of your team?"

"You didn't say the team out, you just said the challenge was to go in the cave and bring out a gem..."

"Wow...you guys are way smarter than the veterans..." chuckled Victini.

"Um...thanks?"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard as the rocks in front of the entrance flew in different directions. Kyle, Carson, and Sadao all ran out screaming as the Hydreigon stopped at the entrance before going back inside.

"FML!" shouted Sadao.

"Wow Xerneas...you guys lost..." said Mew.

"We did?" asked Carson. "Oh no..."

"Yep, so when the rest of your teammates get out of there, be sure to tell them the news..." said Victini, as he and Mew teleported away.

**000**

"Okay...we lost ", said Sky. "That's just great..."

"At least we can get rid of some of these others..." said Emilia.

"Emilia, I really think that you should watch your back now..."

"Why?"

"Your and Sadao's fighting has gotten really annoying and it's not helping anything..." Sky explained seriously.

"Yeah...but who do you think they'd rather get rid of?" Emilia asked. "Fangface...Kyle...or Carson?"

"Well...you have a point, but I'm just saying", said Sky.

"What about you and Archie, though?"

"That's irrelevant..." Sky laughed. "We both still do the challenges..."

"Well..um..."

"But...i'll vote with you in getting rid of Sadao..."

"Really?!"

"Sure...I guess..." said Sky. "I was gonna keep eliminatin' myself, but..I'll help you."

**000**

"Giovanni...is dead..." Mai whispered.

"You want Giovanni gone now?" asked Lilly.

"He broke her board..." said Rilee. "She can't get another unless she asks one of these Psychics, but she still doesn't like to talk."

"I'm sure that there's paper around here... somewhere..." said Rilee. "But, we shouldn't really care about Giovanni right now...we need to keep our main objective."

Mai groaned.

**000**

The Honchkrows were at the elimination ceremony.

"Alright, you all know the drill by now..." said Mew.

"Ross...Sky...Rilee...Lilly...Kyle...and Mai..."

They all received their poffins.

"Now...the remaining four of you all received votes..."

They looked at each other.

**000**

**Giovanni: As much as I wanna get rid of that broad...I hate da bell more...**

**000**

**Mai: I don't care...I want Giovanni gone...**

**000**

**Sadao: The bitch is gone...**

**000**

**Emilia: Finally, FANGFACE will be gone!**

**000**

"The next ones safe...Giovanni...and Emilia!"

Carson and Sadao looked at each other.

"The Radioactive Poffin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sadao!"

"What!?" he shouted as Carson caught his poffin.

**000**

"This is total bull!" he shouted.

"You shouldn't have always been fighting!" said Rilee.

"Well..." said Emilia, approaching the catapult. "At least we know who's superior..."

Sadao quickly grabbed and kissed her, making her moan slightly. This shocked almost everyone except for Carson and Kyle.

"I knew it!"

Sadao broke it with a smirk. "Now who's superior..."

Emilia was blushing with an embarrased face.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he was launched.

Emilia gulped as she walked back over to Sky, who was smiling.

"So...how'd that feel?"

"...Can we not talk about it?"

"Mm-hmm..." said Sky as the others started leaving. She saw Ross look down and start flying off.

"Well...I guess that I'll go talk to that jerk Archie..." she said, confusing Emilia.

Upon hearing that, Ross started walking slowly.

"What are you talking about Sky?" Emilia asked.

"Ross likes me...I'm trying to make him happy", she whispered. "This was Archie's idea..."

Emilia smiled. "Wow...he really is nice..." she whispered back.

"Yeah, he's actually being a tool right now..." said Sky. "I don't even know if we'll stay together..."

"Oh well...see ya..." Emilia said as Sky flew off.

Ross smiled and started flying back towards the area she and Archie met up in.

**000**

**Ross: I can't wait to see this~**

**000**

**Looks like their plan is working like a charm! But...what about what Sky said about him getting sadder? Oh boy...Sadao's gone...but at least now he and Emilia know how each other feel. Carson stood up for himself...awesome! Giovanni and Mai...well...looks like we know what's gonna happen between them now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chap and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	11. It's a Shore Thing!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Revenge of the Island...the contestants explored the depths of a sppoky cave in order to find a treasure, gems to be exact. Giovanni got Mai to talk by breaking her board, which made her really mad. Speaking of Mai, she allowed Rilee and Lilly to join her alliance, angering Giovanni, who promptly left. Carson stood up to Lilly and Sadao and Emilia's constant fighting finally got one of them the boot. I.e...Sadao. **

**What drama will unfurl this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Revenge of the Island! **

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"Mission...accomplished", said Rilee, folding her arms.

"I can't believe that that snake actually liked her..." said Lilly. "It's so immature to fight with people if you like them..."

"Um...kids do that all of the time..." said Rilee.

"But they're grown..."

"Lilly...people do whatever they want however they want. Everyone is different..." said Rilee.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say..."

Rilee knew she wasn't really listening and sighed, giving up on talking to her. "Where's Mai?"

"How should I know?" asked Lilly, folding her arms. "Am I her keeper?"

"Do you always have to be a bitch?" asked Rilee.

Lilly growled. "I am NOT a bitch...I have low tolerance for people's idiocy."

"Same as being a bitch", Rilee muttered.

The sound of flapping wings stopped Lilly from speaking again. Mai flew down with a new board and a marker.

"Oh...so you went to get a board anyway?" asked Rilee. "How'd you ask?"

Mai started writing on her board, making Lilly roll her eyes.

'I motioned for Carson to follow me to the beach and when he followed, I asked him in the sand...'

"You know you can talk to us right?" asked Lilly, getting annoyed.

'I know, but I choose not to...'

"Why?" she asked. "Are we not good enough for you to talk to?"

Rilee groaned. "Ignore her..."

'I was going to...' Mai wrote, making Lilly scowl at her. 'So...now can we focus on my issue?'

"What? Giovanni?" asked Rilee. "I said that we weren't gonna worry about him..."

"Yeah, just because you don't want your little boyfriend around anymore doesn't mean it'll be beneficial when he finally leaves..." Lilly commented.

Mai growled. 'HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I DO NOT EVEN LIKE HIM!'

"Um...didn't you say kinda liked it when he kissed you?" asked Rilee.

Mai blushed. 'That doesn't mean anything...'

"Yeah...we're not getting rid of Giovanni just yet..." said Rilee. "Ross is next up..."

"NO!" said Lilly. "That dumb bell has been here for too long!"

"You're being the same way as Mai right now..." said Rilee. "And you said it yourself...it won't benefit anything..."

"Well, the difference is that I don't like that cheerful dumbass and it'll be beneficial to me and the team because he's useless..."

'Yes...the only Psychic-type on our team is useless...' Mai wrote, while rolling her eyes.

Lilly growled.

"Ross is our priority..." said Rilee. "Or Kyle...it doesn't really matter 'cause they're both useless..."

"And like we really need four Flying-types on this team..." Lilly added sarcastically.

"Exactly..." said Rilee. "Now, if he shows that he's more useful than Kyle, than we get rid of the latter instead."

'Okay, fine...'

"Whatever..."

**000**

**Mai: 'I do NOT like Giovanni...get that straight...'**

**000**

**Lilly: Ugh...idiots everywhere...**

**000**

Sky flew back to Archie, who was napping on his tree branch. Smirking, she got close to him.

"Archie!" she shouted, making his eyes snap open and causing him to fall off of the branch, screaming.

"Ugh..." he groaned, holding his head after he landed.

Sky giggled as he landed next to him. Archie saw her and gave her a look before grabbing her leg, causing her to fall on he back, with Archie standing over her with a smug expression. "Nice position..."

Sky blushed as she growled and stood back up. "Okay...you got your revenge, now...I made Ross think that we're breaking up..."

"What?" asked Archie. "I thought we were gonna scrap that idea because he may get more upset!"

"Arch, Ross will understand..." said Sky. "He's nice and understandable..."

"And that can change..." said Archie. "Remember...nice people and the quiet people are the ones you don't want to get angry because their hearts either get broken...or they break necks..."

"Uh...hopefully that doesn't happen", said Sky, getting slightly nervous.

"Well, you've lured him here, so let's just do this..." said Archie, seeing Ross' form flying near them. "Alright...let's do this; and remember, make it believable."

"FUCK YOU!" Sky shouted at him, taking him by surprise.

"Um...okay", Archie whispered. "Maybe tone it down a bit?"

"Sorry..." she whispered back. "I HATE YOU!"

"ALL OF SUDDEN YOU'RE YELLING AT ME?!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

"YOU KNOW YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

Ross, who was hiding behind a tree, was shocked upon hearing that.

"NO I DID NOT!" he shouted.

"Yes you did..." Sky stated, starting to fake cry.

"Sky...you have to trust m-"

Sky moved her arms away from him. "We're done..." she said softly as she flew away.

"Sky!" Archie shouted before growling.

Ross was both happy and upset at the same time. He was happy that Sky and Archie were 'broken up' now...but he was upset that Archie broke Sky's heart.

This led to him coming from behind the tree in anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Archie..." Archie answered back. "And you're Ross..."

"Don't act dumb you asshole!" Ross shouted. "You think that you can just play with Sky's emotions like that?!"

"No, she just overreacted, it wasn't-"

"Shut up!" Ross shouted. "You broke her heart...so I'm gonna break you!"

"Wait, what?"

Ross charged up a Fire Blast and blasted it straight at him.

Sky, who was heading back, saw light coming from the area Archie was in and quickly flew back.

"Ross calm down!" Archie shouted, dodging another attack.

"No, fuck you!" Ross shouted as he prepared to use Flamethrower.

Sky flew down between him and Archie, making him pause. "Sky...move..."

"No Ross..."

"He broke your heart!" Ross shouted. "You don't deserve that!"

"No he didn't Ross!" Sky shouted, shocking Ross.

"T-Then what were you-"

"We were pretending to break up so you'd be happy again..." said Archie.

"It was Archie's idea..."

"So...you're still together?"

Sky and Archie exchanged glances before nodding. Ross sighed. "Well...thanks for the gesture, but...as long as you're happy...I'm happy too."

"Wait...really?" asked Archie. "I thought you hated me..."

"I don't..._hate_ you..." said Ross. "I guess I'm just...jealous that you got her first. I'm sorry that i tried to kill you..."

"Wait...you were trying to _kill_ me?!"

Ross didn't respond and flew back towards the cabins.

Sky sighed as she laid in Archie's lap. "He's really nice..."

"Yeah...and remember what I said about the nice people breaking necks?"

Sky giggled. "Both of us are lucky that he didn't..."

"I guess..."

**000**

**Ross: Ugh...I hate being nice sometimes...**

**000**

"Ahh...it feels good to not lose for once..." said Nate, laying against Raiden's leg.

"I know..." said Sven. "Now we just need to keep it going."

"Which means...we keep Vlad in for a while...until the merge at least..." said Raiden.

"Oh no, we already have one guy we're keeping 'till the merge and that's all we're having..." said Aylesha.

"Okay..." said Ashton.

"And since our last challenge was won honestly...maybe this time we can cheat to win..." said Nate.

"Why?" asked Aylesha.

"Just to do it for once..." said Nate. "Everyone cheats in life..."

"Well we're not doing it..." said Aylesha.

"Hmph...killjoy..."

**000**

Giovanni was flying around the junkyard out of boredom.

"Ugh...this sucks..." he groaned as he landed on top of a pile of junk.

"What sucks?" he heard, making him squawk and jump up.

He saw Vladimir floating next to him.

"Where did yous come from?!"

"I think that everyone here seems to forget that I'm a ghost..." said Vladimir with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, well...what the hell do you want?"

"Ooh...why so angry?"

"That's none of yous' business..." he answered. "Now answer my question..."

"I saw that you were flying out here and I decided to follow..."

"...Why?"

"Curiosity", he responded simply.

"Well, curiosity...gets ya killed..." Giovanni threatened.

"Made of dead souls..." Vladimir countered.

Giovanni rolled his eye.

"Now, you answer my question..."

"I said that's none of yous' business..."

"It has to deal with Mai, right?"

"What part of 'none of yous' business', don't you get?!"

"Okay, I guess-"

"It's not my fault that she wouldn't talk to anyone!" he admitted. "All of a sudden she's acting like a stubborn bitch because I broke her board!"

"Maybe she didn't like to talk for a reason..."

"I can't see why...it's a hot voice..."

Vladimir raised a brow.

"Oi, uh...I mean...it's aight..."

"Uh huh..."

"Anyways, she brought two of the most annoying bitches on my team to the alliance, and I had to leave because I didn't want to deal with that shit!"

"So...you're upset because of a lack of an alliance?"

"I guess so..." said Giovanni.

"Well...I can help with that..."

"Oh please", Giovanni stated, rolling his eyes. "You're on the opposite team and I really don't feel like getting eliminated by the gang of bitches..."

"What if i tell you...that i can guarantee you're safety?"

"And how is that?"

"Um...GHOST here!"

"Ey, watch who yous' speakin' too..."

"...just stop that...it's not threatening, it's annoying..." said Vladimir. "Now, are you in or not?"

"No, I don't like anyone here, so I ain't teamin' up..."

"Well alright...if you want to be eliminated before the merge..." Vladimir said as he started floating away.

Giovanni hesitated before growling. "EY!"

Vladimir stopped and looked back.

"Um...I'll think about it..."

Vladimir smirked.

**000**

**Vladimir: Why am I going to him? Well, I've noticed that he had a bit of anger in him, along with the fact that he's a weak fool. **

**Plus, with majority of my team being one huge alliance, and the other two are pretty much awol...I need some outside help...**

**000**

"CAMPERS! MEET US DOWN BY THE BEACH!"

"Well, that's new..." said Vladimir.

"Eh, probably just to annoy us", Giovanni speculated. "Let's go."

**000**

Everyone was at the beach.

"Why couldn't we get breakfast first?" asked Aylesha.

"Come on, we wouldn't want you getting cramps, would we?" asked Mew.

"Um...why would we get cramps anyway?" asked Nate.

"Because, this challenge deals with water!" said Mew.

Scarlett gulped in fear. Kyle nudged her and gave her a small smile. "You'll be fine..." he whispered.

Scarlett returned the smile.

"Now, you may be asking yourselves, 'what's the challenge?'" Mew speculated.

"No shit..." whispered Giovanni.

"Well, today's challenge is...capture the flag!"

"Wait...I thought you said that the challenge dealt with water", Ashton said, raising a brow.

"It does..."

"But...you just said that the challenge was capture the flag..." Raiden added, equally confused.

"It is..."

"Okay, you two are confusing the fuck out of me..." said Archie. "What are we doing?!"

Mew and Victini pointed to the water, which had two very large rafts with flags in the center, along with a bridge of logs that connected the two together.

"Uh...we're doing it in the water?!" exclaimed Vladimir.

"Of course", said Mew. "We don't want to be boring..."

"But...that's easier...", said Rilee. "All you have to do is swim and snatch the flags..."

"Yeah, but that won't be happening..." said Victini.

"Why?" asked Carson.

"There are plenty of Eelektross and Lanturn in the water that have electrified it, so unless you wanna be barbecued...you'll have to be legit..."

"How is that gonna work?!"

"We don't care", said Mew. "You can still swim and risk electrocution, or you could fight or sneak to get the flag. As long as there's no teleporting, flying, or floating."

"There will also be weapons that you can use to sink each other's rafts if you want..." said Victini.

"Aw crap..."

"Yep", said Mew. "The first team to snatch the other team's flag wins!"

"Now...let's get started..." said Victini as everyone was placed on their respective rafts.

**000**

"Ooh, a slingshot!" said Nate, picking up a slingshot and a rock.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that will work..." Vladimir quipped.

"Well, we need to come up with an idea..." said Aylesha.

"I have an idea..." said Nate as he hopped on the first log. He felt the log begin spinning and he started losing his balance.

Seeing this, Raiden pulled him back using Vine Whip.

"Thanks", said Nate, panting.

"So...how did that go?" asked Aylesha with a smirk.

"You tell me", he said, pushing her onto the log bridge.

Aylesha gasped and jumped back onto the raft. "What the hell?!"

Nate snickered.

"Okay, I think I have it!" Scarlett spoke up.

"What?" asked Ashton.

"Maybe we can have you guys use Vine Whip, that way we can win immediately!"

"Yeah, then we can...get out of here..." said Archie, watching the raft rock and seeing the electrified water. He gulped.

"That's a great idea!" said Aylesha. "Let's do it!"

"Bend over, then..." Nate quipped, making Aylesha blush and growl.

**000**

**Aylesha: Just breathe Aylesha...just breathe...**

**He's just not giving up...I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch...**

**000**

"Hmm...how about if you use Vine Whip and help us win...I'll show you just how bad I can be..." she whispered seductively in his ear, making his eyes widen and making him shudder.

**000**

**Nate: Grrrrr...she is strong...but, I might as well keep playing...and see where this goes...**

**000**

Nate snapped out of it and smirked. "If you say so..." he said, smaking her butt, making her blush redder and whimpered.

Vladimir and Scarlett exchanged looks.

"Uh..." Archie started. "Before this turns into a cheap porno, can we get on with this?"

Raiden and Nate both used Vine Whip.

**000**

"Okay, so I say that we make Kyle swim over and take their flag..." said Lilly.

"What!?" he shouted. "I'll be unconscious as soon as I touch the water!"

"And that would be bad...why?" asked Lilly.

"We need an ACTUAL plan", said Sky. "Not just one that involves you trying to barbecue someone..."

Lilly huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well we'd better come up with something fast..." said Ross, seeing four vines heading towards them.

"Oh hell no!" Emilia exclaimed, using Crush Claw. The vines quivered before shooting back up.

"Ross! Use Flamethrower!" Sky exclaimed.

Ross sighed and used Flamethrower on the vines, making them immediately retreat.

"Okay, what do we do now?!" asked Giovanni.

"Hmm..." started Rilee, looking at Carson.

"Um...why are you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously.

Rilee pushed him towards the log bridge.

'What are you doing?' Mai wrote.

"This!" she said, pushing him on his side.

Carson screamed as the water splashed against him and electrocuted him as he laid on his side.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" asked Sky.

"Sacrifices have to be made!" Rilee said as she hopped on Carson, who was groaning, and began rolling him like a log.

"Whoa..." marveled Kyle.

**000**

Raiden and Nate where still blowing on their vines.

"I forgot that they have Ross over there..." said Scarlett with a sheepish giggle.

"Ugh, well that plan's a bust", said Archie. "Any other ideas?"

"Ugh...this challenge is too simple", said Aylesha. "But, the problem is that the water is electrified, and we can't fly, levitate, or teleport anything..."

"This sucks..." said Sven.

"Yeah, plus...wait...what are they doing?!" Ashton exclaimed, seeing Rilee and Carson heading towards them.

"Give us that flag!" Rilee shouted.

Archie grabbed the flag and stepped to the side, making them roll straight ast them and into the water, knocking them both out from the electricity.

"Well...they've lost two players..." said Vladimir, looking over the distance.

"Okay, I wanna try something..." said Nate, picking up the slingshot.

"Um...try what exactly?" asked Raiden.

Vladimir, could you go into your rock for a second?" asked Nate.

"Um...why?"

"I'm gonna launch you."

"WHAT?" he shouted. "You want to launch me at the other team?!"

"Hey, you're a spirit in a rock, and since you can't do anything because of the restrictions, this'll make you useful..."

"Oh come on, there's got to be a better way!"

"Sorry", Nate said as he picked up Vlad's rock and put it inside of the slingshot. He launched him at the other team.

"Um...we could've just had Sven run over there fast..." said Scarlett.

"...Oh well"

**000**

**Vladimir: I hate my team...**

**000**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Vladimir screamed as he hit Lilly, knockin her into the water and electrocuting her, knocking her out.

"What the hell?!" Emilia exclaimed.

Giovanni began laughing maniacally. "That is the best thing I've seen today!"

Mai glared at him before using Scald to burn him.

"That's it bitch!" Giovanni screeched as he snatched her board and started hitting her with it. Mai, enraged, grabbed it back and started hitting him in retaliation.

"Well...this is going great..." said Sky sarcastically before looking at the rock that was launched at them. "I wonder where they got this..."

Vladimir emerged from his rock with a groan.

"Vladimir?!" shouted Ross.

"What is up?" he asked groggily.

"How did you get here?" Emilia growled with a glare.

"A slingshot!" he explained. "My precious team decided to use me as ammo."

"Well...you took out one of our players...so I guess it's fair that we-" Sky started before Ross kicked him off of their raft, electrocuting him.

"Ross...why did YOU do that?"

"What? He's on the other team, plus I thought we were just trying to get the other flags. The less people, the better?"

"But we could have made him lose for his team..." said Kyle

"I don't see how..."

Sky and Emilia both sighed. "Do you think he's trying to get himself eliminated now?" Emilia whispered.

"No, the plan we had went okay..." Sky responded. "He seems fine, doesn't he?"

"I'm not so sure..."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Ross.

"Huh, oh nothing Ross..." said Sky.

"You sure?" asked Ross.

"Yeah."

"What do you think happened to Rilee and Carson?" asked Kyle.

"I'm not sure..." said Emilia.

**000**

"So...I'm just running for the flag?" asked Sven.

"Yes", Scarlett responded. "Just run, grab the flag and get back here."

"What if they attack me?"

"Fight them off..." said Nate. "You know how to do that don't you?"

"Of course I know how to fight people off..."

"Well then there's no problem", said Nate. "GO!"

Sven groaned before running across the logs, having them move after each step.

**000**

"I'm tired of just waiting here, I'm gonna go for it!" said Emilia as she started running across the log bridge.

As she ran, she saw that Sven was heading towards her. Sven began running faster before jumping over her, making Emilia slip and fall into the water.

Mew and Victini appeared with smiles.

"Whoa, that looked awesome!" Mew said. "New challenge!"

"What?!" shouted Raiden. "We didn't even finish this one!"

"It's the same thing ya big lug..." said Victini. "The only difference is that your entire team has to make it across the bridge and two the other team's raft...one at a time."

"What, how does-"

"The team that has all of their players on the other team's raft gets to get their flag and has to run back to their own."

"Ohh...so instead of making our own plans...we're just running towards each other and fighting in order to make it to the other side?" asked Sky.

"Yep, now-" Mew teleported everyone back onto their repsective rafts. "Begin!"

**000**

"Okay, so who's gonna go-"

"YAYYYY!" Kyle screamed as he started running across the logs.

"Well...that was easy", said Rilee.

Sven started running from the other team's raft. He and Kyle charged at each other. Eventually, when they both got to the center area, kyle actually ran underneath Sven because of his height.

Sven looked back as he continued running, shocked that he missed Kyle. they both made to the opposite ends.

"Hi", Kyle greeted.

Scarlett smirked.

Sven, who was on the other side, was already groaning as the Honchkrows began arguing because he was there.

"Alright, who's gonna go now?" asked Emilia.

"Eh, I guess that I'll go", said Ross as he started carefully walking across the logs.

"Okay, let's just make this fast..." said Aylesha. "Archie..."

"What?!"

"What's wrong?" asked Ashton.

"Huh, oh...um..nothing", said Archie. "But, since I think that I'm the second fastest...shouldn't I stay here?"

"Oh, you've got a point..." said Nate.

"Come on Ross!" cheered Kyle as Ross hesitantly got closer.

Aylesha sighed. "Fine, I'll go..." she said as she began hopping on the logs slowly. As Ross got closer, he saw Aylesha bounding towards him.

Not wanting him to make it, Aylesha used Mach Punch, knocking him into the water as she continued going.

Seeing him get knocked into the water, Rilee bounced on all of the logs and tried using Dazzling Gleam. Aylesha flinched and shielded her eyes before she fired Energy Ball, launching Rilee into the water as well. Aylesha shook herself off and made it to the other side.

Groaning. "That's it!" shouted Emilia as she rushed across the logs.

"Hmm...Raiden, why don't you go?" asked Nate.

"Um...I'm sure that I'll bring both rafts down with me..."

"If that's the case, we'll be here forever or we'll lose!"

"Ugh...I really don't wanna lose..." said Scarlett.

"Me neither..." said Kyle.

"You're on the other team, quiet..." said Vladimir.

"Well, I think that if you make us all get electrocuted or whatever, the flyers and levitators will try to save themselves, and we'll be able to get the flag when it starts floating in the water!" Nate explained.

"...Um, I'm not so sure about that Nate..." said Ashton.

"Will it be worth it when we have to eliminate each other?" asked Nate.

They all looked at each other.

"Well then, let's-" Nate turned around and bumped into fur. He looked and saw Emilia standing there.

"Oh...well..."

"Do it now!" shouted Vladimir.

Startled, Raiden rushed forward and began sinking everyone.

Archie and Vladimir flew and floated respectively for their team, while Sky, Giovanni, Carson, and Mai stayed up for the Honchkrows.

Everyone else was unconscious from the electrified water.

"What da hell happened?" asked Giovanni.

Archie eyed the Honchkrows' flag, which was floating aimlessly. Sky saw his eyes locked on something and upon inspection, she saw her team's flag floating. Her eyes widened as Achie flew straight towards it. She tried to block him off, but he was too fast.

He grabbed the flag and flew back to his side.

"And the BISHARPS WIN!" cheered Mew.

"What?" asked Carson. "What just happened here?"

"Well, everyone else is unconscious, and both flags are floating in the water..." said Victini. "Archie stole your flag and came back to his side, signifying that they win..."

"How is that fair?!" asked Carson. "We weren't ready and we didn't know what to do!"

"Too bad", said Mew. "You're eliminating someone..."

The four of them groaned.

**000**

"So Emilia, who do you want to eliminate?" asked Sky.

Emilia was staring at the ceiling.

"Emilia!"

She snapped out of it and turned to her. "Yeah?"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing?" asked Sky. "You're more aggressive today and you were just staring at a ceiling..."

Emilia twirled her claws. "Well...I guess...I kinda miss Fangface-I mean...Sadao..."

"Miss him?" asked Sky, folding her arms.

"Okay, maybe more..." said Emilia.

"Wow, all because he kissed you?" asked Sky. "What happened to that pep talk you gave me about not getting focused only on love?"

"He's not here, though..."

"And you miss him, so it's changing your attitude..."

"You're crazy..." she said. "Just because I miss him doesn't mean that my entire attitude is changing..."

"Okay, we'll see", said Sky. "So, who to eliminate..."

"Well...we have plenty of choices...buuut...I think that we should cut Ross loose..."

"Why?" asked Sky, shocked. "Archie and I had just gotten him normal again!"

"Um...he's not acting his normal, happy self..." said Emilia. "Now he is just...I can't explain it..."

"Ugh...I don't wanna eliminate him..." said Sky.

"Well...he's my vote, sorry."

Sky sighed.

**000**

"Well?" asked Vladimir.

"I'll join", said Giovanni.

"Excellent", Vlad smirked. "What made you want to?"

"After seeing you nail one of dose dumb biddies, I decided to join..."

"Wow...that's..."

"Don't worry about it", said Giovanni. "Now, I need to figure out who my eam is gonna eliminate..."

"Oh-ho-ho, don't worry", Vladimir chimed. "It'll be fine..."

**000**

At the elimination ceremony, everyone except for Giovanni, Ross, and Carson had received a poffin.

"Okay, the Radioactive Poffin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ross."

Ross gasped. "What?!" he squawked. "Why me?"

"Because you suck in the challenges..." said Lilly. "Learn to make yourself useful!"

"Speak for yourself bitch..." Sky quipped.

"You're just lucky that you're useful, or else you'd be gone in an instant..." said Lilly.

Ross groaned. "This sucks!"

**000**

Ross was in the catapult. "Well, at least I made a few friends here."

"Yeah, we don't care", said Rilee.

Ross rolled his eyes before looking at Sky. He sighed. "Sky...I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Sky sighed in exasperation as he was launched before she flew away.

"Well...dat's interesting..." said Giovanni.

**000**

**Vladimir: Well, he's gone...I swear, if I get kicked into something bad again...*growls***

**000**

**Well, Ross is out...and now Sky has extra weight on her shoulders...or will she ignore it? Emilia misses Sadao...so much for rivals. Giovanni and Vladimir are in an alliance now...which sucks. This chap was kinda boring to me, but that's just me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	12. The Beauty of Beasts

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Revenge of the Island, the campers played a good 'ol fashioned game of capture the flag. The only difference was...they were on water. Mai's new alliance targeted Ross, while Giovanni teamed up with Vladimir. Sky and Archie planned to make Ross happy by pretending to break up...but failed. In the challenge, it was a back and forth race to grab flags, which eventually came down to swift aerial grab in which the Bisharps won. With some help from Vladimir, the Honchkrow's said bye to Ross. **

**Who will be eliminated this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Revenge of the Island!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Sky was flying back towards Archie's sleeping area in the forest. After Ross' elimination, she had been distant from Archie for a while, his final words still echoing in her head.

Archie had tried to talk to her before, but she had ignored him. She knew that Archie didn't care about Ross liking her...but _love_? She didn't know how he would react. He probably wouldn't care about that either, especially since Ross wasn't there anymore...

She landed on the forest ground and saw Archie sleeping. Sky, despite her worries, couldn't help but smile.

She crawled close to him and planted a kiss on his lips. However, she didn't expect to be grasped and kissed back as Archie unconsciously pulled her closer.

She tried to get away, but her man's grip was too tight and she felt herself melting more into the kiss.

She snapped out of it and soon broke away the kiss, panting. After this occurred, Archie's eyes slowly opened. Seeing Sky in his lap, he raised a brow.

"What are you doing here?'

"What do you mean?" asked Sky, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I mean, ever since Ross got eliminated last week, you haven't come around here, and when _I _actually came to _you..._you ignored me", he said. "Do you blame me or something?"

"What? No!" Sky exclamed.

"Then why've you been acting like I don't exist?"

It was time for her to tell him. Sky exhaled in a preparatory fashion.

"You know how Ross liked me?"

"Yeah..." said Archie. "He tried to kill me after we pretended to break up, remember?"

"Well...it turns out...he liked me a lot more than we thought..."

"What does that mean?" asked Archie, who was thoroughly confused.

"Before he was launched...he told me that he loved me..."

Archie's eyes widened. "W-WHAT?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"That's why I didn't come to you and ignored you...I didn't want you to know so soon..."

Archie sighed. "Well...wait, have you been thinking about that the entire time you were avoiding me?"

"Um, well..."

"Sky, are you serious?!"

"Archie, I love you", Sky admitted. "I just needed some alone time to get over it. And I just told you about because I thought that you wouldn't care!"

Archie was going to respond, but he knew it wouldn't solve anything. Sky stayed silent as well. They only exchaned glances.

"Well...at least he's not here anymore..."

"No..." Sky replied, looking. "And...you don't care that much anymore, do you?"

Archie chuckled. "No..."

Sky smiled. "Good, now what do you say about a bit of training?"

"Aww...but I'm too tired..." Archie groaned as he started laying back down in his leaves.

"Oh really?" Sky questioned, raising a brow. "Then I guess you won't be getting a _treat_, after we finish..."

Upon hearing that, Archie shot back up. "I'm in!"

**000**

**Sky: Okay, I was a bit worried at first, but everything's chilled out now...**

**000**

**Archie: No wonder he tried to kill me - love makes you do crazy things...**

**000**

"Okay, good call last time in the challenge Nate..." said Sven. "We would've been there forever..."

"If only the electrocution wasn't involved..." Aylesha quipped.

"Hey, that was Mew and Victini's fault..." said Nate. "The water _had_ to be electrified for more pain..."

"The more I'm put through...the more I want to quit early..." said Raiden.

There was silence...

"Wait, you've been thinking about quitting?" asked Nate.

"B-But why?" asked Ashton.

"I have my own reasons..." said Raiden. "I really don't want to to be honest, but if things are gonna get worse...I'm not sure."

"Come on Raiden", said Sven. "You're a strong guy. You can't wuss out of this competition. You have to keep pushing through everything..."

"And the father of the year award goes to..."

Raiden sighed. Sven was right.

"Alright, that seems to have convinced you to stay, so now what do you guys think we should do?"

"Um...wanna plan for the merge?" asked Nate.

"Um...who says that we'll all make it that far?" questioned Ashton.

"Who says that we won't?" Nate countered.

"Okay Mr. Assurance, what makes you think that we'll make it?" asked Aylesha.

"Well Mrs. Assurance..." Nate started, making Aylesha blush and glare. "The five of us are in one alliance, which makes up majority of our team. Unless we go on a losing streak...us making it to the merge is inevitable."

"That...actually makes a lot of sense..." said Sven with a chuckle.

"Thank you..." said Nate, winking at Aylesha, who moaned silently.

**000**

**Aylesha(still blushing): *growls* I'm getting tired of this! I like him and he likes me, so I am ENDING THIS!**

**000**

**Nate: Check...mate...**

**000**

Aylesha lunged at Nate and kissed him roughly, shocking Sven, as well as Ashton and Raiden. Raiden began laughing. "Looks like I win sweetheart!"

"Yeah...but I'm lucky that we never really wagered everything..."

Raiden paled and groaned, but soon brightened up as Ashton laid down next to and kissed him.

Sven was beginning to feel uncomfortable and started to move away.

**000**

**Sven: *shudders***

**000**

"Man, this is just too easy", said Rilee, sitting on a tree stump.

'I agree, it's like this game is always in our favor...'

"Yeah...it's kinda too easy..." said Lilly. "It seems suspicious..."

"How is it suspicious?" asked Rilee, gnawing on a berry.

"Come on, there are three of us in this alliance, which is less than this entire team!" Lilly exclaimed. "Three votes don't equal elimination unless the other team members vote for the same person..."

"Okay, maybe that happened..."

"You really think that Kyle, Sky, or Carson would vote for Ross?"

"But, Emilia and Giovanni might have, so that would mean elimination..." said Rilee. "That means that you're getting worked up about nothing..."

"I'm still not convinced..." said Lilly. "Something's going on..."

"Like what?"

'Hmm...maybe someone else has an alliance on the team', Mai wrote.

Lilly nodded. "Maybe so..."

"Ugh...you're paranoid..." said Rilee. "Just forget it and be happy that things are going our way..."

"And what if it's going someone else's way too and one of us is next?"

Upon hearing that, Rilee's eyes widened. "Okay, there is definitely something going on..."

Lilly and Mai gave each other annoyed looks.

**000**

**Lilly: Rilee's whatever attitude and annoying thought process is gonna get her kicked sooner or later, and I expect it to happen soon...**

**000**

**Mai: 'She gives Fairy-types a bad name...'**

**000**

Scarlett was reading a book in her cabin, alone. Amethyst and Wave were eliminated, and Ashton and Aylesha were hardly ever around her, so she felt isolated on her team.

The only person she could really talk to was Kyle, but he was on the other team and she didn't know if he had a target on his back or not.

She sighed. "This sucks..."

"What sucks?" she heard a familiar voice ask. Looking around, she saw Kyle sitting on the floor next to the bottom bunk.

"Kyle?" she asked, closing her book. "When did you get in here?"

"Um..." Kyle thought. "I think...seven minutes ago?" he guessed before shrugging.

"Oh, well I just didn't hear you come in..." she explained, looking down. "That's all..."

"What's the matter?" Kyle asked, trying to climb up on the Fennekin's bunk.

Scarlett sighed. "I have no one on my team to talk to..." she admitted. "Ashton and Aylesha are always with their boyfriends and Sven, Archie is always with Sky, and I don't really trust Vladimir..."

"Oh", Kyle drawled. "Well, I feel sorry with you..."

"With me?" asked Scarlett. "Don't you mean for me?"

"No, it may mean that you feel pain for someone, but it can also mean that 'I'm glad it's not happening to me'..." Kyle explained. "Saying you feel sorry for someone is...um...what's the word?"

"Conceited, Egotistical, Annoying, Abhorrent..."

"No, no, no...um...uh...bad! That's it!"

Scarlett sweatdropped.

"So, you say have no one to talk to on _your_ team", Kyle started. "But, you've still been talking and hanging with me, even though I'm on the other team."

"Yeah, because we're in an alliance, but not doing anything", said Scarlett. "But I'm worried that everyone will try to get rid of you if they find out..."

"That doesn't matter..." said Kyle. "You're sad..."

"I wouldn't say that I'm sad-"

"Oh...well we can still talk..." said Kyle. "You can talk with Carson, too..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with having more friends!" said Kyle cheerfully.

Scarlett giggled.

"Hooray! You're smiling!" he cheered. "It's time for pie!" he said, pulling one from underneath the bottom bunk.

"Wait...how did you-"

Kyle gave her a goofy smile, ending her question.

**000**

**Scarlett: *giggles* Wave's really lucky...Kyle's a sweetheart.**

**000**

**Kyle: PIE FOR ALL!**

**000**

"Okay, you've seen what I can do", said Vladimir. "Now, for some things that you can do for me..."

"Whoa...ghost boy...what did yous even do for me?" asked Giovanni.

"I took out Ross..."

"What?" he asked. "How does that help me at all?"

"Get rid of the useless ones on your team...", Vladimir explained. "I mean...you want to win, right?"

"Um...yeah", Giovanni responded. "But if we have more challenges that involve flying or where that can be used as an advantage, I'd like to have more options than my ex-alliance member and the dumb bell..."

Vladimir growled silently. "Oh well...what's done is done..." he explained. "And you wouldn't want to limit yourself more by getting rid of one of them...would you?"

Giovanni sighed. "Naw..."

"Good choice...", said Vladimir. "Now, I need you to try to do something for me..."

"What?"

"Help me eliminate Raiden..."

"Da Venusaur?" Giovanni asked, confused. "Why 'im?"

"Because, he's part of the biggest alliance in this game so far, and he's the one that they use the most..." Vladimir explained. "Getting rid of him means that we're getting rid of a huge threat when we reach the merge..."

"Ugh...I'm getting rid of weaklings, but you're trying to get rid of threats..." Giovanni realized. "How the hell is this supposed to work again..."

"We pretty much just went over that!" Vladimir exclaimed, annoyed.

"Watch da yelling!"

Vladimir groaned. "Let's see if you understand this..." he started. "Me get rid of weaklings and idiots for you...you help me get rid of threats..."

"I ain't retarded..."

"You know that's offensive to some people who watch this right?"

"...Does it LOOK like I give a damn?"

Vladimir twitched.

**000**

**Vladimir: He is already annoying the fuck out of me. The dumb questions, the lack of clarity, the attitude!  
**

**Ugh...he's lucky that I need an ally...**

**000**

Emilia walked to the mess hall and sighed before sitting down. She was still thinking about Sadao and how she felt about their situation. They were complete rivals, and their clans practically murdered each other!

Throughout all of that...he actually liked her? She shook her head, snapping herself out of it. She couldn't let her mixed emotions hinder her from focusing...

Carson floated inside, shocking her.

"W-What are you doing here already?"

"I could ask you the same..." said Carson as he sat down.

Emilia decided to stay quiet, but Carson noticed her slightly sad and confused look. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she asked, turning to him. "Yeah, I'm fine..." she said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me..." said Emilia.

Carson was confused as to why she said that, but nevertheless, he obliged. After about twenty minutes, a few others began entering the mess hall as well. Soon enough, everyone was inside.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked Sven.

"Um...it looks like...bacon..." said Carson, picking up a plate from the counter.

As a few of them ate, Mew and Victini entered the building, as they usually do.

"Good morning!"

"It's about to turn into a bad morning isn't it?" asked Sky.

Mew and Victini smirked at each other.

**000**

Everyone was in front of the stage.

Lilly gasped. "Is this a beauty or modeling challenge?!"

"Wow, your guess is correct Lilly!" said Victini.

"Oh, we are definitely winning this challenge..." said Lilly as she posed. "My model figure will ensure that..."

"Yeah...I doubt that..." Nate whispered to Aylesha, who giggled.

"Well Lilly, the thing is..._you all _are not the participants..." Mew emphasized.

"Wait...if we're not...then who is?" asked Ashton.

"That's up to you..." said Victini.

"What?" asked Archie.

"You guys have to find some mutated Pokemon to clothe and train..." said Mew. "Then, you'll bring them to us, where they will perform."

"Um...that's dangerous!" said Raiden.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" asked Victini with a smile.

"NO!" shouted Scarlett. "It's NEVER great!"

"Aw...so sad..." said Mew. "Okay, fake sympathy over. Go find some beasts and bring out their beauty!"

**000**

"Alright, where do we go to find some mutant Pokemon?" asked Ashton.

"This island is toxic!" said Nate. "There's gotta be some around here somewhere..."

"Well...we could always go back to the cave...or look deeper in the forest", Sven suggested.

"You know...we don't have to stay together now..." said Ashton.

"What do you mean?" asked Raiden.

"I mean...I feel like we've been ignoring Archie, Scarlett, and Vlad..." said Ashton. "I know we're in an alliance, but all of us are still on a team, and it makes me feels like we're abandoning them whenever the five of us stay together..."

"Well...I guess you're right", said Sven. "We don't _always_ have to stick together..."

Nate and Aylesha exchanged looks before smiling.

"Yeah...we don't all have to be together..." said Aylesha. "So...how about...from now on...Raiden, you and Ashton find and go with Archie, Sven, you go with Scarlett and Vlad, and...I'll go with with Nate and...oh, right..."

"Yeah...that makes sense..." said Nate, nodding in agreement.

Ashton, Raiden, and Sven all gave them justified looks of seriousness.

"Why are you looking at us like that?"

"Are you two purposely agreeing just so that you can be alone together?" Raiden asked, accusingly.

"As long as we win and don't have to eliminate each other...does it matter?" asked Nate.

The three kept their looks.

"Okay...we're just gonna go..." said Aylesha as she and Nate went off in another direction.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling that them getting together is gonna cause trouble for us?" asked Sven.

"Maybe because it will..." said Raiden.

Ashton sighed before she and Raiden went to find Archie, and Sven went to find Scarlett and Vladimir.

Nate and Aylesha immediately locked lips. Nate pushed Aylesha down and they continued to kiss.

"Oh I love you..." Aylesha said.

"I love you too..." Nate replied as they continued.

**000**

Sky was with Emilia as she started walking into the junkyard.

"Why are we searching in here?" asked Emilia. "I don't know if there are any mutant Pokemon here..."

"Exactly, that's why we're searching..." said Sky. "Maybe we'll find something interesting."

As the girls started going deeper, they slowly began to feel tense.

"Um...Sky, I think that there's some stalking us..." said Emilia, looking around defensely.

"Yeah, I have the same feeling", she said as she started looking around as well. They heard a few pieces of junk falling and saw some things moving.

Upon seeing a pile of junk topple over after being hit by a move, the two of them rushed over towards it. They climbed onto one of the piles of junk and peered over the edge into a pit.

There, they saw Archie fighting a humongous Garbodor with green ooze flowing all over it.

"Wow...that's a huge Garbodor!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Haha...y-yeah..." said Sky, slightly scared about Archie.

Archie growled as he used Rock Slide. Numerous rocks started falling near the Garbodor, who dodged it. Th Garbodor, in turn, sprayed a green, glowing fluid at Archie, who started flying upwards, dodging the attack by a tail feather.

Archie had to keep dodging as the Garbodor continuously fired at him. Emilia noticed that Sky's body was twitching and she was slighly moaning in anxiousness.

"Sky? You okay?" asked Emilia.

"Oh, um yeah..." she laughed. "Just fine..." she said through gritted teeth.

Archie, getting tired of dodging, growled as he flew up high and came back down on the ground at high speeds, feet first. The entire junkyard started shaking and piles of junk began toppling over.

The Garbodor lost its footing and fell over as the piles of junk fell down into the pit, taking Emilia with it as Sky flew up. Archie cursed to himself. "I did it too hard..." he growled. "Now I have to dig it out before it wakes up."

He heard groaning and looked down closer to see Emilia rising out, holding her head. Raising a brow, he flew down to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked. "Oh, we were just trying to find a Pokemon to us for the challenge..."

"We?"

Sky flew down, making Archie smirk. "Well hello there..." he said with a wink.

Sky blushed before snapping out of it. "How'd you know that there was a mutant Garbodor here?"

"Remember when you didn't see me for a long time and found me here?" asked Archie. "Yeah...I found him during that time and knew to come back..."

"Oh, well-"

"And you're not taking anything from me this time..." said Archie, folding his arms.

Sky scoffed. "I don't need your Garbodor", she laughed.

"Uh-huh..." Archie instigated.

Sky rolled her eyes. "I don't need you to give me anything..."

"Wait...Archie...you've been giving her stuff?" asked Emilia.

"No way, she _takes_ things that _I _find..." said Archie. "But it's all in good fun..."

"Oh...I see..." said Emilia, smirking at Sky, who blushed.

The three of them heard groaning as the Garbodor started getting up. Sky used Boomburst, making the Garbodor faint again.

"Nice job..." said Archie, smacking Sky on the butt.

Sky smiled at him and they were about to kiss when-

"Er-hem!" Emilia interrupted. "Challenge...remember!"

"Oh, right..." Sky said as she and Archie moved away from each other with a blush.

"I swear, you two are just...too playful with each other!"

Archie and Sky exchanged sly glances.

"It's not hindering our priorities, is it?" asked Sky.

"It will if it keeps going on for too long..." Emilia stated.

"We'll just have to see for ourselves...won't we?" asked Archie, wrapping his arms around Sky's waist.

Emilia sighed, facepalming herself.

**000**

**Emilia: They're under the radar at the moment, but that could change at any time! They need to stop messing around with each other and focus more on the challenges!**

**Archie's on the other team and they're kinda nice, so he's okay, but Sky really needs to watch it.**

**000**

Sven had found Scarlett near the docks with Kyle and Carson, which made him suspicious.

**000**

**Sven: Why is she talking with them if they're on the other team? I hope she isn't betraying us...**

**000**

"Hey!"

Scarlett, Carson, and Kyle turned around and saw him approaching.

"Oh, hey Sven..." said Scarlett, looking down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you hated water."

"Um...I-I do..." she responded.

"She's just here with us", said Kyle. "We ended up coming to the same place..."

"I say once again...I thought you hated water..."

"Sven please, they're just keeping me company..." said Scarlett. "I'm not 'betraying' any of you, if that's what you're thinking..."

"I wasn't saying that you were, I was just-"

"I know what you were thinking already...you don't have to deny it..." said Scarlett, slightly saddened.

"Scarlett-"

"Fine! I'll go with you!" she exclaimed.

Scarlett began walking off, prompting all three remaining guys to go wide-eyed.

**000**

**Kyle: *sighs* I was trying to keep her from being upset by being with her, but then Sven came up...**

**I don't really blame him, as much as I blame myself...**

**000**

**Carson: I've never seen her like that...so I guess I otta just stay quiet for now...**

**000**

**Sven: I didn't even say anything!**

**000**

Sven groaned. "What is wrong with her?"

"Oh, she's lonely..." Kyle answered with ease, making Carson look at him, confused.

Upon hearing that, Sven paled. "What do you mean?"

"Umm...it's hard to explain", said Kyle. "I mean, starting off, she, Wave, and Amethyst were friends, then they got eliminated...and everyone else on your team are in different social groups or something and she's feeling left out, so we hang out."

"Wait...that was a good explanation", said Sven. "I thought you said that it was hard to explain..."

Kyle gave him a blank stare.

"Okay..." said Sven. "Carry on...I guess."

Kyle smiled. "Just make sure that Scarlett doesn't feel lonely anymore and she'll be fine..."

Sven nodded. "I will and thanks..."

After Sven left, Carson nudged Kyle.

"How do you know so much about Scarlett?"

"Oh, I've been talking to her a lot since Wave's elimination..."

"It talking just gave you all of the info about her?"

"I just guessed on some of it..."

Carson sweatdropped. After that, Kyle dove into the water and an enormous Jellicent appeared in front of him.

**000**

Scarlett had ran into the cabins, with Sven right behind her. She closed the door, locking him out of the cabin.

He tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Wait, these doors can lock?!"

"Go away!"

"Scarlett come on, you said that you'd come with me!"

"I lied, now just leave me alone!"

"Scarlett, I know that you're feeling lonely..." Sven said thoughtfully. "Isolating yourself won't do anything but make it worse..."

Scarlett whimpered and looked down. "You think that I'm betraying the team!"

"No I don't!" Sven explained.

"Yes you do!" Scarlett cried. "I know Psychic moves!"

"Scarlett, like I said, you're lonely", said Sven. "Kyle and Carson may just be friends of yours so you can avoid that. But you need to learn to talk to your teammates and then we'll be able to comeup with a solution..."

Scarlett took a "I guess you're right..." she whispered.

"You know I'm right", he said soothingly. "Now open up and let's go..."

Scarlett sighed and opened the door.

"See..." said Sven. "Now, come on."

Sven started walking towards the forest and Scarlett followed.

**000**

Mai, Rilee, and Lilly were back their usual meeting place.

"Okay, we have to find a stupid, mutant Pokemon..." Rilee recapped. "Where do you think we should look first?"

Mai and Lilly exchanged glances.

"Um...you do remember that cave from a few weeks ago...right?" asked Lilly.

"Sure, I do...with all of those crappy rocks and we had to search hard..."

'And remember a few Pokemon that we found inside?' Mai wrote.

"Um...sure...but what does-oooohh..." she realized.

"Yessss..."

"Well let's get going then", Rilee said as she started walking.

'Um...you do realize that those things are insanely powerful right?' Mai wrote. 'Shouldn't we plan first?'

Rilee groaned. "No. Let's just go incase the other team finds something first..."

"Um...we're only about...49 minutes in..." said Lilly, pulling out a small watch. "I doubt those idiots have found something by now..."

"You never know", said Rilee as she started heading back towards the cave.

Mai and Lilly both sighed as they began following her.

When they made it to the cave, they saw that it was blocked by a pile of rocks.

"What?" asked Lilly in shock. "I thought the entrance was clear!"

'It's probably to make it harder to find them...'

"Well that's just great...how are we gonna find some mutants now?" asked Rilee.

"Ugh...you are hopeless..." Lilly groaned.

"Why do you say that?"

"...Those are rocks...Mai is a Water type...Water is strong against ROCK!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Right..." said Rilee, facepalming herself. "I forgot..."

"I guess that type change has erased your brain..." said Lilly, rolling her eyes.

Rilee glared at her. "Fine, Mai go ahead..."

Mai blasted Scald at the rocks. This caused the rocks to fall down and re-opened the entrance.

"Let's get searching..." said Rilee as she entered.

Mai and Lilly exchanged annoyed looks before following her.

**000**

**Lilly: Okay, Mai and I have decided that Rilee is now expendable. The next time we lose...she's gone...**

**000**

Vladimir and Giovanni were flying around until they found a large, rusty jail with the door wide open.

"What da hell?" asked Giovanni. "THEY HAVE A JAIL HERE?!"

"From the looks of it...it hasn't been used in years..." said Vladimir, admiring the mold and grime on it.

"I don't do jail..." said Giovanni hesitantly.

"You don't know what Pokemon could be in there..." Vladimir reminded. "You might as well get over it..."

"I dunno..."

"Did you see any fucking cops here?!"

"Ey, you don't know what's hidden here!"

"You're a Dark-type, show some backbone!" Vladimir growled as he floated inside of the jail.

"I have backbone!" Giovanni shouted from outside.

"GET IN HERE!"

Giovanni growled before nervously flying inside. Upon entering, he saw that there were numerous cells open and only a few closed.

He shuddered before seeing Vladimir on the top floor floating by each jail cell.

"What are yous doing?!" he exclaimed.

"Seeing if anything else is still in this place!"

"Watch da yellin'!" Giovanni shouted. "How many times do I has to say it?!"

"None! Because I'm not scared of you!"

Giovanni was shocked.

"I'm pretty sure no one here is, except maybe Carson and Kyle..."

Giovanni growled.

"Now will you just stop with the ignorance and help me!" shouted Vladimir. "That's what you're supposed to be doing anyway..."

"What do yous mean?" asked Giovanni. "I'm not _supposed _to do anything!"

"Um...remember our alliance?" asked Vladimir.

Giovanni remembered and groaned. "Fine..."

"And you wouldn't want news of us working together to be heard by your teammates would you?"

"Oh please, you'd be ratting yaself out as well..."

"_YOUR _team..." said Vladimir. "My team...well, they're pushovers...and since I'm a ghost...if they find out, I'll just erase their memory of it."

"Wait...yous can do that?"

"I'm a Ghost and Dark-type remember...I can do almost anything that I want..." Vladimir explained.

"Ugh...just shut up already..." said Giovanni. "Let's just find your dumb mutant Poke and get outta here..."

"Good choice..." said Vladimir before they both heard a roar.

"Um...what the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure..." said Vladimir as he began going deeper towards the sound.

"Yous gotta be kinding..."

"It could be a good Pokemon for the challenge!"

Giovanni groaned in exasperation before flying after him.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were heading back from the cabins after they took a 'break'.

"So...where do you think we should search first?" asked Nate.

"Hmm...I'm guessing that the others have all of the major areas covered already..." Aylesha reasoned. "So...why don't we go around the haunted house?"

"Er...uh you sure that you wanna go there?"

"Aw...is my little man scared?" Aylesha asked teasingly.

"No way", said Nate confidently. "I'm just doubting that there's gonna be any mutant Pokemon around that place..."

"Uh-huh...well I guess that we'll have to check and see anyway..." said Aylesha as she began walking through the forest, towards the house.

Nate sighed in defeat before following her.

Being taller, Aylesha made it there faster and simply waited for Nate. The Chespin emerged from the bushes, panting like he was dehydrated.

"You know...you could always evolve...that'd make it easier for you..."

"Um...have ya SEEN what I evolve into?" asked Nate.

"What?" asked Aylesha. "I actually find Chesnaughts to be sexy..."

"I'm pretty sure that almost any grass-type female would think that, and I'm okay with it, but I ain't becoming a fatass just so I can get there..." Nate explained.

Aylesha groaned. "Fine. I'm just trying to help..."

"Thanks...but I'm fine", said Nate confidently. "Now...where the hell are those mutants that you think are here?" he asked with a snarky tone.

"Um...uh..." Aylesha started as she looked around the large area. "Maybe we should check inside?"

Nate paled. "You want _us _to check in _there_?"

"Hey, I thought you weren't scared..." said Aylesha with a sly smile.

"Oh, I'm not..." said Nate, feigning confidence.

"_Yes you are...and soon we'll give her something to be scared of..."_ said a voice in the back of Nate's head as a dark aura slowly emitted from him.

Noticing it, Nate gasped. "Um...Aylesha, I'll be right back..." he said as he started backing into the bushes.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere..." he lied as he went into the bushes fully.

Aylesha moaned silently in nervousness as she approached the house.

Nate growled as the dark aura around him formed another figure in front of him that seemed like a clone of himself. The figure looked exactly like him, except it was red where it was supposed to be green, its brown body had a purplish tint, it had dark spikes lined down its back, and two large wings were extending from its back. Adding to that, it had piercing red eyes with white pupils.

"Hello Nate..." it greeted with a hiss.

"Fuck off Eradar..." Nate growled, attempting to punch the Chespin in the face. However, his arm faded through him.

"Uh uh uh..." Eradar taunted. "I'm you, remember..."

"No you are not!" Nate shouted.

"Ooh...a little loud are we?" Eradar teased. "You wouldn't want Aylesha to know about me...would you?"

Nate glared at him. "I swear, if you try anything-"

"Ah, but this is only the beginning my friend..."

"I am _NOT_ your friend..."

"And soon no one will be yours either..." Eradar threatened, chuckling devilishly.

"Why I otta-"

Suddenly, Aylesha's scream was heard.

"'Lesha!" he shouted.

"Better go take care of that..." Eradar said. "And remember Nate...this is only the beginning..."

**000**

**Nate: Fuck...my...life...**

**000**

Nate ran into the house and saw Aylesha being levitated by a large Banette with glowing 'teeth'. Still angered from his encounter with his demon, Nate fired an Energy Ball at the Banette, making it drop Aylesha.

Nate caught her before using Shadow Claw in a frenzy, shocking Aylesha as the Banette dropped, but Nate continued at it.

"Nate stop!" Aylesha shouted, rushing up to him.

Nate stopped, panting heavily as he slowly moved away from the Banette in shock.

"Nate-"

Nate ran out of the house with his eyes closed tight out of anger and sadness. Aylesha worried looked at the door as Nate fled before looked back at the Banette, who was still unconscious and possibly in critical condition. She sighed before leaving the house.

**000**

**Aylesha: It would have been great to use that Banette in the challenge, but I don't think that Nate would want that. That wasn't like him, and he seemed to know it...that's probably why he ran.**

**I hope he's okay...**

**000**

Raiden and Ashton had found Archie slowly dragging a Garbodor back to the stage. Shocked, Raiden used Vine Whip to lift it up, as it was still unconscious.

"Oh, uh...thanks", Archie thanked as he started flying.

"No problem", said Raiden as he, Ashton, and Archie started making their way back to the stage.

As they did so however, the mutant Garbodor began regaining consciousness. It saw that Raiden was carrying it somewhere and aimed its arm at Ashton, as it probably realized that Raiden wouldn't feel any effect.

The Garbodor roared and used Sludge Bomb on Ashton,making her scream. Raiden and Archie both saw this and checked over her, with Raiden releasing the Garbodor in the process, which ran.

"Crap!" Archie exclaimed, seeing the Garbodor flee.

Ashton groaned as she got up. She seemed to be sicker rather than normal.

"You okay?" asked Raiden.

Ashton softly moaned. "I...I don't feel so good..." she admitted and she fell over onto his side.

Raiden gasped as Archie's eyes widened.

"Shit! Get her to the infirmary!" Archie commanded.

Raiden used Vine Whip to lift her up as he hurried to the infirmary.

Archie, however, flew after the Garbodor.

**000**

Sky and Emilia had made it to the beach after leavin the junkyard.

"Ugh...this sucks.." said Emilia. "Where are we going to find a mutant Pokemon now?!"

Suddenly, they both heard a loud noise and rushed towards the source. They found themselves at the dock and saw an large, unconscious Jellicent washed up on the beach next to Kyle and Carson, who looked bruised.

"WHOA!" Sky exclaimed as she and Emilia rushed to them.

"How did you guys get that?! Emilia asked.

"The power of pie!" Kyle cheered.

The girls turned to Carson.

"Well...that's actually true..." said Carson sheepishly.

"How the hell did you use PIE to get this thing?" asked Sky.

"I dove into the water and it came out",said Kyle.

"Then it started beating that crap out of _me_" Carson exclaimed.

"After that, I gave it a piece of pie and then..." after finishing, Kyle pointed to the unconscious Jellicent.

"Yeah...apparently he got exploded from the inside..." said Carson. "But it's a Ghost-type, so it should be fine..."

"Well...looks like we have our own mutant after all..."

"OKAY! IT'S BEEN LONG ENOUGH! EVERYONE BRING YOUR BUTTS BACK TO THE STAGE NOW!"

"Sheesh...someone's angry..." said Emilia, folding her claws.

**000**

Carson, Kyle, Emilia, Sky, Archie, Sven, Scarlett, and Aylesha were the only ones who were able to make it back to the stage.

"Ugh...where are the rest of you?" Victini groaned in annoyance.

"How should we know?" asked Sky.

"Raiden and Ashton are in the infirmary-" Archie chimed in. "As for the others...I have no clue."

"Wait...why are they in the infirmary?" Sven and Aylesha asked simultaneously in shock.

"Oh I found a mutant Garbodor and started dragging it, then we ran into each other, Raiden started carrying it, and it Sludge Bombed Ashton..."

"Whoa..."

"So...you lost the Garbodor?" asked Sky with a smirk.

Archie gave her a look.

Mew growled. "Okay, I'm just gonna teleport everyone back here!"

"What if they're with a mutant?!" asked Emilia.

"Fine, it too!"

Mew teleported everyone that was missing back to the stage.

Giovanni was knocked out, with Vladimir next to him. Lilly, Rilee, and Mai were covered in soot and bruises. Nate was simply sitting down, and Raiden and Ashton were laying next to each other, the latter asleep.

"Why did you bring us back here?!" asked Nate.

"Because we feel as thought you've had plentiful time to find the mutant Pokemon you wanted..." said Victini.

"They're larger and harder to control you know!" shouted Rilee.

"Shhhhh..." Raiden shushed.

"Ugh...why are those two asleep?" asked Mew.

"Oh he's not asleep...he's unconscious..." said Vladimir.

Mai smirked at this. 'How?'

Vladimir looked over to the right. "That Electivire..."

Everyone turned and saw the mutant Pokemon that they had encountered sitting there in cages.

"Where did they come from?!" asked Aylesha.

"We reviewed the footage before we told you all to come back and teleported all of them here..." said Mew. "And for the ones who were just teleported here, whichever one you were around was brought too."

Among them were a green Electivire with razor sharp teeth and eighteen tails, the Jellicent, Garbodor, and Banette from before, a completely purple Hydreigon with nine heads, a spiky Starmie, and a two headed Ursaring.

Sven groaned upon seeing the Ursaring.

_Sven and Scarlett were walking through the forest and eventually found a cave._

_"Maybe there's something in there!" Sven said as he started getting closer._

_"I'm not so sure..." said Scarlett as she stayed ducked behind a few bushes._

_Sven went into the cave and soon Scarlett heard a scream. She looked up and saw Sven running away from a two headed Ursaring._

_"Oh Arceus..."_

"Now, each team gets to choose a Pokemon to clothe and train since you couldn't get one yourselves..."

"Hey, we got ours!" said Carson.

"But you didn't bring it back now did you?!"

"Now, just choose one..."

"I want our Jellicent!" Kyle said first.

"Well in that case...we''ll choose the Electivire..." said Aylesha with a smile.

"Okay..." said Victini as he made all of the other Pokemon disappear. "Now, one team will go find some clothes in the haunted house and the other will use the clothes behind the stage area."

"Wait...why the haunted house?!" asked Rilee.

"And what makes you think that they'll keep them on?" asked Nate.

"We don't, it's your job to make them", said Mew. "And we don't care, now go!"

Everyone grumbled as majority of them rushed to the stage, not wanting to go to the haunted house. After a brief argument, the Bisharps growled as they went back to the haunted house, pushing their Electivire in the cage along the way.

**000**

"Okay, since it doesn't really matter what we put on it-" started Rilee.

"Um..the challenge is to make it look amazing-"

"Um...his name is Chip Moustachington..." said Kyle, making everyone stare at him confused. Even the Jellicent raised a brow.

"O...kay..." said Sky. "But Emilia's right, we have to make it look GOOD."

"What's in da chest?" asked Giovanni, who had woken up.

Carson opened up the chest and found multiple hats, jackets, and scarves. "Um...hats and stuff..."

Lilly knocked Carson out of the way and started tossing out different articles of clothing so that they'd know what they had more clearly.

"Okay...so we have mostly hats...a few scarves, two jackets, a T-Shirt that says Boys Boys Boys, and...a shoe..." said Emilia.

"Well...this is shit..." said Lilee.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault; we all thought that this would be better..." said Giovanni.

"Yeah, well we thought wrong..." said Rilee. "We have a freaking T-Shirt for crying out loud!"

"Um...where'd it go?" asked Kyle.

Everyone looked around and saw that the T-Shirt was nowhere to be seen.

"Well...it was a girly T-Shirt anyway", said Sky. "And...obviously the Jellicent's a guy..."

"Yeah, I guess it's a lost cause..."

"Unless it's...ya know..." Giovanni said, moving his wing side to side diagonally.

The Jellicent blasted Giovanni with a Hydro Pump.

"Ey! You stupid jellyfish!" Giovanni said, attempting to dry himself off.

'Well, this crap sucks...' Mai wrote. 'Should we just throw a jacket and hat on him and call it a day?'

"Well...that's the most logical thing..." said Emilia, folding her claws.

**000**

"Okay, there should be some clothes in this place somewhere..." said Aylesha as she reentered the house. The others followed her inside.

The Banette from before came out, and upon seeing Nate, it floated into another room, looking the door.

"Uh..."

Nate chuckled sheepishly.

"Maybe we should ask it if it knows where some clothes are..." Scarlett suggested

The Electivire started roaring and attempting to break out.

"Stop it..." Sven growled.

"I doubt that it'll talk..." said Aylesha.

"What makes you think that?" asked Ashton.

"Well...considering that Nate beat the shit out of it...yeah..."

"I'd rather not talk about that..." said Nate, holding his head.

"I'll do it..." said Vladimir. "I'm a fellow ghost, so it should be fine..."

A few minutes passed by.

"What's taking him so damn long?" asked Aylesha.

"Ghost conversations must take a long time..." said Sven.

"Or he's just stalling..." said Archie.

"I don't know why..." said Scarlett.

"Okay, thanks..." they heard as Vladimir floated out with a leather jacket, gray shirt, and ripped blue jeans.

"Whoa...where'd you get that outfit?" asked Raiden.

"The Banette..." Vladimir explained. "I explained our situation and she helped me out by giving me these..."

"Wait...S-SHE?!" Nate exclaimed as he groaned and fell on his back. "I hate this..."

"Well...at least we got our outfit for this huge lug..."

The Electivire's teeth were bared.

"Now...we're gonna put this on you..." said Ashton slowly.

"...and if you take it off, I'll possess you and destroy all of your emotions and nerves so that you'll be an emotionless, unfeeling husk for the rest of your life..." Vladimir said boredly.

The Electivire's attitude immediately changed as it gulped in fear.

"Well...that scared the shit out of it..." said Archie with a chuckle.

"Yep, now let's get you dressed", said Aylesha.

**000**

"Okay...now that he's all gussied up...let's train it..."said Emilia.

"Oh, that's easy..." said Kyle. "Chip, play dead..."

The Jellicent continued floating there.

"Good boy..."

"Uh...idiot", started Giovanni. "Yeah, he didn't do anything..."

'He's a Ghost-type, he's already dead...' Mai wrote. 'It doesn't count.'

"Oh..well in that case..." Kyle started throwing small balls at the Jellicent an they phased through him.

Sky groaned.

Th Jellicent picked up the balls himself and started juggling well.

"Wait...didn't those things just phase through him?"

"I guess they won't if the ghost picks them up..." said Lilly.

"Well, he can juggle...but we need something else..."

Kyle looked around on the stage and found another chest filled with letter blocks.

"Hey Chip!" Kyle said. The Jellicent came over obediently.

"How da hell is still thing even still here?" asked Giovanni. "If it were me, yous all would be blasted and I'd be lone gone..."

"Well...Kyle blew him up..." said Carson. "I'm guessing that he's scared of him, so it's being loyal..."

"Quiet you!"

"You asked a question and I answered..."

"I said quiet!"

Carson growled.

**000**

**Carson: Almost everyone on this team is being a jerk to me for no particular reason! I'm getting tired of this...**

**I came for more friends, not to be treated like trash...**

**000**

"Hey guys, look!" Kyle said.

Everyone turned and saw the Jellicent spelling the name Kyle gave it out with the blocks.

"Um...I guess that'll do for tricks..."said Sky.

"...We're fucked..." said Giovanni.

**000**

"Um...why does it have its hands on its hips?" asked Nate,staring at the Electivire.

"And...why does it look so angry?" asked Raiden.

The Electivire growled.

Aylesha, Scarlett, and Ashton all realized and sighed.

"Vladimir, can you go ask the Banette for a _girl's _outfit?"

"You have got to be kidding me..." said Sven, looking down.

"Well...in the meantime, let's teach _her_ some tricks..." said Raiden.

"Hmm..." Aylesha thought. "Maybe she already knows some tricks..."

"She was in the jail, what talent could she have?" Vladimir asked, coming back with a girl's outfit. A half-top with short shorts.

"Ye...I don't think that's gonna fit her..." said Archie.

"Only one way to find out..." said Scarlett.

The Electivire was actually smirking with her new outfit on.

"Well...I was wrong", said Archie.

"Okay, now what tricks are we going to teach her?"

"Hmm...how about balancing?" asked Raiden.

"Um...no..." said Ashton.

"Okay, well do you have any other ideas?" asked Raiden.

"Hmmm..."

"JUDGING TIME! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!"

"Shit..."

**000**

Everyone came back with their mutants.

"Okay, here's how the judging will go..." said Mew.

"We'll rank you from 1 to 10 based on appearance and what you trained it to do other than use their moves."

"You sure that you won't be biased based on gender?" asked Sky,noticing the Electivire's outfit.

"We'll see..."said Mew. "Now Honchkrows, you go first..."

They all groaned.

On the stage, the Jellicent floated out.

"Hmm...seems boring..." said Mew. "But it's still fashionable. 5"

"Eh, 4..." said Victini. "I've always hated that look..."

"Now...show us your talents..." said Mew.

The Jellicent floated over to the side and pulled out the box full of balls and blocks.

"Hmm...this seems interesting..."

The Jellicent began juggling everything inside of the box. Soon enough, it launched all of the balls into the air.

He used the blocks to spell out Kyle's name he gave him, and later caught all of balls he launched into the air

"Wow...9", said Mew. "Very impressive."

"8", said Victini.

"Okay, so overall, the Honchkrows have 26 points..." said Mew.

"Cool..." said Kyle.

"No, NOT cool..." said Giovanni.

"Bisharps, you're up..." said Victini.

Their Electivire went up on the stage holding its hips.

"Oh,um...well..." Mew started, actually disturbed. "6?"

"3..." said Victini. "The outfit doesn't go with her eyes..."

"Um...how would you know that stuff?" asked Ashton.

"Jirachi...'nuff said..." Victini said, folding his arms. "Now,what about your talent?"

"Oh um...heheh, you see...we didn't have enough time...to teach it something..." Sven explained sheepishly.

"Well...in that case...the Honchkrows win!" Mew smiled.

The Honchkrows cheered while the Bisharps sighed as they looked down.

**000**

"Welcome to another elimination ceremony Bisharps", said Victini.

"Um...why is the other team here?" asked Sven.

You'll know why soon enough..." said Mew. "Archie...Scarlett...Ashton...Aylesha...Sven...and Vladimir, you guys are all safe!"

Everyone had a shocked look on their face.

"Now, the Radioactive Poffin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Raiden."

Ashton gasped as Raiden looked down.

"Come on, that's not fair!" said Aylesha. "I don't even know why or how he's getting eliminated-"

"It's okay guys...I had a good run..."

"Can we just go now?" asked Lilly. "We don't care about this elimination."

"Well, you should...because this eliminated Bisharp is become a new Honchkrow..."

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"But, but, but..." started Raiden.

"No buts, meet your new team!"

Raiden screamed.

**000**

'Well...that was unexpected...' Mai wrote.

"Now we have another idiot on this team..."said Lilly, folding her arms.

"Looks like we have to get rid of him immediately..." said Rilee. "It was his time to go anyway..."

"For once, you're right", said Lilly.

**000**

**Well, that was interesting. Nate and Aylesha are together now and Nate's demon is...doing something. Raiden is now on the Honchkrows...well...he's dead. Scarlett's feeling lonely and Kyle is there for here, which is sweet. I'm sure that Vladimir is pleased that Raiden isn't onthe team anymore. So overall...good stuff, I guess. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total Pokemon Revenge of the Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	13. Haunted House Hullabaloo

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Revenge of the Island...the contestants had to scramble to find some mutants to dress up and show off. Some relationships blossomed during the challenge, while others were questioned. Alliances planned, friendships grew, pain was received and Nate revealed a dark part of himself that he wants no one to know about. In the end, the Bisharps lost, and Raiden got the boot...from his team, as Mew and Victini pulled a switcheroo that placed him on the Honchkrows. **

**What will happen to Raiden? Who will get beaten up? Will Nate's dark side overtake him? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Sven, Aylesha, and Nate were all sitting on the beach watching Ashton, who was pacing back and forth, similar to Sven when Amethyst was eliminated.

"Ashton..." Aylesha called.

Ashton wasn't listening and continued to pace before she stopped and trembled. "WHY?! JUST WHY?!" she cried.

"Ashton, Raiden's still in the game", Sven explained. "It's not like he's gone forever. He's just on the other team now."

"Sven's right...", said Aylesha, standing up. "...and as long as he's here. He's still a teammate, friend, alliance member...and you're perfect match..."

Ashton was still sad and looked down as tears began forming.

"What's the matter now?" asked Nate.

"It's just...the other team is terrible!" Ashton explained. "I'm not sure how they're going to treat him..."

"There are a few good ones on the team...maybe he'll be fine", said Nate with a dark chuckle as the dark aura started being emitted from the back of his head again.

Sven noticed this and his eyes widened. "Um...N-Nate...I think you're on fire..."

Confused, Nate looked up and saw the aura. He gasped. "I'll be back!" he said as he ran of.

"I didn't see any flames..." said Aylesha. "I think that something's going on..."

**000**

Nate ran around a corner far from where they met up. Eredar emerged in front of Nate with an evil grin.

"Eredar..." Nate growled angrily.

"Aw...what's the matter?" asked Eredar. "Scared that they may figure me out?"

"I'll never let that happen..." Nate snarled.

"Oh...and how are you gonna do that?" the darker hedgehog asked, stalking around Nate. "I'm stronger..." it said, kicking Nate, and making him fall on his face.

"More cunning..." he said, kicking sand in his face.

"And I have more mental freedom from you now..." Eredar whispered in Nate's ear, making his eyes widen. He jumped up immediately.

"What the hell do you mean more mental freedom?" asked Nate.

"Remember when you ate that crap and got sick?" asked Eredar. "Along with the electrocution and battling?"

"Yeah...so?"

"So...those painful acts continuously gave me the power to free myself more and more, until I finally made it out the last time we chatted on this island..."

"You fucking bastard..." Nate growled.

"Thanks..." Eredar chuckled grimly. "And now that I'm free...I guess I should...or should I say..._you _should...have some fun..."

"Wait...would do you-" Nate was cut of when Eredar entered his mouth. Nate attempted to close his mouth, but it was too late. Nate started turning blue before finally turning red and dark.

Eredar laughing deviously. "This...is going to be fun..."

He felt something start to emerge. "Give me back CONTROL" Nate shouted as he tried to regain control of his body.

"QUIET YOU!" Eredar growled, punching himself. "Now...I need to make myself look like Nate. Oh the havok that I'm going to wreak is plentiful..."

**000**

**Eredar: Now that Nate's in MY head...we'll see how he feels...**

***changes color***

**Nate: I'm not giving up without a fight, you fucker!**

***changes color***

**Eredar: Sure...**

***pulls out paint***

**000**

"I wonder what's taking him so long..." said Aylesha.

"Okay, I'm back", said 'Nate', as he approached them.

"Why was there smoke coming from your head?" asked Sven.

"Oh that's nothing..." said Eredar. "I just fixed the problem..."

"Um...what was the problem to begin with?" asked Aylesha.

"Don't worry about it hot stuff..." Eredar responded quickly before turning to Ashton. "Now...you need to SNAP THE FUCK OUTTA IT!"

Sven and Aylesha's eyes widened, as did Ashton's.

"Wh-What?"

"Nate, what are you doing?!" Aylesha shouted.

"IF YOU WHINE OVER A SMALL THING LIKE YOUR PRECIOUS MAN GETTING PUT ON ANOTHER TEAM WHERE YOU CAN SEE HIM EVERYDAY. THAT SHOWS THAT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WEAKLING..."

Ashton sniffled and ran off. Eredar sighed in happiness.

"Ashton wait!" shouted Aylesha.

"I'll go after her..." said Sven before glaring at Nate. "And talk to your 'boyfriend'..." he saidas he ran off after her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Aylesha shouted in anger.

"What was what?" he asked calmly.

"Why did you say those things to her?!"

"She needed some common sense..." he explained. "If you're 'dating' someone, and you cry just because they leave or they're put somewhere opposite from you, you are just a weak fool..."

Aylesha scoffed. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but ever since we've started going out, you've acted different; like a jerk."

"What? Do you want to break up or something?" asked Eredar with a smirk.

Aylesha huffed. "If you keep acting like this...I might just do that..." she said dejectedly as she followed Sven.

Eredar smirked. "Looks like you're already on the rocks Nate..." he whispered.

**000**

Archie yawned as he woke up. Looking down, he saw Sky sleeping against his chest with a satisfied smile on her face. On the other side, he saw a ripped up t-shirt.

Archie was exhausted after the 'time' they spent together the previous night. He groaned as he sat up. In doing so, he woke up Sky. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Archie.

"Morning tiger..." she teased.

Archie chuckled as they shared a quick kiss. He slowly stood up, moaning in discomfort all the while. Sky giggled at this.

"Looks like someone's worn out", Sky flirted, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"Yeah...six rounds will do that to a guy..." Archie chuckled with a wince.

"I'm just surprised that you lasted..." Sky marveled.

"Yeah...let's not get more into this..." said Archie. "I just want to try to relax on the beach for a while until we get ready for the next challenge..."

"What about breakfast?" asked Sky.

"Yeah...I'm not hungry right now..." said Archie.

Sky giggled. "Well fine, I'll go deal with my terrible team..."

"Speaking of that...try to go easy on Raiden, or at least try to make the others go easy on him. He's a really nice and useful guy when you get to know him", Archie explained.

"Well, remember Arch...my team is full of assholes except for myself, Emilia, Kyle, and Carson", said Sky. "They won't give a damn..."

Archie sighed. "Fuck..."

"I'll try to get the others to leave him alone, don't worry", Sky explained with a smile.

"Thanks...you'll be doing all of us on the team a favor..."

Sky nodded before kissing him once again. "Love you..."

"Love you too", he said as he flew to the beach and Sky flew to the cabins.

**000**

**Sky: *sighs dreamily* Yeah, Archie and I...had some fun last night...**

**He's really good and durable...which is good for the competition...and also a threat...**

**I'm actually really surprised...**

**000**

**Archie: *groans* She just...fucccckkk...I'm gonna be sore for a week!**

**000**

"Welcome, Raiden, to the Cabin of Joy!" Kyle cheered.

"Um...thanks..." Raiden said sheepishly.

"Now Raiden, this team is full of jerks, so you're gonna have to watch your back", said Carson.

"Really?" asked Raiden."It's that serious?"

"This is coming from the only two nice guys on this team..." Carson said. "We're constantly insulted, yelled at, and belittled because of us being nice and not wanting to play dirty. So yes, it's that serious."

Raiden groaned.

"Yeah...but if you get used to it, it'll be fine..." said Kyle.

"Um...I'm not so sure about that..." said Raiden.

"We'll have to see later on..." said Carson.

Raiden sighed.

Suddenly, everyone from the team entered the cabin.

"Okay...I guess later on means right now..." Carson inferred.

"Now, new dumbass..." said Giovanni. "Now that you're on this team...we're gonna set some rules for you."

"Um..." Raiden turned to Kyle and Carson, who were just as confused. "Okay?"

"What the-" started Sky as she came up to them all. "Is this really necessary? I told you to go easy on him!"

"Oh, we are", said Lilly. "Don't worry."

"First rule...NO contact with the other team at all", said Giovanni. "We have enough suspicions already..." he said, looking at Sky and then Kyle.

"Second rule...if you want to stay on this team, you will do what we say when and where we say it..." said Rilee.

'Third rule...ANY defiance will result in you getting booted...' Mai wrote.

"Do you guys always have to be assholes?" asked Emilia, folding her arms.

"Quiet!" shouted Lilly, making Emilia growl.

"Now, do you accept these rules...or are you gonna risk elimination immediately after we lose..."

Raiden thought over the first rule and immediately thought of his friends and Ashton. He couldn't just stop talking to them. He couldn't and he wouldn't.

Raiden sighed. "No, I don't..."

"Well...you got guts..." said Giovanni. "I'll give you that. But, you've just dug your own grave..."

Everyone started to leave the cabin, leaving Sky and Emilia.

"Um...sorry about that Raiden...they can be pretty abrasive..." said Sky.

Raiden sighed. "Don't worry about it...I kinda figured based on observation from my other team..."

"Oh..." said Emilia sheepishly. "Well...just so you know...the four of us aren't gonna be like the others...you can still go to your team whenever you please. Just make sure that they don't spot you..." Sky explained.

Raiden smiled. "Thanks guys..."

"No prob", said Sky.

**000**

**Raiden: Well...so far...this new team seems terrible. There are only four people that I actually trust and that I'm okay with.**

**The others are jerks...**

**000**

"Alright, now we have your stupid Venusaur..." said Giovanni. "Is yous happy now?"

"No, I's not", said Vladimir. "I need him _gone!_"

"He ain't even on your team no more..." Giovanni explained.

"Yes, but he still was initially, and I still want him gone..." said Vladimir.

"Do yous realize that he may be the key t'me winning this game?!"

"And do _yous _realize that nice, average punks like him always win these dumb game shows?"

"I'm focusing more on the TEAM aspect...when it comes to the merge, then I'll boot him..."

Vladimir growled. "Do you really think that if it fucking comes down to you and him, that they're gonna choose you?!"

Giovanni was about to speak, but Vlad beat him to it.

"No, and you know they won't", he continued. "You just want to keep him in so you can win now and you'll forget everything later on when you're against him. Then, when it comes to friends...yeah...you don't have shit do you?!"

"Um...well...I have da swan..."

"She fucking hates you!"

"No she doesn't..."

"Yes...she does!" shouted Vladimir. "She hates your guts! She wants you to DIE!"

"Where are you receiving your information?" asked Giovanni, slightly ticked.

"Observation, plus the fact that both of you exchanged hatred for each other in that cave challenge!" Vladimir exclaimed. "Now are you gonna use your brain and think ahead or are you gonna waste your time?"

Giovanni thought about it before smirking.

**000**

Scarlett was gnawing on a twig in the mess hall, thinking over a few things. How was she going to be able to communicate with her teammates more when they are always together? It would be akward for her to just join in with something irrelevant or just to randomly join their conversations.

She sighed.

Kyle and Carson, along with Raiden, entered the building.

"Hey Scarlett!" Kyle greeted cheerily as he hopped next to her.

"Hey Kyle", she greeted softly.

"You okay?" Kyle asked, concerned.

Scarlett let out a depressed sigh. "Yeah, sorta..."

"Sorta in a good way...or sorta in a bad way?"

Scarlett shrugged.

"What's the matter?" asked Raiden, confused at her behavior.

"Oh, right you don't know-" Carson chimed in. "Scarlett's been feeling lonely on her team and by the way she's acting...I can kinda guess that she doesn't want to feel like _that person_."

"What person?" asked Raiden.

"You know...the one who's just...there in a group of friends", Carson explained. "They just randomly show up and try to fit in with the group..."

"Oh..." Raiden understood.

"Scarlett, you're gonna be fine", Kyle said with a smile.

She looked down as everyone else began entering the mess hall except for Archie and Ashton.

As they sat, Raiden noticed Ashton's absensce among his friends' presence.

"Um...where's Ashton?" he asked in worry.

"Well Nateyboy here insulted her for being upset that you were moved onto the Honchkrows..." Sven started. "Then...she ran off."

"What the hell Nate?!" Raiden exclaimed angrily.

"You're still here", said Eredar. "There's nothing to be sad about. Not my fault she overreacted."

Raiden growled.

"VENUSAUR! GET THE FUCK OVA HERE!" Giovanni shouted.

Raiden groaned in exasperation.

"So...how's it been so far?" asked Aylesha.

Raiden gave her a look.

"Bad...okay", she said as Raiden moved away.

When he made his way back, half of his new teammates were glaring daggers at him.

"Leave me alone..." he said, annoyed as he laid next to Kyle.

"CAMPERS! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!"

"You've gotta be kidding me..." groaned Emilia.

"Let's just go..." said Sky, shaking her head.

As Sven headed back out, he noticed that the sky was even darker and that there a slight cool breeze outside.

"Um...this is kinda weird", said Aylesha as she stepped out as well.

Everyone stepped out and had similar expessions.

"Um...isn't it like 7 or 8 A.M.?" asked Lilly.

"Um...8:17 A.M. to be precise", said Carson, glancing at a clock.

"Why is it still so dark, then?" asked Scarlett.

"I guess we'll have to get to the haunted house and find out..." said Kyle as he started heading towards the forest. Suddenly, he saw numerous glowing eyes appear from the the pitch black darkness.

He immediately stopped and turned around, hiding behind Raiden. "Okay...someone teleport us there?" asked Kyle.

"NO TELEPORTING IS PERMITTED AT THIS TIME."

"Of course..." Vladimir groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Well...I guess that we can travel in a group to make it there..." said Eradar, showing a nervous facade.

"As if, why would we-" Giovanni started before hearing a deafening growl and feeling a rumble on the ground. Now trembling, he said, "Okay, g-group up it is...heheh..."

Mai rolled her eyes.

**000**

**Mai: 'So much for the mob boss...'**

**'I knew he was weak...'**

**000**

Everyone ran out of the the forest panting, while some of the flying-types had no real feeling of excitement.

"Mother of Arceus!"shouted Carson, noticing eyeing the house.

However, the house was no longer a "house". It was a mansion!

"Okay...what the hell happened here?" asked Sky.

"The challenge!" Mew said as he and Victini teleported in front of them.

"There you two are!" Lilly exclaimed. "Why the hell is it still so dark, when it's morning?!"

"Don't ask questions!" shouted Victini. "Just get in the mansion!"

Almost everyone groaned and grumbled as they entered the mansion.

**000**

"How did this thing even get so big so fast?" asked Scarlett.

"Use your brain smarty pants!" said Mew, annoyedly.

"Okay can you just explain the challenge?!" shouted Rilee.

"As long as there are no more interuptions!" said Victini. He waited a few seconds. Within that time, no one said anything. "Good. Today's challenge is a scary, fear challenge."

"Didn't you do one of those before?" asked Archie as he entered the mansion.

"Quiet!" Mew shouted.

"Why are you late?" asked Aylesha.

"Yeah, your girlfriend's been here the whole time..." said Vladimir.

Archie and Sky both growled.

"Oh...so you two ARE-"

"QUIET!" Victini shouted, making three lights blow inside of the mansion.

"Okay, okay!" shouted Giovanni."Finish explaining the damn challenge..."

"Finally", said Mew. "Now, the challenge is a terror challenge that is generally a sorta of tradition for us!" he emphasized, glaring at Archie, who rolled his eyes.

Victini teleported a large wheel in front of them all. The wheel had numerous small symbols on it, as well as everyone's faces.

"You will spin this wheel, and whatever it lands on, that is what situation or horror you will have to deal with for five minutes", said Victini. "If you survive, you get a piece of candy."

"The first team to get six candies will win", said Mew.

"Six?" asked Kyle. "That doesn't sound so hard."

Everyone groaned.

"Can you guys stop saying that shit?" asked Sven, annoyed.

"Oh don't worry, you're safe...this time", said Victini.

"Now, we're gonna do a coin toss to see who's going first..." said Mew as he flipped a coin. It landed on heads. "Bisharps, you guys are first!"

"Howis that even..." started Scarlett before she sighed. "Never mind..."

"Okay...Sven, you can go first!" said Mew.

"Oh joy..." the buck groaned as he stepped up.

He spun the wheel, making it land on a light brown section with cracks on it.

"Oh...this should be fun..." said Mew as he and Sven teleported away.

"So, do we get to watch?" asked Giovanni.

"Nah...we don't want you to know what's coming...", said Victini.

'...Crap...' Mai wrote.

**000**

Sven and Mew teleported to a large, flat, dry plain. There was no grass at all and the area resembled a desert. The sun was beaming down hard, making Sven try tokeep his feet moving so that they wouldn't burn.

"Okay Sven, your terror is an Earthquake", Mew explained.

He gulped. "O-Okay", he said, feigning confidence.

"Well...alright then", Mew responded, expecting him to be a bit scared.

"If you want to back out, just yell...Dippity Do Dah!"

"...Really?" asked Sven, giving him a look.

"Take it or leave it", said Mew. "You're minute starts now." He teleported away.

Sven started trekking the plain, essentially jogging in order to keep his feet up. He was passing by cacti and being tricked by oasises whenever he thought that he saw water.

He was becoming agitated.

"So...I'm supposed to be feeling an earthquake, so why..." he started, panting and sweating from the heat. After about two minutes of trekking, he started feeling a rumbling. "Aw shit..."

He looked around frantically to see where it would start, which didn't make sense, but he was already exhausted from being in the area

"Oh no..." he whispered.

The Groudon jumped up extremely high. Sven gulped as it came back down hard, creating a large crater underneath itself as the ground began shaking violently.

He felt his organs shake separately and collapsed on his side. He screamed out as the heat from the ground transferred to his body.

Suddenly, he heard snapping sound and turned his head to see cracks forming on the desert plain.

His eyes widened, but he couldn't make himself move. He was still in too much pain. The cracks approached him faster and faster.

"DIPPITY DO DAH!"

**000**

Sven panted as he was teleported back.

"Sven! Are you okay?" asked Aylesha as she and the others rushed over to him.

"What happened?!" asked Scarlett.

He couldn't speak that much, as only squeaks came out.

"Well...that certainly scared the shit out of him", said Vladimir. "...Who's next?"

"Aylesha...come up and spin the wheel!" Mew said.

Aylesha growled, but also whimpered a bit in fear after seeing Sven's condition. Upon hearing that whimper come from her, Eredar smirked for a bit before feeling a straining sensation.

Nate re-emerged and panted before turning towards her. "You're gonna be fine..." he said, kissing her.

Aylesha was confused about his sudden change in attitude but smiled nontheless. She spun the wheel, which landed on an icon with three figures sitting behind a frightened emoticon.

"Interesting..." said Victini with a smirk as he teleported himself and Aylesha away.

Nate growled and held his head as Eredar re-emerged. "_You can't control me anymore Nate...I AM YOU!"_

Eredar smirked.

**000**

**Eredar: I am in control...and I intend to keep that way. In the end...we all die...**

**000**

Aylesha was with Victini in a dimly lit forest area.

"Um...w-what's this place?"

"Oh you'll see...just remember your codeword..." said Victini.

"Wait, what is it?" asked Aylesha.

"Dippity-do-dah..." said Victini.

She raised a brow.

"Don't ask..." said Victini as he teleported away.

Aylesha looked around and slowly breathed as she started walking through the forest.

"What is there to be scared of here?" she asked herself in order to prepare for the worst. Other than being attacked, nothing else came to mind.

As she navigated through the forest, she found herself stepping in something. Looking down, she saw blood and skulls, as well as organs strewn about trees.

She shuddered in fear as she began hearing growls. Turning around, she saw a demonic looking Ursaring and Beartic, both with blood on thier snouts and claws.

She started slowly backing up in fear. The pupiless bears advanced towards her growling ravenously.

"N-Nice bears...don't hurt me..." Aylesha pleaded as she backed up and tripped over a log. Using that chance, the Ursaring lunged at Aylesha, but once she tried to use Mach Punch, it phased though her.

She crawled from underneath the growling Ursaring as the Beartic crawled next to her. She then took off in a run, in which both bears ran after her.

She found herself continuously looking back, but she ran into a tree. She saw that the tee had high branches and jumped up high as the bears lunged at her again.

Aylesha climbed very high so that she would be fine. "Thank Arceus..." she sighed in relief.

"They must be my terror..." she reasoned. "Luckily, I'm up-"

She heard creaking sound and felt herself tilting back.

"Oh no..." she stated in frightening realization as she looked down. "No, no, no..." she repeated as the tree finally toppled over, pinning her on top of a pile of fresh blood and intestines.

The two bear Pokemon licked their lips hungrily as they approached her. She let out a frightened scream.

**000**

Aylesha continued screaming as she was teleported back.

"PIPE DOWN ALREADY!" shouted Giovanni.

Aylesha stopped upon hearing his voice. She looked around frantically before slumping to the ground, trembling in fear.

"Congrats, you survived!" said Mew, tossing a piece of candy to her.

Aylesha continued trembling as tears began to form in her eyes. Eredar let out a mocking laugh, prompting a few others to stare in either anger or shock.

"It's not fucking funny Nate!" said Sven.

"Oh please...we don't know what happened to her and these assholes don't want us talking about it, so I'm free tolet my imagination wander", Eredar explained.

Aylesha sniffled as she stood up. "Fuck you..." she said sadly as she walked into another room.

"Well...looks like your 'relationship' is fucked..." said Rilee.

"Meanwhile, you don't have shit", said Eredar.

"I don't need one..."

"Okay...let's just move on to...Archie!" said Mew.

Archie groaned and slowly got up before spinning the wheel. The wheel stopped on an icon showing two figures staring at each other with angry expressions with a smaller figure between them.

"Ooh, I was hoping that you'd get this one..." said Mew. "Sky...you're gonna be needed for this one, too!"

"What are the odds?" asked Lilly sarcastically.

Sky growled as she, Archie, and Mew teleported away.

**000**

**Sky: I have a bad feeling about this...**

**000**

The couple, along with Mew, were inside of a dirty apartment.

"Ugh...why are we in here?!" asked Archie as he sat back down.

"You two are about to face a special terror..." said Mew. "It's not 'scary' scary, but it can shock..."

Suddenly, both Archie and Sky were put in chairs and strapped onbehind a wall. "Oh no..." said Sky.

"Your word if you want to leave is dippity-do-dah..." said Mew. "Your five minutes start now", he said as he disappeared.

Archie and Sky exchanged glances as the door swung open and another, slightly older, Sky angrily stomped inside with a sleeping Noibat over her shoulder,followed by Archie.

-{}-

"Why the hell didn't you pick her up like I asked?!" Sky shouted.

"I can't just get out of work!" Archie retaliated as Sky went into the back room.. "If I get fired, how the hell are we gonna be able to keep living here and get food?!"

"You could have at least told me!"

"I always tell you!" he shouted. "You never wanna fucking listen!"

Both actual versions were shocked and slightly scared.

"I do listen. I just forget!"

Archie rolled his eyes."Yeah right...ever since we had Liza, you've been angrier and yelling at ME!"

"It's not my fault we had her!"

"Wh-y-I", Archie stuttered. "Yes it is! It's _your _ fault that you got pregnant. It's _your _fault that you got kicked out of your home. It's _your _fault that all of this shit is happening!"

Sky, tears in her eyes, panted angrily before using Boomburst. Archie was launched into the wall and growled at Sky.

His tail started glowing and he smacked Sky across the face, striking her with a powerful Dragon Tail, making her crash into a picture frame. She started to bleed.

-{}-

Archie and Sky both gasped. Archie turned to Sky, who felt like she was about to cry. Archie was about to say dippity-do-dah, but they both were teleported away.

**000**

Sky started sniffling and rubbed her eyes as they came back. Archie saw this and looked down in sadness.

"Congrats Archie!" said Mew, tossing him a piece of candy. Archie caught it, but he tossed it to Sky, who was confused.

"Wait...Archie-"

"Thanks loser", Rilee laughed.

Sky glared at her before looking back at Archie. She ate the piece of candy, making some of her teammates angry.

"Well...I guess no one gets that point..." said Mew. "Scarlett..."

Scarlett sighed as she stepped up and spun the wheel. It landed on multiple small figures with big eyes with smiles.

"Let's see how this goes..." said Victini as he and Scarlett teleported.

**000**

Scarlett and Victini were inside of a movie theater.

"Why am I in here?" asked Scarlett.

"You're about to see..." said Victini. "Have a seat. Oh, and say dippity-do-dah when you want to give up."

Scarlett did as she was told as Victini pulled out some headphones.

"What's with the headphones?" asked Scarlett.

Victini gave her no answer as he put them over her ears and disappeared. The movie began as the lights dimmed.

Scarlett gasped and tried to take off the headphones, but found difficulty in doing so. Even her psychic abilities weren't working.

After about forty-six seconds, she gave up and just watched the movie...which made her very uncomfortable.

As soon as the movie began, it showed a masked figure standing in front of fifteen Pokemon strapped down to tables. The figure pulled out a machete and advanced towards the first Pokemon, which was a Gothorita.

Scarlett began whimpering, especially when she heard children singing* inside of the headphones as the figure brutally disemboweled and dismembered the Gothorita.

"DIPPITY-DO-DAH!"

**000**

"So...how was it?" asked Victini.

Scarlett was shaking and facing down, her eyes closed. Sven sighed and allowed her to lay on his back.

"Well...Vladimir, it's your turn..."

"Goody..." he said as he spun the wheel via ghostly energy.

It landed on a funnel. After that, they teleported away.

**000**

Vladimir and Mew were on a dry farm.

"Ugh...why am I at the farm?" asked Vladimir. "It smells like shit."

"That may be true..." said Mew. "But whatever..."

"So...I just wait here until a tornado comes?" he asked.

"Actually..."

Suddenly, Vladimir heard a whooshing sound before being sucked into a tornado. Mew disappeared.

"Ugh..." Vladimir groaned as he retreated into his Odd Keystone.

**000**

"Well lucky you, your team now has two points..." said Mew. "Although I don't see why I should give you one considering that you retreated!"

"Who cares, I still did it..." said Vladimir.

"I guess..." said Victini. "Nate, you're up..."

Eredar stepped up and spun the wheel, which landed on a fire symbol.

"Ironic..." said Victini as he and Eredar teleported away.

**000**

Eredar and Victini were inside of the forest. They were in a specific area called Blaze Isle, which had multiple charred skeletons of Pokemon around the center.

"Okay Nate...so you have to-"

"Dippity-do-dah!" shouted Eredar.

"Um...we haven't even started yet..."

"I ain't doing this!" he shouted.

"Okay then..." said Victini.

Eredar smirked inwardly.

**000**

**Eredar: Although I wouldn't mind having us burn...I want us to start losing...the suffering will please me. But I can't rouse suspicion anymore. **

**As much as I hate to do it...I have to be...nice...**

**000**

"And with that last dippity-do-dah...it's the Honchkrows' turn", said Mew.

"You can tell that we're beaming with happiness", said Lilly sarcastically.

"Whatever, mob guy, you're first..." said Mew.

The Honchkrow groaned as he flew up and spun the wheel, which landed on strange figures on it.

Mew and Giovanni teleported away.

**000**

"Okay Giovanni...it's time for your turn..." said Mew.

"Don't sugar coat it, just lemme have it..." said Giovanni.

"Okay...if you say so..." said Mew as Giovanni started hearing groans. "Wh-what's that?"

He turned back around and saw that Mew was gone.

"THANKS ASSHOLE!" shouted Giovanni as a zombified Girafarig began moving towards him, followed by many other Pokemon.

"Holy shit!" Giovanni shouted as he attempted to fly. However, when he did, he landed on his chest.

"What the...I-I CAN'T FLY?!" he shouted as he tried to flap his wings and fly again.

He turned around again and saw that the zombies were getting closer. "Oh hell no! DIPPITY-DO-DAH!"

**000**

Giovanni let out a sigh of relief.

"So much for being a leader..." said Rilee.

"Fuck off..." said Giovanni. "You don't know what I just experienced!"

"And she won't know..." said Victini, giving him a look.

Giovanni growled.

"Carson...you're up", said Mew.

The bronze bell Pokemon gulped in fear as he hesitantly spun the wheel, which landed on a ski mask.

"Leggo..." said Victini.

**000**

Carson was in an abandoned house with Victini.

"S-So...what's my terror?"

"You'll find out", said Victini with a smile as he disappeared.

Carson looked around before shrugging. He began floating aimlessly around the house for two and a half minutes...until he heard a noise coming from the basement.

Curious, and not remembering any horror movie rules, he floated down to the basement, where he saw a grisly sight.

There were numerous dead bodies covering the entire floor, and the smell of rotting flesh was wafting throughout the air. How he smelled it? ...I don't know.

Appalled by the sight and smell, he attempted to float back up,but found that the door was blocked by a large figure that was dripping blood with a butcher knife.

"Um...u-uh...DIPPITY-DO-DAH!"

**000**

"Well that was pathetic..." said Victini. "You didn't seem to remember that you were a steel-type...which could have handled that..."

Carson groaned and looked down in sadness.

**000**

**Carson: I panicked! Don't judge me!**

**000**

"Okay, quick question..." said Sven. "If both of you are here after you drop us off...how do you know what happened?"

"...We're Psychic-types..."

"So is Carson..." said Sven. "And he isn't saying anything..."

"We are LE-GEN-DAR-Y Psychic-types..." said Mew. "Our powers are more advanced..."

"Now, no more questions. Emilia, you're up", said Victini.

Emilia went up and spun the wheel, landing on a rectangle with wispy shapes on the sides.

**000**

Emilia and Mew were inside of a large apartment building, similar to Archie and Sky's.

"Alrighty...let's have some fun here..." said Mew as he struck a match.

"W-what are you gonna do with that?" asked Emilia, actually getting frightened.

Mew tossed the match at some curtains, instantly catching them ablaze. He teleported away, leaving Emilia in the burning apartment.

Emilia panicked slightly before trying to look at the bright side. The curtains were the only things on fire at the moment, and hardly anything else was near it...other than one of the potted plants.

Emilia sat in a corner, keeping her head down to avoid smoke inhilation. Soon enough, a few embers hit the plant, causing it to alight as well.

"SHIT!" Emilia shouted. She stood her ground, however, and stayed in the corner. Without warning, the window flung open, adding more fuel to the fire.

Emilia screamed out as she was surrounded by flames on the floor. She gulped and started coughing a bit...well actually a lot. When she felt like she was about to pass out...

**000**

"Nice job with scoring your team's first point!" she heard. She opened her eyes and saw that she was on her hands and knees with a piece of candy in front of her.

Emilia immediately got out of that position and gulped.

"Alright, you Honchkrows are lucky", said Mew. "You would have went through a round without any points..."

The Honchkrows glared at him.

"Lilly...you're up", said Victini.

She rolled her eyes as she came up and spun the wheel. It landed on a posing figure with another figure vomiting in front of it.

Victini snickered.

**000**

Lilly and Victini were on a catwalk. Lilly gasped and looked down in happiness.

"Finally! I can be a model!" Lilly cheered. "And this was supposed to be a horror challenge..."

Victini chuckled. "Okay...remember your five minutes..."

"Yeah yeah, now get out of here!" Lilly urged.

"Fine...sheesh", Victini said as he teleported away.

Lilly immediately went backstage on the catwalk and came back out wearing a white and purple dress. Shockingly, the audience was packed when she came back out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you know you love me, so just go ahead and give me that applause!" said Lilly as she started blowing kisses.

As she started doing that she began hearing boos and screams.

"Arceus,it's hideous!" shouted a Gallade as it slit its own throat. A Voltorb blew itself up, taking about twenty-one others with it, as a Duosion started melting into the floor.

The Pokemon in the audience started groaning and booing as they continued killing themselves because of Lilly.

Lilly, instead of being scared, was furious. "FINE! KILL YOURSELVES! I'M BEAUTIFUL AND YOU KNOW IT!"

The Pokemon continued killing themselves until the last one, a Burmy, buried itself underground and suffocated itself.

Lilly huffed and folded her arms.

**000**

"Well...uh...that was...interesting", said Victini.

Lilly scoffed and looked away. "Imbeciles just don't know beauty..."

"Sure they don't..." said Mew sarcastically. "Mai, you're up girl..."

She flew up and spun the wheel, which landed on an icon similiar to Archie's, only it didn't have a small figure.

"Ooh..." said Mew. "Gio...we're gonna need you..."

"For fuck's sake!"

**000**

Mai and Giovanni were inside of a brand new house with Mew.

"Alright, why the hell am I with this bitch?" asked Giovanni, angered.

Mai glared at him and hit him with her board.

"AH! Want me to break that piece of shit again!?" the mob boss shouted, holding his head.

He and Mai got in each others' faces, glaring daggers at each other.

"Aw, young love..."

"Oh please...I don't love this fool..." Mai actually spoke.

"Oh-ho-ho so now you decide to talk?" asked Giovanni with an annoyed tone.

"Fuck you mafia mofo..." she responded with a growl. "I speak when I feel like speaking..."

"Well there should be a lot of speaking after this..." said Mew with a laugh.

"Wanna bet?" asked Mai.

"Okay, so you can take marriage?" asked Mew.

"Wait...MARRIAGE?!" they shouted simultaneously.

"The greatest horror of all..."

"DIPPITY-DO-DAH!" they shouted simultaneously.

"I ain't bein' married to dis bitch for even a second!"

'Ditto fucktard', Mai wrote.

"OKAY, YOU ARE REALLY-"

**000**

"Okay...moving on...Raiden!"

Raiden groaned.

"You'd better get us a point..." said Giovanni.

"Says the guy who didn't give us a point at all..." said Sky.

"Says the girl that ATE our free point!"

Sky growled as Raiden spun the wheel.

**000**

Raiden was on a mountain with Victini.

"Why am I-"

"RAIDEN!"

"Ashton?!" he shouted as he looked around. He didn't see her around until he looked over the edge and saw her hanging onto both the cliff and Nate, Aylesha, and Sven, who were all unconscious.

"Oh no!"

"Raiden!"

"I've got you guys!" he shouted as he send down a vine.

"Raiden!" he heard from the other side.

"Wait...Kyle?!"

"HELP!"

"What?!" he asked outloud. He growled to himself as he maneuvered over to the other side, the vine for Ashton and the others still being stretched down.

Making it to the other side, he saw Kyle, Carson, Emilia, and Sky hanging from that side.

"What the...Carson! Sky! You guys can fly and float!"

"Disabled by assholes!" shouted Sky. "Now help us up please!"

Raiden groaned in fear as he felt tugging from his other vine and started being pulled as he lowered another one.

Then, a Rollout from a Golem knocked him away from his place. Raiden was knocked into a rock on the mountain, making him unintentionally rip his vines away, and making everyone drop.

"RAIDENNNNN!"

"Ugh...n-no...No...NOOOOOOO!" Raiden yelled as he growled at the Golem and used a fast Solar Beam to blast it off of the mountain. "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**000**

Raiden growled as he started twitching.

"Um...you okay Raiden?" asked Scarlett.

Raiden didn't respond as he walked out of the mansion.

"Well...he's broken", said Vladimir.

"Yep...but oh well", said Mew. "Rilee..."

Rilee ran up and spun the wheel, which landed on a face with a party hat.

Mew chuckled.

**000**

Mew teleported himself and Rilee to a birthday party inside of a Kid's Restaurant.

"Wow...a birthday party...sooooo terrifying..." Rilee mocked as Mew put a party hat on her head, making her groan.

"Now you look perfect..." said Mew. "The entertainment should be here any second. When it gets here, your time starts." And with that, he teleported away.

"Ugh...I'm a Fairy-type, I shouldn't even have to do these challenges...the money should've been handed to me on the first day..." Rilee grumbled as she sat down in a chair.

"Okay kids, the entertainment is here!" a female Infernape said as a Mr. Mime dressed like a clown came out.

"Hey there kids!"

The children all cheered, while Rilee rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna be showing you all some great stuff, so first, I need a volunteer..."

An eager Chimchar rose his hand high.

"Aw yes, come on birthday boy..." the clown said as the Chimchar rushed next to him. "Now...watch in amazement as I make him..._disappear..._" it said darkly as it ripped its head off, revealing a monstrous creature with hundreds of teeth in its mouth and a completely black and gray face with tentacles on either side.

It took a large bite out of the Chimchar, making everyone, including Rilee, start to scream and run.

The creature devoured a Skuntank and disemboweled and ate the guts of a Makuhita before leaping towards Rilee.

"DIPPITY-DO-DAH!"

**000**

Rilee was panting and holding her chest. "What the hell was that shit?!"

"Just stuff..." said Victini with a smirk. "Now...

Just as he was about to speak, the door opened, revealing Ashton...who didn't necessarily look as happy as she usually did.

"Ashton, you're just in time!" said Mew. "You get to spin this wheel!"

The Meganium gave them a look. "Um...Ashton..." Sven spoke. "You okay?"

Ashton looked down at Eredar, who was grinning. She glared at him. "I'm fine..."

"You sure?" asked Archie. "'Cause you seem-"

"I said I'm fine!" Ashton shouted. "Now what the hell do we have to do?"

Everyone was shocked at her demeanor.

"Oh, well...you spin this wheel...and then you have to handle a horror", said Mew. "The keyword to quit is dippity-do-dah..."

Ashton spun the wheel. "Where's Raiden?"

"He left out without saying anything after he had his turn..." said Mew.

"What?" she asked, worried. She immediately shook her head and snapped out of it as the wheel stopped, though.

"Let's get going!" said Victini.

"And by the way, now that both teams have had three fails, we're taking turns with you guys now..."

This made everyone growl.

**000**

Ashton and Victini were inside of a laboratory.

"Alright Ashton...let's-"

"Dippity-do-dah..." she said glumly.

"Oh...well we haven't even-"

"I don't CARE!"

"Wow...someone's miffed..." said Victini.

Ashton used her vines to smack him on the back of the head.

**000**

"Alright, that was fast..." said Mew. "Let's keep it moving...Kyle's next."

Kyle sighed and spun the wheel, which landed on a knife.

"Oh, interesting..." said Mew.

**000**

Kyle and Mew were inside of a bathroom.

"Ew...why are we in here?" Kyle asked.

"You'll see, so just hop in the shower..." Mew responded.

"That's kinda creepy isn't it?" asked Kyle.

"Just do it..."

Kyle shrugged and hopped inside as Mew closed the curtains. "Time starts now..."

"Time for what?" asked Kyle. Getting no answer, he assumed that Mew was gone.

"Crap..." he said. "Oh well...I guess I can eat this pie..." he said, taking out a pie.

Suddenly, he heard the door of the bathroom open and heard some footsteps approaching. It got closer until a mysterious figure holding a knife opened up the curtain.

Kyle didn't scream though, as upon seeing the knife, he smiled. "Hey, you want a piece?"

The figure didn't move. Thirty seconds later, both Kyle and the figure were devouring the pie.

**000**

"Okay, there is seriously something wrong with you..." said Victini.

Kyle kept his smiling face.

Both hosts groaned. "Okay...you get another point. Sven's next."

Sven groaned. "Fuck my life..." he said as he ot up and spun the wheel again. It landed on a volcano icon.

**000**

Sven was with Victini this time and they were near the base of Mt. Chimney.

"Okay...this is pretty self explanatory..." said Victini. "We're at a volcano, pretty much..."

"DIPPITY-DO-DAH!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" asked Victini, annoyed. "I knew there was a reason we didn't really tell you guys your terrors...'cept for when you went first..."

"Screw you, I'm not about to be traumatized again!"

"Fine ya big baby..." said Victini as they teleported back.

**000**

"I swear, you guys are scaredy cats..." said Mew. "You guys haven't even been through the really horrfying stuff..."

The ones who felt traumatized previously twitched or growled upon hearing that. "You're up again Gio..."

Giovanni groaned as he spun the wheel again. It landed on a barrage of squiggly lines.

**000**

Giovanni and Mew were once again in the forest where a large pit was located

"Um...what da hell is this no-AHHHHH!" Giovanni shouted as an Arbok wrapped itself around him and started squeezing before pulling him inside of the pit, where Seviper and Serperior joined in.

"D-DIPPITY-DO-D-DAHHHHH", Giovanni choked out.

**000**

"You guys really suck..." said Mew.

"And since it's pretty obvious how some of these are gonna be handled...let's speed this up..."

"Wait, what?" asked Archie.

**000**

**MONTAGE TIME!**

**000**

Aylesha, who was still scared and a bit upset, was fighting off numerous Spinarak, Ariados, and Galvantula. She lasted even after being caught in a web next to a deceased Whimsicott with its stomach ripped open and Joltik crawling inside the body.

**000**

Carson was taken to Blaze Isle, like Eredar, and upon seeing the burnt corpses and bones, he copped out.

**000**

Archie had to survive an attack by a giant robot that looked like a Machamp. Each attack the robot used, Archie dodged it. Eventually, after the five minutes, Archie earned another point for his time...and this time he kept it.

**000**

Emilia was in a hospital lying on a bed. There was an EKG and IV connected to her. The creepy thing was...she was still the same age. She felt herself beginning to panic and she started thinking about the death of her father. She eventually gave up.

**000**

Scarlett was getting chased by a Banette and upon reaching a dead end, she tried to attack, but realized that she couldn't. She immediately gave up.

**000**

Lilly saw a video of Heatran and Terrakion 'getting it on', and immediately copped out.

**000**

Vladimir was inside of a room with blood and fecal matter all around. There was a caged microphone hanging from the ceiling and a table with a decomposing body of a Timburr on it. He brushed it all off and scored another point.

**000**

Mai was being chased by a Headless Horseman with a flaming head. Despite her flying and moves being disabled, she survived it and earned her team another point.

**000**

**MONTAGE OVA!**

**000**

"Okay Nate, it's up to you!" said Mew. "If you can make it through this, your team wins..."

"If not, the Honchkrows get another chance", said Victini.

Eredar smirked and spun the wheel, with it landing on a rectangle shape with a skull and crossbones over it.

**000**

Victini was with Eredar as he teleported him to a condemned apartment building. "Okay, your team is counting on you..."

"Okay..." said Eredar, rolling his eyes.

Victini brought him to a bathroom. When he opened it, Eredar's eyes widened. There was a bathtub full of blood and organs inside. The stench of death and decay filled the apartment as Eredar gained a smile.

"WOOHOO!" Eredar cheered as he dove into the blood filled tub and started injesting a bit. Victini was speechless and immediately teleported away, leaving Eredar to relax.

**000**

After five minutes, Eredar was teleported back.

"NO! PUT ME BACK!" Eredar growled.

"And congrats Bisharps!" said Mew. "You guys win!"

"Wait...what?!" shouted Eredar in shock. "Oh...I mean...yes!"

**000**

**Eredar: FUUUUCK!**

**000**

"And now for another surprise..." said Mew as the mansion began to fade and be replaced by the old haunted house. Then, they were teleported into the room on the top of the stairs, which was graphical.

"What the-" Scarlett started as the room began to change scenes, from the movies to the apartments.

"This whole thing was a simulation?!" shouted Sky angrily.

"Yep..." said Mew. "Now Honchkrows...pick your favorite loser!"

**000**

"Okay Mai, I know that you really want Giovanni gone, but we're sticking with getting rid of Raiden..."

'Whatever...'

Rilee shuddered, the memory of her terror constantly replaying in her head.

"Oh come on Rilee, it couldn't have been that bad..."

"I'm wondering how t-they're getting away with exposing us to that crap..." said Rilee. "And FYI, you don't really care about anything, so it doesn't effect you that much."

Lilly rolled her eyes.

**000**

"Alright, you remember the deal..." said Vladimir. "Get rid of him this time!"

"Yeah yeah..." said Giovanni.

**000**

Sky, Emilia, Kyle, and Carson were in the mess hall.

"Where do you guys think he went?"

"I don't know, but we need to find him so we can get rid of Giovanni..." said Sky. "He is annoying me to no end!"

"I guess I can agree to that..." said Carson. "He's mean to me for no reason..."

As they agreed, Raiden approached them all.

"Hey Raiden..." said Kyle.

"Hey..." he responded, depression evident in his voice.

"You okay?" asked Emilia.

"To be honest...no", he said. "I actually came here to ask you guys for a favor..."

"What kind of favor?" asked Carson.

"Can you vote for me?" asked Raiden.

"What?!" asked Sky, shocked. "Why?!"

"I just...don't think I should be here for much longer..." said Raiden, having flashbacks to his horror from the challenge. "So please..."

"I don't know Raiden..." said Emilia. "What would your other friends think?"

Raiden sighed. "I'll try to make them understand...so please, can you get me out of this competition?"

The four looked at each other worriedly. "We'll think about it..."

Raiden sighed as he started walking away.

**000**

**Sky: He **_**wants**_** to leave? I hope that it isn't because of the others being assholes to him.**

**000**

**Kyle: Aw...no...**

**000**

"Alright, you guys know the drill", said Mew. "Emilia...Sky...Kyle...Carson...Mai...Lilly...Rilee...you are all safe...for now."

"Raiden...Giovanni...you both have reasons for being here", said Victini. "Giovanni, you're annoying to majority of your team members..."

"Is dat so?"

"And Raiden...you convinced others to vote you out for your own reasons..." said Mew. "And it is because of that, the Radioactive Poffin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Raiden. Giovanni, you're safe for another week."

"I betta be!" said Giovanni. "So long idiot..."

Raiden let out a small sigh of relief.

**000**

He was inside of the catapult. After hearing the news, majority of his teammates rushed to him.

"Raiden! Why did you want to be eliminated?!" asked Aylesha.

"Yeah, we could have worked something out!"

"Look guys, I've got a lot going through my mind, I'm tired of seeing you all getting hurt in one way or another, and I'm getting tired of the same thing..." said Raiden.

They all looked down. Ashton was getting sad once again as she started backing away. Raiden saw this and used his vines to bring her face to face with him.

"Rai-"

Raiden silence her with a kiss. Breaking it, he said. "Stay strong for me, okay?"

Ashton smiled and nodded. "I love you..."

"I-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raiden screamed as he was launched.

"Too much talking..." said Victini.

"You guys are grade-A assholes..." said Aylesha.

"Isn't it great?" asked Victini.

The Bisharps all left, but Vladimir stayed and smiled.

**000**

**Vladimir: One down...fifteen to go...**

**000**

**And there it is, another Halloween spoocial. I hope you all enjoyed! Poor Raiden...that situation...it screwed with him. Well I guess Vlad's pleased, but who's his next target? With all of that terror, it brought up a few questions. The main ones being: WHAT THE FUCK?!, and What's that gonna bring up later on? Anyways, Happy Halloween and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	14. Going Up!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Revenge of the Island; the contestants were involved in a series of spooky situations with no way out but one simple word. Nate's demonic side took over, immediately causing confusion and new feelings among some of the fellow competitors. Raiden's new team didn't take too kindly to him right off the bat, with Sky, Kyle, Emilia, and Carson being the only friendly ones. It didn't last long, however, because after facing a situaton that he couldn't handle, Raiden practically begged for elimination. **

**What will happen now? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...REVENGE of the Island!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Vladimir cackled evilly, with Giovanni sighing and rolling his eyes. "Now what the hell do you want from me? I got rid of Raiden already..."

"Yes...but now it's time for you to get rid of Sky..."

"WHAT?!" shouted Giovanni. "Okay, no. Although she is suspicious and annoying, she is strong, which is beneficial for my team in order for us to keep winning."

"Remember when we talked about planning AHEAD?!" Vladimir emphasized, annoyed with Giovanni's reluctance.

"And remember when I was in da BOTTOM FUCKING TWO da last time my team lost?!" Giovanni retaliated. "I'm gonna keep winning, so you worry about your own team for a change!"

"...Or how about I ask for...Carson or Kyle to be eliminated?"

Giovanni paused for a few seconds. "Okay, that I'm fine with. But why?"

"Do you seriously need freakin' incentive?" Vladimir responded dryly.

"Ey, I know dat da Mudkip's an idiot and I hate da bell, but they have some pretty decent uses..."

"So...instead of getting rid of the ones you hate so you won't have to deal with them in the long run, like a normal person..." Vladimir started. "...you'd rather keep them in over pie and psychic abilities?"

"It's called dealing with it..." Giovanni responded snarkily. "Maybe yous should try it sometime!"

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "I am NOT here to make friends or deal with these try-hard morons. I am here to win a competition!"

"So am I, but yous have to learn how to _use_ these dumbasses..." said Giovanni. "Instead of tryin' to get rid of da threats before da merge has even started-"

"That's a legit strategy, you know!"

"-maybe learn to keep people in, use 'em to get far, and DEN kick deir asses to da curb..." Giovanni suggested with a glare.

"No", Vladimir responded immediately. "These idiots in this competition are of no use to me, including you. I only allied with you so that we could have a partnership that would last until the merge. I don't need you at all, I am just using you right now, and I'm giving you something in return."

"Is dat so?" Giovanni shouted angrily. "Well den I guess that dis 'partnership' is ova!"

"Bye!"

Giovanni growled before flying off.

"Goodbye and good riddance..." Vladimir said to himself.

**000**

**Vladimir: Well, I don't really need anyone anyway. I just wanted some blackmail primarily. Now in the merge, if he ever gets on my nerves or I just want someone gone, I can get him out with ease...as long as I have invincibility...**

**000**

**Giovanni: He just used me...wow. He is an idiot...doesn't he know dat I can convince da other folk to get rid of him...**

**Adding to that...he says dat he don't need nobody...but he used me to help him get rid of da Venusaur! **

**That...is pure bullshit...**

**He knows that he needs help...he's so weak...**

**000**

Giovanni flew back towards the cabins with a bit of angst. Looking down, he saw Mai, Rilee, and Lilly in his and Mai's original place of meeting.

Scowling, he growled. "Damn biddies..."

Then, he thought of something. Maybe if he listened in on their plans from time-to-time and gained some blackmail, maybe he could eliminate them one by one...

Chuckling, he flew down and softly landed in a tree branch, making no sound. He crept up to some bushes and started eavesdropping on Mai, Lilly, and Rilee.

**000**

"And that is why I believe that us Fairy-types are the most superior types", said Rilee with a smile.

"Um...wait...don't Ice-types and Dragon-types themselves defeat dragons, too?" asked Lilly, questioning Rilee's logic.

Rilee raspberried. "Oh please. Those types may defeat dragons, but we're immune to them, so that makes us better immediately..." she said, folding her arms.

'You have serious ego issues...' Mai wrote with a glare.

"You're just jealous that you're not Fairy-types, too..." said Rilee, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I'm leaving..." said Lilly as she started turning around. "I'm not about to hear you put other types down for stupid reasons..."

Mai started flying behind Lilly, leaving Rilee alone.

"Fine, go ahead", she said. "You'll realize the truth sooner or later! Fairy-types for the win!"

"Guhhhh..." Giovanni groaned. "Dat biddie has serious issues..."

Suddenly, he remembered Lilly and Mai's reactions to her ramblings and gained a small smile.

**000**

**Giovanni: Maybe I can get back in my original alliance wit da swan if I help dem get rid of Miss Superior...**

**Dat's a plan dat just might work...mwahahahahaha!**

**000**

"This fucking sucks!" Sven swore in anger. "One challenge with the other team and he's already gone!"

"I knew that the other team was full of assholes...but that was just terrible..." said Aylesha.

"Um...you seem to forget that he _wanted _to go home..." said Eredar, folding his arms. "Just get over it already."

"Nate, why the hell are you acting like an asshole all of a sudden?!" Sven growled.

"I'm not being an asshole. It's called having common sense and listening..." Eredar explained. "You don't see Mrs. Raiden whining...AND SHE WAS THE MAIN ONE WHO _WAS_ LAST TIME!"

Ashton glared at Eredar. "I promised him that I'd be strong for us..." she seethed. "Now can you kindly shut the hell up..."

The others were shocked at her attitude.

"Wow, words actually change personalities", Eredar admired with a smile. "I thought that was just a myth."

"You're such a fucking jerk..." said Ashton as she left for the cabins.

"NATE!" Aylesha shouted.

"What?!" Eredar groaned.

"Can't you just leave her alone?!"

"Why should I?" asked Eredar. "She's supposed to be strong."

"She just lost her boyfriend!" Aylesha countered. "She has a right to be upset!"

"Ugh...this is what love does..." Eredar growled. "It holds back everyone's strength!"

Aylesha backed up a bit. "W-What are you saying?"

"Time for both of us to be stronger..." Eredar grinned.

"A-are you breaking up with me?" Aylesha, as a few tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh come on! You said that you were thinking about breaking up with me last time..." Eredar said, folding his arms. "Don't act like you care..."

"I DO CARE YOU ASSHOLE!" Aylesha cried as she ran to the cabins.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sven shouted.

"Nothing at all..." said Eredar before he twitched and growled, holding his head.

Sven watched in confusion as Nate reemerged. "Fucking son of a bitch!" Nate shouted in anger.

"Nate...?"

Nate froze and slowly turned around. "Oh...hey Sven."

"What the hell was that?" Sven asked.

"What was what?" Nate asked, trying to avoid the conversation. "Um...where's Aylesha and Ashton?"

"Um...you just broke up with Aylesha and you pissed Ashton off again..." Sven said with a glare. "Stop playing with me..."

"I'm not even playing!" Nate shouted. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I BROKE UP WITH AYLESHA?!"

"If you just want to savor the moment you just made two ladies sadder than they need to be, you're just a sick bastard..."

"Sven! I don't know-" Nate started before realizing the situation. Nate growled in anger. "EREDAR!"

"Who?!"

Nate sighed. "Don't worry about it-"

"NO! Tell me what the hell is going on..."

"Sven, you wouldn't-"

Sven got close enough so that they were face-to-face. "Now..." he growled.

Nate sighed. "I have a demon-side..." he mumbled.

"What?"

"I said that I have a demon-side..." he repeated more clearly.

"Demon-side?!" Sven exclaimed. "Are you joking?"

"No! I'm telling you the truth!" Nate shouted. "He shares half of my brain and he takes over my entire body when he's given the chance!"

"Why do people always lie to me?" Sven grumbled.

"How the hell do you explain how you say I've been acting lately?!"

"Well...you aren't as mean or jerky as you were a few minutes ago..." Sven observed, circling him.

"Exactly!" Nate exclaimed. "So you gotta explain it to-"

Nate was stopped by a massive throbbing pain in his head and he growled as Eredar reemerged.

"No...you're not gonna explain ANYTHING to ANYONE...or else, you're gone," growled Eredar, jacking Sven by the chest as his wings flared in anger.

Sven's eyes widened.

**000**

**Sven: Ho-ly shit! I gotta warn the others!**

**(Outside): NO YOU WON'T! *smashes hole in the door***

**Sven: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**000**

Archie was sitting against his tree, as usual, but he appeared to be deep in thought. He kept recalling his and Sky's terror. He didn't understand why their lives would be that way if they ever had one child...

He knew that he loved Sky, and Sky loved him back. He just felt...bewildered and angry that he was depicted that way in the terror.

He heard a flapping noise and looked up. He saw Sky coming towards him and gained a smile, despite his previous thoughts.

Sky landed in front of him and the two locked eyes. There was a long moment of silence between the two, which was not very natural for the couple.

Eventually, Archie sighed. "I know this seems kinda awkward...now that we've seen our "future", so...you can leave if you want."

In response, Sky sighed and sat in his lap, resting her head against his.

"I'd never do that..." she responded. "I love you..."

"I love you, too, but what about-"

"Archie...that terror was designed to scare us..." said Sky. "I was actually scared myself before I started remembering that it was fake", she explained.

Archie started looking down for a bit until Sky gave him a peck on the lips. "I know you'd never try to hurt me...even when you're mad..." she explained with a smile.

Archie's frown turned into a small smile as the two shared another kiss. After breaking the kiss, Archie admired Sky.

"You know that you're amazing, right?" asked Archie with a smile.

Sky giggled. "Yeah, I know..."

"Oh...I see someone's being a bit conceited", Archie joked, wrapping his claws around her.

Sky gave him a shocked, yet sly grin.

**000**

**Sky: *sigh* I really love him, he's just so sweet. I hate that they portrayed him like an abusive guy in the last challenge. I just wouldn't stand it if he was actually like that if we stayed together that long...**

**000**

"Wait, what?" asked Scarlett in shock. "Nate broke up with you?"

Aylesha nodded in sadness as she laid in her bed.

"Why?" asked Scarlett, curious. They had always been playful and cute around each other, so she didn't understand why Nate would suddenly break up with her like that.

"Nate's just been acting really jerk-ish lately..." said Ashton. "It is unjustifiable..."

"Well...maybe it was the old bait-and-switch..." said Scarlett. "He acts a way to get you to like him, then once he has your trust...he reveals his true identity..."

"Then why would he agree to go out with me?" asked Aylesha.

"I guess he expected you to accept him after you got together."

Aylesha's sadness quickly turned to anger. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Because I wouldn't tolerate his bullshit, he dumped me?!"

Ashton scoffed. "I hate to say it, but I feel that eliminating Nate next should be a plan..."

"Unless he explains himself, I'm all for it", Aylesha growled.

Suddenly they heard rapid pounding on the door. "Lemme in! Lemme in!"

"Is that Sven?" asked Scarlett as Ashton used one of her vines to open the door. Sven jumped inside and quickly blocked the door with his body.

He sighed in relief.

"What's going on?"

Sven quickly looked out of the window and saw Eredar charging towards the door. "AAHHHH!"

"SVEN!"

Sven turned to face the girls. "Hi..."

"Hey...now what were you running from?"

"NATE!" Sven exclaimed. "Well...Nate's demon side...I'm just really confused about this entire situation!"

"Did you just say demon side?" asked Scarlett.

"Yes!" Sven shouted. "Nate-"

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Hey guys, can you let me in?" asked Eredar, using Nate's voice.

Sven jumped and looked around. "Dammit! I can't hide anywhere!"

"Why do you even need to hide?" asked Scarlett. "Having a demon side is illogical and makes no sense. Plus, Nate's just been acting like a dick for the past few weeks. Why are you believing him?"

"Because I SAW him change!"

"He probably just faked it..." spat Aylesha, annoyed.

"He had fucking wings!"

"They were probably made with some leaves and sticks", Scarlett explained as Eredar continued knocking.

"Fine! You don't wanna believe me? Open that door!"

Scarlett headed to the door, but Aylesha beat her to it. She opened the door and saw a wingless Nate standing there. "What the hell do you want?" asked Aylesha angrily.

"Oh, uh...I just wanted to talk to Sven-"

"He's not in here."

"Yes he is, I see him right there", he said, pointing at Sven, who was still sitting next to Ashton and Scarlett.

"Really Sven?" asked Aylesha, giving him a look. "You couldn't get in a corner or something?"

"I panicked!"

"Well anyways, you can't talk to him..."

"Why not?"

"He's my friend, too!"

"I am not YOUR friend, demon!" Sven shouted. "I'm Nate's friend."

"Um...I AM Nate..."

Sven glared at him.

"Come on, can we just talk?"

"NO!"

Eredar growled. "Fine...I'll see you in the challenge..."

Sven's eyes widened.

**000**

**Sven: Fuck...my...life...**

**000**

"See Sven, Nate's perfectly fine..." said Ashton. "He just told you that demon-side stuff to scare you."

"I'm still not sure..." said Sven.

Scarlett sighed with a smile. "Boys are so gullible."

"Hey!"

"She isn't wrong..." said Ashton with a smirk.

Sven groaned.

**000**

Kyle and Carson were in the mess hall. Among them, a lot of pies on the tables around them.

"Holy Miltank!" Carson exclaimed. "When did you make all of these?!"

"Last night while you guys were sleeping..."

"Wow...as cool as this is, I have to ask...why?"

"I was bored..." Kyle explained. " And I didn't feel like sleeping..."

"Is it because of the last challenge?" asked Carson.

"No, because my last pie had a lot of sugar and I got insomnia..."

"The ability...or just the feeling?"

"Um...feeling I think..." Kyle said. "But it's fine...all of these beautiful pies have been born..."

"I wonder what the others will think when they get here..."

"Um...they'll probably call us dumbasses or something..." said Kyle. "It doesn't matter though. Fun is fun..."

"Yeah...fun is fun", said Carson as Emilia entered the cabin. Upon looking up, she noticed that all of the tables and counters had pies on them.

"Mother of Arceus, what the hell is this?" asked Emilia.

"PIE!" Kyle cheered.

"Yeah...pie", Carson added, slighly uncomfortable.

"Why did you guys make all of these pies?!"

"Hey, I came in here just like you and was just as shocked", said Carson. "Kyle made all of the pies...but it doesn't really matter."

"Um...I'm pretty sure it does", said Emilia. "Everyone will probably start wondering where all these came from and start yelling at you..."

"Eh, I'm used to it by now..."

Just as he said that, his other teammates began entering, as well as members of the other team. Like Emilia, they all had the same reaction.

"What da-" started Giovanni.

"Why the hell are there so many pies here?" asked Rilee, looking around.

"Um...I'm guessing idiot one and idiot two did this..." Lilly explained.

"Am I idiot one or two?" Kyle whispered to Carson.

"Um...why did you guys make all of this?" asked Scarlett, approaching them.

Carson pointed to Kyle. Scarlett approached Kyle. "Okay...Kyle, why did _you_ do this?"

"He's an idiot!" shouted Giovanni as he pushed some of the pies on the floor. A few others did the same, just to get the tables clear. "He does dumb shit for retarded ass reasons. I swear, you are just useless!"

Kyle sighed and looked down in sadness. Carson frowned. "Hey! Just because he does stuff that you don't like doesn't mean he's useless! That just means that you're just a strict asshole!"

"Look bell, both you and da Mudkip are the most worthless pieces of shit on this team, so there's no use in you arguing with me when you're doomed."

"Seriously, lay the hell off", Sky cut in as she flew in, supposedly hearing everything. "We aren't in a damn challenge right now, they never personally bother ANY of us, and I really don't see how these pies are affecting you negatively..."

Giovanni glared at her. "Fuck yous..."

"Up yours mob hick..." Sky retaliated, folding her arms as she sat down...ironically in one of Kyle's pies.

"Well...looks like the pies are affecting you from the back side..." Vladimir drawled.

Sky immediately got back up and growled before flying back out, passing Archie along the way.

"Sky, where are you-" he stopped and began chuckling upon seeing Sky's predicament. "So...when did ya start eating with your ass?"

Sky gave him a wry smile. "Ha ha, very funny...now maybe you can help me out here..."

"The water's right there..." he chuckled.

Sky gave him a look.

"Oh..."

"Come on..." Sky giggled.

**000**

"Now, you morons better get this place clean, or else-"

"CAMPERS! CAN YOU JOIN US OUT HERE? IT'S TIME FOR YOUR CHALLENGE!"

"Ugh...we'll finish this later..." Giovanni stated as they all exited the mess hall.

Carson rolled his eyes and got rid of the pies with ease, being a Psychic-type.

**000**

**Carson: Jerk...**

**000**

Outside, Mew and Victini were seen next to a helicopter, with Sky and Archie already standing there confused.

'What's happening?' Mai wrote.

"Um...why is there a helicopter here?" asked Ashton.

"We're glad you asked..." said Mew. "We'd like you all to meet some guests of ours...welcome back...Nero and Vile!"

Almost everyone gasped as the Zoroark and Weavile jumpedout of the helicopter and landed in front of everyone.

"Aw look hun, new losers..." said Vile, eyeing the new campers.

"I'm guessing and hoping that you idiots are having a terrible time here..." said Nero.

"You were the first camper to ever be eliminated, and you're calling _us_ losers?" asked Lilly, raising a brow.

"Oh look, another Carman...only not as slutty..." Nero quipped.

Lilly growled.

"Why'd you bring _them _back?" asked Aylesha, unamused by the twosome.

"Oh, they're not back in the game..." Victini explained. "They'll just be helping us out with showing you the challenge."

"And they agreed?" asked Vladimir. "That's a shock."

"Not when they offer to pay you $600 each..."

"Yeah...about that..." Mew said with a smirk. "We lied..."

"WHAT?!" Nero and Vile shouted.

Nero growled. "Even when we're not competing we're fucking tricked!"

"Well, let's go", said Vile as she hopped on Nero, who attempted to transform into a Fearow, but to no avail.

"Yeah, we thought that you'd try that, so we disabled your ability", said Mew.

"What?!"

"Just for today, of course..." Victini added.

"Great...I guess we're fucking stuck here now..." Vile growled in anger.

"Yeah...now, Zahku!"

The Hariyama fell from the sky and landed hard, causing the ground to shake.

"Oh Arceus, he's here too?!" shouted Vile.

"That's right. Now, suit them up for the demonstration!"

Zahku picked up both Nero and Vile and took them into the mess hall. There were a few bangings and yips heard from inside, making a few of the others uncomfortable.

When Zahku came back out wiping dust out of his hands, growls were heard.

Nero and Vile both came out, the latter with a jetpack attached to a harness wrapped around her waist, and the former with a bicycle with no seat with wings on either side.

Nero twitched. "S-so...c-cold. I hate EVERYONE!" he snarled.

"Um...where's the seat on that thing?" asked Ashton, slightly disturbed.

"There isn't one..." Mew said with a smile.

Most of the guys hissed at the situation.

"Now, the challenge involves...that course!" Victini said, gesturing towards the beach.

**000**

As everyone got closer, they saw what the course had to offer. There were three rings of fire, a large ramp that led up to a diving board with a stack of mattresses at the bottom of it, an icy pool full of Walrein, and a minefield at the end before a finish line was seen.

"Now...Vile will go first..." Zahku pushed Vile forward and pressed a button on the jetpack, making her begin flying around like crazy.

"Now, each team with have to build your own aerial vehicles and then, one by one everyone on your team will go through. The team that finishes the fastest will win."

"Hey, they have eight people!" said Scarlett.

"And...apparently, you guys have five..." Victini laughed. "I didnt know that you sucked so much..."

"What?" asked Ashton as she looked around and saw that neither Nate nor Sven was there.

"OMA..." she sighed.

**000**

"You have to come out eventually!" Eredar shouted, holding a prickly stick.

"Fuck you! I already told them everything!" Sven shouted from inside of the cabin.

"Oh...in that case...you need to go..." Eredar said threateningly.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You'll know soon enough..._you will know soon enough..._" he repeated as he left.

**000**

**Eredar: Well...if he told the girls...I guess I have to make he doesn't tell ANYONE ELSE.**

**000**

**Sven: *rocks back and forth***

**000**

"Okay, I got it", said Mew as he teleported Sven and Eredar to the rest of the group.

"Okay, now that everyone's here..." Victini started. "Nero!"

Vile landed on the ground hard, knocking her unconscious.

Zahku picked up Nero and threw him towards the course. Nero flinched as he started pressing the buttons on the sides of the handles.

He began floating for a short while. He made it through the rings in fright, and as he floated upwards...one of the wings broke off.

"No, no, no, no...AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he landed on the ground hard, still attached to the vehicle.

Everyone flinched and hissed upon seeing that.

"Well, now that the demonstration's done, challenge begin!" Mew shouted. "And feel free to use any resources that you find on the island..."

"Go!"

**000**

"Alright, so what are we building?" asked Archie.

"I'm not sure", said Ashton. "But I know that it has to be stable and practical, and be able to fly..."

"Luckily, we have an expert builder on our team", said Scarlett."Right Sven?"

"Sven?" asked Scarlett again, looking around.

Sven was hiding behing Ashton, attempting to avoid Eredar. However, he didn't seem too interested in him anymore...

"Sorry...I'm here..."

"You don't need to be scared of Nate!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Wait, he's scared of Nate?" asked Archie.

"Yeah, Nate told him he had a dark side and now he's being a jerk and scaring Sven, even though it's not true..."

Upon hearing that, Eredar smirked.

**000**

**Eredar: Oh-ho-ho...they don't believe him. I guess that this is actually okay then...but I'm still gonna get rid of him...**

**000**

"Come on, let's go get some parts from the junkyard..." Archie advised as he started flying off.

"Um...I can just teleport things here, just tell me what you need..."

"Uh...we don't even know what we're building", said Aylesha. "I agree with Archie. Let's just go to the junkyard and see what pieces we can find. Then maybe we'll get an idea..."

Vladimir rolled his eyes.

**000**

**Vladimir: Propellers...wood...steel...wings...they seriously don't grasp the concept of teleporting...**

**000**

The Honchkrows were already at the junkyard attempting to find different pieces. Mai, Lilly, and Rilee, however, were talking while they looked.

"With me emphasizing my superiority, we'll be sure to win this challenge this time", said Rilee as she pulled out a rubber tire.

Lilly groaned while Mai rolled her eyes.

"You have no superiority..." Lilly empasized as she pulled out a crowbar.

"Of course I do, you just don't believe it because you think that your own types are superior..."

'Ugh...do you mind searching somewhere else right now?' Mai wrote.

"Why?"

'Lilly and I need to talk...'

Rilee hummed for a while. "Fine, you guys still won't be superior anyway..."

And with that, she walked off.

Lilly groaned in exasperation. "Finally she's gone!"

'I know, I'm getting tired of her attitude...'

"At the beginning, it was fine", said Lilly. "But now...she makes me want to rip her head off..."

'Don't worry, I'll come up with a plan so that we're rid of her...'

"Hopefully..."

**-000-**

Sky, Emilia, Carson, and Kyle were all searching together.

"Okay, so..." Sky said as she pulled out a plane propeller. "I've got something."

"Um...I got an engine..." said Emilia as she strugled to pick it up.

"Hmm...let me see something real quick..." said Sky as she pushed the propeller blade, making it begin spinning slowly.

She attached the propeller to the engine via the wires hanging out of the bottom of it. It didn't move.

"Crap, the engine's not working..."

"Does anyone know any electric-type moves?"

"Um...I have Charge Beam..." said Carson. "Would that work?"

"Sure", said Emilia as she put the engine down.

Carson used Charge Beam, striking the engine. The propeller immediately started spinning quickly.

"Yay!" Kyle cheered.

"Okay, we have our way of flying, but now we need the seat area..." said Sky.

"Oh oh, I have an idea!" said Kyle as he ran into a pile of junk.

"Um...okay", said Emilia.

"Um...I think he wants us to follow him..." said Carson as he floated behind him.

Emilia and Sky exchanged glances before following. Once in the same area, Sky and Emilia's eyes widened, as did Carson's who was still floating close by.

"Okay Kyle, you have a serious obsession with pie..." said Sky.

Kyle was standing next to a pie that was 20 times his size. "Thanks!" he cheered as he climbed onto the lare dessert.

"Why the hell would there even be a pie here?" asked Emilia, confused.

"I made this!" Kyle explained with a smile.

**000**

**Carson: How could...Okay, never mind, I'm not gonna question Kyle logic...**

**000**

"So, what do you expect us to do with that?"

"Ride to victory!"

"Kyle...that is not gonna work", said Emilia, folding her arms.

"Sure it will, you just have to believe", Kyle said with a smile.

"I still don't think it'll work..." Sky added.

"Nonsense!" Kyle brushed off. "Bring the propeller!"

Emilia and Sky looked at Carson, who sighed. He floated back to the area where the propeller was and came back with it in his arms.

"Okay, now drop it in the center..." said Kyle.

"Um...Kyle, I'm not so sure, this thing's dangerous..." said Carson, eyeing the spinning blade.

"Don't worry..." said Kyle. "Just come on up and drop it."

"Guys, this is ridiculous", Emilia said as Carson floated up next to Kyle and dropped the propeller and engine. "Let's just go fin-"

Kyle and the pie immediately launched into the air, making the others stare in shock.

"Ugh...the headache..." Emilia said, grasping her head. "Nothing makes sense anymore..."

"Kyle logic, you never question Kyle logic..." said Carson.

**000**

"Okay...we have half a yacht..." said Aylesha. "Got any ideas Sven?"

Sven was watching Eredar out of fear and gulped. "Sven!"

He snapped out of his daze and regained focus. "Oh, um...we need something that can make it fly..."

"Oh, we can go get-"

"For Arceus sake, just let me teleport some shit here!" Vladimir exclaimed in annoyance. He teleported multiple balloons and had them attached to the bisected yacht.

"Now we can just float..."

"That idea is both nice...and stupid..." said Archie. "Sorry..."

"I agree, the heat from the rings would burst the balloons immediately..." said Scarlett.

"Then how about this-" Vladimir said as he replaced the balloons with a jet.

"Oh yeah, that's way better..." said Ashton with a smile.

"Well, this was actually an easy challenge..." said Scarlett.

"Well, now we have to navigate through a terrible course, so...I disagree", Eredar chimed in.

"We don't need your stupid input, jerk!" Aylesha growled.

"Someone's still cranky about our breakup..."

"Fuck you!"

"Okay,okay...let's just go back now..." said Archie as he started flying away.

"Yeah, l-let's just go", said Sven as he trotted away after Archie. The others began following suit.

**000**

"Alright, where should I look ta find some parts?" he asked himself.

He heard a whipping sound and looked down before noticing a giant pie with a propeller heading towards him.

"What da-" he was cut off when the pie struck him, forcing him inside of it.

**000**

Everyone had gathered back at the beginning of the course.

"Um...why are we back if we didn't fucking make anything?" Rilee growled.

"Um...you see-" started Carson.

"Incoming!" everyone heard. They all looked up and saw a large pie with a propeller float down to them with Kyle manning it.

"What the hell is this?!" shouted Lilly.

"It's our vehicle..."

'HOW IS A PIE A VEHICLE?!' Mai wrote with an angry glare.

"It can fly, so...it works!" Kyle said with a grin.

"Oh, if we lose you are soooo gone", said Rilee. "And since I'm a Fairy-type...it'll definitely happen."

"Stop bringing up your type with everything!" shouted Vladimir. "It's getting annoying..."

"Jealous you have a weakness now?" asked Rilee with a smug grin.

"Wow...one weakness oh no..." Vladimir sarcastically said.

"Ugh...where are Mew and Victini?" asked Ashton.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud groan and headed toward the source.

**000**

In the bushes, an unconscious Zahku was seen tied up.

"What the hell?" asked Aylesha, shocked. Ashton used her vines to lift him up, and Kyle sprayed him with water to wake him up.

His eyes snapped open.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Lilly.

"Zahku doesn't know..." Zahku stated.

"He can talk?" asked Emilia.

"In third person apparently..." said Lilly.

"Zahku just does work and he gets knocked out by fox and weasel..."

"Ooh...Nero and Vile?"

"Yes, and they tie up hosts with dark juju and try to run off with money!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed before hearing the sound of a helicopter.

They all ran back and saw that Nero and Vile were inside of the helicopter holding a briefcase.

"So long losers!" Vile said as the helicopter began taking off.

"Oh no you don't!" Ashton started as she tried using Vine Whip. Vile, however, retaliated with Icy Wind. Ashton squeaked and brought them back to herself.

"Archie! Sky! Carson! Go get them!"

"I'm a Dragon-type and she's an Ice-type, you think that's gonna end well?" Sky exclaimed, glaring at the plant.

"Yeah, plus she's also a Dark-type, which'll effect me!" Carson exclaimed.

Archie groaned as he launched up towards them. Seeing this, Vile used Ice Shard, slightly freezing his wings and slowing him down.

"Mai, go help him!" Sky shouted. "Vlad, you too!"

Both of them exchanged glances before remembering it's for the money. They both flew and floated up to them. Nero blasted a Dark Pulse at Mai, while Vile used Blizzard to freeze Vladimir.

"Faster!" Vile exclaimed.

"Um...I have an idea!" said Kyle. "Let's use our vehicles!"

"You want us to use the pie?!" asked Lilly.

"You want those two to keep the money?"

"Carson can just teleport the case to us!"

"Um...I just tried and it won't come..." said Carson.

"OMA, FINE!" shouted Lilly. Kyle hopped on the pie and pressed a button on the propeller, launching it up. He then began pulling and pushing it, like he was steering.

"Um...was there a button on that thing before?" asked Emilia.

"Nope..."

"In that case..." Sven said as he hopped on his team's vehicle and sped towards the helicopter thanks to the jet. He passed by Kyle and smiled.

He got ready to ram into the copter, but the jet fell off parts of the yacht started breaking.

"No, no, no, no!" Sven screamed as his vehicle fell apart from underneath him. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**000**

**Eredar: *holding hammer behind his back* Oh I wonder how that happened...**

**000**

Kyle sped up to the helicopter by kicking his pie slightly, making two mini jets pop out, one forcing Giovanni out of the pie in the process.

"What the hell is that?!" Nero asked.

"Is that a PIE?!" Vile shouted as the pie hit, causing an explosion.

**000**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" shouted Emilia.

"What happened to the money?!" asked Rilee, making everyone glare at her, except for Mai, Lilly, and Vladimir, who thawed out.

The case, after being launched from the explosion, landed on the beach, allowing Emilia to pick it up.

Mew and Victini appeared in front of them all.

"Congratulations! The Honchkrows win!"

Everyone was confused.

"How the hell did they win?!" asked Aylesha, enraged. "We didn't even do the challenge!"

"Well, after Nero and Vile tied us up and locked us with Dark energy, we decided that since you're all here competing because of the money, that whoever got the case from them or stopped them would win, instead of doing the actual challenge."

"You guys just make them up depending on the situation don't you?" asked Archie.

"Damn right..." said Mew as he took the briefcase. "Bisharps, prepare for elimination..."

The Bisharps glared at Eredar, who rolled his eyes.

**000**

"Alright, you know the drill..." said Victini. "Archie, Scarlett, Aylesha, Ashton, Vladimir, you guys...are safe."

"Sven, Nate, one of you is about to be eliminated..."

"What?!" Sven exclaimed. "But-"

Eredar grinned at him.

"No..."

"The Radioactive Poffin goes to Sven!"

Everyone gasped, except for Vladimir.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHH! You asshole!" Sven shouted.

"Nice doin' business with ya..." said Eredar, saluting him.

"Sven, it's time to go..."

Sven looked down.

**000**

Sven was still looking down.

"Any last words?" asked Mew.

"Save that space!" they heard. Rilee came up to them all with a familiar looking case. "I quit!"

"Are you sure?" asked Mew. "All acts are final..."

"I have the money, there's no reason for this show to continue!" Rilee exclaimed as he hopped on top of Sven. "Like I said, Fairy-types, for the win!"

"Oh...would you mind showing us the money? Just for clarification..." said Victini.

"It's all right..." Rilee opened the case and saw that it was full of toilet paper. "W-wait...t-that can't be right, they told me-"

**000**

_"Hey Rilee, we have a gift for you..." said Lilly._

_"What kind of gift?"_

_"This!" Lilly said with a smile as she held out a briefcase._

_Rilee gasped. "Is that-"_

_"Yeah...I was thinking that you deserve a break from this show. Fairy-types really do rule..."_

_"DAMN RIGHT!" Rilee said as she snatched the case. "It was nice knowin' you two, NOT!"_

**000**

"Those two little-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well...two for the price of one, that's cool", said Mew with a smile.

"No wonder those two asked for an empty briefcase..." said Victini.

"Oh well, two more are gone...this is getting heated..." said Mew.

"You said it!"

**000**

**Wow...just wow. Sven's gone, which sucks, but Rilee's gone too, which is awesome! So much judgement and more cameos! But some questions remain...what happened to Kyle, Nero, Vile, and Giovanni? Will Vladimir actually do some actual villainy? What other tricks will be pulled because the one with Rilee was great?! We'll see next time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...Revenge of the Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


End file.
